


Why Do I Go To Extremes?

by Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me



Category: Naruto
Genre: Again Naruto is REALLY horny for Gaara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst With A Happy End, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Hokage the car, Humans and Weres are essentially different species, Humans view weres as animals, Implied Attempted Sexual Assult, Iruka and Jiraya basically adopted Naruto and Kurama, Jiraya lives, Kurama and Shukaku are together, Kurama is Naruto little brother, Kurama is a human, Mentions of Past Emotional Trauma, Mito Uzumaki is here too, Mito is not an Uzumaki in this fic, Mutual Pining, Naruto has the hots for Gaara, Naruto is a mechanic, Naruto is really horny, Neji is here, Obits is Irukas kid now, Sasuke is not an asshole, Sasuke/Naruto Implied past relationship, Sexual Tension, Shukaku is also a human, Were-Creatures, feral Gaara, human and were relationships are illegal, shes a were, unofficially though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 110,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me/pseuds/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me
Summary: In a world with either feral or domestic weres and humans weres are viewed much like dogs. So, relations between the two are big no-no's.Also a world where Naruto has a fetish for alpha weres. Enter Gaara— A feral alpha.Well.... crap.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
It was late in the evening, night even, when Naruto finally left Ichirakus Ramen House just a little ways away from Academy playgrounds in Konoha City, where he had been drinking together with Kurama and Kiba. Honestly, they had just thought to meet up and celebrate that Kurama's latest exam season was over and the blonde hadn't thought they would be staying this long. He wasn't complaining, though. He really loved the Ramen House plus the fact that his kinda, sorta surrogate dad, Iruka, owned it made the drive out to it worth it. And it was close to where he worked down by North 2nd Street, with Jiraya, his kinda, sorta other surrogate dad's, Auto Maintenance shop.  
  
But it was late now, like way late and Naruto was dead tired. When Iruka son Obito, Kurama and Naruto's kinda, sorta surrogate little brother, had joined their table he knew he was done for the night. Obito was too young to drink himself but he was excellent at egging the boys on and Naruto had kept his drinking to a minimum so he wouldn't get a hangover, wouldn't want the runt ruining that. Besides, he couldn't sit there and watch Kiba trying to flirt with the barmaids without getting embarrassed so he decide to leave while he could.  
  
He thought for a moment whether he was too drunk to drive but decided that nah, he was fine. He hardly drank that much at the Ramen House anyway, what with Iruka hovering and the place being so far from his flat. He dug his key out of the pocket of his dark orange leather jacket, whistling to himself as he walked towards his car, his pride and joy.  
  
It was a nice night, the air was crisp but not overly cold in the early spring and the night sky was clear enough to actually show some tiny stars. It was the middle of the week so even though it was late the roads were still busy and so it was nothing short of a miracle that he heard the pained noise coming from one of the bushes beside the Ramen House parking lot.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out if he had imagined the sound or not of the noise of passing car on the road. But no, there it was again. A barely there grunt of distinct discomfort.  
  
Someone was lying the bushes and sounded either hurt or drunk off their ass.  
  
Naruto paused for a second but not for long. Sure, he wanted to go home and he was tired as fuck but he was free tomorrow what with his irregular work schedule and he couldn't ignore it when someone needed help. Anyway, he would just have to bring the person inside the Ramen House and Iruka would take care of the rest, he knew. No one was more mothering than him.  
So he walked cautiously over to the bushes.  
  
"Oi, man. You good?" he called before he reached them and by the surprised sound that got him he thought it was good he had thought to announce his presence. "I'm gonna help ya, 'kay?" he said as pushed the bushes aside only to stop dead in his tracks, staring at the creature on the other side.  
  
It was an Alpha, that much Naruto could see. Its eyes held a unnatural gleam in the light, the Were's ears were pointed at the tips like most Weres, and the Alphas cock thick at the base just like other alphas and totally in Naruto's face. In other words, there was a badly bruised, naked Alpha leaned against the wall. A hurt and scared, snarling Alpha, lying on his back propped up against the Ramen House wall, eying him with very clear mistrust. It was also an Alpha with the biggest, greenest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
The sound of Naruto swallowing was audible.  
  
'This is really not good, for loads reasons.' He thought blinking his blue eyes. One being that this Alpha was injured and Alphas were dangerous on a normal day. An Alpha like this could easily tear out his throat. The only thing stopping any Were from attacking a human on a daily basis was the fact that Weres were subjugated to humans' ownership. Meaning that humans kept Weres as pets, basically. But this Alpha didn't have a collar on and that could only mean that either he had been thrown away by his owner, who might or might not have been the one to beat him, or this was a Feral Alpha.  
  
And if this was a hurt, scared and snarling Feral Alpha, Naruto might have just signed his own death warrant.  
  
He couldn't run away, not the the blonde really like running away from anything. The Alpha was injured, yeah, but Weres were tougher than humans by far and a Feral might react by running and chasing after him; chasing after the prey.  
  
So Naruto did the only thing he could think of, the thing that had been printed into brain of every kid by every loving parent ever.  
  
Namely: if faced with a hostile Were, do not fight until fighting is inevitable. Show them respect.  
  
Weres were dangerous and had very beast-like tendencies and characteristics but they weren't animals. More like, they occupied the space somewhere in-between human and beast and they could talk; could be reasoned with. And Domesticated Weres, whether Manufactured or Farmed, were very used to humans, some even feared humans. Ferals were a gamble, though, so respect was even more important here.  
  
Thus Naruto lowered himself slowly to kneel on one knee and reached out his left hand, palm up and wrist in the universal sign of trust between humans and Weres. The Alpha eyed his movements cautiously the whole time, eyes never leaving Naruto and the blonde was already sweating. If he was fast he might be able to run far enough towards the Ramen house front door that someone would hear him scream.  
"Not gonna hurt ya." The blonde murmured in a soothing tone and held his wrist up for the Alpha to scent. He didn't know very much about Weres but he definitely knew they had an awesome sense of smell and that they would be able to tell a person's intentions by feeling their scent. The first meeting with a new Were often included a scenting to show trust. He was well aware that the Alpha probably could smell his fear and he hoped that it would give the creature some kind of vibe that the blonde was sincere.  
  
At the last moment he turned his head away, trying to be submissive because fuck if Naruto was going to challenge a freaking Alpha for dominance.  
  
The Alpha made a soft sound that the blonde didn't know how to interpret and suddenly the Were had pushed himself to his knees and leaned over to fucking scent Naruto's neck, right where his shoulder met his neck and shit, this was another reason why this was a very bad, truly terrible idea.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki had one big secret, one secret that no one in the world knew and that hopefully no one will ever know. Its that his biggest sexual fetish, was Alphas. Alphas in rut, Alphas taking taking human males, pounding their big knot into a helpless human who could do nothing but wail in pleasure as the Alpha snarled above him.  
  
Humans kept Weres as pets and while having sex with Weres technically wasn't bestiality, is was strictly looked down upon and fell into the sexual assault category.  
  
It was just wrong was what it was.  
  
Weres looked human except for minute differences but they certainly weren't human, it would be inter-species sex and just no.  
  
But Naruto loved it. He had never thought to act upon it, though. For many reasons but the main absolutely being that human's weren't allowed and everyone would hate him. He knew there were Manufactured Weres that were kept as sex pets but that, too, was technically forbidden. In the U.S and most of Europe he could even end up in jail.  
  
The Alpha didn't know any of that, of course, and just used the shocked moment to get a really deep whiff of the blondes scent. And Naruto could do nothing but sit and hope the Were wouldn't rip his throat out or, even worse, smell the beginnings of his arousal.  
  
But the Alpha seemed okay with what he found because he slowly detached a moment later and the blonde tried his best to quickly forget what it had felt like when the Alpha breathed on his slightly sweaty skin.  
  
"We good?" he asked and watched the Alpha's immensely green eyes roam his body. "Will you let me help you, Alpha?" The Were made a grunt that sounded somewhat good and sat back on his haunches. Naruto took the chance to try and figure out what exactly had happened and he cringed visibly when he saw how the Were's cock was bruised, as if someone had fucking beaten his dick. He also had a gash just below his ribs on his left side and the skin around it was bruised too. He noticed a couple of other cuts too and even more, smaller bruises. 'Nothing seems to be bleeding a lot, though, so that is good.' he thought. 'Still, the Alpha is covered in blood so i gotta wash him before checking the extent of the damage.' Also, there was the concern of internal bleeding as well, if the big bruises on the Were's stomach was anything to go by.  
  
He looked up only to realize that the Alpha was staring directly at his face. The blonde flushed a little despite himself because bloody fuckin' hell, that gaze was intense. He cleared his throat awkwardly and leaned back.  
  
"Where's your owner?" Naruto asked carefully and was met with a low, warning growl. It rumbled out of the Alpha's throat from deep within his chest and the blonde did his best not to shiver. "M'kay." He said soothingly. "No owner, my bad."  
  
Well, not mistake as much as double check. Lookin' at the Alpha this close he was pretty sure it was a Feral Were but he couldn't be sure until he asked and now he knew. He knew that he was not out of the woods yet and definitely knew he couldn't take the Were to a Vet, even if he could find one who was open at this time of night. No, if he took a Feral Alpha to a veterinarian they would probably have him put down because Ferals are supposed to be dangerous.  
  
He looked over to the Ramen House and thought for a moment. Would it be okay to ask Iruka for help with this? He and Kurama were both his family but he wasn't sure they shared his way of thinkin' with Ferals. Even if they did they wouldn't be so fast to accept that the Alpha wouldn't hurt them, either out of fright or anger.  
When he glanced over he saw that the Alpha was still studying him and he couldn't help but grin slightly, to show that he was a cool guy if nothin' else. The Alpha surprised him by tilting his head to the side and tryin' to mimic Naruto's grin. The Alpha's lips quirked at the corners and the blondes grin grew.  
  
"Can I touch your stomach?" he asked, still in that soft and low murmur so as not to upset their tender trust. The Alpha's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked down to his scratched and bloodied stomach. The blonde couldn't help but follow the other's gaze and maybe he happened to get a look of the Were's cock again. It was totally accidental and while the sight of it so badly hurt made his heart ache it also made his cheeks flush because shit, the Alpha was huge. Like most Alpha's, Naruto guessed, but actually seeing an Alpha naked in real life was definitely different than watching it on a badly filmed porno.  
  
"It's..." Naruto cleared his throat again when the Alpha looked up at the sound of his voice. "You could have internal bleeding, would you let me check?" he saw the Were mouthing the words internal bleeding and he couldn't help but grin again. All Weres he had encountered, whether in person or on videos, could talk and he didn't think Ferals were any different but he also knew that some of them communicated more with different sounds, more like animals. This Alpha was clearly one of those -at least Naruto hoped because if not maybe this Alpha had been hurt enough to suffer from selective mutism and that would break Naruto's heart- but while the Were didn't talk he seemed to understand what the blonde was saying, mostly.  
  
"Yeah." He said nodding to the Alpha's silent question and the Alpha's brow furrowed even more. "It happens if you get a hit on softer body parts and it could kill ya. Let me, please?" he held up his hand and let it hover over the Alpha, hand open, until the Alpha nodded slowly, still uncertain of the necessity of this and it thrilled Naruto to think the Alpha was letting him for Narutos sake more than his own.  
  
One of them made a soft sound the moment the blondes hand made contact with the Alpha's skin and Naruto wasn't even sure who did it. Might have been the Alpha because it hurt or it might have been Naruto because holy shit, the Were was warm. And his abs were way more toned than the dim light from the street lamp showed. His stomach was flat and hard and he sat completely still as the blonde prodded him, looking for weird bumps or anything that could mean clotted blood on the inside and finding nothin'. Now, Naruto wasn't a goddamn doctor or anything but he thought that he should have been able to feel if something was wrong. Right?  
  
He let up a moment later and grinned to show that it was okay. "I think you're good." He said and watched amused at how the Alpha poked at his own stomach as well, searching just as the blonde had. "Hey, you, um... Ya got somewhere to go?"  
  
When the Alpha looked at him this time he suddenly seemed exhausted and he leaned back against the wall behind him, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Oh." Naruto frown and scratched his head, extremely aware of how the Alpha seemed to drink him in. "Well, ya need to clean those wounds and maybe eat somethin' , sleep it off, right?" he knew that Weres were much better at self-healing than humans and to his relief the Alpha seemed to agree with him because he nodded. "Okay, so..." God, this was such a bad idea. "Do ya wanna come home with me?"  
  
The Alpha frowned and Naruto thought that he had seriously overstepped his line here. From a human perspective he had basically overstepped the line when he hadn't called the law on the Were the moment he figured out it was a Feral. From a Were standpoint he had thought he was in the clear but maybe this was too much?  
  
He held up his hands, palms up, and sat back to give the Alpha space. "Nothing weird, okay? I just wanna help. I'm not gonna call the law on ya and I'm not gonna take ya to the pound." He sighed when he saw that the Alpha definitely knew what he meant by "the pound". The place where mismatched Weres without packs and owners ended up if they weren't killed first. The blonde also knew that Ferals in more rural areas were known to try to free Weres from pounds, even though that sometimes was a horrible idea. Captured Ferals wanted out, sure, but Domesticated Weres didn't have a fuckin' clue on how to take care of themselves and usually died.  
  
Fuck, Naruto hated his own race for how Weres were treated and he believed that if the humans didn't outnumber the Weres so badly then the blonde thought that the Weres would have taken over a long time ago. And maybe that was why humans treated Weres like they did. Control for the sake of self-preservation. Naruto didn't really like the idea but he knew that Ferals had killed humans before and that its hard to tell who was in the wrong in some cases. The blonde's face softened when he saw how the Were was thinking it over. "Let me help you, Alpha." He said in that soft tone and it made the Alpha look up to meet his eyes again. Fuck, the Were's eyes were so strikingly green that Naruto couldn't help but gulp. Slowly, the Alpha nodded and sat up straighter.  
  
"Yeah?" Naruto asked, tryin' not to sound so damn happy but couldn't help grinning when the Alpha nodded again. He stood and held out a hand for the Were.  
  
The Alpha glared at his hand, though, and rose unsteadily on his own, using the wall for support. 'So hes got some pride.' Naruto thought with a barely suppressed grin. That was hot. The blonde had to stop his own thoughts when he got a good look at the Alpha's whole body, all stretched out. The Alpha stood up tall and proud, only maybe an inch shorter than the blonde and fuck, he was all lean muscles, pale skin and wild red hair. The scratches and bruises did nothing to affect his appearance and yes, Naruto eyes were glued to the Alpha's cock for a just second there, drinking in the sight of it nestled against dark crimson curls, in the chilly air. It was that last thought that made Naruto snap to attention. He took off his favorite orange leather jacket and held it out to the Were.  
  
"Please." He said when the Alpha just looked at it. "It's kinda cold and you're hurt, please use my jacket, Alpha."  
  
Asking seems to be the right way to do it, the blonde decided when the Alpha took it. It made it seem like everything was the Alpha's choice and Naruto knew that the Alpha's were the pack leaders; the ones in control and power. Yes, if he wanted this Alpha to do anything the blonde would either have to come up with a compelling argument or he'd gotta beg. Either way, was fine as long as he could help this Alpha. For some reason Naruto wanted nothing else now more than to nurse the Were back to health.  
  
So yeah, the blonde was totally doing this out of the kindness of his heart but that didn't stop his breathing from hitching when he saw how the Alpha paused to sniff the collar of his jacket after he had put it one.  
  
"Sweaty, I know." He tired joking while tryin' and failin' not to remember how the Alpha's nose had pressed against his neck a few of minutes ago. The Alpha looked up and tilted his head to the side but didn't otherwise communicate back. Naruto grinned and flung his out for the Were to follow him, and follow the alpha did but the blonde saw that his every step hurt him. He wasn't holding his side or anything though so Naruro didn't know what was wrong, at least not until they had almost reached his car.  
  
"Wait." Naruto said crouched down in front of the Alpha ignoring how this put his face right in front of the Were's cock. "Lift your foot." He looked up when the Alpha didn't comply. "Please."  
The Alpha was fuckin' breathtaking like this. All looming over Naruto, his face shadowed from this angle but his eyes still gleaming in that otherworldly way all Weres' eyes did. He had his head tilted to the side again and Naruto was beginning to understand that that was the Alpha's way of questionin' what was happening. Still, he lifted his foot after a moment of them just starin' at each other and the blonde wasted no time, wanting to get out of sitting here before his own body turned traitor showin' just how much he had dreamt about kneeling on the ground before an Alpha.  
  
He gently turned the Alpha's foot as much as he could while bending down to look at its sole and sure enough, the Alpha's foot was even more cut up and Naruto could see that many of them were still bleedin', probably opening as soon as the Were had stepped on them. Fuck, it looked painful and dirty, deep cuts full of dirt.  
"Someone really didn't want ya to run." He muttered and let the Alpha to put his foot down. He stood there in front of the Were, torn between wanting to carry him and not having his throat ripped out or something because he was pretty sure no Alpha would agree to be carried like some kind of weakling. "Who did this to ya?"  
  
The Alpha frowned and lifted a hand to point directly at Naruto, his eyes dark and angry under the shadows cast by his hair. For a second there the blonde got an icy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to scream 'me? I've never met you!' but quickly enough realized what the Were was hinting at.  
  
"Humans." He stated and the Alpha nodded slowly. He should have figured; Weres mostly fought with their hands and while they could grow fangs they didn't have claws. Cuts like this were done by a knife and that hinted at human activity. "Fuck." Naruto blurted out and ran a hand through his constantly messy hair.  
  
He didn't know why but somehow it felt worse that it had been humans that had done this. If it had been Weres then he might have told himself that it was only the rivalry between Ferals he had heard so much about. What had happened that the Alpha deserved somethin' like this? Had he maybe hurt someone? No, for some reason Naruto didn't really believe that. 'This Alpha was not in the wrong here and if the people who had done had been near....' Naruto felt the urge to ball up his fists, but being so near the clearly abused were had him stopping. Then for not even a full second there was this wild idea that maybe the Alpha had had to kill the people to escape. 'Should that upset me? That humans might have had to sacrifice their lives for a "mere" Were?' He didn't know but as he looked at the silent Alpha he had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around him and hug him.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna hurt ya, you get that, right?" Naruto asked, well more like he pleaded, and watched how the Alpha drew himself up, regarding Naruto, before nodding once. And then a ridiculous amount of relief washed over the blonde and he couldn't help but grin, which seemed to confuse the Alpha. "Awesome, then let's get going." Naruro said and started walking again, slower this time so the Alpha could take it easy on his sliced up feet.  
  
In no time at all they stood before Naruto's golden sun colored beauty of a car and he had unlocked the door to hold it open for the Alpha. The Were was just eyed the car, though, clearly unsure about this- cage on wheels.  
  
"Have ya been a car before?" The blonde asked and the Alpha nodded slowly but seemed unsure of it, as if he barely remembered it. His emerald green eyes never left the body of the car. "Well the, you're in for a treat." Naruto said, tryin' to sound cheery. "My baby's better than any other out there! Please, Alpha, sit down."  
  
The Alpha's hands flexed into fists but he squared his jaw and resolutely climbed in and he couldn't help but feel proud of the Were. He quickly shut the door and darted around to the other side, sliding in to sit on the worn leather seats. Glancing over at the Alpha who was already busy touching and sniffing everything he could reach Naruto saw how his nostrils flared as he took in every possible smell. The blonde hoped it calmed the Were down as much as it did him every time he smelled the insides of his well loved car. There was a brief moment where he wondered if he could smell the ramen he had for lunch earlier today, and then he was jerked back to reality.  
  
"Alright, sit back and relax." He said with a wide and mischievous grin and the Alpha looked really confused then. Naruto didn't know how much the Were knew about cars but he guessed he probably had seen them before and apparently ridden one. maybe? Possibly?  
  
Naruto put the key in the ignition and when the engine rumbled to life the Alpha let out a startled sound that quickly morphed into a low rumbling growl. The blonde watched enchanted with how the Alpha stared at the dashboard and growled threateningly while her motor just rumbled right on back at him.  
  
He wondered for a wild moment if the Alpha was actually communicating with the car, then he stifled a sigh as he decided to interrupt the growling match before he did something really fuckin' stupid like pop a fucking boner at the sound the alpha was making. He knew that he was fucked up in the head for thinking about it like that but he couldn't help it. Sitting in such a closed off space with a hurt and, now, frightened Feral Alpha should make Naruto scared as hell, not aroused.  
  
But somehow, ever since the Alpha had let him touch him, the blonde felt as if this Alpha wouldn't hurt him. Which is, of course a really stupid and really dangerous way of thinking. This Alpha owed him nothing and he'd had none of the training and such Domestic Weres got. Humans weren't benefactors to him, they hurt and hunted his kind, enslaving some and killed others. The fact that the alpha even trusted Naruto enough to get in the fuckin' was actually awe-inspiring. Which was probably from where the blondes arousal sprouted, coupled with his weird ass fetish.  
  
"Hey, Alpha." He said and was unable to keep the grin out of his voice. "It's cool, she's supposed to sound like that, she's not challengin' you or anything like that." The Alpha snorted like Naruto clearly didn't know what he was talking about but he stopped his growling. The blonde grinned to himself as the Alpha kept eyeing the dashboard suspiciously but the best part was yet to come and Naruto seriously wanted to pinch himself to keep from laughing hysterically at the indignant yelp the Alpha let out as soon as the car started moving. And just like that the Alpha was back to growling again, his hands and face pressed against the window as if he was trying to will the world outside to, just stop moving. Man, he couldn't believe this was happening and he couldn't believe how much he was enjoying it.  
  
"So, Alpha." He said after a while, sure the Were would welcome a distraction. "Do you have a name? I mean..." he coughed and flushed when the Alpha turned to him, suddenly again acutely aware that this was no cutesy fun little pet puppy he had picked up. It was too easy for Naruto to forget himself in this Alpha's presence. "I mean, do you have a name you would let me use?"  
  
Because why the fuck should the Alpha have to give Naruto anything? Sure, he was willing to help the Were even if it meant he could get himself in trouble but how could the Were know that?  
  
"Gaara of Desert." The Alpha surprised him by answering, his voice the low rasp of a voice seldom used and yes, it sent a tingling sensation down Naruto spine just as well as that growl had. "Gaara."  
  
Naruto concentrated on breathing. He looked over and grinned happily. "It's nice to meet you, Gaara. I'm Naruto." The Alpha looked pleased and returned that barely-there smile of his own.  
  
"Naruto." He repeated and the blondes mouth went dry and he could only nod. The Alpha nodded back and then leaned back in the seat before turning back to glare at the world outside the window, quiet for the time being.  
  
Fuck, Naruto knew this was beyond stupid and dizzying levels of dangerous, taking in an injured Feral, but in this moment he felt nothing but happiness and pride. And maybe a bit anxious excitement if he was being honest with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
The ride back to his flat took may five minutes- if that. Although that may have something to do with Naruto speeding -only a little, okay maybe a lot- thinking about how exhausted the alpha probably was. Regardless of how said alpha sat in the seat next to him looking very excitedly outside the winde the entire time.   
  


That being said, when the blonde finally rolled up to his two bedroom flat, just off of main and he had never been happier to set it. He had a sort of fondness for his flat, being that it was close to KU’s campus where Kurama and his fiancee Shukaku went to school and close to their apartment down on Trigram Avenue which was yeah technically off of campus but Konoha university's rules were clear on weres and they weren’t allowed. So Kuruma moved when met Shukaku and Shukakus beta were Mito. Naruto really didn't mind all that much though since their new flat was still pretty damn close and his own flat was cheap enough he could afford it. He still got the two bedroom though thinking that he might have to get a roommate but Jiraya was a pretty awesome boss and paid him just as much as the other mechanic even though he only had a high school diploma. Of course it helped that Naruto was a decent mechanic and the whole shop was more family than anything. With all of that the blonde was able to forget the whole roommate idea and now, he was really glad he had. He kept the extra room as more a storage slash guest room. And honestly where else would he put the feral Alpha? 

Gaara of the desert, or Gaara, shook and wobbled a touch on the steps behind the blonde but Naruto tried to ignore it and pretend he didn't even notice. He knew it would hurt the were’s pride, and hell it would probably hurt his own. In truth Naruto didn't know much about alphas in real life, or were’s in general. Most of everything he knew came from the time he spent with Mito, although she was a beta she was pretty damn smart and answered all the questions that Naruto could think to ask about were society when he was around her. However, Mito was also a farmed were which meant she grew up in very controlled environment where humans were alphas and everything. ‘I don't think she’ll be able to help a whole lot with this mess of problems.’ Naruto thought. ‘Might be better if Kurama and Shukaku aren't involved until he got things figured out a little more. Hell, Gaara could be gone in the morning.’ He thought with an internal sigh. Of course that would be for the best anyway. 

“Home sweet home.” Naruto said, as he unlocked the door and stepped in, flicking on the lights with a practiced movement. Gaara took a step inside very carefully, his nose higher in the air, his mouth opened slightly drawing the scents. The blonde couldn't help the grin that the fought to take control of his face. He did try to hide it, but honestly he sucks at hiding stuff. ‘Of course the Alpha would use his sense of smell to see if there there was anything dangerous in the darkened shadows or waiting to jump him at any moment from the unknown place, but it still looked cute.” and yes, Naruto totally wanted to slam his head on a wall repeatedly and kick himself for thinking that. The blonde walked towards the kitchen, giving Gaara an encouraging grin and gesturing for him to follow before pulling out a chair at the table for the Alpha to sit down in. There was a hint of gratitude in those emerald green eye for perhaps the first time as he sat down carefully in the chair.   
  


“I will be right back, i'm just gonna’ get some stuff to help clean ya up.” Naruto said slowly, the Alpha eyes watching his every move with carefully ernest intent. “Ya can take the jacket off if ya like, just put it where ever. I will be, right back.” 

The alpha's eyes wandered away at that statement and instead started examining and tearing the kitchen apart with his eyes instead. The blonde still chose to walk out of the room backwards anyway. Naruto was pretty sure the Gaara wouldn't attack him or anything but hey, safety first. When the blonde came back with the first aid kit he never -okay only on occasion- used the red headed alpha was still sitting in the chair looking with the blonde jacket still on but going through his pockets. An old crumpled up receipt -gas man, it’s expensive!- some spare coins and old neon green lighter were all sitting on the table beside him. Gaara was picking apart some pocket lint as the blonde walked in. 

“Hey.” Naruto said with a grin and the alpha looked up at him, expression void and nearly unreadable. “Find anythin’ useful in there?” he said. 

Gaara turned his head to look at the table and seemed to carefully think over his options, and Naruto could help but blink and raise his eyebrows in surprise. He really hadn't been serious of course but boy oh boy did the alpha take it that way. The red -head turned back towards Naruto after a few long moments and held up the green lighter, before pulling it close to his chest and the reached out the other hand toward the blonde. Palm up and full of the spare coins. 

“Some fire for you and money for me?” The blonde asked, and the alpha gave a curt nod, yes. Which made sense, since humans valued money and ferals valued warmth. The logic was so _sound_ the the blonde was a little shell shocked at the whole ‘have some money thinking.’ All that people ever said and the he had ever heard was that, Omegas were mothering, Alphas were brainless brutes and Betas were the only smart ones. And yet, right in front of him sat a fuckin’ alpha who was -heaven forbid!- showing he had a brain and some logical thinking abilities. Naruto had always known that there had to be more to weres that most people admitted but fuckin’ hell. The fact the alpha knew what the lighter did only impressed him more. 

The blonde gingerly took the money from the Alpha and stuffed them into his jeans pocket. “Thank you, Alpha.” he mumbled softly and fuck his life if Gaara didn't actually look _very_ _fuckin’_ pleased with him. Naruto turned around to the sink and filled an old mixing bowl with water before he knelt down at the alphas feet- again. He glanced up at Gaara as he spoke, “i'm gonna clean your wounds okay?” 

The alpha conceded with a little nod and head tilt. The blonde took a deep breath. ‘I guess that’s as good as he was going to get.’ He reached for the first aid kit and opened it slowly, pulling out soft gauze. He grabbed the little white bottle and flipped the top open and poured some of it on the gauze before lifting the alphas left foot to start. Naruto did everything slowly, giving the alpha a chance to refuse and object so that he wouldn't end up with his head being slammed to the floor and bashed in. But the red headed alpha just sat there, with green eyes staring at Naruto the entire time. The blonde cleaned the wounds freeing them of the old dried up clotted blood and dirt, slowly working his way up from the feet to the legs and then was soon found himself up to the deepest gash on the alphas side. 

The blood looked at at it, and ground his teeth together. ‘This looks like someone really tried to kill him.’ he thought, as he moved with extra care to clean the wound, and flinched when as Gaara’s whole body seized up and long pained sound escaped the alpha. It was a low whine and it was the first sound that the alpha had released in a long time. A sound which he seemed extremely upset as having to let out. Naruto fought the urge to hug him because yes, that would really probably only make things worse. 

“Right, um,” Naruto started to mumbled as he fumbled around in the first aid kit. “I think yours kinda in the clear. So no stitches. I think however it would be a good idea it i put some iodine on it. Would ya mind taking the jacket off for me?” The redhead didn’t look thrilled at the idea, but did as the blonde had asked, who in turned was once again faced with a completely nude, and stupidly good looking alpha. ‘At least with the jacket on him i had been able to not think about his fat cock….’ which was right in Naruto's face. but now?.... Oh boy. the blonde asked and just like that, an easy one-two-three second moment, Naruto was once again faced with a very naked, very hot as hell alpha. ‘Shit. At least with the jacket on i could pretend or ignore everything.’

Naruto blinked and shook his head as he realized that he had been staring and instead held up the dark bottle of iodine for the alpha to see and sniff. “This is to help make sure that those cuts and stuff don't get infected, but i'm gonna warn ya; it stings like a bitch. You okay with me putting it on ya?” The alpha stared at him before clenching his jaw, leaning back into the chair and turning his face to look at the wall on the _opposite_ side of the kitchen, and the blonde couldn't help but grin at the brave look that the alpha seemed to put on. Alphas were the leaders and the protectors. They couldn't afford to be weak and while Naruto's knew this he still couldn't help but think the alpha looked adorable. ‘I really need to stop thinkin shit like this.’ he thought with a sigh.   
  


The instant the now drenched gauze so much as touched Gaara’s wound there was a low hiss and bared his rather _sharp_ teeth. Naruto froze, not moving a muscle, then slowly looked up to see that the alpha was growling at the _cotton_! Not the blonde. It was as if the little now orange colored ball was to blame for everything. He grinned in relief and continued to put the medicine, smearing the alphas side with the orange and the entire time, Gaara continued to give that low warning growl. 

“And done!” Naruto said with a little self-congratulatory grin. “That wasn't so bad right?” 

The blonde stood up and start shoving everything back into his little plastic first aid kit. He noticed the alphas hand balled up into fists on top of his thighs and before he even realized what in fucks name he was doing- he had knelt down at his feet and put his head on top of the red heads fist. 

“You did awesome, alpha, dattebayo.” the blonde said as gentle as he could and Gaara’s green eyes shifted over to stare in Naruto's fuckin’ soul, or whatever. Felt like that way to him anyway. “Do ya want somethin’ to eat?”  
  


Gaara blinked slowly, and the blonde could see the return of suspicion in his green eyes. Naruto guessed the people who had done this had said the same thing, but Naruto didn't know what else to do other than sit back and keep seated below the alpha. Gaara nodded eventually though, and Naruto couldn't help but grin. This alpha was far from his pack, deep in human lands hurt and probably way more scared than either would care to admit and yet it seemed he tried his best to trust the blonde. Naruto didn't know what he had done right to earn such trust but it sent trill ups his spine and butterflies fluttering around in his stomach with every inch of trust the Alpha gave him. 

“Awesome.” the blonde said cheerily and stood up again, this time turning around towards the fridge and pull it open to scans its extremely poor contents. He glared at it. A day old box of chicken noodles, some old ham, maybe a quarter loaf of bread _-that you shouldn't keep in the fridge_ \- ‘Fuck you Kurama!” he thought with a twitch of his eye.- beer and some milk. The blonde sighed. 

Still on sitting in the chair behind him though the alpha made the most intriguing sound yet. A half-mewling half-growling sound. The blonde turned towards him and he saw Gaara eyeing the fridge with wide eyes. ‘Oh right.” he thought with a grin. ‘This probably smells phenomenal to a were’s uber sensitive nose.’ 

“Smell something’ ya like alpha?” he said and Gaara shifted to look up at the blonde and fuckin’ hell the alpha obviously tried way to hard to look indifferent. The seemingly unreadable face went stiff as if to hide more emotion, as if to say fuck you i don't need you or your crazy fancy human food. The blonde couldn't help but grin. “Okay, i'm just gonna set some stuff on the table and you can eat it if ya want.” The redhead made a, ‘whatever’ sort of grunting sound and when Naruto looked over at him, he wasn't meeting his eyes. The alpha had more sass than the blonde had pegged him for and god help him, Naruto enjoyed it more than probably he should have.   
  


Naruto tried to work fast. Heating up the ramen and making as many sandwiches as the old left over ham and turkey would make. He just enough time to put the ramen down in front of Gaara before the alpha was basically inhaling the food. The redhead ate with his hands, seemingly uncarin’ of the scalding heat the noodles had to be. The blonde in turn busied himself with the sandwiches, and then set down a glass of milk which Gaara swallowed in less than three seconds flat. A small trickle of the milk slid out from the corner of his mouth and ran down the were’s exposed neck as he had furiously swallowed another glass, giving Naruto a barely suppressed shiver running up his spine and an all of a sudden _very_ dry mouth. ‘The alpha is absolutely gorgeous.’ The blonde both thought and decided in that tiny infinitesimal moment. ‘Fuckin’ hell hes every crazy wild wet dream i'm every fuckin had dattabayo!’ he thought biting his lip. 

‘Shit, No!’ he internally screamed at himself. ‘Wrong, wrong wrong.’ he chanted internally. ‘This is wrong and the alpha would probably tear out my throat before he would even get in trouble by the law for doing any of that.’ The blonde shifted in his seat and hoped beyond hope that the alpha couldn't smell his slowly becoming apparent turn on. However, Gaara seemed more focused on the food which made Naruto just lean his chin on his hand, watching with a soft almost _fond_ sort of grin on his face. ‘Well even if he decides to leave after the food it gone,’ the blonde thought. ‘I guess i had done okay with him. Though i can't ever really hope that it would ever make up for what those people had done to him.’ Naruto hoped the alpha wouldn't ever forget this act of kindness. There was a brief moment where he consider seeing if he could track down the humans who had done this before quickly banishing the thought. ‘Violence and hatred only creates more of the same.’

After the rather intend eating session he had just did, all of the food stored safely in the alphas stomach, he looked far more tired and a little more- soft? ‘If that's even a thing.’ the blonde though. Naruto's fingers ached and twitched as he fought the urge to reach over and wipe the alphas mouth, but he didn't think they were would like that very much. He gave a slow cautious yawn and stretched his arms high over his head, rising to his feet. He noticed the alphas green eyes tracking his every move but decided to ignore that entire thing. 

“I dunno about ya but im dead tired.” the blonde announced rolling his shoulders and giving another yawn. “Do ya wanna stay the night and sleep for a bit?” The alpha hesitated before nodding slowly, and Naruto gave him a grin. “Cool, i got an extra bed ya can use. Please come with me Alpha.” 

He wandered out of the kitchen, hyper aware of the alpha just a few steps behind him. He glanced back and felt his heart stutters as he noticed that Gaara was already walking better now. Even if it was only by a little bit. ‘I thought it would have taken a day or two for the cuts to heal up completely and maybe even a bit long for the gash on his stomach even with the super healing powers alphas had.’ Naruto was very glad he gotten the chance to clean the wounds. 

As the two passed by the bathroom, Naruto paused. ‘Tamed were’s knew all about toilets and showers and used them just like people.’ he thought with a sly glance at the alpha. “But do ferals?’ a red flush clouded over his cheeks as he thought about Gaara staying the night, not knowing which could lead to way more awkward stuff. ‘I guess i should explain this ?...’ Looking at the alpha again, he noticed that he was studying him curiously and Naruto didn't know if it was because he was indecisive or if he smelled like he was, but the blonde grinned regardless. He pushed open the door to his tiny bathroom.   
  


“I wanna show you this first.” naruto said as he walked in, followed closely by the alpha. “Have ya ever used one of these?” he asked as he gestured towards the shower and the toilet. The alpha looked around carefully considering his surroundings before shaking his head no. Naruto pulled his plain red shower curtain back. “This is for cleaning yourself. Ya turn this to turn it on.” he turned the knob. Gaara observed his every move. “This is for warm water,” he pointed to the knob with the little H, “and this is for the colder water.” he added pointed to the knob with the little C. The alpha stared at the gushing water that sprung from the shower astonished and entranced and he slowly reached for the water, nodding slowly as the blonde instructions even though the blonde was pretty sure he hadn't seen which knobs he pointed at. ‘Well it’s fine.’ the blonde decided. 

“Ya turn it off with the same knob.” he said before turning’ it off and turning to face the toilet. “Now this is important, it's for-” he cleared his throat and flushed when Gaara looked intensely at him, apparently catching the word important. “This is for- well when ya need to- ya know.” he gestured vaguely down at the alpha’s cock, which caused Gaara to look down confusedly. Naruto swallowed his embarrassment. “Its for when ya need to pee or take a dump.” he blurted out and then nearly died when the red head gave him a rather blank look. He took a deep breath. ‘To avoid more awkward. To avoid more awkward.’ he mentally chanted over and over. "If you need to take a dump, you sit down on it like a chair and if you need you pee you can either stand up or sit down- just as long as everything goes into the water.” he tapped the little bronze handle. Just push this when your done and it flush away.” he gestured towards the toilet paper, “ya can use this to clean up, just flush it down as well.” He turned away from the toilet ready to move away from that _very_ _incredibly_ awkward one sided explanation when he froze. 

There right behind was a very distinct sound. The sound of liquid hitting liquid, and the blonde knew without turning around that the Alpha was peeing right this very minute. Naruto let out a low strangled sound as he turned to see Gaara with his head tilted back apparently very relieved as he let go, right down into the bowl. ‘Fuck he must have really had to go.’ Naruto thought and he realized right then that it really should be sexy at _all_ \- _because eww_ \- and yet somehow it totally did because there he was totally nude, with a very peacefully face looking very calm, and trusting. Looking way too hot for his own good. ‘Fuck my libedo dattebayo.’ He thought.

Naruto whipped around faster than humanly possible - hell faster than the speed of light but was trapped and unable to leave the room - because hell that could be considered _bad manners._ He held his breath and willed his very pleased body to calm down, thinking of just about anything else, nt so much as daring to breath until the alpha was done. 

“Awesome.” He all but squeaked, and holy hell did he hate that. “Um just shake or whatever ya want to do and ya can flush.”  
  


The next sound was not the sound of toilet flush but a low extremely pained whimper. It yanked Naruto out of his hugely wildly naughty thoughts and he turned around eyes full of concern. He saw the alpha biting his lip and all but cradling his member. It didn't take much brainpower to figure out Gaara had tried to do business as usual but that it still hurt like a mother fucker, with those harsh angry bruises still markin’ up man’s most sensitive area. The blondes hearts splintered for the were before him and before he could think about the problems that could arise from doing so- he had walked right on up and put his hand on the alphas shoulder. 

“Shit, i'm sorry.” he muttered with darkened blue eyes, and the alpha looked at him as if he actually believes him. “I can't even imagine the pain. Sorry i don't really have any of those fancy shmancy creams to help, but…” he blinked as he remembered what his mother had done when he was little and bruised his knees. “I think i might have something else. Please wash off and meet me back in the kitchen.” The blonde pleaded with those big caring blue eyes of his. The alpha scanned him carefully for a moment, and Naruto realized only then that he was basically cradling the alphas member now. He swallowed and carefully stepped back- taking care not to just rip his hand was so he would hurt or alarm the alpha, yet Gaara just stared for a moment and then nodded. Turning to push the handle of the handle. Naruto left then, happy that the alpha would do so, as well as that he wouldn't have to do more awkward explanations of the bathroom. A soft shudder rippled through his body as he thought about that. 

He dug out the vinegar that Kuruma had left the last time he had tried making Naruto eat a salad for dinner. It actually wasn’t out of date - thankfully. So the blonde pulled some cotton balls out of the first aid kid that sat still resting on the table. When Gaara entered, Naruto was already on his way to dipping the cotton in a little bowl of vinegar. 

“Please sit down Alpha.” Naruto said, gesturing to the chair that still had his orange jacket flung over the back of it. Gaara did as he asked but looked at him with a measure of confusion and- suspicion. "This is vinegar." He said and let the apha sniff it, which made him scrunch up his nose. "It’s used for food and stuff but my mom always used to say it enhanced blood flow near the surface and that that would make the bruises go away faster. I dunno if it really works but with this and some warmth my bruises used to go away pretty quickly." he swallowed. “Do you wanna…?”   
  


Naruto had meant to say, do you wanna try it. But the alpha took it as, do you wanna do it or should i, because holy hell the alpha just gave a short curt nod and spread his legs in invitation. The blonde tried swallowing but found he wasn't able to. He knelt down on his knees and a nearly silent soft sound slipped out from his mouth when he reached out and his shaky fingers came into contact with the skin of the alphas cock. It was soft, and sowa the Naruto's face flared up bright red. Unlike his own Gaara’s was uncut and his ball well they were just….. _bigger_ . Every now and then his knuckles would brush up against them and fuck he didn't think his mouth could get _any_ drier. 

‘I am stepping over so many boundaries right the fuck now. So so many.’ The blonde thought. ‘Sure it would be all well and dandy if say a doctor or a vet did this for a were but im just fucking mechanic!’ He panicked internally. ‘A mechanic with an awful alpha fetish i shouldn’t even be allowed near an alpha, let alone an alpha’s exposed privates.’ He wanted to groan and throw somethin’. (Actually what he really wanted was for the alpha to jump him and fuck him into the floor but one thing at a time.) Gaara didnt seem to care though, the red head simply sat in the chair calmly. His hands on his thighs and the blonde smeared the vinegar cotton drenched thing all over his cock, almost revently. 

“Okay.” Naruto said, - _after taking way to fuckin’ long to finish it, fuck you libido!_ \- and yes the blonde's voice cracked as he spoke. “I think that all we can right now. Not sure but i think you're supposed to wash it off after a little while?... anyway, uh bettner keep ya warm too. I'm gonna go get ya some pants.” okay, so yeah Naruto was definitely babbling at this point and he was also definitely not meeting Gaaras eyes. However, the red head just listened quietly, remaining seated as the blonde basically raced out of the room as it were on fire all while praying to whatever god that sent the alpha to him that the alpha wouldn't be able to smell his hard-on. 

The blonde came back only after he got his revolting member to _calm the fuck down_ and was pretty sure it tool a stupidly long time before he was back in the kitchen. Gaara was still there sitting in the chair. 

  
“alrighty here ya go!” The blonde said with a wide grin as he held up the sweats. His voice way to happy for the situation. 

  
The alpha glanced over at him, pausing for a moment before he reached out and accepted the sweat pants, not not even acknowledging the the shirt the blonde had brought with it. ‘Okay, i guess he will be warm enough?’ Naruto thought irritated before he remembered that were usually had a higher internal body temperature than Humans. Plus, Gaara was a feral. ‘Do ferald even wear clothes?’ He wondered. ‘If they do im bettin’ they aren't made by humans.’ 

Once the alpha was dressed Naruto took over towards the spare bedroom, again. It felt better like this. With Gaara covered and the bathroom all explained and everything Naruto felt like he could maybe not be a crazy ass freak for the moment. He pushed open the door, flipping on the light as he went. It was a small room, and looked as though someone had taken a line and drawn it across the floor saying, the left side is for the bed and the little bedside table with an upright dresser. Then, the right side was littered with boxes and old papers and stuff Naruto didnt want is storage but also didn't want to bother unpacking. The bed was made but the blonde went ahead and shook out the sheets anyway to give them a sniff and help with the whole dust control factor. Hardly anyone ever slept at his place, and while he wasn't ever the tidiest guy he wasn't really a dirty guy either. He just mostly used this for storage, he still cleaned the rest of the apartment. On a semi-regular basis. ‘Meh, it's fine.’ He thought. 

“Ya can sleep in here.” He said folding his arms bend his head, and Gaaras eyes scanned the room with a void expression on his face, but there was a glint of interest in his emerald green eyes if Naruto let himself believe it. “Ya don't gotta bother with me, just stay as long as ya like and hell- ya your welcome to close the door if it’ll make ya feel better. I just want ya to feel safe here.” And holy shit were those words far closer to the than he had cared to admit. The alpha looked over at him and there was a soft turn of his lips and- ‘there went my heart.’ Naruto thought and he swallowed. “I-uh…” Gaara held his gaze focused on the blonde as though what he was about to say was important. “My rooms the one next to the bathroom, don't hesitate if ya need anything.” 

Now, was Naruto a little nervous about having a _feral alpha_ sleep in his apartment? Oh right, his bedroom has zero lock. Okay yes, a little, but more than all of that self preservation crap the blonde just wanted to be there for the alpha. He wanted him to know that he was there, that he was- and here is the quiet possibly most dangerous part- _his friend._ He suppressed a groan, ‘i feel like i have already has the conversation with myself.’ 

Naruto had taken the alpha home thinking that he probably would want to stay, but now….? Well i guess he was just going to have to work with it. 

  
  
“sleep well , alpha.” The blonde said, and Gaara surprised him with a soft half growl the the blonde really had no other choice but to interpret as a ‘you too.’ Naruto flashed a little grin before bolting out of the door because, _ohMyGodTheAlphaRangeOfSounds!_   
Naruto was sure the door was snickering and laughing at him as it shut behind him and he hurried to clean up in the kitchen and get ready to flop in in bed. Oh of course he wanted nothing but to fuck himself on his fist until he came crying and screaming but he held off. ‘Bad enough that now im going to be thinking of Gaara, and now all of his usual alpha fantasies were gunna be shot to hell now the i had held an actual alpha cock in hand- _BecauseHolyShitHeHeldAnAlphasCockInHisHand!-_ i'm so not doing anything with Gaara still here and still recovering.’ The blonde thought, with a signed. ‘Recovering from what could only be sexual assault trauma.’ 

  
Naruto just hoped that the wounds were just as shallow as the looked, and that the alpha would be okay. He hoped he had made all of the right choices.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up with gasp and a hell of a lot earlier than he wanted. The blonde had crazy deranged dreams ranging from his getting plowed- to him getting killed by the alpha. Or rather multiple versions of the alpha. So Naruto woke up sweaty and panting but really not in a good way and he definitely woke in a far more tired mood than when he had fallen asleep. ‘Okay, so maybe taking in a feral alpha wasn't the best idea…’ He thought taking a deep breath. He rolled out of bed falling out on the bed and he rubbed his face tiredly before even daring to look at the alarm clock. He groaned when he finally did. He only slept about only four hours, and not even whole entire hours at that. 

  
“ramen, and some coffee.” The blonde muttered as he wobbled out of his room on still sleeping legs. The door to the guest room was still shut and frowning the blonde didn't think he had heard the alpha during the night but he really wasn’t sure. He stopped outside of the door unsure if it would okay for him to open the door or not. ‘We ended on a high note last night but…..’ He bit his lip. ‘Yep i’m not pushing my luck.’ And yet the blonde still wanted to make sure that the alpha was still okay or even if he was still there. ‘Guess i can knock?...’

“Alpha?” He said softly knocking on the door but no answer came. He knocked again but still nothing. Hearing nothing the blonde decided to chance it, and he cracked the door open. “Alpha?” He called again, voice still soft. His blue eyes fell onto the empty still made bed. “Eh?”

  
‘maybe he just waited for me to fall asleep and left?’ That left a rock in his gut and a stone for a heart but Naruto did think it was a possibility. ‘Why would the alpha want to stay anyway? He probably would want to check on his own pack and it’s not like he owed me anythign’ anyway.’ He sighed. ‘Yeah, i really should just go check to see if the front door flopping wide open. He was just about to turn to leave when he heard a soft faint sound. A breathy exhale that turned into a light purr that  _ definitely _ came from under the bed. ‘What in the hell?’ The blonde frowned and edged closer to the bed. And knelt down beside it, and looked under it. The sight, melted his fucking heart. 

Right there under the bed, curled up in a little ball on his side the big bad strong proud alpha Gaara was sleeping. His mouth cracked open slightly and yeah there was really no other way for Naruto to describe this other than, precious.

He grinned and got back up to his feet, leaving quietly as he could. He very softly shut the door behind taking great care to do so. The blonde stretched his arms out above his head shaking his head fondly, and then shook it again -because- uh fond thoughts for an alpha he just fucking met?- the image of Gaaras sleeping face. Was going to be forever carved into his eyes.

  
  
Naruto went about his regular schedule for his day: making a piss poor excuse of breakfast consisting of cup ramen and coffee. He did make a sandwich for Gaara since he would be hungry, and then decided to text Kuruma to see if he and kiba made home fine after he left them last night at The Ramenhouse. He laughed and pointed at his phone when Kurumas reply revealed they had all stayed way past midnight. He just couldn't help it, i mean while the blonde was off work today Kiba  _ wasn't.  _ Naruto kept laughing at the mental image if Kiba bent over old cars trying to work _ and _ hide his hangover from Jiraya. As if Iruka wouldn't have told the old pervert he stated late anyway. ‘Fuck Jiraya is going to work Kibas so hard today, Dattabayo!’ He thought still grinning and laughing. The blonde really didn't have much to make the alpha for breakfast (other than the sandwich) but it turned out it didn't matter since the alpha hadn't emerged from the bedroom  _ all morning.  _ When lunch starting making itself known the blonde found himself thinking about if he should wale the were to tell him he was heading out to buy some groceries. ‘But he does need sleep to heal…’ he thought still a little unsure. 

  
Standing outside the guest bedroom with he ear pressed against the door the faint sounds of all breathing and every now and then light breathing echoed out lightly. So need the blonde darted out and did what was quite possibly the world's fasted grocery run imaginable. The blonde was back in under fifteen minutes, which was impressive considering it’s a five minute drive on a good to to the nearest convenience store ‘Yamanaka Foods Flowers and More’. The long haired blonde most likely thought he had had to pee the entire time as he was practically bouncing from foot to foot while she scanned each item, but fuck it he cared. ‘I don’t want Gaara to wake up to an empty flat.’ he thought, and it was true. The idea of the alpha even thinking that he had abandoned seemed to him the very worst possible thing. He made it back though, with time to spare. When he had dashed back into his apartment he found that the alpha still lay curled under the guest bed sleeping. How he had managed that with all of the noise and ruckus the blonde caused when he carried in the groceries and slammed the door and tried and fell over cast off shoes next to the door was a mystery he thought he would never know. Either way when he checked up on the alpha after getting back the alpha was still in fact there sleeping. He had moved and shifted though. Now laying flopped on his back, with a on his chest and the other thrown out and stretched out towards Naruto. Of course he really  _ really _ shouldn’t want to reach out and grab the were’s hand but he didn’t. For a few different reasons. Like, he didn’t want to wake up there, and he didn’t think that the were would like being snuck up upon, and how technically want to be near a were is supposed to be morally  _ wrong _ _! _ So yeah. Totally not going to reach for that hand, even if it looks way to needy. So Naruto left, shutting the door again and went down to cook up so lunch. Then he made dinner and then he made a late night snack. And every time he had made enough for the alpha to eat, but he didn’t show up at all. The blonde wrapped them up and stuffed them in fridge for later. 

  
  


That tight little bundle of nerves started building in his gut over the course of the day and he started to get worried. After Gaara still hadn’t gotten up and moved around Naruto broke down and dug around his room for his laptop, waiting until he was alone his room and ready for bed to do so. He scrolled through a nearly a dozen different websites of different veterinarians each of them giving only short brief notes or informations. All of them simply saying to take their weres to a certified vet if they thought something was wrong. All together it did nothing but add to Naruto’s worry as he hunted through the interwebs. It was until he mentally tripped over a forum for were  _ owners _ that he started to relax, reading far more than one comment addressing similar issues. 

  
(SadisticGaara) -  _ My little Beta, Viktor, broke his ankle and the Vet just put a cast on her and told me to let him sleep. I thought he was insane but Viktor slept for a  _ _ whole week _ _!  _

_ And then he was all better! I was so relieved! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (ZationFicXOXO) - my omega Hideauize slept for two days when he burnt his hand on the stove and then he was all better. way cheaper than taking him to a vet! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Zeekerry-On-Ice) - My Alpha Guren got injured protecting our lawn yesterday. I brought him to a Vet but that guy just gave Guren an antiseptic shot and told me to let him sleep. Should I get another evaluation? _ _   
_ __ _ -EDIT: Guren is fine, just from sleeping. I wish I could self-heal like that… _

_ (KiyaneTheUchiha) - So my alpha, Yuuichiro got into a fight at the were park yesterday and i took him to a vet and then he slept for FOUR DAYS! Hes all good now though.  _

  
  


‘Okay so then, there… isn’t anything to worry about?’ he thought. ‘Maybe weres just heal like that?’ naruto grunted and leaned back in his chair. ‘The alphas only been sleeping for like a day, and from the comments a little cut would take a couple of days tops so…’ he nodded to himself. ‘I can just wait until tomorrow. Then tomorrow i will try to wake him up, and maybe check on his wounds. None of the comments really said anything about food or water or even bathroom breaks, but the blonde was pretty sure that they gotta do stuff like that anyway. He Paused for a moment still thinking, and he wondered if he should involve Kuruma. ‘No i shouldnt. He would just make it out to be worse than it really is.’ And really the blonde didn't need his brother getting at him over his decisions. 

  
  


so yeah, Naruto felt pretty awesome about this and made a promise to himself that if for whatever reason Gaara hadn't woken up by the end of the week- or rather in three days since that's about the end of the week- then he would ask his brother for help. ‘Though Kuruma and Shukaku keep a beta, but from the comments it looks like sleep-healing is pretty common for all were’s.’   
  


Naruto grinned and nodded to himself, glad to have made a decision and then he very firmly closed his laptop. Carefully avoiding even  _ looking _ at the tags for his favorite porn sites featuring very obvious Alpha-On-Human porn. That would have to wait until- well until another time. He flicked off the light catapulted onto his bed rolling about and snuggling under the covers before he dick could try to make him do something stupid. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
The next day was pretty much more of the same and the blonde ended up not even bothering to try to wake the alpha after all. He did however stand outside the door listening to slow sounds of breathing and feeling comforted knowing that the were was at least safe in his house. With him. And yeah okay he may be a  _ little _ more  _ comforted _ the he should be. The blonde still made enough to feed the alpha if he decided to wake up but ended up wrapping all of that too. ‘I got more left overs in my fridge than i do ramen.’ He thought vaguely, not overly upset but still. By evening the blonde ended up sitting cross-legged on the edge of his couch, restlessly and relentlessly playing a game called “The Fourth Great Shinobi War” while taking bit of some ramen and a drink of his beer. He was thinking about what he could or should do about the situation he got all tangled up in. 

‘When Gaara is better i just gotta drive him out to the woods away from town or something.’ he thought, but that biting worry still nagged at the back of his head. ‘But alphas his age would have pack to lead and protect and- stuff. Or if he’s younger than he should belong to the pack he was born in.’ He frowned as he took in the opponent that stood before him in the game, normally he was awesome but he just couldn't concentrate on it at all. ‘There ain’t a reason for a feral to be out on his own, so then why?….’ The blonde tugged at his game controllers only vaguely interested in the fight before him. The image of Gaara alone, and beaten hiding near the Ramenhouse was a sight he wouldn't be able to forget. ‘He kinda said humans did it, but could he be coverin’ for his pack? Could they have treated him bad and he ran? Or maybe humans could have hunted his pack down killin’ them all and leavin’ the alpha for last?’ Naruto really didn't want to think about it like that, it hurt to think like that. It hurt him in his heart.    
  


The blonde went to bed not too much later, his heart still heaving with heavy feelings and his mind confused by the entire thing. He had to again try to force his - _ annoying as hell, fuck you-  _ dick to calm. The crazy thoughts that should be disturbing, and in a way are getting everything all jumbled up and making him go a bit crazy. Seriously, one of his most vital parts of his body were now considering a revolt against him, because it had been really too long. Naruto is a healthy young man, used jerking off  _ at least _ every two days but the feeling of wrongness with Gaara here was way too much for him to ignore. Maybe it was that the alpha might or possibly- maybe sorta be able to smell it and that was just intimate? Or it could be shame that the things he usually thought while jerking were very much alpha related and wow- Gaara was an alpha sleeping under his guest bed. ‘I really just gotta get a boyfriend already.’ he thought. ‘Or at least get thoroughly fucked.’ He toyed with the idea of seeing if maybe Sasuke or Sai were still around and single. ‘It might be bit weird with Sasuke cuz of that whole sorta relationship a few years back hadn't worked but they were still friends.’ and really of the two Naruto much prefered Sasuke to Sai in bed. It could be because that he was usually rougher, but who really knows….   
  


Naruto rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow, and sorta hated life in that moment. 

  
  
Okay, so they next day was worse, for- well multiple reasons. Number one namely the revolt of his member which refused to be ignored. So number one lead to number two, which was rather hurried jack off in the shower that was a complete waste since it left him craving more and did nothing to relax him. Now number three is- work. To be honest the blonde actually enjoyed his job and the guys he worked with but he  _ really _ didn't want to leave Gaara alone. That lead to reason four where the alpha would wake up in a completely desolate and empty flat. A the thought of waking up alone, or  _ him _ waking up alone made he more depressed than anything else did. 

  
So naturally he he wound up standing outside the guest bedroom door,  _ again. _   
  


“alpha ?” he called. He knew based on the comments he read on that forum he really hadn't slept the long but he really hoped that the wounds hadn’t been all that bad. To his relief a soft tentative questioning sounds was made with a low obviously sleepy grunt, barely heard through the door. 

“I'm sorry to wake ya up, but i gotta go ta work.” he paused as he leaned his head against the door. He wasn't sure if he was welcome in the room or not. “I made some food for ya. Its in the fridge. I mean it's cold but ya can-” he broke off as he realized that the alpha probably didn't know how to work a microwave. “Ya can uh, eat it anyway.” he said with a cough and a awkward laugh. “i un- will be back later today. Um if ya, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck feeling way more embarrasses slash bashful then ever fuckin’ before. “If ya wanna leave ya can, But uh humans don't really like uncollared weres so they might take ya to the pound so i guess it would be better to try leavin’ at night or um-” He clenched his fists. “Anyway i'm leavin’ a key on the table if ya want to leave and then come back or something, Just-” he fought a rising yell of frustration at himself. “Ya can stay as long as ya want Alpha. But if you do leave whether you're comin’ back or not would you just make sure the front door it locked?” The blonde gave a silent breath of relief as he finished with what had to be the world's most fucking awkward one-sided conversation yet Gaara surprised but answering him. It was really just a small grunt but it sounded like the alpha was agreeing with him and the blonde couldn't help the grin taking his face by storm.    
  


“I’ll be back and i will bring some hot food, alpha.” He said. Gaara didnt reply but Naruto got that feeling in his gut that the alpha was pleased to hear about the idea of some hot food. 

  
‘That had to have been the longest day in my life.’ The blonde thought. Work had never seemed so endless and his friends had never been so boring, but the blonde just bit his tongue and ducked under the roof of the Honda he got assigned to when he clocked in.    
  


He actually managed to get through the day without raising any real suspicious and was on his way home with the hot and ready pizzas in the front seat with him. He didnt know if the alpha would eat a pizza and hell he didnt even know if he was going to be there when he got home but the blonde still had his hopes and let that guide him.    
  
Kuruma had called while he was waiting in line for the pizzas asking if he wanted to come over but Naruto just pretended his was dead tired for really no reason other than the fact that he wanted to get home and see Gaara. However… ‘if the were isnt there i'm going to feel bad for lying to that damn fox of a brother.’ He thought as the blonde doubted he would want to be alone in his flat tonight. Yet somehow, thinking about Gaara leaving without. So much as a word hurt and yeah okay the blonde was aware he was being a totally fuckin’ spoiled ass princess right now but he decided to fuck it for the moment. The are just times when you need to be a princess. when he got back to the flat, the front door was locked up, but it was all dark inside when he walked in.    
  
“alpha?” He called out as he kicked the door shut behind with his foot. Bottle of soda and water wobbled on the top of the pizza cartons as he walked over to the kitchen, flipping on switches as he went lighting up empty silent rooms. The was the prickling feeling creeping up the back of his neck as he went through the dark house and he half expected to turn a corner and suddenly see the were standing there like something out of horror movie and he swallowed as he tried to ignored that feeling of  _ OhNo!Im BlondeAthleteTheDiesFirst!! _ Because of course when he turns the corners and heads into the dark kitchen it was empty as well. ‘Did the alpha really leave?’

As a sort of last ditch effort he grabbed one of the boxes and a bottle of water and went up to the guest room with them. Knocking on the door there was a low but audible sound before a word even spilled from his mouth.    
  
“Alpha?” The blonde as he gently opened the door, not really knowing what to expect. Maybe the whole of his pack curled up in there with him, or at least the were himself. He frowned and looked around taking a cautious step forward. “Alpha, ya in here?’    
  
A soft sound replied from under the bed and Naruto felt his mouth turn up into a half grin, knowing now exactly where the redhead was. So maybe he hadnt really healed all the way, or wasn't sure if Naruto was all that good or something either way the blonde found it funny as hell that the were took to hiding under the bed.    
  
“I got ya a pizza. I’ll uh- put it over here.” Naruto said cheerily and set the box down on the dresser next to bed where the alpha was hiding under. “Ya can eat it here if ya want to, I’m eating in the kitchen so no pressure, kay?” He glanced around at the relative darkness of the room and noticed that some of the boxes that were shoved out of the way had been opened. ‘Huh, maybe i should be mad that he's going through my stuff.’ The blonde thought with a blink. ‘Nah. i can't hardly remember what in here anyway so i doubt it's important.’ However the curiosity of the alpha made a the blonde grin.    
  


“Need anything else?” he asked as he shifted towards the door to leave. There was the sound of shifting coming from under the bed but Gaara did not emerge. 

“Water.” came a low rasping sound, and Naruto couldn't help but grinning at the sound of the alpha's voice, even if it was a little rough. 

  
  


“Right next to the pizza, Alpha.” He replied, and he tapped the dresser top. 

  
Then, from under the bed came a honest to fucking god low purr. It wasn't the same kind of purr like cats but holy- it was more like a long, drawn out growl with a happy lilt to it, but it was close enough the Naruto was definitely define it like a purr. Naruto’s eyes went wide and he bit his lip because  _ uh hello? _ The Alpha  _ purred _ his thanks. So yeah the blonde ducked out of that room pretty fast so he would completely turn into a mindless ass. He sighed. ‘Damn, i cant tell if i’m amused or turned out.’ In others words closer to laughing and rolling on the floor or popping a boner, but by god he knew he really liked hearing the sound coming from that were.  _ Especially _ when directed at him.    
  


Naruto frowned as he ran his hand through his hair sitting down to eat his pizza in peace. ‘One thing is for sure, i need to find someone to hook with or i'm going to go fuckin’ insane!’ He fought a groan. ‘I shouldn't even be having this issue, reacting like that around Gaara.’ he thought shifting in his now too tight pants. ‘Alphas are weres. Weres are not humans so i really  _ shouldn't  _ be having this problem.’ He took another bite of his pizza, vaguely craving the taste of ramen. ‘It's not fair to have this issue with Gaara, since the alpha apparently decided he was going to stay. Even if it's briefly.’ 

He licked his fingers, from the pizza grease, and crossed his arms looking up at the ceiling. ‘My little fetish is  _ just _ a fantasy and it's going to stay that way until death says hello. Besides, i'm probably just reactin’ like this cuz i havnt really been around lots of real life alphas, and especially naked alphas who spent alone time with, and whose cock i had rubbed….’   
  


“Damn.” Naruto said as he realized where the last thought was heading off to, shifting in his seat restlessly had frowned. ‘I didnt even ask him how he was doin’! No, how are your wounds? or how's your dick? or did the vinegar work? Nope none of that cuz guess what-? i was too distracted by the alpha and thinkin’ about his quirks and cock.’ The blonde sighed and groaned as he leaned forwards and slammed his head down on the table. His blues eye looked at the last of his soda blankly before he got up, finished the soda and the grabbed a beer. Which to him definitely fit the situation better.   
  
Not even an hour later Naruto found himself sprawled out on his couch half watching a some nature show about sharks while texting his buddy Lee about grabbing a drink later in the week or something. Naruto wanted to but he really didn't know if Gaara would be sticking around or if he would and hell even if he would leave the alpha alone so he tried his best to keep his replies pretty vague.    
  
The sounds of the TV wasn't super loud but Gaara just walked so damned quietly the the blonde didn't hear him coming. He had just hit send on his latest text when the Alpha rounded the corner and came up to stand beside Naruto. 

  
  
“holy- Alpha!” He exclaimed and after that moment of shock and surprise he really couldn't help smiling. Gaara must have felt the same since his lips quirked and the blonde had already taken the liberty of declaring that a pretty big smile for the were. “Your up and about, how ya feelin’?” Naruto asked as he got to his feet and stood in front of him looking him over. The bags under his eyes were smaller and his green eyes seemed brighter. ‘though that could be the light from the TV.’ the blonde thought. The alphas red hair was tousled and the tips of it were greyish brown from dust clinging to it, making Naruto cringe inwardly. ‘Man i hope he didn't breath too much of that in. I really gotta clea under that stupid ass bed.’    
  
The gaping gash the had been on the alphas side was now completely healed with only a shining little scar in place of the formerly open wound. The other cuts wer better as well, the bruises that had been visible on the weres upper chest had mostly faded as well. Gaara still worse the sweats that the blonde gave him, so he really couldn't be sure of anything below the waist but he took what he saw a good sign because while he was sure that the red-head would drop the pant if asked, the blonde really didn't think he was mentally prepared for that. Like at all. 

nope, instead Naruto nodded after looking at him from head to toe stating, “ya look a lot better.” The alpha looked down and seemed to study himself as if it was the first time he had the chance to look at himself for long time then looked up giving his own and and his lips quirking again. The area around the former gash was coloured orange from the now dried iodine, and dust stick to his body like no ones business. It didn't really seem to bother the alpha that much but Naruto figured it has got feel terrible. “did ya eat the pizza?” He asked, and when Gaara nodded Naruto flashed a grin. “Awesome, you should go and take a shower and then ya can come in here and have a drink with me.”   
  
Gaara tilted his head slightly to the side and eye Naruto for a moment, and it was only then that the blonde realize he had basically just gave an alpha an order. Even if it was more of a suggestion it could still be viewed as an order. He swallowed and screamed and maybe curse inside in his head. Thank god for only internal panic attacks… ‘Just cuz i helped him and maybe sorta got used to the alpha presence in such a short time  _ -and admired his sleepin’ face added a really unhelpful part of his brained- _ doesn't mean the Gaara was in fact anythin’ other than a feral.’   
  
To his surprise Gaara didn't pounce on him, or snarl or really make any really move to hurt him. The red head just studied Naruto for a long moment then turned on his heel to head to the bathroom. He didn't shut the door, and after a moment the sound of the shower curtain being pulled was heard. Naruto let out a breath. ‘well that was scary.’ He thought before allowing himself to relax and then jumping like some crazed cartoon character when he heard the water turn on and a high pitched yip sounded from the bathroom. It was high-pitched and angry and maybe if he was honest a bit whiny at the same time. Naruto had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he carefully walked up to the bathroom door. 

  
  
“Cold or Hot?” The blonde asked, not stepping into the bathroom and trying really hard to not admire the shadowy figure on the other side of the shower curtain. He was failing miserably. 

“C-cold.” The alpha rasped out though chattering and clacking teeth and Naruto could even fight the grin on his face.

“Turn the dial closest to the wall, slowly.” Naruto nodded despite the fact that the Alpha probly couldnt see it, as Gaara bent down to reach and turn the little dials. He blinked and paused for a second to see the shadow had grabbed the knob before he left. ‘Just cuz the alpha didnt mind showerin’ with the door open it doesnt mean that i have any right to spy on him.’   
  
The blonde went to go do something useful instead and grabbed another pair of clean sweats and switched out with the iodine smeared ones, throwing those into the hamper next to the door. There was a stack of clean towels- or at least few from when he last did his laundry in the linen closet in the hallway where he grabbed a fluffy white one and set it down next to the clean sweats.’Either he knows and wants to use the towel or he would probably not really care.’ Naruto thought absently as he grabbed a bottle of water and flopped back out on the couch to watch Sharks eating the shit out of smaller fish and some Australian dude talking about it. 

  
The alpha came out a little later his red hair still a bit wet and stick up in a crazy angles but other mostly dry. He had on the new, much cleaner sweats and hell if the dark red almost black color did wonder for those green eyes. ‘And that’s gotta be the gayest stereotypical thought i’ve ever had.’ he thought trying not to swallow.    
  
“Hey alpha.” Naruto said, and Gaara gave grunt in answer before coming to sit down on the couch when the blonde scooted over to make room. “I got some water if ya want.” He said as he lifted up the bottle for the alpha who accepted it with not sound but his eyes were littered with gratitude. Half of it was gone in seconds and Naruto really did do his best not to stare at the bobbing of the Alphas adam's apple. ‘Damn.’ He thought swallowing.’The were looks fuckin’ hot as hell drink so damned eagerly like that.’ Naruto took a breath and reached out for the beer sitting on the end table next to him, gestured needlessly toward the TV. “i'm watchin’ sharks.” He to the alpha after taking a long drink of his own. And maybe it wasn't so needless when Gaara's eyes went wide at the image of a great white shark swimming around baring those sharp as teeth. ‘Does the alpha even know what type of shark it is?’ He wondered. ‘Probably not since Konoha City is a pretty far away from the nearest ocean.’ The closest big waterways to the city would be the Hashirama River or Lake Madara. Neither of which had sharks. ‘Then again, ‘ he thought. ‘Gaara might not be from around here. Hell he could be from like Florida or something and just ended up here.’    
  
Either way he watched with a grin on his face as Gaara listened really closely to the Aussie host talking about the great white they had been tracking. The camera had been focused in on the water and Naruto bit his tongue to keep from laughing when the red-head had bared his teeth as a shark swam by in the water. When the show rewinded and went played it in slo-mo Gaara growled at the TV. It was a low rumbly threatening growl and yes the blonde laughed because he really couldn't fight it anymore. The alpha didn't notice though, too focused on warning off the TV shark- and really that was just was too much cuteness for  _ any  _ person to handle got it? 

“Alpha, “ Naruto said in his best version of a calm voice while recovering from his laughing fit. “Its not gonna crawl out and get ya. It only a TV.” He paused as a new thought occurred to him. “You do know what a TV is right?” Gaaras face slowly turned away from the screen too look at him intently. The alpha finally gave a nod after a short moment and Naruto gave one of his own, understanding that the alpha had seen one before but probably only for like a moment when they snuck through small towns or through a window. Either way he knew it wasn't actually here but still put him on edge watching it.    
  


“Ya know what? I think my fave show is on.” The blonde said with a smile as he leaned back, grabbing the remote. “Is it cool with you if we stop watching this and switch it over?” The alpha nodded, thought didn't seem to quite understand. Naruto took his assent anyway and flipped through the channels. “Look at that!” he said all satisfied with himself a grin on his face wiggling in back in his seat as he found the old re-runs of Make-Out Paradise. Out of the corner of his eyes he say Gaara mimic the action of wiggling back into the couch with his own version of a smile.    
  
They watched Make-Out Paradise long into the night, Naruto trying to explain the show to Gaara. It was a mess of elaborate love polygons and emotional roller coaster. Of course then there was Mr. Sexy and the whole thing there with all the woman and stuff. In the end the blonde actually admitted that he may or may not mostly watch it because of Mr.Sexy. If ignored the fact that Gaara was clearly an Alpha and not a regular joe, the blonde could convince himself that there could be something between them but that wasn't true. And of course was ridiculous and he had to end the night before got any worse. 

  
“Ya know, “ The blonde said as the two went to split ways in the hallway. Gaara to go left to the guest room and Naruto to go right towards his bedroom. “Im glad ya stayed.” The alpha looked at him and blinked once, before turning away and walking into the guest bedroom. Gaara didnt say anything of course, but he didn't have to. Naruto heard the purr that he gave him in reply as clear as day. ‘Fuck my life if that didn't affect my heart more than words could have ever.’    
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The blonde was woken up with a start and a bump to his head as his alarm clock screamed at him. Groaning he rubbed his face and stood up off the floor that he had fallen onto, before practically breaking the alarm clock as he slammed his fist down on the top to make it shut up. Sleep had either treated very kindly or rude as fuck depending on how you looked at it. There were many confusing dreams most of them faded as soon as he woke up but was pretty sure that they  _ ALL  _ involved the Alpha one way or another. Well, his dick approved but hell the blonde was  _ beyond _ done with fucking bastards shit. He did kinda stand there for a few more minutes to try to wake before he walked out of his room. Just as he was passed the guest bedroom, Gaara poked his head around the corner of the doorway, startling him.

“Shit alpha!” He said drawing in a sharp breath. The were regarded him silently for a moment, and then quirked his lips. “Your a quiet one arent ya?” The blonde mumbled blinking sleepily and giving him a tired smile. “I gotta go to work again today but offer still stands. Stay or leave.” Narutos smile inched closer to a grin when he saw the alpha nod and then turn around and walk right back into his room without saying anything. 

  
‘it's impossible to know how long this will last but i guess at some point i can stop remindin’ him he can Leave.’ He thought, and honestly he wanted him around and that was the truth of the matter. It had not taken for Gaara to crawl under his skin and the blonde liked to think that it was more that just him likin’ alpha knots. Naruto liked takin’ care and protecting others. Either people or animals it didn't really matter to him. Kurama always called him a bit of an idiot and naive, which he loudly rejected. Still, there was something about takin’ care of the alpha or rather and alpha like Gaara. 

Naruto sighed when he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. “Looking hot there ya fucker.” He muttered. He got into the shower and ran his lathered up hands through his hair roughly and idly watched the bubbles drain as the searing hot water beat at his back. His thoughts wandered a bit and he did his best to keep them away from the were, but it was hard, cuz being honest? Gaara was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in a long time. His thoughts got interrupted by what sounded like the opening of a door, and he quickly dipped his head into the water running down to free himself from the soap. 

  
“Gaara?” He said, not sure if it was even okay for him to use the alphas name. ‘Sure he gave it to him, but he seemed satisfied with just him callin’ him by his subgender.’ It may also have been in part that Naruto enjoyed it to, but let's  _ not  _ dwell on that fact. A mere few seconds the shower curtain was ripped off to the side, Gaara standing  _ right there. _ Naruto let out a yell as he tried to get the curtain out of the alphas grip, as the green eyes run up and down Naruto's very  _ naked _ body.

  
“Alpha!” The blonde said loudly and probably more girly then he would  _ ever _ care to admit. “What are ya doin’ ?!” Gaara blinked and let the curtain go and yes. Naruto kinda sorta, -okay totally- hid behind it like a teenage chick in a movie.The alpha stood there staring intently at the blonde and his green eyes felt like a fire licking up his spine. ‘Fantastic.’ He thought suppressing a shudder of soft pleasure. And then, Gaaras hands patted his stomach and let out a low growl. Naruto frowned. 

  
“uh, yeah need to take a shit?” Gaara blinked and actually fucking rolled his eyes. Naruto would never have guessed a were could have so much- sass! Let alone a feral. He grinned. “Hungry?” He said trying again. Gaaras answering grunt could be heard over the load sound of the water. “Gotcha! Just gimmie a couple minutes to finish up and i’ll make ya something. He frowned for a second thinking as Gaara stood there, patiently waiting. “Now that i think ‘bout it. We still got some left overs in the fride. Why dont ya grab something and set it on the table and i will teach ya how to work the microwave when im finished.”

Gaara grunted happily, and his chest did not tighten at  _ all.  _ So that was good, also thankfully the alpha left it at that. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and went back to showering and NotTouchingHimselfEvenThoughHisDickHurtLikeFuck! An unhelpful part of his brain chattered at the back of his head saying that Gaara could probably smell his arousal but he stubbornly ignored that little asshole. I mean, he was pretty sure that the. Alpha would have done something if that was even half true. 

  
Later when Naruto was dressed in his tightest jeans - _ because fuck you dick!- _ Naruto showed Gaara how to work the. Microwave and oh wow did  _ that _ give him some feels. On one hand he was really impressed, and proud at how fast he learned. The alpha was so attentive and did it right all on his own after only two tries, managed to hear it up on his own. However on the other hand why the hell was Naruto getting all proud and happy for? It wasn't like Gaara was  _ his _ Alpha or some shit. ‘I have butterflies again.’ He thought irritated as he watched Gaara happily (or what seemed like happily to him) eating the heated eggs, enjoyed the nuked food. Naruto had then left in a hurry without eating when he found himself starting to grin all doey eyed in his coffee. 

The blonde rushed through his day just as quickly as he had last time, only this time Jiraya actually asked him where in the hell the fire was. Naruto shrugged it out, really only feeling partly bad about not telling the old man. ‘I can trust him wias my life but….’ Naruto wasn't even sure what the was to tell him. ‘I think it would be best to run any and all lies by Gaara first. To see what he would be comfortable with.’ Not the he wanted to lie, but what was he supposed to say to old pervert? Oh no biggie i just took in a feral were? Nope. Keeping Ferals was a crime, punishable by either jail or big ass fine and he didn't wasnt any of his family to be dragged into a mess like that. ‘If i did tell them, and asked them to trust me they would. But if the law came knocking its better for them if they don't know.’ 

So no telling. Instead, the blonde just told the old geezer that it was nothin’ and while the pervert didn't seem to believe him he let it slip for now. Which Naruto was eternally grateful for. ‘Man i really gotta talk to the Alpha and see if he’s gunna stay otherwise i think im gunna die of anxiety about him leavin’. Which it just stupid.’ He definitely knew that. 

Naruto got home, and Gaara met him in the hallway, making the blonde stupidly happy. He looked sleepy, as though he has just woken up, but the red-head growled out a greeting when Naruto grinned and yelled out, “i'm home!” To him. Naruto actually started cooking up some dinner, just wanting to give Gaara something that wasnt Nuked, store bought or ramen. (to be honest it was really only home cooked ramen, but hey it wasn't left overs or store bought so there!) When Gaara glanced over at the empty plate in the sink, indicating that he had actually managed to heat his lunch all on his own, Naruto really couldn't help grinning like a fool. ‘Hes a prideful alpha.’ He thought, though he thought that from the moment he laid  _ eyes _ on him. Gaara had surprise him though, turning out to be so much _ more. _ Curious was one thing bigger things, as Naruto had dodged and side stepped the alpha in the kitchen tryin’ to cook but while the were insisted on sniffing and looking at  _ everything _ first. He had grinned and laughed when he saw the alpha lick raw chilie from his fingers and then immediately stick his tongue out looking at the blonde with wide eyes. First a tiny whine had slipped out, which then grew into a growl and hell if Naruto didnt laugh harder when he had realized it was Gaara growing at the chili to ‘ _ stop burning!’  _ Still he took a breath and poured the alpha a glass of milk and gave it to him. Gaara downed it quickly and then held out his glass for more. 

“Hey, im cookin’!” Naruto said with a slightly devious grin. “Ya know where the milk is.” 

The alpha let out a rumbling huff, and hell if it didn’t make the hairs on the back his neck state on end. ‘It's not even close to human sounding.’ He thought with an inward groan. ‘This is too intimate. Too friendly.’ And once again Naruto had forgotten just what in the hell Alphas were really capable of, and what a feral alpha might expect. ‘I keep thinking of him as cute and funny - _ AndHonestlyHotAsFuck- _ but what did Gaara see when he looked at him? A doctor? A food source? Probably not an equal.’ He thought. ‘Then again. Isnt that whats wrong to start with? Humans  _ aren't _ equals. Society said so.’ The alphas only turned to the fridge, grumbling and rummaging around before pouring himself another glass of milk. Naruto went back to cooking, silently trying to remind himself to get his shit back together.

  
Gaara went right back into curious mode as soon as his tongue stopped burning and Naruto answered his every nonverbal question. ‘Shit its just way to easy to slip back into this.’ The blonde noticed with a inward scream of frustration. ‘Would it be  _ so _ bad?’ He asked himself. ‘Yes, geez.’ He quickly corrected before another reply could surface. ‘My thoughts are just everywhere.’ He beat down a sigh and tried to focus on the reality around him.

While they ate, Gaara let out little happy noises that made the blonde grin with a bashfully red colour appearing on the tips of his ears. It only grew when he had realized it was the first meal they ate together, fuck if he didn't like it! It was easy too. Both of them just sitting there at the table, Naruto talking about his day and the Alpha listening with rapt attention even if he didn't really seem to understand everything. 

He really wanted to ask the what the Were had been doing all day, but he was a little unsure about the question. Or rather what the answer could be. ‘Gaara had to have found it really boring to stay inside all day. i guess he could’ve slept alot. Maybe still healin’?’ He questioned vaguely. ‘Guess i could say he can go through the boxes in the room if he wants. If he didn't already.’ He frowned inwardly to himself as he took another bite of the homemade ramen. ‘I need to teach him how to work the TV.’ He thought, and another thought sprouted in his head. ‘Can he read?’ The blonde was coming to a slow realization that if Gaara was actually going to keep staying here he was going to have to break down and talk to Kurama and Shukakau about weres. ‘They are away all day cuz of work or school, so what does their beta do? Shes smart so she could read and stuff but Gaara is just as smart!’ He thought before pausing. ‘One step at a time a guess.’ 

“Hey alpha, “ He started to say and Gaara looked up from where he had been poking at a red bell pepper suspiciously. “I was just thinkin’ -or well i mean if ya like staying’ -i mean i like ya stayin’ that uh-    
  


But the blonde got no further, interrupted by the sound of keys and the front door clicking. By the way Gaara turned his head and bared his teeth, he had heard as well. ‘Shit he just went from calm to alert so fuckin’ fast!’ It shocked and maybe even scared him a little. Then the door was opening, and the alpha was already on his feet moving out to meet the threat and Naruto heart jumped to live in his throat. ‘There are only three keys. The spare he tried to give Gaara, his key- and Kurama's key. So either the alpha is about to rip out a clumsy burglars throat— or Naruto was about to lose his little brother.


	6. Chapter 6

  
“Alpha!” He shouted at the exact same time Kuramas usual hello turned into loud yell and an Alphas snarling echoed out through the apartment.

  
Naruto didnt think had never moved and ran so fast in his life. The chair he had been sitting in, clattered and fell to the floor as a loud thump came from the hall as the front door slammed shut just as Gaara had growled like Naruto had never heard before. It wasn't low and threatening, it was the roar of a predator about to kill and- ‘ _ FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!’ _ The blonde rounded the corner and came into the hall mee seconds after the alpha had and found just what was to be expected. Kurama was on his back, trying to deflect the snapping jaws a dazed look in his normally burnt amber eyes. Most likely from hitting his head on the hardwood floors. The alphas sharp canines normally retracted, were drawn out, with fierce eyes practically crackling electricity, an alpha gold bleeding in around the edges. 

“Alpha!” Naruto screamed again, and lunged toward the grappling pair. “Alpha is okay! Hes family! He's my brother!” He pulled hard, as he kept yelling. “Not a threat! Not a threat!” He wasn't having any affect. “Alpha Please! He's my Family! My Pack! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!”   
Gaara was wiggling and flailing to get Naruto off, and presumably away from the threat. The flailing got Kurama smacked in the face (with an open palm thank god!) but it also gave Naruto a shot to slip through between them fuck if he did the only thing he could think to do.

He reached around and grabbed the alpha's head and shoved his face into the crook of his neck right where he smelled him when they had first met and probably where he assumed a Weres pheromones would be strongest.    
  


“Naruto!” Kurama yelled, and somewhere the blonde vaguely realized that this was not only unusual but also dangerous as fuck with Gaara still snarling and baring his teeth. Hell, he could feel the teeth prick against his skin.    
  


“It's all good alpha.” he said keeping a firm grip on the red head when he made to pull away at the sharp tone of Kuramas voice. “No one's gunna hurt ya. We’re all fine.” The blonde took a deep breath and ran his thumb along his back soothingly. “Your okay little Alpha.” Gaara had stilled, though the sound of low growling continued under his breath. He  _ was _ scenting his neck and that seemed like a good sign. He would proboly smell some fear but he hoped he would also smell the trust towards Kurama. Slowly he relaxed, his mouth and nose pressed against the skin of the blonde slightly sweaty throat. Though his sharp green eyes were no doubt still trained on Kurama. “Hes my little brother.” Naruto said, much calmer now. “He a key of his own. He can come and go as he pleases.” Then he pulled away and met Gaaras eyes. The alphas pupils were little small and focused but the gold was gone and he swallowed down his fears. “Okay come here.” He said turning towards his brother, whe was still seated half recline on the floor watching their exchange with wide eyes. Naruto hadnt seen him look so small since they were kids and he had broken his arm thinking he could fly. “Oi, fox for brains. Give me your arm.” His burnt amber eyes shifted from Gaara only to look at the blonde as if he was stupid.

“Your joking? Like hell am i letting him scent me.” Naruto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. 

“Fantastic way to build some trust fox head. Now give me your arm Dattebayo!” Gaara stood tense behind the blonde still growling lowly but seemingly more on guard mode rather than attack, so Naruto felt better about it. It took some convincing, mostly staring Naruto staring Kurama as if he were an idiot before he actually sat up and slowly stretched out his wrist for the alpha to scent. 

Gaara let out a sharp snort and put an arm around the blonde shoving him behind himself and the blondes insides churned at the very obvious protective display. Kurama didnt move, so the red head eventually dipped his head down to scent him carefully, Kurama kept his lips pressed together in a tight line, ready to bolt or fight- Naruto didn't know which. The alpha straightened and to Naruto's massive relief he stopped growling. The red-head still seemed a bit irritated though and Naruto took back over.    
  
"See?" The blonde said as he tried to keep his tone light. "Nothin’ fishy, ya can smell he’s my brother, right?" And now it was Kuramas turn to huff. 

“Their smell isn't that great idiot.” He mumbled out and Gaara just kept right on starin’. Naruto rolled his eyes and held out his hand for his annoyin’ little brother, and Kurama grabbed after shootin’ a glance at the alpha. The alpha straightened at the slightest touch.    
  


"I take it this is why you didn’t want to meet up the other day?" Kurama asked and Naruto nodded even though the Alpha and the fox for brains were still busy staring at each other like fucktards. "Should I come back another time?" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and aighed. 

“Nah. Might as well just do this now, just-” he paused and turned towards Gaara, the Were in turn immediately focused his attention on him. “Are ya okay?” He asked. “I mean, Kuramas a dumbass but hes really important to me. You good with him being here, Alpha? No, lingering urge to rip his throat out?” Foxhead made an _honest to god_ bless **_squeak_** at that and Gaara glanced briefly at the taller of the two before meeting the blonde's eyes, giving him the grunting sound the Naruto had come to identify as the alpha agreeing with him. He flashed a grin. “Awesome. Lets get back to dinner. Oi, kyuu! Get yours own goddamned plate!”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Let me see if have this straight, “ Kurama started as Naruto started picking up the dishes after the uneasy and tense dinner. “You suddenly got up one day, and drove all the over to Konohagakure Central City which is nearly an  _ hour _ away just to get a were?” The blonde frowned and wiggled slightly when Kurama had spelled out the lie so plainly.

“Well, its really more like- forty five minutes…” He mumbled, facing his back towards his brother and Gaara. The alpha had only sat there too, the entire time as Naruto weaves some lies for them. He only looked curiously between the brothers. And yes, Naruto was stupidly uncomfortable with lying like this. ‘Man i really wanted to talk to Gaara first.’ He thought. “See what kinda story he’d be cool with. Hell if he is even going to stay long enough to need a story.’ Now all of this had been forced upon them and he could only hope that the alpha wouldnt hate him for it. 

“But… Why?” Kurama asked and Naruto turned around wiping his hand on the kitchen towel before swinging it over his shoulder and sighing. 

“I dunno, Cuz im lonely?” He said shrugging, as Kurama stared at him. “Well i mean i got this flat with a flatmate in mind.” 

“Okay, then why not get a flatmate?” He asked pushing his red streaked blonde hair out of his face.

“I dont want a flatmate. I want company.” Kurama frowned at him. 

“Oi, a were isn't a toy. You really need to take care of them. I mean they are more capable than ordinary animals but it's a big commitment.” ‘Isn't that the truth.’ The blonde thought, as he glanced over at Gaara. The alpha seemed to be taking this all in stride just sitting and studying Kurama with an intense look in his black rimmed eyes. If he bothered to remember it would remind him of how he had studied him when he first met him. ‘I'm not jealous. Definitely not jealous.’ The blonde's eyes softened as he recalled that night though.

“Ya should’ve seen ‘em though Kyuu.” He murmured and that was when Gaara turned his green eyes to focus on the blonde. “He was beaten, but not broken. And Damned proud.” The alpha tilted his head to the side and regarded Naruto and fuck if the kitchens temperature didn't go up a shit ton. ‘Fuck! Kuramas here! I really need to get my shit together.’ 

“What do you mean- Beaten?” Kurama asked, thankfully pulling the air head out of his thoughts. Naruto sighed took the towel from his shoulder to throw onto the counter.

“The shelter told me his owner did it and then dumped them at their door. He was all cut up and bruised and shit. I couldn't just leave him.” Kurama shook his head.

“Remember that bird we found when we were kids?” Naruto blinked and took a step forward. 

“This is nothin’ like that.” He said loud and determined, because it really wasnt. Now, the blonde might have a record for tryin’ to take care of strays and injured animals and stuff but takin’ in Gaara was nothing like that. Like he hoped that this time he would stay alive AND not not leave. “I’ve been thinkin’ this for a while, and after hearin’ ya talking about Mito and i made up my mind.” He felt the tips of his ears burn slightly at the lie. “I knew i couldn't afford a pup though.” Naruto noticed how Gaara tensed at that and winced. “Fuck me, hearing about a domesticated Were has gotta be hard for a feral.” Kurama didn't notice though, ‘thank god!’ He thought. 

“So, you got him days ago and you weren't planning on saying anything?” He put his elbows on the table and leaned on his hand giving him a hard stare. “Do you know that Jiraya called me today to ask what was wrong with you?” Naruto rolled his eyes and came to sit back down at the table. 

“So that why your here? Old pervert couldn't let it drop.” 

  
“Naruto.” Kurama said sharply, and reproachfully. The blonde just shook his head.”Knuckle head, He was worried. You could have just told him you were thinking about your Were!” Gaara eyes zeroed in on the blonde and  _ wow, _ did he really fucking heat up from the inside out. He cleared his throat. 

  
“yeah, um- i was just thinkin’ ‘bout what ya did at home all on your own Alpha.” He said not quite looking at Gaara in the eye, but seeing how the red head tled his head to the side at him. “I mean, its gotta to have been boring, right?” The alpha let out a grunt. A soft sort of ‘meh’ sound that did nothing that released the blondes guilt. ‘Damn i should have taken some time off of work or at least turned on the freakin’ TV before i left.’

  
“Do, you read, Alpha?’ Kurama asked suddenly. Gaara shook his head slowly and the other just gave him a soft tender smile. Most likely thinkin’ that an owner who would beat his Were would bother teaching them to read. “I’ll see if Mito still has some of those learn to read books, and baby some…. Brain teasers?....” The blonde could see that Gaara didnt really know what any of that meant but the alpha nodded regardless, and quirked his lips when Kurama smiled broadly. It filled Naruto with relief that they seemed to be getting along so easily after such a disastrous first meeting just an hour ago. After all, while he wanted Gaara to stay, Kyuu was still his little brother. Which meant they would need to be able to get along. ‘This shouldn't be too bad seeing how this is working out.’ 

  
“that would be awesome.” Naruto said. “Um toys? How old are ya alpha?” Gaara blink and let out a snort at the same time Kurama scoffed. 

“they didn't tell ya at the shelter?”

  
“Gueess they didnt really but- adult right?” Naruto asked. ‘Shit please be adult.  _ PLEASE _ be ault, i really dont want to be that creep that not onlys likes alphas but some fuckin’ pedophile too.’ It would be just his luck too, since the law didn't care if it was human kids or were kiids or not when it came to- stuff like that. Gaara just quirked his lips and nodded. ‘Thank god.’ Naruto thought.

  
“i would say older than us.” Kurama added eyeing the alpha and the alpha obviously didn't know how to answer that so he sat still and silent. 

“how in the hell do Weres age anyway? I mean, Shukaku got Mito when she was a pup, but wouldn't that have meant she would have been a kid when she got her right?” Kurama got that look on his face the blonde was being especially dense. 

  
“Weres age three times faster than humans until they reach around nine or ten years then they basically slow down to our pace.” He narrowed his eyes, “If you're going to do this you should definitely read some books on Weres.” The blonde opened his mouth to say something back before he stopped. “Maybe i should.” He said thinking, and to his immense pleasure Kyuu  _ actually _ shut for a moment. Gaara glanced between the two brothers for a moment before leaning down to catch Narutos eyes, grunting a little question noise, and boy if the blonde couldn't help grinning at him.

“Dessert?” He asked as he stood to fetch some ice cream.

  
“I shouldnt.” Kurama protested and the blonde responded by piling on his ice cream higher than the other two. Gaara openly stared at the offered treat with eyes that told both of the Uzumakis that he had never seen anything like it before. Naruto put a spoon down in front of him. ‘If the alpha had managed to mimic me enough to eat chilli and rice with a spoon, he could probably do this too.’ The blonde liked pushing him to see if he could figure stuff out for himself. Okay yes he also liked showing the alpha when he didn't understand anything. ‘Man only a few days into this and i'm already in way too deep.’ Gaara watched Kurama for a moment and ten seemed to to deem the ice cream safe to eat and oh boy! When he took that first bite he turned to stare at the blonde as if he had personally hung every star in the sky.

  
“good right?” He said and he  _ totally _ didnt shudder when the alpha licked his lips before digging in again. Even if it was only because there would be  no shuddering going to happen with the little brother sitting only two feet away.

  
“i can see if he we have any books at home.” Kurama said as watch Gaara eat the ice cream as though he was  _ born  _ to do it. “You have a lot of work ahead of you, especially if his owners mistreated him.” Naruto only nodded with tight lips as he ate his ice cream slowly. Gaara was basically licking to bowl already. “I think we probably only have some books on Betas but i can look around for some alphas books. Might even have spare collar at home too.” Naruto saw how Gaara tensed up at the word collar but the alpha made no move to speak. It made the blonde mad with how they talked over his head, as if he was too stupid to make decisions for himself. ‘Between Us three Gaara is probably the most capable. Though sinces he has the whole pet status he got downgraded in human society. None of his past experience matters.’ He thought. He hated it.

  
“Awesome.” He said stiffly. “The shelter was useless.”

“Yeah, i’ll say.” Kurama said snorting. “They should given you all of this and never even have given him to you at all. No offense knuckle head but taking care of a fully grown alpha who was mistreated is not for a rookie. Not really for any of us honestly.”

  
“Maybe not, “ Naruto said without taking his eyes of the red head, and when the alpha turned to meet his gaze he grinned a little at him. “But im glad hes here.” Gaara answered with his little purr, which made Narutos chest go incredibly tight, and Kurama laughed aloud.

  
“You're gonna do fine.” Kurama said smiling and Naruto though, ‘yeah. Yeah we just fine.’ 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Kurama left not too much later, promising to bring all he everything he thought could be useful. He also promised to ring the bell next time, saving the key for emergencies. Though he did get the blonde to promise to tell the family about his “purchase” which made him just sort of awkwardly nod his head when said “purchase” was standing not even a foot behind him burning holes in the back the blonde's head. With Kyuu gone Naruto asked if Gaara if he wanted to watch some TV again. The alpha responded by going and sitting down on the couch. The blonde turned to look at Gaara before he switched on the TV. He needed to get some shit off his chest.    
  


“Are you good with what we told Kyuu?” He asked, and the alpha blinked watching, silently urging him on. “I mean, “ the blonde scratched at the back of his head. “We haven't really even talked ‘bout if ya wanna stay much longer.” Naruto looked up when he heard the alpha make a positive grunt. “Im not sure ‘bout ya but i’d rather ya stayed with me then livin’ on the streets, but im mean if ya got some place else ya wanna go your free to leave.” The blonde took a deep breath. “How about we keep the lie as long as your gunna stay?” And yes, the blonde was totally rambling in a ridiculous way, but he couldn't help it! The alphas presence made him tremble in a dangerously delicious way. The redhead looked away and gave a sigh. 

“I apologize Naruto.” He voice dry and rumbling, definitely throwing the blonde for a loop with his low timber voice plus the fact that this was the first full sentence he had spoken in front of the blonde.    
  


“Huh? For what alpha?” The blonde said frowning both confused and curious, Gaara huffed.    
  


“For attacking your brother and harming your pack.” He turned his vivid green eyes back to Naruto who swallowed, trying really hard not to say something stupid. “You are far too kind to allow me to stay. You should throw me out.” Naruto swallowed again, actually it was more that he was pretending it wasn’t a gulp. The alpha was far more articulate than he expected, and it was -although unbelievably- a turn on.

“Why? Ya gunna do it again?” The redhead blinked, and hell if the blonde could believe they were even having this conversation. He had already gotten used to him being quiet and not really talking but whoa. Hearing his voice was  _ awesome. _ ‘I don’t know which i like more, Gaara talking or him making animalistic sounds.’ The blonde could only hope the two weren’t exclusive.    
  


“Of course not.” The alpha mumbled, but the blonde could see that it would be a hard-kept promise by the hardness of his green eyes.    
  


“It’s okay, alpha.” He said comfortingly and Gaara watched him. “No one was hurt, so no harm done. It’s good, i get it. You were attacked before and you reacted out of instinct now, you were just protecting yourself.”    
  


“You.”   
  


“What?” The blonde stated, with a mild shock. He had of course heard that single word as clear as if the Were had screamed it rather than mumbling, but he really just wanted a confirmation but his heart was had hammered harder and didn't want it to be for nothing. The alpha though, only quirked his lips at him and lean back in the couch.

“Thank you for letting me stay. I desire to remain here as long as you shall allow me.” Naruto swallowed -and seriously if he keeps going like this he won’t have any saliva left to swallow!- and allowed the conversation to drift along without pressing on him. Despite how much he wanted. 

“Even though ya will have to wear a collar in public?” He said teasingly, though his heart was inwardly still hammering. Gaara surprised him by chucking. To the blonde it sounded like a melted dark chocolate all velvety and smooth and shit. ‘I am really glad that no one can hear my stupid thoughts.’ So instead of making more of an ass of himself, the blonde flipped on the TV and started running through the channel lists. 

He paused though, when he heard the alpha made a pleased grunt and the TV had halted on the nature program about bees. Naruto regarded the TV for a moment before turning towards the redhead. 

“You like bees?” he asked, and Gaara answered with a soft little nonchalant half-shrug and the blonde smiled to himself. “Me too.” He said and put the remote down on the couch between them. “Cool, let’s watch this for now.” The satisfied purr that erupted from the redhead answered him, seemingly never ending. Naruto curled in and buried down into the couch draping a blanket over himself, slowly being lulled to sleep by the alpha comforting purr. It was a deep and reassuring sound. It helped that he thought bee programs were boring a fuck, so he held no problem crashing. 

  
  


When he started to wake, it was much later and he had only just barely resisted groaning at pain from his sore neck as having slept oddly. Cracking blues eyes open, he caught sight of Gaara playing with the remote.    
  


The alpha was perched on the edge of the couch staring at the device in his hand, mouthing the words as though trying to read the tiny words on it. Try as he might, the blonde couldn’t deny that his chest got fuzzy from watching the Were try to figure out how to figure it out on his own. After a few moments of fiddling with it, the alpha pointed it at the TV like he had seen the blonde do, and the volume just started blaring. The alpha jumped and hissed at the TV and without even prompting, he figured out the down arrow would lower the volume again. Naruto grinned when he saw Gaara blink and point the remote at the TV again only to change the channel. This made him pause and look down at the remote before continuing to flip through the channels. Abruptly he clicked the down arrow and oh boy when he found out he could go back he made such a pleased sound that Naruto just couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

Gaara’s head snapped around to watch him, while he simply kept grinning as he rolled about trying to untangle himself from the blanket burrito he found himself i, before sitting up to stretch his arms high over his head.    
  


“Havin’ fun?” He asked and almost,  _ almost _ , missed how the alpha tracked his movements. Self-conscious he lowered his arms and gestured towards the TV. “You figured this out all on your own?” The alpha nodded slowly, as though unsure if it was okay for him to explore like this. “Thats freakin’ awesome alpha.” Naruto grinned widely and fuck if Gaara didn't suddenly have a small smile on his face that made the blonde all fluttery inside. “I’m gunna have to tell Kyuu to bring some difficult games. Your pretty damned smart.” He stood to leave before he could keep talking and mess things up. He had to feeling he was saying to much again. “I gotta head to bed, i got work in the mornin’.” Gaara put the remote on the coffee table and went to stand as well, but Naruto just shook his head at him.    
  


“Ya can stay if you’d like, Keep playin’ around with it.” Naruto said as he yawned. “Just keep the sound low, oh and this-” he said pointing to the red button at the very top of the remote. “Turns the TV off when your done.” The redhead nodded and made a happy purr before picking the remote back up again. ‘I dont think i can every wrap my head around this, adorable creature could ever be the same vicious predator that had almost mauled Kurama a few hours ago.’ He thought.    
  


So yeah, Naruto went to bed, after sending a text to Kurama- totally not bragging about how his alpha was super smart or anything. Yep, he only asked for some smart thing for his smart alpha. While it's true he had basically spent the evening on the couch so he wasn’t super tired he knew he wouldn't be able to sit there near the alpha watching him and all of his quirks without getting too enamored- or really enamored at all.    
  


‘This is getting out of hand.’ He thought. 

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_Strong hands urged him on and Naruto groaned at steady rhythm, wanting it to be faster, harder but still feeling so damned good._   
  


“ _Please.” He moaned out pathetically as he felt a hot puff of air against his neck. The body pressed against his back and stuttered._  
  


“ _Beautiful.” A deep rumbling rough voice groaned against the blonde’s sweat-soaked skin as Naruto’s back arched when the thrusts became rougher and faster._  
  


_Naruto pressed his face down against the bed beneath him, as he pushed his ass back to meet those delicious thrusts, presenting like a bitch in heat. ‘Or an omega’ he thought as he sobbed desperately when he felt the pressure of the knot pressed against his rim. And oh how the blonde wanted it inside of him. To be stuffed full. A loud moan erupted as he threw his head back baring his throat in shameless pleasure._   
  


“ _Knot me.” He pressed out, and the motions got shorter. “Want you to claim me.”_  
  


_The answering growl shook the bones in the blonde's body. “I will.” Everything was frantic now, jostling the whole bed and Naruto could do nothing but hold on to something and fuckin’ love it. He was so close he could almost taste it. His member was leaking every times that cock pressed against that particular spot inside him. “Gonna claim you. Breed you. Mine. My Mate.”_

  
  


_“F-Fuck!” Naruto called out, as one of those strong hand reached around his middle to grab his aching member, and started stroking it steadily. ‘YesYesYesYesYes’ He thought, and wow he was so there._   
  


“ _My Naruto.”_  
  


 _His eyes flew open and-_  
  
And then Naruto woke up, Gasping desperately as his member jumped and he had to shove his hands down the front of his boxers stroking furiously for maybe one or two times before spilling over himself with a deep throaty groan. It was so liberating that Naruto all but sobbed at the end and had to catch himself at the last second before crying out Gaara’s name out loud. ‘damn.’ He thought. ‘That was dangerous dream.’  
  


He had dreamed about alphas knotting him loads -no pun intended- of times before but the alpha in the dream hadn’t ever known his name or wanted to mate him. ‘That would be my brain being an asshole.” He thought. ‘Just cuz Gaara had decided to stay and Kurama accepted him and the alpha had been totally adorable while flipping through channels- really NONE of that gave Dean any right to- just fuck.’ 

He grunted as he rubbed his eyes and tiredly got up. ‘I think i will just be early for work today. Jiraya would probably like it that i came in an hour earlier.’ Besides, naruto really didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Not with that dream so fresh in his memory. It helped he had slept a lot the evening before on the couch.  
  


He pushed himself of the bed and switched off the alarm as he went, sure that it must have been what had woken the alpha the other day. The blonde really didn't get that far though as right when he opened the door he promptly tripped and fell over. Right there, curled up on the floor in front of his door was Gaara. Sleeping. Well, not really sleeping anymore. Instead he was waking up startlingly fast.  
  


“Alpha?” Naruto asked as he tried get up from where he lay half sprawled out on the Were. 

  
Gaara grunted and turned his head but otherwise made no real response or move to push him off. Thats about when the blonde became acutely aware of how his now cum-soaked boxers were pressed right against the redheads side. Naruto shot to his feet so fast he thought he would get whiplash, and it kinda hurt more that falling down did.  
  


“What are ya doin’?” Naruto asked with nerves making his throat thick and he tugged at the hem of his shirt as if the thing could cover anything. The alpha blinked and looked around before betting the blonde's eyes. “Ya shouldn't sleep on the floor. It’ll hurt your back.” He mumbled and the let out a half squeak curse as he thought the alpha had seen the wet spot and yeah he pretty much bolted after that.  
  


It was an awkward breakfast and in turn the blonde spent the day nervous about- well just about everything. Though he did manage to pull Jiraya to the side and tell him the same lie he had told Kyuu. The old man had the same questions the fox brat did before he finally congratulated him on his- purchase. ‘I really wish people would stop talking about him like that.’ he thought. 

Then of course Jiraya ended up telling there others, so Naruto spent his lunch telling Kiba and Kakashi all about his new Were. The blonde stressed the part about him being abused and on edge though, effectively warding off any surprise visits. He the blonde wanted Gaara to meet all the important people in his life yeah, but definitely not in one day. 

  
When Naruto got back home, everything was normal. Utterly normal. Hell, the blonde even managed to suppress any and all thoughts about that dream. ‘My middle name should seriously be compartmentalization.’ He thought vaguely. Naruto spent the evening teachin’ Gaara about the coffee maker and then set to making enough dinner so he could just have left-overs tomorrow. ‘I should go to the store at some point.’ He thought, be he decided to put it as he wanted to stay with alpha.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
The next day, when the blonde went to leave his door he was just as surprised to find the alpua curled up outside his door, at least this time he didn’t trip over him. Naruto stopped dead at the door and looked down at the alpha, who in turn rolled about and stretched out tiredly. 

“dude.”

Gaara stood up, and yawned before trotting off towards the kitchen. The sound of the coffee maker gurgling came to life just a few minutes later. 

“Okay…?” He muttered as he dragged himself to the bathroom and then later to work, He was confused but figured it would solve itself. 

Kurama came over later in the evening, bringing with him an entire bag of thing and a greeting from Shukaku telling the blonde that he was an idiot and klutz for not telling them sooner. The blonde just grinned and let kyuu inside, calling the redhead to join them in the kitchen. 

“Okay, so these books are for you.” Kyuu said as he piled the books high on rounded table in the kitchen. Naruto blinked, and for a split moment he worried that the table was actually going to break. “And this-” the brat continued, “is for you alpha.” The books he pulled out now were considerably thinner and lighter, which the blonde  _ totally  _ wasn’t jealous. 

On a closer look the blonde noticed that the books seemed to be to help Gaara learn to read and write. Lots of colors and bubbly words spread that cover, and the books seemed to for kids or pups. ‘Guess everyone has to start somewhere.’ He thought. ‘Or if Gaara had a decent owner he would already know. Of course that's impossible. He was a feral. Ferals aren't owned.’ 

“Sweet.” The blonde said with a wide grin, as Gaara lifted the books to scent them tentatively, as he did with everything new. “No worries alpha, i'm gonna help you.”    
  


“Yes.” Kurama said agreeing and went back to whipping things out the bag much like a weird version of santa. It wasn't much because, honestly Gaara was an adult. A Rubik's cube, three small green balls for juggling and an old nintendo gameboy. 

  
  


“Oh wow!” Naruto said as he started to pick up the gameboy when his brother started to push the toys towards where Gaara was setted sniffing the books. 

“Hey!” Kyuu said smacking the gameboy out of the blonde's hands, before handing him a collar. “That gameboy isn't for you.” 

“Im guessing this isnt either.” He muttered back as he turned the collar over in his hands. It was a soft leather, brown in color with a simple belt lock. ‘Any Were with even half of the brain that Gaara had could figure out how to open this.’ He thought. ‘Still…’ Naruto thought. ‘Its smoother, and not as scratchy as those synthetic material collars that he had seen other weres wear. “It looks like Mito’s collar.” 

Kyu laughed, “Yeah well that’s because we bought it at the same store. She didn’t like this one though, said it was too heavy around his neck she she barely used it. We thought it might be more suited to a strong alpha.    
  


That was definitely the way to go about making an alpha do anything. Naruto knew that much. Ask them all pretty please like or flatter them into. ‘And yet…’ Naruto thought, ‘Gaara seemed like he would agree to do a lot of things if he thought it was thoroughly justified. He is definitely one of those Were that could be reasoned with, even if he was the first alpha he heard to ever exhibit that particular trait.    
  


“So what do ya say Alpha? Do ya wanna- “ He turned to look at the alpha and paused as he saw the alpha had picked up the cube and had already figured out the purpose, with one side completely green, and he was already twisting and turning the cube to line the other colors up as well. Kurama had gone quiet as well, watching with the blonde as the red head worked out how he couldn’t turn it the other other way or the green would be broken.    
  


The tip of his tongue had poked out between his lips and his eyes were narrowed in concentration but his movements slowed after a short moment, and he raised his head to meet their stares. Slowly, put the cube done and his tongue slipped back in his mouth. They just kept staring for a moment, and the blonde acutely aware of how his jaw had dropped and was hanging open. Gaara made a questioning noise, and pushed the cube further away from him. 

The sound pulled the blonde out of his daze and he turned to grin at his little brother. “What did i tell ya?” He said with a wide grin, as he picked up the cube to rub it in Kyu’s face. “Smartest alpha ever seen!”   
  


Kyu laughed and snacked the cube from the blonde’s hand. “I got it, i got it!” He met Naruto’s grin with one of his own as he handed the toy back to a very confused Gaara. “This is great, alpha.” Kurama praised and Naruto totally  _ did not,  _ puff out his chest. Gaara however, was looking between the two brothers and seemed to sink into himself the more they praised him.    
  


“He is gonna blow through these books Kyu!” Naruto said flipping through the training books with a smug look on his face, Kurama however only shook his fondly at he bragging older brother. “Did i tell ya about the TV?”    
  


“Yeah, you wouldn’t stop yammering on about it.” He replied, and chuckled when Naruto poked his tongue out.    
  


“I apologize.”

The two brothers immediately stopped bantering when the alphas spoke for the first time that day. Kuramas eyes went round. ‘Shit i think i forget to tell him that he speaks, sometimes. Usually only when he wants to.’   
  


“Why are you apologizing?” Kyu asked carefully, and Naruto turned to face the alpha, only now fully aware of the alphas apparent uncomfortableness.    
  


Narutos heart ached with the way Gaara had drawn his shoulder in, making himself small in a way that he never wanted him to look like again. The alpha kept his gaze on trained on the table.    
  
“Alpha?” Naruto said softly, gently brushing his fingertips across the back of Gaara’s hand. “Tell me what's wrong alpha.”    
  
“i am-” he started with a dry sound, before finishing in a pained growl. “Not a proper alpha.” There was a tiny knife to the blonde's heart.    
  
“uh, what?” Naruto asked, and turned helplessly to Kurama who for some fucking reason nodded. ‘ _ What the fuck?!’ _ Naruto thought. 

  
“Because alphas are not curious?” Kyuu said, leaving the statement more open ended, like a question. The blonde let him continue, though he really didn't want him to. “Because, Alphas protect. They fight for their pack. If anyone was to be the intellectual it would be a Beta, right?”   
  


“Correct.” The alpha said, agreeing without meeting their gazes. Naruto didn't like that at all. ‘Someone has seriously beat him up on this.’ He thought, seeing it with a single glance. The usually proud alpha had instead been replaced by this- meek creature. Naruto wanted to punch whomever put those ideas into Gaara’s heads.    
  
“That is not true!” Naruto stated furiously, and Gaara looked over at him, eyes wide and the green in them looked even closer to emeralds than ever. “Well i mean, its not the norm but fuck that norm. Normal is shit.”    
  


“Yeah.” Kurama said nodding and meeting the Alphas eyes head on when they turned to him. “You do not need to be like everyone else, or how someone expects you to be. Hell just look at Naruto!” For a -very- brief moment Naruto had a wild thought that his brother was actually insulting him.    
  


Gaara turned obediently to study Naruto as he had done countless times before and Naruto wondered- not for the first time what the were saw when he looked so intenetly at him.    
  


“What about me?” Naruto pressed out, glancing at his little bro. Kyuu sighed.   
  


“Naruto isn’t normal either.” Kurama explained, and ‘thankfully’ Naruto thought, Gaara shifted his intense green eyes to starer over at him. “Naruto likes cars, works as mechanic- a red blooded america through and through, all the way down to loving homemade apple pie. However, he’s also a homesexual. Do you know what that means?”   
  


Gaara shook his head, and Naruto was cleared his throat awkwardly, not quite sure if he really want Kyuu to out him like this to the Alpha. Now, he was pretty damned comfortable in his sexuality but there was a time when he too had been unsure of himself. A time when he sought out  _ everyone’s _ approval, and somehow in his gut he felt like Gaara rejecting him would be a massive step backwards.    
  


“It means i’m sexually attracted to men.” He muttered, and when Gaara tiled his head, confused Naruto fumbled around for words. “Like, i can’t have sex with women ‘cuz they just don’t-” He gestured vaguely at his hips which was hidden below the table, “-well they just don’t do it for me.”    
  


“See?” Kurama asked, and while Gaara nodded slowly, the blonde could see that he still wasn’t really understanding. ‘Maybe he doesn’t get how this is related to him, or hell maybe he just doesn't get why sleeping with men could be wrong to some people. Male omegas were just as common as female omegas so Gaara was bound to have slept with a lot of men and not really thought twice about it.’ From what the blonde could gather weres didn’t seem to be picky like humans when it came to stuff like that cuz- procreation man.    
  


“Whats fox for brains is tryin’ to say is that most people look at me and assume that i’m a straight up ladies man but i’m not, and i dont have to be. It okay to not be the way people assume.”   
  


“Exactly!” Kurama said with emphasis. “Who’s to say what the norm is anyway? Just cuz Naruto likes men he has to talk all high pitched and wear pink or be a butch in leather? Or just cuz he is straight he has to do the opposite? And hell why does appearance dictate who he should love and how? None of it should matter.”   
  


Naruto took a chance and grabbed the alpha hand, who in turn just look at him. The blonde grinned as reassuringly as he could. “You go on being a smart as fuck alpha, and i will go on being an awesome gay dude, and fuck the rest okay?”    
  


Kurama snorted out a laugh and reached for the cube, messing it up again. “Yeah. Fuck ‘em.” He set down the cube in front of Gaara. “Now, show me how you solved the green side.”    
  


The alpha’s eyes lit up as he set to work immediately, his contented purr filling the otherwise silent kitchen. Naruto threw Kyuu a thankful glance. Kurama only winked in return. 

  
  


  
  



	11. Chapter 11

It was the third morning in a row now. Naruto opening his bedroom door to find a half dressed alpha sleeping on the floor outside his bedroom. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what exactly was going on. ‘When Gaara had been healing he tucked himself up under the bed. Kinda like how scared cats would seek out a small tight space to feel safe in.’

So that was that, then the alpha stayed in the guest room so Naruto figured that he would have used the bed again -he hadn't been in there to confirm so he really didn't know for sure- but maybe the alpha liked sleeping on the floor? The blonde was cool with that. But hell if he just couldn't figure out why Gaara moved out of the guest room and into the hallway. ‘Honestly i would just call it Gaaras room if only the alpha sleep in there.’ He had seen the alpha take everything Kyuu gave him and put it in that room to, what the hell is so wrong with sleeping in there? 

‘If i didn't know any better i might have guessed that he was scared to sleep alone. Like maybe fear of the dark or something.’ But Naruto really didn't think this was the case. ‘So maybe he isn't a conventional alpha but he was definitely not a wimp.’ That thought lead to another and he was back to shaking his head. ‘How could he ever think of himself as a bad alpha. He fuckin’ defended the home from an invader -kuramas stupid ass- for christ sakes.’ 

That thought made him pause and poke Gaara in the side. The Were snorted and shook himself awake. 

“Morning Sunshine.” He said with a grin and then he laughed at Gaara’s glare. The were really wasn't a morning person and hell if Naruto couldn't help but poke fun at that. Somehow Gaara’s glares hard really started losing their effect on the blonde. Oh, he was sure that the alpha could throw a death glare if wanted to but the longer that they spent in each others company the more Naruto got familiar with the alphas little quirks and how to interpret them. 

The alpha could talk yeah, but there was way more to him than that. 

Subtle gestures and sounds. Subtle shifts in his expressions. Naruto thought that if he paid enough attention to him he would soon be able to understand him as though he was screaming at him- even all Gaara did was look at him. 

‘God its refreshing to be around someone who basically has no clue how to lie.’ He thought.    
  


“Coffee?”’ He asked, watching -overly fondly- how the alpha rubbed at his eyes and stretched before getting up and walking in the direction of the kitchen. 

Naruto was thinking about whether to introduce Gaara to coffee or not. He wasn't sure what the caffeine would do to an unprepared alpha body. ‘I really should read those books.’ He thought, the very same books which he had ignored last night in favor of trying to ignore his very annoying little shit ass dick. 

Naruto loved coffee in the morning, and some beer. Of course he would like to share that with Gaara. So far he stuck to the basics- water milk and juice. Which the alpha all gulped like a man dying of thirst. 

They ate breakfast, in comfortable silence. Gaara still working on his Rubiks cube with a patience that Naruto would most likely never master. 

“We can look at those training books that Kurama brought when i get home if you’d like.” Naruto said as he got all of his things together to leave. Gaara quirked his lips and nodded, causing Naruto to grin. “Oh right, im stopping by the store after work, anything you want? Like food or stuff?” Gaara mulled this over for a long while and then Naruto felt bad. ‘I should have given him more options, ‘cuz in hell would the Alpha know what Inoshikacho foods had in stock?’

“Honey?” The alpha said eventually, and Naruto grinned. 

“You want some honey?” ‘kay i’ll get ya some.” He turned to open the door then paused- turning back at the last second. “Ya know, i think i still remember how a friend of mine used to make honey roasted baby back ribs. You wanna try that?” 

  
The muscles in Gaara’s jaw flexed as he thought, trying to work out the words. Naruto assumed he knew the ones ‘honey’ and ‘ribs’ but he was just piecing together what Naruto was going for. 

Then, just as the blonde opened his mouth to explain it- Gaara started that deep rumbling purr and hell if that didn’t make Naruto hot in  **_all_ ** the right places. 

“Sweet.” Naruto mumbled through his wide grin, hoping for dear life he was not blushing as he left for work. “Hey, remember not to open the door for anyone but me or Kurama.” The blonde added, tossing it over his shoulder as he left the house. Faintly, in fact so much so he was sure he had imagined it- he could hear an amused grunt in the purr before the alpha closed and locked the door. 

Later that evening after Naruto got off work, the spent a majority of time in the kitchen. First making the ribs, and then going through the books carefully- Gaara was learning the alphabet. Afterwards as they started off towards bed Naruto had a small grin engraved on his face they entire time. ‘Hes doin’ awesome. Smooth sailing progress.’ He hummed a bit as he dug around the bathroom to brush his teeth before crawling under his covers. ‘Damn, i should probably take a page from the weres books and read the books that Kyuu got me. Lead by example and all the shit.’ He grunted. ‘Most are all on weres, and hell one it entirely focused on alphas so i guess it should be interesting.’

‘Eh, i’ll do it tomorrow.’ Naruto thought as he finally crawled into the welcoming warmth of his covers. ‘Im off work tomorrow so i can speed the day reading and helping Gaara out. That sounds nice.’ The thought tugged his lips further into a happy grin, and  _ OH BOY! _ Naruto really ought to get himself under control. 


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto was fast asleep, falling asleep in fact much faster that usual but woke up not too much later, His bladder tug in a way it usually only did when he had been drinking too much alcohol. Groaning in displeasure and irritation he flipped on the light sitting on his bedside table and started dragging himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. Opening the door he, yet again, very nearly tripped over Gaara’s sleeping body camped outside the door. 

The alphas form jerked to alertness, and his eyes shined unnaturally, reflecting the vague light coming from Naruto’s bedroom. 

“God damnit.” Naruto muttered as he stubbed his toe and hell he was just so damned tired. Add to the fact that this was some confusing shit right now and he was definitely not in a peppy mood. “You should sleep in blankets, you could catch a cold, and for god sake use a pillow.” 

Naruto stumbled of to the bathroom, where he relieved himself. When he got back to his door, Gaara was no-where to be found. Tired and overwhelming with a sense of lacking care he shrugged and vaguely in the back of his mind he was aware that if he hadn't been so sleepy he would be worried. However, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. 

When he woke up the next morning, the memories surged of last night surged back and he immediately felt terrible. ‘shit , i don’t even know why Gaara was sleeping out there and he just snapped at him.’ the blonde ran his hand tiredly along on his face. ‘Fuck i’m an insensitive bastard.’ 

The blonde rolled and hurried out of bed and opened the door only to stop in his track when confronted with a massive bundle of blankets and pillows piled outside his door. “What in the…?” He reached down and moved the covers and lifted them out of the way, and sure enough- Gaara was all snuggled up in there. 

The red headed alpha turned his head slightly as the sound of Naruto’s voice. His hair all tousled and mess and green eyes bleary. ‘Damn he looks fuckin’ gorgeous. Argh, bad thoughts!’ He inwardly screamed. 

“What ya doin’ alpha?” He asked softly, bending down to squat beside the were. “Why don’t ya sleep in your room? Is it, not good enough?” 

Gaara sat up, and blinked. Green eyes glanced back and forth between Naruto and the front door, which could be seen from angle where they were. Naruto tracked his gaze and frowned, confusion coloring him before a lighting bolt of understanding seemed to hit him. 

“Are yo-” Naruto let out a half laugh, because the idea seemed kinda ridiculous. “Are you guarding me?” It was a stupid idea, but then Gaaara suddenly seemed to avoid his eyes and he was left all breathless. It was true! ‘Holy- This Handsome, powerful alpha was CHOOSING to sleep ON THE FLOOR, just to keep some like me safe?’ He swallowed. “Well- thats just….” The blonde tried to clear his throat but his words still sounds are rough and croaky now. 

The alpha turned and tilted his head to the side, confusion now carving his features and Naruto really just wanted to smooth those lines out. Wanted to, well he actually wanted to kiss the alphas confusion away but thats a no-no. The blonde licked his lips self-consciously. 

“Ya don’t have to. No one's gunna hurt us here. This is safe.” 

The alpha merely huffed, nose scrunching up slightly and baring his sharp pointed canine like teeth for a moment. ‘Great. Clearly he doesn’t agree.’ The blonde ran his hand through his hair. 

“Dude. I cant have ya sleeping on the floor. It aint healthy and you’re gunna ruin your back.’ 

Gaara blinked slowly and his back went straight as he sat up to look at him, and then crossed his arms. He looked determined and a little pouty all at once. It was doing no wonders for Naruto libido. ‘Honestly, im in twenties and im facing my deepest guilty pleasure but this is stupid how often i poppin fuckin’ boners all the goddamned time!’ 

That was when it it him. An awful, wonderful, terrible idea. He could tell before he so much as opened his mouth he was already doomed. 

“I’m not gunna get ya to stop anytime soon am i?” he asked carefully, blood rushing to turn his ears a violent red color as he watched the alpha shake his head no. “Well, i want you to sleep in a bed. Now what are we gunna do about that?”

The alpha simply pressed his lips in a tight line, not giving an inch. ‘Stubborn.’ Naruto thought as he stood up with a sigh. ‘Eternal damnation. Doom. Terrible future…’ On and on various thoughts like that churned in his head. 

“Well…. Why dont ya, sleep in my bed?..... Only if ya want to of course!” ‘dooooomed! Shattered tea cups raining from the sky! Dogs and Cats living together! Mayhem ensues!’ “Its big enough for two to sleep, and you can protect me without fuckin’ up your back. How ‘bout it?” 

Part of him wanted the Were to scoff at the idea, all condescendingly at how it was an infinitely stupid idea of them sharing bed, but no. Of course not. ‘Fuck my life, im screwed.’ he thought.    
  


Because, of COURSe Gaara just stood up, gathered up all his pillows and blankets and walked right by him into the Naruto room, as though he had only been waiting on an invitation. He rummaged and fumbled around rearranging the bed, making a nest of all the blankets (including Naruto’s) and piled all the pillows high before he snuggled right up. His mouth went dry, and yeah it was totally the direst it ever was when he peeked at the alpha all curled up in bed as he walked into his room. 

‘Alpha, in my bed. Sleeping there. With me. Every. Single. Night.’ He wanted to bash his head into a mother fuckin’ wall. ‘Yep, cuz this is a surefire way to keep things platonic.’ 

“Ya comfy there?” He asked, trying to sound all teasing but it came out more of a croak to him. 

Green eyes glanced up at him and kicked around until there was a spot right there for Naruto. He patted it invitingly. The spot was on the far side of the bed, putting the red head between him and the door. He was tempted to argue but something told him that it would pointless. 

So yeah the blonde got in his bed, with the alpha, and yeah, Gaara totally started up his purring the moment he stopped wiggling. 

Naruto gulped and stared up at the ceiling, trying desperately to remember how to breath so as not to encourage his dick to take notice in this very strictly platonic-as-shit situation. 

If the blonde wasn't already for suggestion something as stupidly, awful asinine as this, Naruto was sure to go insane.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

It took a total of three, short, painful days for Naruto to wake up with his first, highly inappropriate morning hard-on. Really he woke up hard every morning what with Gaara sleeping  _ RightFuckingThere  _ and  _ MakingSuchDamnedCuteNoises, _ it would be impossible not to. But this morning he woke in complete agony. In a panic, because his member ached so much he was convinced it was going break or something. 

  
He let out a tiny whine, and rolled falling over  _ un _ gracfully off the side of the bed. He was careful to not mess with the little barrier he constructed between himself and the alpha. Gaara didn't really seem to mind, and in all likelihood view it as his own version of a nest. Naruto needed that little rolled up blanket between them though, needed that barrier. Otherwise he felt like would end up snuggling up and drying humping the alpha in his sleep thereby revealing his shameful secret. 

  
The spent the late evening in the kitchen, working closely together on Gaaras workbooks or curled up on the couch watching Ultimate Ninja Storm: Legend Of The Sleep Genin, or nature shows. Of course none of that exactly helped with the whole secret thing, add that to very obvious fact that the alpha was still very much protective of said blonde and  _ insisted  _ on sleeping in the same bad made Naruto an oozing mass of goo. So delicious, and probably very dangerous. For a moment, Naruto thought he ha finally done it. That he might have finally been able to sneak away without waking Gaara -which would be a first- when the redheaded Were turned his head and gave soft almost questioning whine. ‘Well fuck my luck.’ He thought with a bit of grumble. 

  
“go back to sleep, alpha.” Naruto said taking softly as though he could lull him back to sleep and escaped the web of blankets without making noise. Disregarding the fact that his hard-on was stuck against his leg and there was actual friction there- Naruto just in general suck about being quiet. ‘God, why do i bother?’

“What's wrong?” Gaara asked. ‘ _ FuckFuck, Why me?!’  _ Naruto thought. ‘I can't deal with his low rough gravel voice right now!’ It was bad enough having to listen to the alpha on a normal day, but there, in the moment? His voice falling on the blonde senses like a warm shower, all sleepy and gruff and just generally adorable? Well… Naruto is leaking in his boxers and now he was pretty sure the alpha would be able to smell it. ‘My life is a disaster.’ 

  
“nothing's wrong, alpha.” Naruto grumbled out through clenched teeth. His practically chunked the covered to the side. “Just gotta pee.” The blonde was half-way around the bed and trying to hide his  _ very insistent -fuck you life-  _ member when Gaara sat up perching on the bed, blinking tiredly at Naruto. His red hair stood up and went every which way, giving an odd impression of a strange raccoon or porcupine his expression soft and every bit alpha in a way that most alpha just weren't. It wasn't that they are lacking, more like- Gaara had simply more than standard encompassed. ‘Kind, trusting, and just damn near -dare i even think it- adorable.’ Trait not normally attributed to Alphas but hell his notion of Alphas was entirely centered on how society viewed alphas. ‘Society could be wrong or maybe Cas was just his own person; Hell maybe all Weres were in fact their own persons and not as guided by their subgenders as humans generally liked to think. more importantly- Gaaras almost  _ fond _ look spiked the blonde's near painful arousal to the breaking point. Naruto bolted out of the room, very real fear present that he wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. 

  
Of course, Naruto's frenzied movements immediately put Gaara on alert, the sounds of the alpha moving about in the bedroom and  _ oh fuck-  _ Naruto really couldn't hold it anymore. He sagged about half-way leaning against the wall his hand diving the front of his boxers. He stroked it with no ounce of kindness, hurried and rough but boy did it send delicious vines of pleasure up his spin- almost blinding him. He gasped as he -pathetically- came in almost no time, that familiar sticky white fluid clinging to his boxers and hand. He was only vaguely lucky that nothing got anywhere else. Naruto stood there, completely blissed out- a state of blinding euphoria for all of  _ ten whole seconds _ before the sound of footsteps sound behind him. ‘Of all the bright ideas i had to have this-’

  
“Naruto?” The alpha asked, a much lower voice gliding through the air -a combined effect of being on alert and just having woken up- It was borderline dangerous sounding. The blonde jerked like a fish being pulled out of water, pulling his hands out of his boxers and he didn't dare turn to meet the alpha's green eyes.

  
“it's fine alpha. Leave me alone.” Naruto bit out quickly before he fled to the bathroom, slamming the door to lock it. His breathing was in tiny little pieces of shreds. ‘I sound like i just ran a marathon!’ He groaned, and let his forehead come to rest on the door. ‘Fuck!’

Naruto felt guilty as hell. ‘Im such an ass.’ he thought. ‘Letting Gaara think he would be safe in a bed with a pervert like me, not even able to properly control my own fucking body.’ He clenched his teeth. ‘Cumming in the hallway like some stupid teenager.’ Of course none of that made him feel as guilty as Gaara did. The alpha walked to stand outside the bathroom door, giving a question whine- and Naruto didn't answer him. The small sigh sigh that then escaped the alpha sound far worse than any other disappointed sigh the blonde had ever heard. Fuck if it didn’t make him almost cry. 

His breath caught in his throat and he scrambled around inside his head to think of something- of anything he could say but then he heard the sounds of Gaara moving away from the door. ‘This isn't right.’ He thought. ‘I invited him inside my home, i should be taking care of him.’ Guilt laughed and had fun creating more misery. ‘Or at the very least stop acting like some sort of grade-A douche.’ he added. ‘Its not Gaaras fault that im sick in the head.’ The realization that if he wasn't careful the alpha might just realize he would better off somewhere else -that he might leave the blonde, even after only living together for like maybe a week and a half- made the blonde knees tremble and the room seemed to move under his feet wiggling as though happy at the state he was reduced to. 

‘Damn i need to get myself together.’ Naruto thought. With a tired sigh he picked at and peeled off his sweaty and cum soaked clothes before starting up a shower. He had no idea what time it was but he knew that he didn't have to work today so time really didn't matter all that much anyway he supposed. It wasn't until he was in the shower however that he realized he had locked the bathroom door. It was the first time he had locked it since Gaara ‘got here’. The alpha didn't ever lock the bathroom since his sense of modesty and keeping covered wasn't lined up to human thinking but strangely- Naruto hadn't seemed to bother with it either. Not when he shoerered, or pissed or shave or brushed his teeth- not even when he had to take shit did he actually lock it. But this morning he had, and fuck if Gaara hadn’t noticed. He groaned. The alpha probably interpreted it as something it wasn't because well- Naruto isn't trying to shut the were out he just really didn't want the alpha to know how much his presence affected him. Didn't want to freak him out, or lose him. 

Naruto tilted his head back, letting the water fall on his face. ‘Today is turning out to be just fuckin’ great.’ he thought. ‘Maybe i should just- confess to Gaara. Maybe not the whole AlphaFetishYay but maybe just tell him that i woke up aroused and wasn't comfortable in the state in the the alphas- no in anyone's presence.’ He reached for the shampoo blindly. ‘Just lie and say that he saw him as like a brother or something, Not a pet for obvious reasons, and that sporting a fuckin’ boner lying in bed with him was awkward. That would be for the best.’ after all, Naruto's has needs that he would definitely take care of himself. ‘Really best to not tell the alpha how every night when they went to bed Naruto secretly hoped that gaara would snap and push him face first into the mattress and fuck his brains into oblivion with his big alpha knot.’

‘Also should not tell him how i dreamed of him growling obscenities into his ear as marked me- used me. How the red head could make me scream like some omega in heat and kiss my neck tenderly all purrs until i would fall asleep a pile of satisfied human goo. Comforted in a way that only his alpha could make him.’ 

‘Yeah none of that should ever leave my brain.’ He thought. ‘Actually i should tell him the opposite and try to sort this mess out.’ When the blonde walked out of the bathroom not even ten minutes later, he was surprised by the very distinctive scent of coffee. For some reason he thought Gaara would have gone back to bed or shut himself into the guest bedroom. But nope! 

When Naruto came down and into the kitchen, Gaara was right there with a mess splattered on the counter as he tried to make a sandwich. The coffee maker was ready, the blonde's favorite mug resting right next to it. The blonde favorite spot at the table held a bowl sat just in front of it, with severely soggy cereal. 

  
“I apologize. I messed up.” Narutos eyes and attention snapped to the alpha and for a moment, he wa confused about what he was talking about. ‘Is he talking about the morning wake up? The cereal? Or the mess on the counter from the sandwich? AHHH WHY OF ALL PEOPLE-’ Naruto decided to go for the safe way out. 

“Its fine alpha. We all mess up sometimes.” The blonde spoke as calmly as he could and even smiled a bit as he poured his coffee and sat down in front of the cereal. The was a bit of a war going on in his brain about if he was even able to eat but the next words sealed the deal. 

  
“I am aware that it is not easy for you to have me here. I simply- i had simply desired to serve food, as you do for me. However it is… not crunchy like you typically desire. I am not sure what i did wrong.” ‘yeah there's no way in hell the i'm NOT eating this. Not when Gaara thought he was all wrong following me and tried to make him breakfast as an apology. Not to mention just outright saying sorry too. I'm not a heartless dumbass.’ Naruto picked up the spoon the red headed alpha had set beside the bowl and ate a big mouthful, make a show of eating it even though it felt more like wet paper rather than actual food on his tongue. The alpha sat down slowly from him, a tentative smile on his face. Waiting for a verdict. 

“you gotta wait to pour the milk until the last second, right when ya eat it.” Naruto said, between bite flashing him a grin when Gaara focused on his so intently, as though this were some sort of Human Foods 101 class and he  _ had _ to pass. “As for the other crap, well im sorry i yelled at ya.” Naruto swallowed and looked down at the floaty soggy cereal. “Not gunna lie, i like you. I like that you are stayin’ but its… well its a hard adjustment, for both of us. Okay?” 

  
“okay.” He replied, as he nodded slowly at his words. Naruto got the feeling he wasn't agreeing to everything. ‘Maybe its not to hard for him? Or well it's different but not exactly difficult?’ His mind flittered away again. ‘Being honest, despite the whole,  _ IhopeToGodGaaraSnapsAndFucksMeSenseless  _ issue Gaara fit into the blonde pretty damned perfectly. Naruto didn't say another of that though. Just grinned over his coffee and watched Gaara’s eyes soften the way the did when he was smiling on the inside. 

  
“ya know,” Naruto said thinking, after he had - _ finally _ \- finished the cereal. “I was thinking that if you’d wanted to we could visit Kurama and Shukaku. They got a Beta that i’d kinda like ya to me besides,” he shrugged, putting his bowl into the sink for later. “They’re my family, my pack. I want you to know them.” Gaara blinked, visibly perking up. It looked good on him, eagerness shining in his his eyes, uplifted corners of his mouth in a barely there smile (which for was obviously a massive grin!) and thus, Naruto stomach was now home to millions of butterflies. 

“Truly?” Gaara murmured, leaning forward in his chair ever so slightly. “You desire for me to meet your pack?” Naruto grinned and let out a laugh. 

“ ‘course alpha!” The blonde laughed and folded his arms behind his head when he noticed that a slight squirm of excitement. ‘If the alpha had a tail it would be wagging right now.’ However, no Were’s have tails save for a rare genetic disease, which typically kills the were before they mature. “Its not all that big, also its odd and kinda crazy sometimes, but its family. Id think it- i’d like it-” The blonde let out a sharp breath as he caught himself prevent him from saying something like what he  _ really _ wanted Gaara to do. “I want ya to be a part of it. For as long as ya like.” And whoa, that look right there. That look Gaara was givin’ him, all full of admiration and fuckin’ loyal devotion- that look was some dangerous shit. Really it was, ‘cuz i Naruto wasn't careful he might start to believe the alpha was trying to tell him something with that look. Something he desperately wanted, but that he had  _ zero  _ business wanting. Something completely  _ wrong _ that would feel  _ so right. _

“i would like that as well.” Gaara said in a hushed whisper, his emerald colored eyes trained on him. ‘This right here? This isnt something Were take lightly. Especially not ferals who live their  _ entire lives _ in actual packs.’ Unlike domesticated Weres where human control pretty much  _ everything.  _   
  
Whats was more worrying, actually concerning would be a better word, was how readily Gaara  _ accepted  _ the blonde's invitation. ‘Guess if we gotta pretend Im the owner then it’d be smart for him to think he was part of the pack. I mean, that what domesticated Were think like. That the alpha agreed to part of his pack for real was even better but, why had he? Didnt he have a pack of his own?!’ Naruto wanted desperately to ask but figured hey had enough emotional chaos for one day.   
  
“Awesome!” Naruto grinned as he saw the red headed alpha showed his widest smile yet, he green eyes sparkling. “They are gunna love ya! I cant wait ‘til ya meet Mito, that their Beta. She so smart.” 

  
“And, Shukaku?” Gaara asked nodded and tilting his head slightly. 

  
“that’s Kurama’s fiancee.” The blonde replied, as he stood to fill his coffe mug back up. “Or mate i guess.” He winked at the alpha who nodded again. “Later ya can meet Jiraya, maybe Kakashi and Iruka, and their son Konohamaru. They’re the ones who took me and Kyuu in when-” The blonde stopped. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. He hadn't expected to feel sad so suddenly. But, the thought that his parents would never meet Gaara… it hurt. Suddenly there was Gaara, right by the blonde's side. Pressing close into his personal space but not so much so as to be touching. 

  
“Tell me.” Gaara said in his low rough voice, but there was- something, in his tone that made him  _ want _ to tell him despite the fact that he  **_hated_ ** talking about this. He had an idea that he was using his Alpha Voice, but instead of feeling forced or irritated, he just felt, comforted. 

  
“They died.” He said with a shrug as his voice formed a lump in his throat. “My birthparents that is. There was an intruder. My mom, went first trying to protect us. Dad died a few days later from his injuries.” He frowned as his fingers absently ran along the scars on his cheeks. “Afterwards Kyuu and i- we moved in with Kakashi and Iruka and-” he paused to take another breath. Talking about out loud, even in such cold flat words… it hurt more that he felt it should after so long a time. Gaara started up his purr just as the blonde turned to him, and let him press closer. ‘The tone is different than before,’ he thought absently. ‘More comforting than happy.’ The blonde liked it regardless and he let the rich spicy scent of the alpha wash over his nose. 

  
“i was six, Kyuu had just turned two,” he continued. “We were scared and sad. Everything hurt for a long time. Kakashi and Iruka are pretty awesome people. Jiraya is as well. He was there through it all too. With lout all of them, i think it would have been impossible. But, its okay now.” he sucking a shuddering breath, realizing that it would probably never really be  _ okay _ to lose his parents the way he had. ‘But at least i still have a family. A fox for brains little brother and now? Well now he even had an alpha purring in his kitchen. Then there were fingers in his hair, gently brushing through the short locks and he peered at the alpha who seemed content to be running his finger along the blonde's skull. “are you… grooming me?” he asked, curious and amused. The blonde knew full well that Weres groomed their peers for comfort, relaxation or apparently to sooth sorrows. Gaara’s hand went still and he froze, looking at the blonde with a faintly sheepish gleam in his eye. 

“Apologies.” He said, but Naruto just shook his head fondly. 

  
“dont worry, i was just askin’.” The red head made a little sound, which Naruto didn't really know but guess that it was something between content and tentative. 

“I am sorry for your losses.” The blonde tried shrugging casually. He thought he succeeded, 

“it cool, it was like forever sgo. Life goes on ya know?” Gaara blinked, but Naruto could tell that the Alpha was too clever to believe the blondes nonchalant attitude. He was clever enough to seem to know when enough was enough. 

“i would, very much like to meet your pack. The people who took care of you when you needed help.” 

“Really?” Naruto said setting his coffee onto the counter. His left hand was a little sore from gripping it so tightly. “Even if it means you're going to have to wear a collar?” Gaara made a face. 

“ if it means i must wear a collar, then i shall.” He agreed.

  
“ _ And _ pretend i'm your owner?”

  
“I shall endeavor to pretend you a my owner.” Naruto laughed at the amused glint in the alpha's eyes.

“Don't worry about the collar, ‘kay Gaara? Its just for show, no shockin’ or anything.” 

  
The blond was referring to the way a lot of were collars seemed to be made now, alphas in particular. Equipped with thin stands of metal each capable of delivering a Taser-level shock to any misbehaving were by the mere click of a button on a remote which the owner would carry. Naruto never liked it, and Kyuu always thought it was barbaric and outlandish. Needless to say he and Shukaku only kept their beta, Mito in a regular collar. The smart ass claimed that if you expected your were to misbehave to a point where you might have to shock him/her then ya should probably rethink how your training the were. Naruto agreed, and the look on Gaaras face- of thick relief that was only barely disguised he knew it was the right choice to put the red head in the collar Kyuu gave him. Only soft leather with an easy clasp. Nothing to hurt the Were or break their trust.

“Awesome, why do ya go wash up and i’ll call Kurama to see if they are cool with a visit today? Oh, just toss the sweats in the hamper, i’ll get ya something else to wear.” 

  
The red head gave an agreeing grunt and walked out of the kitchen. As he passed the blonde Naruto realized he would probably need to find him something more to wear to. ‘He still refuses T-Shirts but if we are going outside, i am going to have to pretty much force him, into some clothes that cover more.’ He frowned. ‘I dont mind having an alpha wander around half naked all the time, and while some might not like it- i cant help but think of those who  _ would _ like it.’ Naruto never did like sharing. 

The blonde dialed his brother's number and went looking for some more clothes that could, possibly fit the alpha. ‘I should check to see if Gaara would want to wear boxers. I mean right now he is sleeping in the sweats.’ Which besides the whole unsanitary aspect had to be way too warm for him. Naruto snorted to himself. ‘like i can ask him to take off the sweats before going to bed though. I really do  _ not _ need that level of exposed skin. Guess i should take him to a store and buy him some clothes that actually fit him.’ Kurama answers the phone just as Naruto was tossing another innocent and random t-shirt over his shoulder. 

  
“Fancy you being up now. Did the apocalypse start while i was asleep?”

  
“shut up fox for brains.” Naruto grumbled not really wanting a reminder of  _ why _ he was up now- at whatever horrid time it really was. “I was thinkin’ of bringing Gaara over. Is that cool with ya?” The blonde could practically  _ hear _ the cogs turning as he little bro thought. ‘So what if the first time he met the alpha had been a bit of a clusterfuck? He met him again later afterwards and it was all fine.’ Naruto could tell the Were liked Kurama and even though the blonde knew his little brother was super protective of his little family, he liked the alpha as well. 

  
“how is he?” There were times when Naruto thought he knew his brother too well. 

“Hella better, you saw when ya brought the books over.” 

  
“true.” He replied, careful and all wrapped up in thought. Naruto heard movement stirring in the background, two female voices. He quickly identified them as Shukaku and Mito. 

  
“hey, ask the girls if they are good with a visit today.” Kyuu sighed, defeated before he even really started. Naruto grinned wildly.

“I do not have to ask to know what they will say.” More sounds came in the background as the rustled from Kurama as he moved from his mouth to talk around the phone. “Im talking to Naruto.” There was the queit warmed sound of what sounded like a reply from Shukaku. “Today?” Came the swift reply of Kurama. “Okay! I got it.” His little brother’s sigh could be heard even as he sifted the phone again to get back to naruto. “Shukaku would love it if you came over for coffee later today.” 

  
“well, how convenient!” The blonde replied, not even bothering to keep the grin out of his tone.

  
“she's expecting you to come by around two.”

  
“gottcha.” Naruto mumbled into the phone as he gave up searching for socks since he really doubted if he had shoes that would even fit the alpha. Hell even if he did odds are he wouldnt want to wear them. Another thought whizzed by his crazy brain. “You know where i could get an alpha tag? Pet stores carry them?” 

Naruto frowned as he thought, while it wasn't  _ strictly  _ against the law for the were to have the little metal or plastic clip to show the weres subgender on the collar most people have it anyway. Definitely eased introduction if nothing else. Different were seemed to expect different treatment, regardless of origin. Clips seemed to make it all smoother. Naruto hadn't really thought about it -like at all- not thinking that anyone could mistake Gaara as anything but an alpha. ‘ Of course people are assholes, and Gaara can be kinder than most alphas so a clip would most likely be for the best.’ He thought. ‘I guess i am going to have to go out and buy one before we go to Kyuu’s.’ His train of thought stopped at the most obnoxious sigh Dean had ever heard.   
  
“what?” Naruto asked, sensing the I-Told-You-So over the phone. 

  
“i paper clipped an alpha tag to the first page of the alpha book i gave you. Now I definitely know that haven't read it. Stupid.” ‘well fuck.’ Naruto thought as he walked over to the tower of books stacked next to his bed, and just on the inside of the book was a rounded tag- red to signal an alpha, while a green or blue would be for a beta or omega respectively. 

  
“ah! Here we are.” The blonde said ignoring how Kyuu grumbled and practically growled at the other end. “Oh come on man, i've been helping Gaara with the alphabet. I don't have time to read!”

“right, uh-huh. Brat.” 

  
“you know he can recite the entire alphabet now?” Naruto said with a wide grin, as he wandered into the guest room to pull out the collar from the bag of toys his brother had brought. The redhead had only seemed interested in the rubiks cube so most everything was still in there. He cube found a home on the coffee table where the alpha worked on it most evening as they watched TV. Of course Naruto was  _ totally  _ watching TV more than watching Gaara work at it. Definitely ignoring the alphas  _ fascinating  _ nimble fingers.

  
“he is exceptionally intelligent.” Kyuu said thinking again. “I had figured it would be far more difficult given his age but this is great.

  
“oh i know.” Naruto said in his gloating teasing voice, as if they were young again comparing toys. “Anyway, im going to try for clothes on the guy but don't expect cinderella’s fairy godmother to have any part of this.”

  
“try taking him to that shop over on West 6th, behind the Applebee’s. They see good clothes for good prices.”

  
“ya gottcha.” The blonde mumbled, as he fumbled and struggled to clip the damned tag to the collar. ‘why do i have to buy clothes in a special shop. The Alpha is obviously comfortable in my clothes so what was wrong with human clothes? How much different would Alpha clothes be?’ He groaned aloud part frustration and part exasperation. ‘there is much more to owning a Were than i had ever thought.’ Much of which was decided by human society but Naruto didnt like to think about that. He disagreed. 

  
“two o’clock, dont be late brat.” Kurama repeated, the blonde sort grunting in response before they hung up. The tag went with the collar well enough. He decided, as he examined it. The red went pretty nice with the brown leath and-  _ holy fuck, that is a naked Alpha, standing in the doorway! _ _   
  
_

_ ***** _

The blonde about had a heart attack when he turned to see Gaara silently standing there watching him, his body still dripping with barely dried skin, his hair spiked from rough toweling. 

  
“Ga-Gaara!” He croaked out, and had to physically force himself to  _ not look at the alphas cock  _ hanging nestled against the weres warm body. The very same cock that Naruto had rubbed with vinegar and water,  _ that had been mere inches from his face,  _ that the blonde still dreamt about.  _ So fat and full _ \- and no, Naruto was not looking. The alpha blinked, and his eyes focused on him, tilting his head ever so slight to the side.

“Did you have any other clothes for me?” He asked, calmly. Naruto swallowed, ‘i need a drink.’ He thought, his mouth was way too to dry. 

  
“yeah, i put it in the bedroom.” He blurted out, only just barely managing to not to say our bedroom. How awkward wouldn’t that have been? The blonde was nearly sweating for  _ absolutely  _ no reason. Gaara kept eyeing him, as though considering him.

“Is that the collar your brother gave your?” He finally asked. The blonde blinked. ‘How in the world can he tell when his eyes haven't left mine?’ 

“Yep.” He mumbled, holding up, and open. An end in either hand, “ya good with wearing it?” The intense green gaze of those eyes shifted over now to the collar and the blonde felt like he breath easier. Man, having Gaara’s full scrutiny on him made him all hot  _ and _ skittish. Just as the blonde started to relax, the red head surprised him by stepping closer and actually bending his head back when he was close enough for the blonde to slip the collar around his neck. Naruto froze. He openly stared at the Alpha’s face and Gaara was looking back at him with calculating eyes. Intent on waiting to see what Dean would do with the amount of trust the Were was handing over by displaying his vulnerable throat so openly.

  
He licked his lips, and moved slowly but intently. His hands were shaky as he reached around to clasp the collar behind the red heads neck securing it and then of course checking it with two fingers between the leather and his throat to make sure it wasn't too tight. His fingers felt like chunks of ice as they alpha’s skin was as warm as a furnace. Neither of them flinched. Neither of them broke eye contact. Naruto of course realized this put him close enough to scent him. He could see the alphas nose flaring and he couldn't stop thinking about how close to a hug this was for them. And Gaara was still completely naked!

“There ya go.” The blonde murmured, his voice was to close to his bedroom voice for this to be strictly okay. “Feel alright?” The Alpha took half a step back and rolled his head before rolling his shoulders and then nodding with a small quirk of his lips. Naruto most definitely did not blush. “Awesome.” He stuttered out, and pointed to the door. “ uh, go get dressed. We don't gotta be at Kyuu’s and Shukaku’s ‘till two so we got time to eat and practice writin’ some more if you’d like.”

The Alpha nodded again and turned to walk out of the room. Naruto stared at his ass and then hated himself for it. Gaara wearing nothing but collar should NOT be hot- but it's too late. The blonde knew it would be standing by in his brain ready to torture him at the worst possible moment for years to come. Of course that's not even mentioning how trustingly the redhead had given over control to him. ‘damn, there's just no way, im getting these feelings under control anytime soon.’ He thought despairingly. 

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Gaara had been extremely against the idea of socks and shoes, just like the blonde had thought he would be. But at least he had managed to get the were into a shirt, and a clean pair of sweats. The alpha still refused  _ all _ of his boxers. 

  
“dude, all i am trying to say is that commando really might not be the best thing to do in public.” Naruto said as he turned down the street, driving over the store Kurama had suggested. The alpha was sitting in the passenger seat, as he had the first night, however this time the redhead was not eyeing everything so suspiciously. Instead, the alpha was eyeing the outside were with open curiosity. The sunlight burned against the pavement, and for the first time in what most likely seemed like ages to the alpha, he was able to see what the outside world through something other than the windows in Naruto's two story apartment. Gaara had been pretty eager about too, stopping just outside the car to take a deep breath drawing in all the scents in. He kinda got that, i mean staying inside all the time probably wasn't all that fun, plus all the smells must be a source awesome with a nose as sharp as a Were’s was. And now, Naruto was definitely not jealous as all, cuz just no.

  
“why? No one will be looking down my pants.” Gaara stated with another look out the car window. Naruto's mouth open, but then quickly shut as his brain caught up with his stupidity before anything could escape.

“Regardless, it's gotta be painful. Besides we gotta get ya some other clothes anyway.” Gaara turned to look at the blonde who quite suddenly go very interested in watching the road. Which you should do when you drive, so really nothing weird about that. At all. That said, the blonde could feel his gaze heating up under the intense gaze of the alpha’s green eyes. Gaara conceded with his usual grunt and then turned back to look out the window before the blonde would suddenly catch fire. 

Alright so shopping with Gaara had been both hilarious and mortifying. On one hand Gaara was just so damned adorable trying to figure out what all the clothes were for and his questioning face made the blonde's heart go gaga. 

on the other, the alpha’s cute and confused look had attracted a hella of alot of sales women who did nothing but coo over the flustered were. Naruto didn't like it. He really didn't like how they looked at him as though the were a helpless kitten and he definitely didn't like how they were stealing all of the attention. Even more than that, he didn’t like how big, strong, proud Gaara was pushed into a stall where an elderly saleswoman helped him dress. It didn’t sit right with Naruto because hell, Gaara was a Feral and shouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit. Enough said. When they got back into the car, Naruto was in a terrible mood. They managed to find the red head some pants sweater, a few shirts and a bunch of boxers the woman had decided to take extra time explaining to him. 

“You would need to be careful to find the right fit, because an alpha's genitals were larger than the average humans.” The elderly lady had said. ‘Yeah, really glad i didn't tell them i tried to put him in my own boxers.’ A questioning whine spilled from the apha and pulled Naruto away from his thoughts. The blonde coughed and glanced at the alpha who by now was openly staring at him. 

“Whats up?” He asked, attempting to sound casual. Gaara sighed his own non-human si and leaned back into the chair.

“I apologize. I lack experience with pretending.” The blonde frowned. 

“Huh? What do ya mean?” Gaara was silent as the blonde tore down main street on the way to Kurama and Shukaku. That said the blonde could tell that something was definitely up with the were.

  
“I had to maintain control of myself in the store because i knew you would be upset if i made a scene. However i- “ The red paused and let out a breath. “ i did not enjoy it.” Relief that the blonde felt was palpable, and even more so- selfish. ‘I shouldn't feel relieved that Gaara hadnt like the store. definitely should not feel flattered at the thought of Gaara on his best behavior for my sake.’ So yeah, Naruto was feeling a lot of things but somehow relief won and surprised both himself and Gaara by laughing aloud. 

  
“That's fine alpha.” He said with a grin glancing at the were. “To be honest i wasn’t all that irritated with you. I was annoyed at those women. And to be honest, i don't really care if you make a scene, well as long as it's justified and no one gets hurt. Hell ya can throw all of the tantrums you’d like. You can even growl at people. I don't really care.” 

  
The words, Be an alpha, be a feral, be yourself- went unspoken between them. 

  
‘maybe i should say that last part aloud, but i really dont have the courage. Course that just makes me sad and cowardly in this moment, but right now there wasn't much that i can do about that.’ Naruto thought. 

  
Gaara seemed to get it though, because he quirked his lips and purred softly the rest of the way.

  
“hey, we’re here!” Naruto yelled as he walked in without bothering to knock. Yeah, it wasn't just Kyuu that did that. It went both way, the only difference being that their Beta Mito wasn't half as territorial as the alpha. Partly because she was a domesticated Were and partly because Betas werent known for caring as much about territories. Though to be fair, if someone were to attack Naruto suspected that the Beta would not hesitate to sink her fangs into their attacker. ‘She would never be as good as Gaara though.’ The blonde thought with a poorly hidden smugness. 

“Oi, what are smirking about?” Kyuu asked as walked into hall, from around the corner that lead to living room.

“Nothin’ much.” Naruto called out, as he shrugged out of his favorite orange jacket, that technically had been too hot outside for. After Gaara had scented him, the blonde pulled his little brother in for a hug.

  
The alpha didn't need to scent his brother as closely as he had the first time, but even so his nose still flared and his muscles still tensed when people tended to stay a little too close. naruto had quickly taken to the habit of solving that issue before he continued. Kurama let him scent him as well, ‘most likely still remembering what happened last time.’ Naruto thought. ‘I mean, he was sorta on the receiving end of a raging alpha.’ The blonde wished that their first meeting had gone better but he hoped- and believed that the two were going to be good friends. 

  
The whole place reeked of Beta, and Naruto was fully aware of his brothers anxiety about the alpha's reactions. ‘I can't exactly blame him. I mean, i'm nervous too. Hopeful, but still nervous. Gaara changed a lot over that last couple days. He was awesome at the store, and this should be just as awesome. Well…’ He thought glancing at his brother and sighing internally. ‘It would if kyuu would quiet fidgeting.’

“hey, something smells yummy! Ya make ramen?” The blonde asked, as both watched from the corners of their eyes how's Gaara visibly scented the air. He snorted,

“right as if. Shukaku made it. Even after i said ya didn't deserve it for not reading  _ any _ of the books.”

  
“Low blow man, hiding the tag just to check on me.” 

  
“right...” Kurama smirked. “But it worked didn't it?” Naruto was not even two seconds away from sticking his tongue out at his little brother when Shukaku rounded the corner almost bouncing.

“Naruto!” She exclaimed, and Naruto grinned as wide as ever. Just as he always did when he saw his perky sister in law.

“yo!” He replied, but the looming presence behind refused to be forgotten. In the end, regardless of how kind and puppy eyed Gaara was in that store now they were in a hella smaller space and people were crowding in on him. Naruto could feel the alpha breath creep on his neck. he stepped to the side. “This is Gaara, my alpha.” Shukaku, having grown up with a Beta before her parents had bought Mito to come with her when she moved and enrolled at the university, was very used to weres. She smiled, her lips closed to show kindness but with no teeth so as to to show nothing that could be considered a threat. ‘Why didn't i think of that?’ The blonde thought frowning. Shukaku pushed her pale brown hair out of her way and approached Gaara slowly. Naruto stepped back when he saw how tense Kurama was. She was very precious to his little brother, and the blonde couldn't begin to fathom how much trust he was giving to the alpha after how he had been received. 

  
Gaara still understood what these people meant to him though, the blonde could see it with how the were was watching her. It was right then the Naruto was very glad he had labeled her as Kyuu’s mate. Even if it sounded ridiculous at the time. Weres mated for life, so it was information that Gaara was definitely taking seriously.

  
Shukaku held out her left arm, hand open and palm up. Then, as she got close enough she tilted her head over to the side. Her throat was now exposed to the alpha. Gaara made a soft pleased sound and leaned to scent her wrist. ‘He's ignoring her neck. He didn't do that with me though. Not on the first night. Or kyuu now that i think about it. I had thought it was because it wasn't offered. I guess i was wrong....?’ The Were straightened after a moment and gave his agreeing grunt, at this point the blonde really couldn't grin any wider.

“This is Shukaku.” Naruto said glancing at the alpha. “She makes some pretty awesome ramen. But her pies are really where its at.” Shukaku blinked and looked at Gaara curiously before she turned to Naruto and pulled him into a hug. 

“Flatterer.” She said with a laugh. “You alpha is gorgeous!” There was a slight twitch and a blink on the red heads behalf, and the blonde could only grin. 

“Oh i know.” He mumbled his face still in her sandy brown hair. 

  
“quiet one though, am i right?” Naruto felt his gut clench and his hand rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over at Gaara who had now taken to eyeing his surrounding rather than listen to the conversation. ‘Here goes.’ He thought.

  
“Did Kyuu tell ya what happened?” He asked in a low almost conspiratorial tone that he knew full well the alpha could hear. ‘I really hate this. Talking over his head. Why do people do this where there Were's? Even when present.’ Naruto had in fact seen Kurama and Shukaku do that to Mito millions of times, and always thought it was weird. With Gaara he was even less inclined to do it.

  
“he did.” Shukaku said, her eyes softening at the corners before looking over at Kurama who nodded. “It's just awful. But, i'm glad that you took him in Naruto.” 

  
“i- well i couldn't just leave him ya know?” Naruto muttered, recalling the night he found Gaara. It felt like ages longer that it actually was, and he could only smile inwardly as he wonder at how they had gone from complete strangers to sharing a bed -platonically of course- over the course of mere days.

  
“Oh i think its just great!” Shukaku smiled and her eyes sparkled and light up like they always did when she was happy. ‘I am pretty sure i will always be amazed at her ability to be happy for everyone around her.’ “Just wait until Mito meets him!” She said before turning away. “Mito!” She called out. “Come here please!” The blonde heard movement from the room and knew the Beta was the caused. He glanced at his brother, who in response ran his fingers through his red dyed hair, the orange roots showing. It was an highly unusual color, but he didn't pick it. It was a genetic anomaly, being born with not red or black or brown or hell even blonde hair, but orange. He typically kept it dyed, and red was his favorite color. It reminded him of mom, though he could never get the shade right. He glanced at Gaara’s hair- it was brighter than Kyus. 

  
“we decided not to tell her you were bringing the alpha. Of course she smelt him on me but we didn't say anything. We did not want to ruin the surprise.” Kyuu explained. 

  
Shukaku laughed. “Yes well, the only other alpha she ever knew was this old bear the lived across the street from us when we moved. He died soon after so i hardly think it counts. Every other she's met were those growling guard dogs you meet in the street and the occasional park.”

  
“Yeah, she never really liked those.” Kurama mumbled shoving his hands into his pockets. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Gaara attention turn back towards the three of them and there was subtle feeling of dislike about what they we talking about. Objectifying Were's like that- making it out as if alphas were nothing but brutes. Thats nothing to say about how their strength was being used either.

  
Any chance to fix that however was gone as Mito rounded the corner and Gaara snapped to attention the second his nose picked up her scent. The blonde could see him scenting the air as she stepped closer, and somehow there was the unexpected head of jealousy that made itself known. ‘Why am I jealous? I mean, Mito is a sterile domestic were. what interest could she possibly present to Gaara? And really even if shes interesting im human. I really  _ really _ shouldn't care.’ Except that the blonde totally cared and it really had everything to do with his own sexual fantasies and the fact that Gaara was sleeping in Narutos bed every night and protecting him.

  
“what is it maste-?” Mito stopped, frozen a few steps from them. Her own nose flaring as her brown eyes zeroed in on Gaara who had drawn himself up to his full height. Somehow managing to tower over both Naruto and Kyuu despite the fact he was the shortest. 

The blonde saw her swallow, and he gritted his teeth as she walked right up to Gaara, right into his personal space, and immediately tilted her head back to expose her throat. There was no fucking preamble here, no extending an arm or anything, no the Weres went right to sniffing necks and Naruto knew this going in, but that didn't stop the feelings. The tinkling sounds of bells could be heard from the dangling pins hung Mito’s dark maroon hair buns, and Naruto really started to regret bringing Gaara over when she made a submissive sound and Gaara responded with a rather low appreciate growl.

  
Naruto watch seemingly in slow motion as Gaara brought up a hand to grip Mito by the neck, bending her head back as he pleased before all but face planting in the crook of her neck. His nose wide and chest heaving as he breathed her in. And fuck Naruto had a churning feeling in his belly. Conflicted between wanting to vomit and wanting to break something. Jealousy, anger, sadness. ‘Fuck,’ he thought distantly. ‘Im going to wear my teeth down if this keeps going.’ Kurama and Shukaku watched with amusement clear on the faces. Clearly thinking that it was adorable and hilarious- ‘and god i'm glad that no one is looking at me right now. I don't think i could even hide to bitterness if i tried.’ 

  
“alpha.” Mito murmured in her collected manner, and Gaara growled again, this time softer. A soft sound that sounded much too close to a purr for Narutos to be happy. Mito responded with a soft sound of her own, and then- well then they were walking away from the humans. Leaving Kurama Shukaku and Naruto to stand in the hallway as Mito lead Gaara towards the stairs and upwards towards her room. Leaving Naruto behind. 

  
“well that went well.” Shukaku said with a laugh barely suppressed in her words. Kyuu chuckles,

“yeah i want her more alphas now. Did she react purly on a subgender base or was it because Gaara simply smelled that awesome?” ‘what fuckery is this? We aren't pairing the Weres up for breeding or anything stupid. Hell Mito is sterile! Also way to God damned young.’ Naruto wanted to yelled and smash an unsuspecting vase or something but he collected himself just in time for Shukaku to look over and smile at him- not noticing his inner turmoil because honestly? Naruto was in the wrong here.

  
“Ramen?” She asked and Naruto forced himself to grin even though it felt as though his stomach was on fire. 

“That sounds awesome! Im just gunna go wash up first.” Naruto replied. She nodded and left, Kyuu following behind and Naruto was left alone and he went to the bathroom splashing cool water on his face in an effort to  _ calm the fuck down! _ ‘Yeah, this whole being-friends-with-Gaara-and-not-a-perv was going just fantastically.’

## 


	15. Chapter 15

“Yeah, so i pretty much said he is part of the family. He seemed pretty happy about it.” Naruto said leaning on the table in his little brothers kitchen. Shukaku game a smile over her coffee.

“I would imagine so. Packs are important to Were’s and if his previous owner mistreated him he must be starved for love.” The was a prickle of guilt and Naruto really wished that she hadn't said it like she had but he got what she was saying. Regardless he still ended up staring down into his now empty ramen bowl. 

  
They had been sitting there in the kitchen for a long while. They talked about how Naruto and Gaara were doing, what sort of things he could try to help in the future. Shukaku was impressed with how his writing was coming along and then the blonde started grinning and bragging about how Gaara had already started writing- okay more like copying them one by one but hey! They were well done! Neat little letters in every box inside the training boxes. The blonde was grinning ear to ear, a perfect picture of positivity.

“I am glad this meeting went well.” Kurama said thoughtfully. And Naruto snapped to attention his smile shrinking down a bit. “Now you can start taking him to meet the rest of the family.” 

  
“from what you said about the store he is already doing fantastically. You must be a good influence.” Shukaku said agreeing and nodding. “I only wished I’d gotten to see more of him." She suddenly laughed and Naruto frowned at that.

The entire time they had been here, at Kurama and Shukakus Gaara had been in Mito’s room with her. They had simply scented each other and walked away- never to emerge. 

  
“yeah, sorry.” Naruto muttered, as his good mood started to evaporate. “I guess Gaara isn't used to other Were’s or something.” ‘He is probably just loving hos the domestic were is so submissive or something.’ He thought. 

“It fine.” Kyuu said dismissively, as he offered the blonde a refill on his coffee which he refused. “Im just glad they hit it off.”

  
“well, its not like anything is going to happen.” Shukaku replied with a grin. “If they were fighting we would have heard it by now, and Mito is sterile so nothing to worry about there.” The sandy brunet take another drink of her coffee. Naruto actually hadn't been but wow! Thank you to Kyuu’s wife for putting  _ that _ into his head. ‘Fuck, i was jealous of the Weres’ obvious shit in common but now i need worry about them having sex too?’ He gripped his empty coffee mug a little too hard, nearly white knuckling it.

“Right, because not being able to have kids keeps everyone from having sex.” Kyuu said befores snorting.

  
No sooner had those words left his mouth did everything go quiet. All three of them halted and started at each other. ‘Oh shit, what if Gaara is having sex with Mito? What if claims hr as his mate? What does that even mean for the two Were’s?’ Naruto wasn't sure why Kurama and Shukaku started to panic but he sure as hell knew why he was.Like a bolt of lightning had hit them they all tore ass away from the table and rushed up to the betas room. ‘God Gaara is a feral, how do ferals even react to mating?! Domestic Were’s don't usually mate so how is Mito reacting?!’ Naruto's heart had clenched as he ran up the stairs. ‘Gaara being mated to some random beta or omega out in the wild forest is one thing but having to watch him mate with someone so close to me? Right in front of my face?’ That was agony.

  
Naruto was the first one to Mito’s door, knocking hastily before almost ripping the door from its hinges to open it. 

  
Gaara was sitting in the soft arm chair near Mitos window, his hand resting on her perfectly styled hair as she knelt on the floor by his side. Her arm was wrapped around his leg. They weren’t talking-talking but they were definitely having a conversation when the blonde burst through the door with kyuu and Shukaku hot on his heels.

  
“uh hi.” He had all but stammered out and Gaara stopped grooming the betas hair.

  
“Naruto.” He stated, with a warm inflection. The kind that made the blondes insides all fuzzy. Mito made a sound which Gaara answered with a calming rumble, before he rose to his feet to greet the humans. Mito remained kneeling on the floor, her hands clasped in her lap and her white high collared kimono completely smooth.

  
“we, um-” Naruto cleared his throat glancing at the now amused little brother and his wife to be. “It getting late. We should go home.” Gaara simply nodded and walked out, without so much as looking back as Mito. The beta didn't seem to find it odd or rude. She only smiled and went to curl up in the arm chair. Gaara trotted down the stairs to the hall and Naruto turned to look at Kurama and Shukaku giving them a thin and tired smile.

  
“Were we simply being stupid?” Shukaku said with a chuckle, and Kyuu only shook his hand fondly at her before wandering over towards Mito to talk to her. 

“well, we are heading out. see ya guys later.” naruto said scratching at the back of his as he ducked out. Shukaku gave him a small hug before he left and shortly after Naruto found himself in his beloved car with Gaara sitting next to him in the passenger seat. 

  
“so,” Naruto started as he drummed his fingers on the leather of the steering wheel while stuck at a red light. “Did ya have a good time?” Gaara made the shrug equivalent of a grunt and when the blonde glanced over the red headed alpha was looking out the window. 

“Mito was… Incredibly kind.” He said after a short while, this time leaving Naruto to grunt. The blonde didn't trust his own voice in this instance. “Mito was informing how she was happy at their place and-” he leaned further back into the light leather seats and huffed. “But she smelled off.” 

Naruto had no clue what to say to that. 

“Could be cuz shes ya know-” he waved his arm around, “domesticed?” When Gaara said nothing he continued. “She grew up on a farm ya know.” Where humans take care of weres before they are bought. She probably doesnt even remember if there was an alpha ther. Could be weird cuz she doesn't know how to act.”

  
“no.” Gaara said still puzzling over it. ‘Of course. There was nothing wrong with how perfect little Mito had behaved.’ He gritted his teeth as he thought. Quickly he took a deep breath. ‘I need to chill. I mean, A) Mito didn't do anything wrong and B) it really isn't her fault that i'm like this. Stupidly sickeningly possessive over someone who isnt even mine to possess.’

  
“uh- ya know we thought maybe ta guys were like having sex or something.” Naruto said trying for humor and finding that he could only just barely keep his voice from cracking. ‘Fuck me.’ He thought wanting to slam his head into his dashboard. ‘Wanting to confess but at the same time really not confess. But what if Gaara was maybe, even slightly inclined-’

  
“i could never.” Gaara stated bluntly. And there right there, Naruto had to try to even his breath despite how squished it felt like it was.

“Oh really?” He said as he saw Gaara shake his out from the corner of his eye.” 

  
“she is a part of your pack. You invited me, and this i would never betray your trust. Beside,” he huffed again in annoyance. “There was something wrong with her scent. Like something is wrong with her.” 

  
Naruto let out a bark of laugh, and really it wasn't something he could control. If he didn't laugh he thought he would go crazy at the conversation he was having. “Ya mean. Ya could smell that she was sterilized?” The alpha only tilted his head and frowned at him. 

“I am not aware of the meaning of that word.” 

  
“well uh,” Naruto blinked and turned, frowning as an angry driver flew past him only the relatively barren two lane road. The bright lights left him blind a moment as he floundered around for the right words to explain. ‘God i need to just come out and say it.’ “Well it means that she can't have pups. Domestic weres that arent kept for breeding are usually sterile to help keep reduce ruts and heats and of course to keep the risk of unwanted ups low.” Naruto glanced over at Gaara to him staring at him with wide horror filled eyes. “Alpha?” He asked, uncertainty filling his voice. ‘I get why he might not know about it but why does he look like he wants to hurl?’

  
“You mean to say, she is incapable of birthing pups because humans made it so?” The alpha croaked out. Naruto frowned.

“Uh, yeah i guess. Its not right i know. Human thinking and keeping Weres as their pets and all. Deciding if they should be fertile is up to the owner by law and- oh shit, are you going to throw up?!” Naruto slammed on his break and pulled over to the side of the road.

  
No sooner had he pulled over than had the alpha scrambled for the handle of the door and Naruto left the car and came around to see the alpha on the ground vomiting into the grass lining the curb not even a block away from their apartment.

  
“Gaara, what's wrong?!” Naruto asked looking on at the now shaking Were as he emptied his stomach of what he had eaten for lunch. The blonde didn't know what to do other than rub the alphas back as he growled. He wasn't sure which he was growling at though- him or the situation but he knelt down next to him regardless.’he can always push me off.’ He thought vaguely.

  
“you-” Gaara pressed out after spitting some more to clear his mouth. His face was pale then Naruto had ever seen. “You made her like that- as though its nothing. And you humans just…” He panted still trying to breath.

“It's okay alpha,” the blonde said still rubbing at the tense Weres back. “It's a simple medical procedure. Take everything out when they are small. They don't even know what they miss out on, it's done long before they can go into a heat or a rut. Otherwise it would just be barbaric.” 

The increasing size of Gaaras green eye told Naruto that it was barbaric anyway. ‘Shit this is definitely a cardinal sin to a Were. Why, or actually better question what do i do to fix this?’ He thought not finding any answers.

  
“Sorry.” Naruto said giving up and sitting down close to the Were, only barely not pulling him into the hug even though he really wanted to. He sighed and shut his eyes tightly. “Sory humans treat ya like a commodity. Its not right, i know.” 

“Do you love her anyway?” Naruto blinked his open and turned his head to look at the red head, trying to understand what he was asking. 

“Who, Mito?” He finally said. The alpha nodded as he swiped the back of his across his mouth to get rid of traces of vomit. “Course i do, shes still the same even if she can't have pups.” He frowned at Gaara. “I mean hell, there are a ton of humans who can't have kids either. Willingly and unwillingly and we still love each other. Value is not dependent on procreation.”

  
Gaara stared at the ground, his eyes distant and far away not seeing what was in front him, but he nodded nonetheless. Naruto got up to lean back against the car, and was only half aware at the fact that the engine was still running. The orange cars rumbling was soothing and a familiar and welcome sound. 

  
“ya don't need to worry.” naruto said after a long silence, and while the alpha didn't react the blonde was sure he was listening anyway. “None of this applies to ya, you're too old to sterilize and besides, i don't own ya. Don't care what lies we tell everyone. You are your own Were and i'm not gunna to treat ya as anything else.” Hen the alpha looked back at him looking weary but trusting again, Naruto could only give a small tentative smile. “Do you wanna go home?” 

Gaara grunted and rose to stand on unstable legs, and Naruto wanted to help but did not. He had a strong feeling that the alpha wanted to do it himself. ‘I hope this doesn't put some barrier between us. I don't want to shatter this fragile trust that we got going.’ 

Naruto sighed and got back into the car too after shutting the behind Gaara, driving the last block in silence. When they got their the alpha walked straight to the bathroom. The sounds of running water could be heard not to much later, and in that moment Naruto was left to stand in the hall alone hating his race. 


	16. Chapter 16

While Gaara showered, Naruto set himself to scrubbing down to the kitchen with a vicious vengeance. It was an attempt to clear his mind of what had happened earlier but it was a miserable failure. ‘Gaara actually threw up over how Mito wasn't able to have pups because of humans.’ A sour feeling rested on the back his tongue causing his stomach to twist into knots. ‘I wanted him to feel safe but how the hell am i supposed to do that? There isn't anything i can really do to show how he is different. But again- what does it matter? Just cuz i treat him as though he has a will of his own doesn't mean others do.’ He sighed. ‘I can only do my best and hope that it's enough.’

  
The blonde scrubbed and scrubbed at the counter. The fact that it was dam n sparkling it was so clean had nothing to do with it. ‘I don't want him to leave, but what does he get by staying? Shit why IS he staying? Gaara probably had no where else to go.’ He gave a dry snort. ‘Might as well live with the stupid human who fed him right?!’ He clenched his fists and threw the sponge he was using into the sink before leaning back heavily on the opposite counter. ‘Fuck, i don't want our friendship built up like this! Oh hell who am i kidding. It already is.’ The alphas questioning grunt shocked and startled Naruto out of his head making him jump.

“Fuck!” He said, before taking a deep breath, his hand over his chest. “You ought to have a bell on ya.” He regretted the words the Moment he said them, but Gaara simply quirked his lips taking them as a joke. The alpha was right back to wearing only sweatpants but to Narutos surprise he had on around his neck the collar, with the little red tag dangling as though to taunt him. Naruto frowned. “did you wear that in the shower? Ya know leather shrinks in water.” Despite not being able to see the collar due to the angle, the redhead still looked down at it as he spoke,

“I took it off before i stepped in.” ‘and then put it back on apparently?’ Naruto thought questioningly. Naruto looked down at the linoleum floor, his ear turning red with heat as he spoke. 

“Uh, ya know. You really don't gotta wear the thing inside. it's just for show. domesticated Weres don't usually have theirs on inside. Mito didn't right?” ‘Fuck me im babbling.’ He thought wishing a hole would open in the ground and swallow him up. Gaara made a soft sound.

“I am aware, however… I desire to wear it.” He replied calmly. ‘he wants to wear it…!’ Naruto thought as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a rather embarrassing sound.

“um okay, cool yeah, just ya know do what ya want.” He waved his hand at him. “Just thought it might be uncomfortable is all.” Gaara then surprised him by stepping much closer. Too close in fact for his heated body to handle. ‘ShitFuckingDamn me for my cock fattening up now.’

  
“i know what it represents.” He rumbled out in a low voice. Naruto swallowed. “I know what humans will think when they see this around my neck, however i know the truth. I like it despite what it will cause others to think and believe.” ‘Oh my god he is so close i could literally just tilt my head slightly and be kissing him!! Oh my god why me?!’ The red heads nose just barely brush against his cheek. “You gave this to me, Naruto. I will wear this for you.” ‘FuckShitDamnMother-’ Naruto was hard. He made a broken sound at the back of his throat that was far too close to a needy whine for him to be comfortable with. It drew a low growling sound from Gaara, whose breath was busy ghosting over Naruto's face. ‘Dear lord, what in the actual fuck is happening right now? And wow is it hot in here!’

  
“that- i- id like that alpha.” Naruto finally pressed out, trying for casual despite the fact he felt like he was admitting something so secret because- ‘why the fuck am i admitting that!?’ Gaara only nodded however, pleased with how Naruto was accepting this. Then he stepped back far enough for him to breath normally. The atmosphere which had been nearly the temperature of the suns surface was a hella lot colder now. The blonde managed a wibbly wobbly smile which Gaara answered with a purr. 

  
“uh ya wanna eat something?” Naruto asked after what seemed like too long of a pause and Gaara nodded. “You're not feeling sick right?” The alpha shook his head and turned towards the fridge only to be stopped by Naruto. “Lets order in. How do you like pizza alpha?” Gaara grunted out his approval and the blonde grinned before pulling up a Papa Johns take out menu on his phone. ‘Im way to shaky to try and cook tonight. Thank god Gaara likes pizza as much as i do. This entire day has just been a mess of strange events and emotions.’ It left the blonde feeling drained and to be honest he wasn't sure what the alpha would make of that.’Gaara would probably follow me to bed, which is really not what i need right now. Damn i really need some time with my hand’. “Pepperoni again?” Naruto asked.

  
The alpha leaned over and stared at menu, mouthing the letters. It was still difficult after on days of learning the alphabet. Then quickly he pointed to one of the alternatives.

  
“beef.” He read aloud, and Naruto then forgot his stubborn arousal in favor of grinning like a mad man.

  
“Perfect!” Naruto said, the awe and happiness definitely not leaving his voice at all. ‘gaara is without the best Were i have ever met. All the rest can just fuck off.’ “Do ya want that on the pizza?” Gaara shook his head, and the blonde laughed before sitting down at the table. “Oky then, lets see what else ya might fancy then?” Gaara joined him at the table and together they went through the entire menu. Although Naruto did have to explain a few different things, he still loved it. And if it took over half an hour for Gaara to decide then that was just fine.

  
It was not even twenty minutes later that the doorbell rang, and the blonde had never felt so starved out of nowhere. Gaara must have shared the feeling since he joined the blonde by the door.

The delivery man was a small man with a strange scar dragging down over one on the side of his face, and dressed in the ridiculous papa johns uniform. He was digging around in his satchel when Naruto opened the door.

  
“Two medium pizza, one pepperoni and one spicy italian and that’ll be-” he stopped talked the moment his lavender shaded eyes locked onto Gaara’s form. The blonde was counting his cash.

“Its 26 right?” He said mumbling, before looking up at the now long silence. The pizza man was now staring at Gaara with his mouth hung open. Gaara in turn stood silently watching this new oddity, a curious glint in his green eyes. “Uh, whats going on?” Naruto wasnt sure if he should just slam the door shut but the alpha seemed more curious than apprehensive.

  
“Its an Alpha!” The kid all but squeaked, and the blonde could only snort in amusement.

  
“well, yeah.” He said, and he debated on flipping the bright red tag that dangled from Gaara’s collar at him but then decided against it. “Now about the pizza’s-”

“No no!” The guy said looking over at Naruto. “I mean like a real live FERAL alpha!” Naruto could feel how tense the alpha got, and attempted his hand at dismissing the kid.

“Ha, right. Bullshit kid.” 

“oh yeah it is!” Came a swift reply, voice all squeaky in very obvious excitement. ‘Okay wow, jesus this is getting out of hand.’ Naruto thought. Naruto reacted without even thinking, pulling the guy by the front of his door, kicking the door shut and slamming him up on the wall. The pizzas wobbled precariously in the kids grip.

“first thing kid, keep it the fuck down. Second, how in fucks name did you know?” Naruto all but growled out. ‘At some point i need to work on my language issue.’ He thought vaguely. 

Gaara was a looming presence behind him, and the alpha gave a warning growl but otherwise left it to Naruto. Either it was because the kid was small enough Naruto could handle himself, or maybe it was because he wa grinning like a dork and not even acting the least bit threatening. But he let Naruto take the lead.

  
“i got to KU, majoring in Were studies. Im writing my dissertation on alphas!” The blonde relented enough to let him go, but still crowded him against the door. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the realization that the kid was talking more to the alpha than him, which was fine except the Were probably didn't know half of what he saying. 

  
“Throwing the bullshit card on that one.” Naruto said crossing his arms. “What are you 15?” The kid sighed deeply and looked over at the blonde, 

“i'm nineteen, and i am a prodigy. My name is Yagura, and you have  _ got _ to let talk to your alpha.” Naruto relaxed, Gaara stopped growling and went back to silently studying the kid.

“he isnt my alpha, he's a feral like ya said.” He admitted, and for a long moment there was only Yagura and Gaara staring at each other. ‘Now i'm uncomfortable.’ The blonde thought exasperated. ‘Me and my emotions, though in case i have good reason to be since after all its an obvious crime to harbor a feral without local authorities consent. Though i guess there isn't much point in lying right now. What with the runt spotting his heritage right away though it could be his tone. Reminds me of Kyuu when he talks about his law studies. Which means this kid probably doesn't care about the laws around the ferals as long as he can study Weres.’ The small kid nodded at his words and extended his left hand, even exposing his throat. However as he did with all humans except for Naruto Gaara ignored the throat merely scenting the kids wrist. Gaara straightened after only a brief moment, and gave his approving grunt. 

“Awesome so ya check out fine.” Naruto muttered to himself and took the pizza’s from Yagura who still looked like the blonde had hung the moon himself in the sky. 

  
“you understand his noises?” He asked, copying Gaara as he tilted his head to one side. The alpha blinked at him and tilted his head to the  _ other _ side. Yagura just grinned.

  
“only some of them.” Naruto admitted, mildly embarrassed for some strange reason. He took the pizza and set them up on the hat rack and practically shoved money at the kid. ‘Please god just leave!’ He thought. “Whats this about?” He finally asked after Yagura had pocketed the money and still hadn't moved.

  
“well,” he started and Naruto could hear that tone again. The one that with his brother kurama signalled a five hour long lecture of the ins and outs of law that made no sense to him. "I’ve long felt that human society’s notion of Weres is angled and influence by old beliefs. Are Omegas really only submissive child bearers? And are Alphas nothing but thickheaded protectors? Are Betas the only ones capable of logical thinking? Why would any of that be true and if so, how could Were society function properly?" Naruto nodded, partly because he figured he should and partly because he was a little curious about that himself. Especially with how much time he has spent with Gaara now. 

“So, your dissertation is about that?” 

  
“Yeah thats the main focus, but i did take a huge chunk of it to really focus on the alphas since i think they are the most misunderstood.” The kid was totally grinning at the alpha as he did so. Gaara just stood there trying to make sense of the energy ball of a human. "I’ve had individual interviews with Farmed Alphas and with Manufactured. I never thought I would get to talk to a Feral because, well, they’re feral but shit, you’re just awesome!” Gaara’s nose flared and his eyes narrowed in confusion. Then, the alpha took a half step back nearly hiding behind Naruto. The blonde heart swelled up and Yaguras eyes bulged out, his fingers itching as though he wanted nothing more than to write down this observation.

“look kid, he has been through a lot…”

“Oh but please!” Yagura pleaded his eyes focusing on Gaara completely. “I wouldn't put you in danger alpha! I just wanna talk to you! I want to hear everything! Where your from and how living in the wild is, how you think, please! I just want to know you!” Gaara’s eyes held a bewildered look and if Naruto was being honest he looked a bit freaked out. The blonde did not like that a bit. He turned his back on the practically bouncing kid and locked eyes with his typically silent alpha.

  
“you do not have to do this alpha.” His voice soft and soothing as Gaara stared at him. “I agree the kid is weird as fuck but he is on to something. He wants to show humans that alphas and just Weres in general might not be what we think you to be. Which i think is awesome of him, but you still do not have to expose yourself to him. No will make you as long as you're with me.” Naruto was feeling like a bundle of protective and possessive but Gaara seemed to enjoy that because he gave a growl so low it almost his purr. The blonde smiled.

  
“i wouldn’t expose you alpha,” Yagura said chiming in his voice suddenly much lower and calmer. “I swear im on your side. I can use a fake name in my paper and never tell where i found you.” He turned his head to look at the blonde. “I get that something strange had to have happened for him to be living here with you and in a collar nonetheless, but i won't poke at that. I want to know about the feral alpha as a person. I don't have any interest in your living situation.” ‘the fact that Gaara hadn't walked away seems to be good evidence that he understands what's going on, or at the very least what's being said.’ Naruto thought with a nod towards Yagura and a glance in the alphas direction.

“Can we think about it first? I mean your paper sounds great and all that but you surprised us, besides it's not up to me.” The kid nodded enthusiastically and rummaged around for a pen in his uniform pockets, waving for him to bring the pizza boxes down closer so he could write his number down on the cardboard. 

  
“i get it completely! Dont feel pressured about it but please think about it alpha!” Yagura all but pleased as he scribbled out his number so fast that Naruto was unsure if he would be able to even read all of the numbers. “Just think about what it could do for future Alphas and Weres in general if humans were just educated properly. Everyone should hear the voice of the Alpha, right?" he grinned and pocketed his pen. "You do speak, don’t you?" Naruto laughed, Gaara quirked his lips.

“Yes.” The alpha replied in his dry gravelly voice. Yagura grinned so wide the blonde thought his head was going to split open. 

  
“Awesome.” Yagura said and not even two seconds later was he out the door.

“Okay then.” Naruto said blinked as the both stood in the hall staring at the now closed door. “That was weird. Pizza?” Gaara snorted and walked towards kitchen, the sounds of the fridge opening reaching his ears a few moments later. ‘I dunno if i should be worried at how easy the runt saw that Gaara was feral or happy that i'm not the only one who disagrees with how people view and treat weres.’ In the end he settled somewhere in between. Uneasy about yagura but hopeful that Gaara would take him up on his offer and actually give some insight on how not all alphas are crazed knotheads.

  
  
Two days after the Yagura problem, and the blonde was exhausted. He wasn't sleeping well and his mind was sore from over thinking. Nightmares about Gaara snarling and leaving him plagued him at night, and then he was left with the cold sensation of realizing that Gaara really could leave him anytime he wanted and naruto would have no way to stop him.

Last night, he slept maybe a few hours, most of it spent laying there watching the alpha sleep. Listening to sounds he made as he dreamt. Fighting the urge to curl up in the alphas arms and press against his chest to steal all of those noises away.

  
After pretending to wake up the alarm, Naruto indulged himself in the shower. Gaara had only blinked blearily at him before tottering out to the kitchen to start coffee maker like he did every morning. As thought nothing was strange. Naruto could escape his own downward spiral, desperate to take the edge off. 

  
Of course he took care to wash first, but his dick knew what was going on, and he was hard before he had even finished with his hair. The lather of the soap slithering down his body making him shiver before he even touch ped himself. ‘Fuck it really has been too long.’ He leaned back against the tile wall and left the warm water wash the rest of the soap away as he started stroking himself. ‘Damn.’ He Thought. His body was craving porn as though it was some sort of drug. ‘I wish i had something to watch right now.’ The blonde thought with a half hearted sort of feeling. He was already aware the whatever he watched wouldn't compare to the marvel of a fact that he had an alpha sharing his bed every night. His eyes fell closed and he sped up his hand, the other one moving to play with his chest briefly before it slid around back to rub against his ass. 

“Damn” he breathed in the steamy air and pressed harder much too soon. The burning feeling as he pushed his finger into the first knuckle with no prep to speak, was blissfully painful. Skirting around the edges as he body wasn't sure whether it liked it or not. ‘God i feel needy.’ Naruto’s member throbbed in his hand and he slowed his pace. Feeling every pulse and every stretch of skin. 

A harsh strangled gasp ripped its way from his throat as he remembered that he hadn't locked the door. It was closed yeah, but he hadn't locked it. In fact, he hadn't locked it against since- well since  _ that one time. _ ‘Oh shit what if Gaara can smell me? Or hear me? What if Gaara gets curious?’ The alpha had not come into the bathroom when he was in the shower since he had pulled the shower curtain to the side and yelped like a teenage girl, but the blonde felt a roll of nausea pass through as he thought about the alpha doing it right now. ‘god he would see me,  _ all of me! _ ’ He thought with a sliver of fear. ‘Gaara would see how im fucking myself like a desperate whore on my finger -actually it was two fingers now, deep and definitely not enough- while panting and rocking my hips.’ “Oh go- fu- please!” Naruto groaned under his breath and sped up his fingers, as he found his prostate and nearly buckled at the sheer blinding pleasure it brought him.

  
He was barely able to stand up straight with the waves of pleasure crashing down on him, it felt good- but hollow. He knew what he wanted, he also knew he could never have it. That didn't stop him from whimper out the alpha name though. He came hard, splattering the shower curtain to the point of embarrassment. He blushed as he washed his hands up and the the shower curtain. ‘That was dangerous.’ He thought. ‘Yeah i needed the edge off, but i dont think i even managed to do that. It feels, worse now. Somehow. “i need to get laid.” He muttered, finished up his shower. ‘Yeah, thats just what i need. A strong,  _ human _ dude to press him down and— fuck, no, too close to my Alpha-fantasies. No, i need a bear that i can excite and sit on and ride into oblivion and—god damnit!’ 

‘I need to find a twink. Find one and bang him harshly. Make him squirm.’ He thought. ‘Thats better, nothing about that should remind me of the alpha.’ If the blonde was top it should be safe. And if he hadn’t wanted to top since he quit high school? Well It was just too fucking bad. When he opened the door after drying off and pulling on his clothes he was startled to see Gaara standing just outside the bathroom door. 

  
“hey sorry. Did ya need to use it?” He asked, and then did his best not to blush when instead of replying the alpha fixed him with an unreadable expression. ‘Shit how long was i in the shower? How long was Gaara standing here?’ eventually the were turned and left for the kitchen leaving the blonde completely confused about what had just happened. The kitchen revealed Gaara by the table eating a bowl of cereal, with Naruto's own bowl waiting for him. The milk standing beside it. He flashed a grin at the alpha and poured himself a mug of coffee before sitting down. “Ya know, i was thinking… Today after i get work we could drive up towards Ichiraku’s Ramen House.You could meet Iruka, and maybe some of the others too.” Gaara watched him carefully. Similar to how he had done in those first few days, however Naruto didnt left it bother him. He liked those green eyes on him, and with his latest orgasm still so fresh on his mind and in his system he felt more loose and relaxed. Much more comfortable in his own skin. And to be honest a trip to the Ramen House had been on his mind for a while now. Since the meet with Kyuus family had gone so great and since they had scheduled a time for Yagura it felt right to hit the Ramen House next.

  
Gaara had decided what to do about Yagura, surpassing him in fact by agreeing to met with the kid. It was just to talk of course and Yagura had assured Naruto over that he would do nothing that the alpha was not comfortable with, and would share if the alpha didn't want to share. Hell he agreed to not come back if the alpha did not agree to it. Needless to say Naruto was apprehensively positive about the whole situation. Though he had wanted to ask Gaara if he was doing because he wanted to or because he thought that was what the blonde wanted but he didn't dare ask. Instead he set a date with the pizza delivery dude and Gaara seemed content with that.

Before all of that Though, Naruto still wanted Gaara more used to human interaction, though he was still very anxious about bringing the alpha back to the place where he had found him so hurt. But he wanted him to meet the rest of the family, hell Kurama suggested. ‘But if Yagura was so quick at spotting him for a feral what if someone else does?’’ He didnt want that, and he doubted Gaara wanted that. ‘We built up a nice life, despite all of the lies. Though i doubt Gaara likes having to pretend to be a domesticated Were he seems to like our life more than he hates lying. I don't want us being more exposed than we already are because of Yagura.’ Still he hoped that the reason Yagura had seen through was simply because he was researching alphas. Therefore he figured as long as they stayed from Were farms they would be in the clear. An agreeing sound came from the aloha as he continued to eat his breakfast, while his eyes drilled into the blondes skull- metaphorically speaking. 

  
“we could eat there or take food home with us, if its too much for ya i mean.” He looked up and his skin prickled, and he tried not to show how the alphas staring was starting to make him feel jittery. “You did amazing in the store and at Kurama and Shukaku’s place, but the Ramen House… It going to be full of people by the time we could get there. Lot of sounds, lot of smells, so i mean if ya get uncomfortable…. “ he trailed off realizing he was babbling. ‘Shit why do i always do that with Gaara? So annoying!’ He cleared his throat and looked down at his bowl. That feeling of loose relaxation in his own skin was fading fast. The fact was he had thought of the Gaara when he got himself off and now the alpha seeme to be staring at him like he was a riddle he need to solve.

  
“It would my pleasure to go.” Gaara stated. Naruto’s head snapped up to look at him. 

“Really?” Gaara grunted in agreement, before finally looking down to take another bite of his food, thus breaking the long staring moment. “I mean, i am sorry you have to lie about not being feral and that's a little fucked up but you wanna do it anyway?” Gaara licked the milk from his lips and Naruto tried hard not to track the movement. 

“You stated you desire me to be a part of your pack. Do you still desire that?”

  
“Yeah.” The alpha let out a pleased hum and the blonde felt the corners of his lips pull upwards at the sound. 

“Then i would very much desire to visit your Iruka.” Naruto couldn't help but grin at the alphas words.

“Awesome.” So yeah Gaara definitely wanted to be a part of the blonde's family, even if he had to lie about his past to do so. It made Naruto inappropriately happy but it also left him with a vague unease. ‘Why exactly? Why was Gaara wanting to join this very  _ human _ pack when he  _ must _ have had a pack of ferals of his own?’ Naruto wanted to ask, and he figured he would eventually but for now he was happy just relishing in the lowe purr that Gaara was emitting as he continued to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

The RamenHouse was completely packed by the time Naruto and Gaara pulled into the parking lot. They had been running a bit slow since Naruto had spent too long at Jiraya’s Auto Shop working on an old Cadillac and almost forgot what time it was. People flooded the place- looking for food before they went home like Naruto and Gaara were or some late night beer to drown in for one reason or another. 

  
The alpha was dressed in one of his newly bought T-Shirts but still wore the blondes sweats. Naruto couldn't or at the very least wouldn't complain. The leather collar was secured around the red heads neck, with a gleaming red tag indicating his secondary gender hanging from his throat. The alpha only ever took the collar off to shower. He slept in it which really didn't help the blonds libido. 

  
Like everytime it seems, Naruto wasnt able to get shoes on the alpha. The alpha would growl and hiss playful at him, and finally Naruto had given up. ‘Gaara gave me everything might as well let him this.’ He was worried though, since people had a habit of dropping glass and leaving it in the parking lot. He recalled how cut up the alphas feet had been when he found him. ‘I wonder if it wa the glass that cut his feet or whoever had beaten him so badly.’ Naruto wanted to ask but there was that nagging fear at the back of his head said not to rock the proverbial boat by bringing up bad memories. Gaara seemed content and happy a home, and he didn't want that to change. 

  
“hey, “ Naruto said after he shut off the car in the parking lot turning to face Gaara. “If you get uncomfortable at any point i want ya to tap on my shoulder, okay?” Gaara had been busy observing his surroundings but now turned towards him,

The blonde could see that Gaara was already a little uncomfortable but it seemed more because of the memories than the loud music from the Ramen House or the people. Regret tingled in his fingers and up his spine. ‘Maybe it was to soon to ask for him to come here. God it would have been better for us to eat at home.’

  
“in and out, real quick. You tap me, i don't question it and we leave.” He promised the alpha. 

  
Gaara grunted in agreement, and Naruto smiled before they got out of the car. They walked up to the wide doors leading in, Gaara glancing at the bushes where the blonde found him. Neither of them spoke a word about it.

  
The inside was flurry of activity and the backgrounding roar of individual conversations at the various tables fell soothingly on his ears. Iruka spotted him the moment they entered and called out to him to stay put just inside the door. He came to them instead.

“Naruto!” He said happily, pulling him into a hug before he even ad the chances to be introduce to Gaara. The alpha gave a humming growl, and the blonde pulled away faster than normal.

  
“yo Iruka!” He said with a grin before he stepped over to the side to show him Gaara. “This is my alpha Gaara.”

  
Iruka blinked and  _ wow _ . Gaara seemed to be hella more menacing than usual standing in the dim lighting of the Ramen House, obviously seizing the man up.

“I see.” He said slowly stretching out his left arm for Gaara to scent. His eyes started to narrow his eyes and had not quite started to lean down when Obito came charging over with Kiba following hot on his heels.

  
“long time no see stranger!” Obito called and Gaara started to tense beside the blonde.

Naruto swallowed and turned to giving Iruka a pleading look. “Maybe just some burgers to go?” 

  
Iruka who had yet to stop eyeing Gaara, nodded when he noticed the alphas emerald green eyes zero in on Obito. “I think that might be for the best.” 

“Sorry, i think i just put too much pressure on him. I’ll explain later.” 

  
She glanced back at him and just gave him that motherly/fatherly type smile. “It fine.” He ran his fingers through his hair and left for the kitchen just as Obito and Kiba joined them.

“Hey! We heard you got an alpha.” The teen said, and Naruto nodded casting quick intense looks Gaara’s way. The Alpha had pulled himself up but his lips were pressed tightly together instead of snarling.

‘Im such a selfish ass.’ Naruto wanted to scream. ‘I wanted him to be a part of my life so badly, i pushed him way too far out of his comfort zone. Just because he is fine at home doesn't mean everything would be golden here.’ His gut twisted. ‘Fuck he is trying so hard to fit in.’

  
“yes. His name is Gaara.”

  
“sweet.” Kiba said as he stared at the alpha who in turn stared back. Naruto wondered if Gaara could smell the weed that his old friend was most likely smoking earlier. If Naruto could count his dazed grin anything to go by. “But i heard it from Jiraya, thought we were friends man! Shame on you. But i'm watching a friends Omega in a few days, as you payback your teaching me your tricks!” He gave a loud laugh. 

  
Obito being the impatient teen that he was interrupted Naruto who hadn't even had the chance to really form a response. “Where's he from?” He asked, proceeding to jump right into Gaara’s personal space. “He looks old. Dad said you got him from a shelter?”

  
Gaara stiffened and bared his teeth, and for a moment the blonde thought he might react as he did with Kurama and launch himself at her in the middle of the crowded shop. Then the moment ended and the alpha stepped away hand over his shoulder tapping him. 

  
“hey!” Naruto yelled, putting himself between Gaara and Obito. “Calm the fuck down, you're making uncomfortable!”

  
Obito puffed out his cheeks. ‘Jesus fuck i love him like a little bro but sometimes i really just want to throttle him!’ 

  
“oh well then im soo sorry.” He bit out crossing his arms like the overgrown child that he was. Kiba shook his head at her. 

  
“you let the Were scent you first.” Kiba said breezily. “Always~” Obito threw him a devil of a look over his shoulder. 

  
“yeah yeah yeah, i got it!” He complained. Gaara was now furiously shoulder tapping. 

  
The alpha’s hot breath warmed the back of his neck. ‘Fuck. Hes been with my all for a couple of weeks. Hardly enough time to know all of his tells. This was a mistake.’ He felt horrible. ‘I know from the moment we got out of the car but i ignored it like a selfish dick face.’ But Naruto while having his (many?) flaws, always tried his best and admitted when he fucked up. (Usually) He would fix this. 

  
“fuck this!” He pressed out. “I wanted him to meet my family but this is shit. Tell Iruka we will be out by the car.” Naruto said, directly the last half to Kiba. 

Kiba gave him a good natured salute and Obito sputtered in protest. The blonde ignored him and instead turned towards Gaara taking him outside and straight out to his lovely car. The alpha was growling under his breath, and not in a good way. His movements were stiff and jerky as he walked by Naruto. His eyes darting here and there his instincts driving him. 

  
The moment he reached his car the blonde spun on his heel to grab by the shirt pressing the alpha's face against the crook of his beck on impulse. Gaara tensed at first but he went willing and visibly relaxed as he inhaled the scent of Naruto. 

  
“im sorry alpha.” He murmured as soothingly as he could possibly be, his finger already combing through the alphas messy red hair. It was an attempt at grooming and to calm him down. “I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. Fuck im sorry, you were being such a good alpha for me.” 

  
Gaara’s growl changed, morphing to a sound that was too high for his warning growl and too low for his purr. ‘Hes getting there though.’ Naruto realized, as he let the alpha breathe him in open mouthed against the skin. The blonde ignored the goose bumps it gave him and the obvious wrongness that pressed on him. ‘Regular Were owners did  not sooth their Were's like this. Of course there isn't much about me that's normal i guess.’ Naruto thought with an internal sigh. It was something he would likely struggle with. ‘If it helps Gaara then i guess i can't care. If anyone tries to like scold me or him for this i think i will just beat the, into some bloody pulp. so there.’ 

  
His breathing slowly evening out and Naruto started to relax in turn when the alpha suddenly put his hands on his side, his hands forming fists full of the fabric in his shirt. Gaara nosed his way up the length of Naruto's neck and then he started to purr for real. ‘Oh fuck this is getting risky.’ The blonde thought. ‘Gaara is doing better now i  _ should _ end this. Really should. Really don't want to though. And fuck my stupid ass body for taking notice. Actually this is partly my brain's fault too-’ Naruto was saved from further confusion and possibly poor choices when the bell hanging over the door rang out in the night air. Iruka held up a bag of take out in his hand and walked their way.

Naruto gently pried the alphas hands off of him but Gaara didn't seem to be all that angered about the interruption. Simply looked at the blonde with those calm green eyes the made Naruto belly flip around like some mad thing that craved more attention. Which in a way was true. 

  
“You good little alpha?” Naruto asked softly so Iruka couldn't hear, and Gaara gave a last soft purr before falling silent and stepping to the side.

  
“kiba told me.” Iruka said with a huff as he handed the blonde the food. He very gratefully accepted it. “I will talk to him as soon as you leave.” He turned to Gaara who was watching him intently from his position off to the side and out of the way and extended his arm hand open and palms up in invitation.

  
The redhead eyed her warily and it was a few moments before he leaned down. Naruto held his breath the entire time, needing this to go well. Iruka Kakashi and Jiraya were in a way his parents and he desperately wanted Gaara to get along with them.

He took his time scenting him, most likely because he was picking apart all of the smells on him to get to the core of them man himself. Iruka smiled over at Naruto and made a soft sound when Gaara opened his mouth to graze his teeth across the delicate skin at the wrist. Before things could get too weird however Gaara straightened and gave a grunt of approval.The blonde grinned at him proud as proud could be, Gaara was after all good at sorting out things that were new to him. It ws like some sort of special power, almost. 

  
“This is Iruka.” Naruto murmured, and Gaara studied the older human man closely. “He and Kakashi were the ones who took me and Kyuu in when our mom and dad died.” He could feel eyes burning his skin, surprise clear. It wasn't often he talked about that out loud. He ignored him in favor of focusing on the alpha. Gaara nodded, and gave his version of a less-intimate-yet-still-polite-way-of saying-thanks grunt. Naruto laughed, and turned back towards Iruka. “I think hes good with you now.”

  
Iruka considered Gaara and the alpha responded by tildint his head to the side. “He doesn't talk?” 

  
“He can but usually only when he wants to.” Naruto said, and he leaned back against the car hold the take out bag close. “But it cool, we make it work out fine.” 

  
“oh, so hes a shy boy?” Iruka said with a small smile, and Gaara drew himself up snorting down at him. Iruka only grinned wider. “Don't you snort at me, Mr. big Bad Alpha.” She laughed and Naruto had to turn his head to hide how own smile when Gaara huffed playfully. “I have to head back inside. I have to deal my unruly teenager but you two had better come back another day, got it?” The blonde turned around to see that Iruka was actually talking to the alpha, who was listening attentively. Iruka looked pleased and gave him a small nod before turning to Naruto. “And you.” He said narrowing his eyes. “What is stopping you from coming home once in awhile hmm?”

  
Naruto gave an overly dramatic fake groan, secretly loving his mothering. Or father as the case may be. “I've been kinda busy.” He replied meaningfully and nodded towards Gaara who snorted again as Iruka just shook his head.

  
“Blaming the alpha, shame on you boy!” He said with obvious humor in his voice. “Well, you both come home soon okay? Kakashi and Jiraya won't say anything but they two stubborn old idiots miss you and Kurama.”

  
“I see Jiraya all the time at work.” Naruto protested mildly, and got a loud twack to the arm in response.

“That is not the same and you know it.” Iruka threw over his shoulder as he started to walk back to the RamenHouse. “Also We Have A Phone!” Naruto rubbed his shoulder with a slight pout.

  
“ya know…” Naruto said the amused alpha. “If we are going to try to fool people into thinking you really are my alpha you should protect me when i get hit.

  
Gaara took him by surprise and gave a soft laugh. “Parents don't count, Naruto.” The alpha informed and then took the bag of food out his hand before getting into the car. 

  
Naruto stood there for a long moment before he finally jogged around to the other side of the car to drive them home. Gaara was purring the whole way home.   
  
After dinner they both made a silent but completely in sync decision to lounge on the couch. Naruto secretly loved and relished it. They were watching a random football game which Gaara didnt seem all that interested in but he simply snuggled up on the couch anyway, curled up under a blanket his eyes slipped closed every other minute. ‘Im glad he can relax now after everything that happened at the Ramen House.’ Naruto thought watching fondly out of the corner of his eye. 

  
Naruto still felt the shitty guilt curl in the bowels of his stomach, even though Gaara had not shown any lingering effects of anxiety. ‘Which i suppose its good hes not all anxious and stuff.’ He thought. ‘Just devoured the food when he got home, and now he's napping completely at ease. Trusting me.’ Naruto had to fight the impulse to pinch his arm to see if he was dreaming.

  
The blonde was internally arguing over grabbing a beer when his phone gave a loud buzzing sound. ‘You've got mail~’ He thought, rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of the old tone he remembered having as a kid. 

From: [Sai] To: [Me] 

heard u were at RH earlier *read at 8:33 p.m.

  
  


From: [Me] To: [Sai] 

yeah. *read at 8:33 p.m.

  
‘oh for- i should probably put more effort into this.’ Naruto thought sighing, as he sat up straighter. He didn't have time to fix it thought before Sai had texted him again.

  
  


From: [Sai] To: [Me] 

u left b4 i got here! Wanna come back? *read at 8:34 p.m.

  
Naruto grimaced and looked over towards Gaara. The alpha had slid down a bit and his mouth had fallen open as he slept, small almost-but-not-quiet-snores escaping him. Naruto couldn't help the softness of his eyes as he watched him, despite the fact ht technically looked like a mess.

  
  


From: [Me] To: [Sai] 

I dunno. What r u doin? *read at 8:36 p.m.

  
  


From: [Sai] To: [Me] 

Whatever i want!! :D *read at 8:34 p.m.

Naruto sighed again but he couldnt help grinning. ‘Looks like Sai is already drunk if he using emojis. He always was the lightweight.’ He shook his head at the thought and considered it. ‘Id really prefer not to leave Gaara alone, especially after what happened earlier. But…’ He thought scratching the back of his head. Is the blonde ws being entirely honest with himself there was a restless itch under his skin. Begging and telling him what he needed amd wanted. ‘Fuck, maybe… maybe if i went out woth Sai i could drink a little. Have the buzz take my mind of things hell god forbid hook up with someone? Nothing too serious, just find a dude fuck ‘em and be back by morning.’ Naruto thought with a tentative hope.

  
He drew in a long and deep breath, inhaling too much of Gaara’s scent. 

From: [Me] To: [Sai] 

I’m comin to get u. We’re goin to Bull. *read at 8:39 p.m.

From: [Sai] To: [Me] 

Oki Doki Arti Choki!~ *read at 8:39 p.m.

  
Naruto cringed. ‘shit if Sai is already at Oki Doki, then this night might be over before it even got going.’ Still, Naruto needed a little company if he was going to do this. ‘Jesus i haven't been our flirting in a long time. Nevermind Sai already being hammered as hell, and the whole driving like the opposite direction to get him and back. I need to get out and Bulls Run is the best for that. All the KU frat boys who were secretly gay but didn't want their friends to know can be found in there. All while being walking distance from the apartment, perfect really.’

  
Having made up his mind Naruto turned to gently poke Gaara until he woke up. He didn't seem to need much though because the minute his hand touch his arm the alphas green eyes flew open.

  
“Hey.” Naruto murmured, and Gaara blinked as he went to stretched and his mouth opened in a silent yawn. ‘Damn, ya know i always though if Were kinda like dogs but fuck! Gaara is way more cat like and its kinda starting to fuck with my head.’

  
“A friend of mine want to go and hang out at a bar and i was thinking of joining him.” He watched Gaara blinked but otherwise say nothing waiting patiently for Naruto to continue. “Will you be cool for on your own for a while?”

  
The alpha looked away. ‘ShitFuckDamnMotherOf-’ Naruto internelly started cursing, his insides twisting ashe realized how that sounded. ‘Because why couldnt he bring Gaara? what must Gaara think about that? Is he thinking its because of what happened at the Ramen House?! Does he think i am scared to take him places? Aw Fuck!’ Naruto wanted to tell him the truth but couldn't, because ‘how the fuck would THAT go? Like, “i want ya so much you drive me insane and i need to get out so i can go fuck someone until forget you.” Is going to go over well. Yeah no.’ He thought tired and ashamed and desperate and just- horney as hell.

  
Gaara simply grunted his typical agreeing sound and pulled the blanket higher up and around his shoulders.

  
“yeah i mean… You can watch some TV and stuff right?” Naruto was a mess now. 

  
The alpha turned his green over to look at him, and while they couldn't possibly sparkle in low lighting like this it seemed like they did to Naruto.

  
“It fine, Naruto.” He said with simple quirk of his lips in his typical rough and raspy voice. The blonde sighed a half smile on his face. He knew he was being stupid of course. The Were spent hours on his own when Naruto was at work so why wouldn't he manage a few more hours now?

  
“i’ll be back before midnight.” He promised and Gaara simply nodded.

  
It was not until Naruto was already sitting next to Sai in the Bull Run bar the Naruto realized that Gaara might not be able to tell time. ‘He might know what it meant when the sun and moon stood this way and that in the sky but would that be enough for him to know when to expect me to be back?’ Naruto wasnt sure and he felt awful about it.

  
“Oh my! I want one of those!”

  
Naruto watched as a woman walked past them, sipping on a pink cocktail. “The woman or the drink?” He asked with a smirk and turned back around to take another drink, then sputtered when he turned to see Sai was already ordering a drink like hers. The blonde sighed.

  
“This was a really great idea!” Sai announced quite happily, and Naruto resigned himself to having to possibly carry his friend home.’Gaara sleeps in my bed, so i guess he could sleep in the spare room? But everyone thinks Gaara sleeps in the spare room -because hey? Why wouldn't he?- so i dont think it would be all that great to bring Sai home with me.’ I guess i could call a cab for him, but it's probably better to wait a little longer. Sai gets drunk easy but it takes him forever to pass out.’

Also Naruto was still stuck in restlessness.

The blonde glanced around the bar casually, scouting out what he could see. The pickings werent as slim as he had feared, particularly this one ebony haired guy making googly eyes at him. Naruto smirked, sizing him up. He looked young, maybe Kyuu’s age? Tall and just broad shouldered enough to rival Naruto with lavender colored eye, but his fac was too soft to belong to a dominant person. Not the Naruto really judged; a lot of his partners looked at him and assumed he wanted to top when he really prefered to be plowed. But tonight? Tonight Naruto wanted to put everything regarding Gaara behind him, which meant topping. Ebony haird guy seemed to be good pick for that. 

  
They kept dancing around each other, practically eye fucking. Naruto enjoying watching the guy squirm on his seat, and he looked like he was with his friends but he wasn't sure if they knew about his- preferences. He really didn't want to out anyone. Sai meanwhile was flirting quiet wildly with a long haired blonde sitting beside him at the bar. To Naruto's immense surprise they seemed to be hitting it off, not that Sai was a bad catch really but he had a bad habit of overdoing it with the flirting. She was giggling and pawing at his knee though so Naruto figured he wouldn't have to worry about where his friend would sleep tonight.

Then the ebony haired guy jerked his head to the side, indicating the bathroom. The blonde cringed inwardly. ‘Oh god a hook up in a nasty bathroom stall. But- fuck. Its not like i was planning on spending the whole night with any one person anyway. Just need to get his dick some attention.

  
The blonde flashed a grin at the guy- in that way which always charmed the hell out of (and pants off of) most people. The guy had blushed before he slid off his bar stool to head to the toilets. ‘This is good. Already got a guy hard without having to do virtually anything! Kinda like how Gaara could do that to- Shit no! No more thoughts like that. Not tonight.’ 

  
He turned to check on Sai once more before going and was startled to find him tongue deep in the woman's mouth. Naruto sighed and got up to go to the bathroom.

  
once inside he spotted the dark haired guy over near the sinks looking at the mirror and Naruto had a wild thought that he watch checking himself out.

  
“hey.” He said with a smile watching the other visibly shudder at the sound of his voice. ‘Yep, i got pretty good voice, course might not be as good as-  _ NopeNopeNope! Not thinking about that right now.’  _

  
“hiya,” The guy said timidly and Naruto sauntered his way over. “You- uh i mean- do you want to get a s-stall?”

  
  


‘Jesus this guy is nervous.’ Naruto could see it as clear as day. ‘I thought it was something to do with not wanting his friends to know but now we are alone and he is still looking anxious as he could possibly be.’

  
“are you sure you want?” He asked leaning in. The guy's face was smooth, and he smelled of nice cologne. His hair was styled. ‘Definitely one of those closeted frat boys and this is supposed to be a good thing. Should be just what im looking for. But somehow it wasn't.’

He suppressed the thought when the guy nodded and walked to the stall closest to the wall. Which to happen to be the furthest from the door. The blonde grinned and followed him closely pressing in on him once they both crowded into the stall. The door was securely locked and it smelled of stale piss and alcohol but he tried to ignore it.

  
The lavender eyed guy shuddered more forcefully this time and turned to that they were pressed face to face. His eyes roamed Naruto's face and then zeroed in on his lips, which the blonde licked just to be an ass. ‘My lips are perfect for lots of things like sucking cock- Which Isnt What Im Supposed To Want Right Now FUCK!!’

  
Ignoring his stupid brain he grabbed the guy by the hip and shoved him up against the wall grinding. The blonde responded by throwing his back against the wall and moaning loudly. He was already so hard that Naruto thought for a second he could feel him leaking through his pants. He picked up a steady rhythm and then bent down to lick at his throat.

  
“Oh Fuck!” The ebony haired guy pressed out but his voice was too high pitched to be appealing to Naruto.

  
The blonde himself wasn't really feeling it, and in fact was only half hard. The other though was  _ definitely _ feeling it. His arms were around Naruto's shoulders gripping his back, with one leg slung up by his hip to give Naruto better access, and okay yeah. He was starting to get into it but it felt- hollow.

  
Blue eyes flashed before his own and Naruto had to squeeze his eyes shut. ‘God its not like im cheating on Gaara, he's a Were firstly and we Are Not Involved! Im not doing anything wrong. In fact, ‘ he thought as he tried to convince himself while the younger male bucked harder and trembled in his arms.’i'm doing the right thin. I just have- an unhealthy attraction to Gaara and i'm trying to fuck it out of my system by using this very willing guy. Lavender eyes here isn't complaining so why am i being a little pansy?’

  
He practically snarled at himself as he took a step back to spin the other guy around and press his member against the guys ass. 

  
“Oh fuck yes!” The guy breathed out and Naruto wanted to tell him to shut up, but didn’t.

  
Instead he reached around the guys middle and undid his pants, digging his leaking member out causing him make a strangled moan when Naruto start to jerk him off harsh while keeping the rhythm up on his ass.

The blonde wasn't normally like this, more used to being on the receiving end yeah but also typically kinder to his partners even when topping. But right now he was sorta pissed and the dude seemed to like it rough. ‘I can do this! I can still top! Im not only thinking of bending over and present like a mutt in heat for some big bad alpha to ravish!’ Naruto thought needing to prove to himself he could do it, to assert his manliness so to speak.

The guy started shaking and that when Naruto realized he had been so caught up in his own thoughts he pretty much lost his hard-on. The blonde felt nauseous at his own behavior, but Lavender eyed frat boy didn't seem to notice, pressing back against him and fucking into Naruto's hand while moaning a loud string of incoherent noises that anyone outside the stall would be able to hear.

  
“You gonna cum?” Naruto said close the guy's ear his voice almost in an uncharacteristic sneer. Frat boy nodded forcefully. “Good. Now be a good pet and cum for me. Now.”

  
Unsurprisingly, judging from everything else Naruto did that he liked, frat boy reacted extremely positively to the downright  _ condescending  _ tone Naruto had used. He let put a broken scream as he came hard against the wall, his cum splatter like a shitty paint job and immediately started sliding down the wall in thick, white, globs.

  
Naruto huffed against the guy's ear and frat leaned his head back on his shoulder. “There we go.” He murmured before trying not to jerk away when the guy put his hand on his hip.

  
“What about you?” He asked in a hoarse voice, while Naruto stepped back to grab some toilet paper and wipe off what little had gotten on his hand.

“no, im good thanks.” He said wincing inside when it came out far colder and more dismissive than he had intended.

  
Frat boy slumped a little. “Oh.”

  
Naruto sighed and ran his other, cleaner hand through his hair. “Look your good lookin an all but im not…” He tried to think of the right word because what was he not? ‘Shit, not into topping? Fuck no casual hook ups? Not into Men?! Not into humans?!?!’ The blonde wanted to slam his head against a wall. ‘Im an idiot and a douche is what i am.’

  
“its fine.” The guy smiled as he tucked himself back into his pants after cleaning off with the a little toilet paper. “Another time.”

  
“ya, sounds cool.” Naruto answered and they both knew that wasn't going to happen. He waited, standing in the stall for a little while after the guy had left, staring at his hand like it was a foreign object. When he finally gathered his brains up enough to leave he noticed the guy and all of his friends were gone. ‘For the best I guess.’ He thought as he took his seat back next to Sai who didn't seem to have missed him at all. He was still practically tongue fucking the girl and she looked very pleased to be sitting in his lap right there at freaking bar. Not that anyone else seemed to really care.

  
The blonde sighed and waved down the bartender. ‘I need something to drink. God is feel like shit about every god damned thing.’ He relished the burning feeling as the first glass of whisky went down his throat, and immediately waved down the bartender for another shot.

  
It was well past midnight when Naruto finally stumbled back home because  _ hes an asshole who doesnt deserve nice things  _ and its hard to walk straight sometimes when you're drunk.

  
He crashed through the door, doing the most horrible job of keeping quiet in the history of keeping quiet. Naruto was shitfaced drunk and was damn near giggly about it. 

  
He sang “Sign” to himself as he crashed around in the kitchen looking fro water, already knowing that it was going to be a hell of a hangover. Spending the rest of his time at the bar brooding and drinking, hell he hardly noticed when a happy Sai told he was leaving with Ino or Ina or whatever. The blonde only grunted and tossed another shot of whiskey down his throat, the bartender had already just left the bottle by the point.

  
When he closed the fridge he saw Gaara standing there in the doorway, looking at him with his still unnatural eyes. Naruto couldn't help but grin widely at him, feeling his chest go all tingly with warmth.

“Hi-ey alpha!” He sang out and he tried to take a drink from the bottle, frowning when he realized it still had its cap on. He looked at it and laughed before leaning on the counter as he tried to pry it open. When he failed he groaned and left it forgotten on the counter. Gaara was still only staring at him.

  
“ya knooow, “ Naruto said struggling to form complete sentences. “Not for nothing but last person looked at me like that,” he burped. “Got laiiiiid by me.” The blonde let out a loud laugh which bled into a desperate sound as his drunk brain recalled vivid images of the Fratty Mc Lavender Twink guy writhing in his arms in shitty bathroom stall.

Suddenly he was in his personally space, audibly scenting. Gaara growled a low sound and Naruto couldn't suppress a moan, which just made him growl deeper.

  
“n-no, donr s-smell me now alpha!” Naruto all but whined. He had a hard enough time dealing with the Were so close not drunk. “I smell like piss- a-an alcohol and-and-...” and sex. Naruto knew the alpha could smell the other mans spunk on him, and at once nausea rolled through him or at least that what he thought it was. Turned out it was really just him feeling so bad his body was trying to get him to die already. The blonde started sobbing. “I shoul’nnt left yooou! Fuck im sorry! Twas shit an y-you ‘ere all lone an i shoul’nnt have. shouldn’t…"

  
Gaara surprised him then, presser closer to him and cradling his head close to his bare chest in a comforting hug. One of his hand went up and started slowly grooming the blondes hair slowly, and he could feel the alphas mouth against his forehead as he started to purr. It was comforting, and it sounded different than his content one purr. Regardless Naruto still knew that the alpha was trying to soothing. The alpha was forgiving him, was protecting him.

  
He clung to the Alpha and tried (and failed) to control his breathing as they stood together in the dark kitchen for a long time. And later Naruto wasn't sure how he got into bed. Wasn't even sure if he fell asleep in the kitchen. Because, ‘if that happened then Gaara would have carried me to bed and that was just ridiculous.’ He thought as he woke with his skull attempting a mutiny. ‘Because if that did happen, that means the Were undressed me to. And that could not be true. At all.’

  
Even with all of that Naruto spent the day in a state remorse sickness and guilt. Gaara spent his purring soothing the moment Naruto was in the same room.


	18. Chapter 18

_ Naruto clenched his fists, the sheets balled up beneath him. His hips rose to meet those delectable slim fingers, crying and mewling in pleasure as friction it caused. His back arched up from the bed.  _

_   
_ _ “Gaara” The blonde gasped, and that devilish hand sped up. “Oh GOD! I ne-need-” Naruto cut off as a moan was ripped from him when the alpha face swam into view.  _

_   
_ _ “So good Naruto.” Gaara purred, causing the blonde to buck harder as he cock was practically weeping. He could feel it catch on the alphas fingers using it to keep him slick as he worked him.  _

_   
_ _ “Alpha Alpha Alpha” Naruto chanted when he felt the red heads hot breath ghost over his cheek. _

_   
_ _ “Naruto.” Came the murmur from the Were, and Naruto turned his head to the sound only grabbing together as his climax rushed closer towards him.  _

_ “Naruto”  _

_ “Gaara..?” _

  
“Naruto.” 

  
His eyes snapped open and the blonde froze. Ice curling up like a snake in his stomach as he stared into the green eyes of the alpha he just been dreaming about. Another realization followed shortly after. ‘Oh my god. Gaara's hand is around my dick. For real. Right now. FUCK! I'm going to cum! Shit no!’

  
“w-what’re you doin’?” Naruto croaked out,. His throat thick from sleep and the rush of hormones from the on-going hand job. Gaara shushed him. 

“you were crying out in your sleep.” 

  
Gaara resumed stroking him, and the blonde's hip snapped up to meet him on their own accord. “Oh shit, Gaara don't I-I’ll-” He gasped and curled inwards, forehead pressed against the redheads chest and his hands were in firsts around the sheets. ‘Oh god.’ He thought. ‘I'm going to cum in the alphas hand- in gaaras hand!’ The blonde was a mess mentally, knowing what he wanted and knowing that he shouldn't. ‘Gaara probably doesn't know what he's doing or at least doesn't know it's wrong! ‘ the blonde realized. And then Gaara started to purr, and the blonde just  _ knew _ that it was all over. He was done for. The alphas finger traveled his length three more times before Naruto came like he had been slammed with a train. Air leaving his lung in a loud moan, and he was almost crying with the desire to kiss the alpha right then and there. He didn't of course. 

“Ga-Gara. Let me go.” The blonde struggled to say as the alpha contented himself with playing his now sensitized dick. He did as he was ask but made a disgruntled sound which Naruto tried hard to  _ not ‘interpret the wrong fuckin way. God im an idiot.’ He thought.  _

  
He rolled out of the alphas arms and hunched over the edge of the bed, his eyes on the floor as he tried to ignore both the heavy pit in his stomach and the alphas questioning whine. 

  
“it wasn't right.” Naruto said, not looking up from the floor and his hand sank into his hands. “Fuck, i-i i'm sorry. I can't control my body but it has nothing to do with you. Its- i guess Were’s help each other out? But i'm human. You understand that difference. Right?” Naruto turned back around to see Gaara sitting there still and frozen, an expression of confusion made perfectly pain in his eyes. 

Gaara’s blinked holding his gaze for a long time before he leaned back down in bed without a sound. ‘I guess that's about as good as its going to get.’ Naruto thought sad.

  
“mm gunna go clean up.” He mumbled, slurring his I until its sounded like nothing but a mess of m’s as he went to stand on his still unsteady legs. White sticky fluid still clung to his skin and his boxers where a soaked in it. There wasn't anything he could do about that though so he pulled them and walked to the door.

  
He stopped though when he reached the door, that feeling that he needed to say something but for the life of him he didn't know what that was. ‘Everything is escalating so fast. Went from calming him with my scent to crying in his arms to getting a sloppy hand job from him so quickly.’ He had to fight the urge to run his “hand down his face and beat his head against the wall. ‘This is all my fault. Hell im probably just projecting my feelings onto him. God what was i thinking? Using my scent to calm him down- and dear fucking lord i should never have gotten drunk and screwed everything up by breaking down crying and revealing all of that. Gaara must have been so confused, and then he was guarding the hell out of me and sure it was awesome but could have given the alpha the wrong idea?’ Naruto didn't have those answers, he just knew that whatever was going on needed to stop. Now.

  
Even with that thought though, everything blurred into oblivion when he caught sight of the alpha- bringing his cum smeared hand close to his nose to sniff at it before he honest to god licked them clean. The blonde nearly squeaked before he fled the room. ‘this is getting so out of control!’

  
In the days that followed,things were awkward. Almost frosty at times. Gaara behaved the same for the most part though he wasn't as doting as he had been. Naruto had caught him a few times where he was simply staring at the blonde as though trying to memorize every detail there was. Then when their eyes met, the alpha would look away quickly which made thing even more odd consider how had acted before. Naruto wanted to ask someone about but didnt know who. Though if he w honest ht knew it should probably be Gaara but the blonde was far to nervous and cowardly about that to do it. 

  
Evenings were spent in a strange almost tense silence. Naruto would sit down with a beer or a bowl of ramen to watch TV waiting for Gaara to join him like he alway had before only for the redhead to stay in the kitchen working hard on his writing at the kitchen table. Naruto was then left to feel both very proud and then concerned. He could feel it, feel that something was changing or shifting between them. He couldn't be sure if it was good or bad, he just knew he missed Gaara purring beside him on the couch.

  
Naruto was laid out on the couch. ‘Yagura is supposed to come over tomorrow.’ He realized. As he tried -and failed- to make use of his time and read some of those Were books or help Gaara with his writing. He wanted to figure out what he did wrong- excluding the obvious of course. ‘Fucking into his hand like that..’ He shook his head and took another drink. A shiver of terror rocked his core at the idea that it w that incident which could what this was all about. ‘He still sleeps in the bed like nothing really happened though?’

  
No sooner had he went to go crack open one those thick ass books did his phone ring. Kiba’s name shone in bright white letters on the caller ID. 

  
“hey, what's up?” He said as he answer, and he could hear his friend shush someone.   
  
“hey uh i'm not bothering you am i?” The blonde reclined in the endless cushions known as Couch- and crossed his ankles. 

“No more than usual, why?”

  
“well i'm watching this Omega for my friend TenTen…”

Naruto laughed, “oh you mean that hot friend who you have totally been NOT ogling?”

  
“fuck off ass, yes.” He sighed over the phone. “Look he's a real handful and i think he's super bored. Do you mind if we come over for a little while? Let the Were play or whatever it is they do?”

Naruto went from relaxed to tense in seconds. “I dunno.” He said slowly as he sat up to look over at the kitchen. The light was on that much he could tell but otherwise wasn't able to see anything from the angle he was stuck at. “He can be… Unpredictable.” He finally said. ‘Not exactly the right word but what else is there to say? I can't just tell him that it's a bad idea to mix a feral alpha and a domestic omega.’ Naruto sighed. ‘Not to mention i'm still working through things with him right now that I accidentally let him give me a fucking hand job.’

  
“is he dangerous?!”

“Well no. Not really.” Naruto said running his hand through his hair as he stood and started pacing across the floor. ‘Gaara isn't- well actually he is but it more that he's dangerous but don't overreact. I mean he tapped at out at the RamenHouse instead of attacking like he did with Kyuu….’ Naruto bit his lips. He knew Gaara would be on his best behavior but… ‘Instincts are hard to fight. But maybe he just needs some Were interaction? But that's what's going on?’ “Hang on a sec- let me ask him what he thinks.” Naruto said quickly.

  
“uh, yeah. Okay.” Kiba said agreeingly but completely confused about it. As though he wasn't sure what Gaara’s opinion had to do with anything. But Naruto could understand why, it was sort of like asking your dog to see if it wanted to see another dog, and he hated it.

  
“alpha?” The blonde said, pressing the phone into his shoulder to he muffle the sounds as he walked into the kitchen. Gaara looked up when he entered, waiting. The blonde swallowed, once before speaking. “Kiba asked about bringing an Omega over to visit for a little while. Would you like that?” 

  
As soon as he had spoken the words the urge for him to ask Gaara to say swept over him, like a thick blanket of guilt and selfish intentions that he had to sit on. ‘Shit i hadn't realized that saying that out loud would make me feel like this.’ But before he couldn't get to wrapped up in his emotions and thoughts Gaara spoke thus pulling his attention back to reality.

  
“Why?” The redhead asked, with that same stiff expression he always wore.

  
Naruto just shrugged. “Kiba think he's bored and i dunno…” He toyed with the corner of the book that the alpha had been working on. “Maybe you are too? I- i’ll just say no.” He said finally as he pulled his hand away and went to go back towards the living room.

  
Gaara caught his hand as he turned squeezing it only once and the blonde heart jumped to match. “It's fine.” The alpha said still watching him. 

Naruto had the strange feeling that the alpha was agreeing because he thought that Naruto wanted him to. ‘Well maybe i don't want this. Maybe i want the opposite! Gaara all for myself.’ Naruto mentally shook his head, knowing that he isn't supposed to think like that, so he only nodded in reply to the alphas words and used the excuse of raising the phone back up to his ear to pull his hand free from Gaara's hold without being strange about it.

  
“hey ya still there?” 

  
“yeah man! Course!” Kiba said, his voice sounding as though he was talking with the phone tucked between his cheek and shoulder. “Well? You up for it?”

“Sure. When?” 

  
“uh…” The sounds of rustling and then Naruto could hear Kiba talking this time much clearer. “Half an hour work?” 

  
“i’ll put some coffee one for ya.” Naruto said with a grin.

  
The call ended then and the blonde glanced over at the kitchen table, covered with pens and papers that Gaara had been using. The Were had been using different colors for each different task after the blonde had gotten him a pack of felt pens with practically one for every color in the rainbow. Honestly it had started as a joke since the blonde didn't really have a lot of pencils and thoughts that the alphas would need something to write with when he practiced but Gaara had really liked them and Gaara could only grin at how colorfully stained his fingers became at the end of most evenings.

“We should probably clean up huh?” Naruto said and the alpha nodded, gathering up his papers and stacking them up- edges aligned all. It was far neater than what Naruto would have done which was probably why he wasn't allowed to rifle through his books or papers anymore. Last time he had done that he received a glare that rivaled Kurama’s. 

  
“just remember, “ Naruto said later as he watched the alpha prep the coffee maker before pulling out the mugs. “This s a domestic Omega. I don't really know him but i think he was farm bred like Mito was. So just… Be careful.” 

  
Gaara quirked his lips but otherwise said nothing. He still wasn't sure how to count but he measure out the teaspoon/tablespoons by filling a measuring cup up to the line that he pointed out to the alpha. ‘I really need to teach him to count.’ The blonde thought absently as he watched how the alpha carefully. Emptied the cup into the coffee maker and then start again since Naruto said it was going to be a double serving.

  
“hey, i'm just saying don't freak if he acts weird or smells odd.” Gaara blinked and opened his mouth as though he was about to answer before the doorbell cut him off. “Would ya finished up here Alpha? Im going to get the door.” 

  
Kiba stood outside, frustration clear on his face and the Were standing beside him had his arms crossed wearing a shock collar and a pout on his face. ‘God i hate those damn shock collars.’ Naruto thought, eyeing the blue tag dangling from his collar, both of which look far more expensive and fancier than Gaara’s simple leather and red tag. ‘Clearly Tentem is spoiling him.’ 

  
“Thank whatever gods or goddesses that be for the distraction right?” Kiba muttered as he walked in, the omega following behind. “This is Neji, and he’s an ass.” He stated bluntly. The omega bared his teeth and let out a low hiss at the Kiba before turning his attention towards Naruto. His hair was as long as a womans, and he was slender with lavender colored eyes. ‘He looks like the guy i hooked up with at bar last week, god that was a disaster.’

  
“im Naruto.” The blonde said, holding out his arm for the omega to scent. “Come on in omega.” 

  
The Omega blinked at him, clearly unused to having people address him by his sub gender. Naruto had to fight a blush. ‘I forgot the humans only do that with Alphas because they are so prideful. Omegas and Beta were usually just called their given names. Luckily the Omega didn't seems all the upset, just curious. 

The omega leaned down and scented him quickly, offering him an almost half smile. Though it was almost a smirk. “You smell better than this pathetic human.” He stated in a perfectly flawless british accent. Cue Naruto’s turn to blink! ‘im used to Mito talking and stuff but i've spent so much time with Gaara i forgot how most Domestic Weres speak as well or better than most humans.’ 

Kiba snorted, “whatever. Do i smell coffee?!”

  
“huh? Oh yeah. Gaara prepped it.” Naruto replied showing them to the kitchen. The Omega scenting the air as they walked. 

  
“your alpha does things? Like actually does things to  _ help? _ ” Kiba turned to glare at the Omega, Neji in turned bared his teeth again. “You could learn some things ya know.”

  
Naruto grinned smug, but then they were interrupted when Gaara stepping in front of them. 

“Oh good.” Naruto said, half turning towards Kiba and Neji. “Alpha this is Kiba, you remember him? He was at the RamenHouse. And this here is Neji, the Ome-”

  
Neji cut him off, by shoving past him and right into the alphas personal space, just like Mito had done when she first met him. Naruto gritted his teeth. ‘I knew this would happen.’ He thought. ‘This is exactly why i wanted Gaara to say no. Cuz other Weres seem to be drawn to him like moths to fucking flame. Either because hes an alpha of pack leading age or because his scent was just that damn awesome or hell because  _ he _ was that awesome but i hate it.’ Naruto thought, his possessive side screaming and kicking. 

  
‘this is good for him though, right?’ Naruto thought, still eyeing how close they were. ‘Gaara has been sad or annoyed since i lost control in bed. Maybe some Were to Were interaction will help?’ Naruto hoped so. ‘I should have taken him to see Mito.’ The blonde realized, mentally facepalming. ‘Gaara said he would  _ not  _ sleep with her, but Neji? Neji is an unmated Omega near the same age and in no way considered family. Which makes him fair game.’

  
The two Were circled each other, and then Neji lunged pushing his nose against Gaara’s neck scenting him before mewling out a string of sounds that Naruto could pretty clearly picture the meaning of.

  
“is this normal?” Kiba asked in a low whisper as Naruto watched at how Gaara gripped the Omega’s neck tightly, his own eyes glazed with jealousy.

  
“i guess.” He said gritting his teeth and Gaaras eyes snapped up when the blonde spoke.

  
The alpha still had a strong grip on the omega’s neck, and Neji was still nuzzling the red heads neck in turn mewling as he did so. Gaara however was still watching Naruto steadily, and damn if that didnt make the blonde feel confused about what to do.

  
“alpha.” Neji breathed out suddenly and abruptly before Gaara tightened his grip and growled at him to silence him. The omega fell silent and then they were off heading upstairs to Gaaras mostly unused room, aka, guestroom.

“What's he doing?” Kiba asked, sounded far more alarmed and freaked out then Naruto had ever heard him which to be honest the blonde could understand why. ‘If Kiba is watching the omega for TenTen then it would freaking terrible if he came back mated or fucked out anything really. 

Naruto wasn't too worried though, he was a little but he knew that Gaara wasn't going to do anything rash. ‘Gaara is just acting on instinct, but he's not going to overreact. And besides,’ he thought. ‘He didn't really like Mitos scent very much since she was sterilized and this Omega was most likely sterile as well so no worries there. None. At all.’ 

“Im sure its fine.” Naruto said as chill as he could, “he did this sort of thing with Mito when they first met. I think he just likes getting acquainted with everyone privately. Come on, we can have some coffee while we wait.” 

  
“so, what happened to him?” Kiba said quietly as he sat down at the kitchen table. Naruto handed him a mug of coffee as he took his own seat. 

  
“what do ya mean?”

  
  


“Well,” Kiba said frowning as he took a long sip from the mug while Naruto tried not to strain to hear any noises coming from Gaara room. Aka the guest room. “You said he had been through some stuff. What was it?” 

  
“oh- well-” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down into his coffee. ‘I really need to ask Gaara about who and where he was assaulted- regardless of ferals being hunted or not it is still against the law to beat them like that.’ “His uh last owner beat him up and shit.” Naruto said. 

  
Kiba made a face of disgust. “Fuck man. No wonder he got so freaked out at the RamenHouse the other day. 

  
Naruto laughed, “yeah not exactly scared as pissed.” 

  
“wait whoa- you mean he was going to jump us!?” Kiba said his eyes going wide and he looked in the direction of the where the Weres had gone.

  
“maybe if he was alone but he had promised not to go into a rage so he tried not go crazy and into a rage.” The blonde said shaking his head. 

  
“dude. He must really trust you.” Kiba said turning to look at him with a face of astonishment. 

  
“i hope so, “ Naruto said as he smiled to himself. “I asked him not be all weird about Neji so….” 

Kiba laughed loud and the blonde felt his nerves calm. ‘Kiba may be stoned out of brain a lot but hes smart and easy going.’ The blonde thought. ‘I think i need that just as much as i need Kurama’s level headedness.’ 

Slowly their words eased towards other things- such as the car Naruto was fixing up at work or TenTen and the apartment Kiba was hoping to lease so he couldn't out on the attic of the RamenHouse where he was crashing at. When the blondes friends phone went off it was nearly two hours later. He sighed as he turned the alarm off. 

“Damn. I promised Iruka and Kakashi i would help out today.” He said as stood up, Naruto following suit.

  
“smart thinking, setting an alarm for yourself.” Naruto said with a wide grin. Kiba grimaced. 

  
“ya know, i forget about stuff like this.” 

The blonde shook his head at his friend as they went up to Gaaras room, knocking softly before they opened the door. Naruto could feel his nerves building back up and churning in his stomach. ‘ _ pleaseDontLet MeCatchThemFucking PleaseDontLetMe CatchingThemFucking.’  _ Naruto chanted over and over inside his head. Thankfully when the door creaked open the Weres  _ weren't _ in fact fucking each other.

  
Gaara was laying on the bed, his back leaned against the headboard. Neji was stretching out with his head on the alphas stomach as he rested in the V of Gaara’s sprawled legs. He was purring as the redhead groomed his hair slowly and did not seem to notice when the humans walked in. 

“Alright, time to go.” Kiba declared loudly, Nejis purring immediately falling silent as he opened his eyes to glare at th brunette. “Oh don't give me that fucking bitch face.” Kiba said sighing not moving from his spot. 

  
“so…. everything good?” Naruto asked eyeing the alpha, attempting to keep his voice indifferent but it was useless. 

  
Gaara gazed back for a long time- and the back and forth banter of Neji and Kiba began to blur into the background, drowned by the sound of blood rushing around in his ears. The alphas green eyes were calculating and his hand had yet to move from its place in Nejis omega hair. 

  
“NEJI!!” Kiba finally barked out and Naruto was jerked out of his staring. He looked over to see the omega burying his face against the alphas stomach not releasing his grip. 

“Alpha, “ Naruto said with soft eyes. “They need to go now.” 

  
There didn't seem to be any real shift in Gaara’s expression but Naruto knew he understood it anyway. The blonde watched as the alpha bent close towards Neji, scratching his head and growling softly. The omega went to shake his head but Gaara simply took a tighter grip to his hair and growled more assertively. Naruto eyed them with jealous eyes not having the chance to hide it before Gaara looked up with his own emerald eyes unreadable. Naruto looked away, ashamed.

Neji got up regardless grumbling as he walked over to Kiba and then moving past him and into the hallway. The omega didn't seem to be planning on waiting for Kiba. 

  
“Diva” Kiba said snorting before he looked over at Naruto and waved goodbye leaving quickly and going after the Omega. 

And then Naruto was left alone with Gaara and somehow the blonde just  _ knew. _ He simply knew that the Were had seen his expression before. He wanted to sigh, and run his hands through his hair and then drown himself in large amounts of alcohol. ‘Even if Gaara doesn't know it was jealousy he will have seen my face and he's smart enough to recognize that i am unhappy for whatever reason.’ Naruto wanted to fix that, wanted to reassure Gaara that it was perfectly fine to want to cuddle with other Weres but his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth and words failed him.

‘If do that wouldn't i be doing the same thing as screaming out every shortcoming i freaking have? I mean, it would be like saying the opposite. Right?’ Still though if he was being completely honest with himself, Naruto had to admit he was not okay with the cuddly way Neji snuggled up to and with his stomach. ‘I mean it's really more like family hugging nothing like lovers making out but dammit that Omega was way too close to Gaara! I don't care if Weres normally act like that or not. He's mine, and i don't share.’ The blonde knew that was unreasonable, knew it, but he didn't think he could really argue with that much.

  
And then, Gaara was in his space, his personal space. Growling dangerously, not as in a threat or a warning but dangerous in the sense that it meant something. Because it meant safety and warmth and  _ i'm not leaving you _ and it made Naruto want to cry. Because how could he explain that away? Not the idea of projecting feelings on the alpha would be able to explain that.

  
“okay so, um…” He cleared his throat and his words croaky. “Did ya have fun? With Neji that is.”

  
The alpha merely grunted and walked close enough that Naruto backed up to avoid arms full of alpha, but Gaara seemed only interested and leaving the room which the blonde have blocked by accident. The redhead walked around him and went to the kitchen.

  
“what do you want for dinner?” He said over his shoulder as though he was about to make the blonde something. Naruto grinned even as his stomach churned.

  
“chili?” Naruto asked, following behind Gaara who simply grunted again. 

“And could we… finish that TV show you showed to me a few days ago? The one that was on Netflix?”   
  
Naruto came to a stop right then, trying  _ really _ hard not to have mental breakdown. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, cry or get aroused because really- ‘there is no way he knows what Netflix and Chill means right?’ He thought and then shook his head. ‘Of course not, he probably just wants to get back to the way things were before. And that's a good thing. I should be happy. This is me happy!’ He thought. To be honest though, he was happy. Gaara picked up on how to work Netflix like he was born to watch it next to him. The alpha spent most of days when Naruto was at work watching various shows and movies. ‘Least he doesn't get bored.’ He thought idly. ‘in any case, Netflix and chill- _ chilli _ sounds amazing right now. Might even help me get a grip on stuff. Or something like i hope. I have been all over the place.’ 

  
“yeah great!” He said with a cough. “Let's uh, watch the show.” Gaara looked at him with a clear question in his eyes. Naruto simply grinned. 

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

“alrighty. You got everything ya need?” 

  
Yagura gleaned about the living room, which was no covered with his various papers and bags. A tape recorder sat on the coffee table and he held a notebook and pen ready to jot down some note. There looked to be small details already written inside the blonde bothered looking closer. 

  
“i think so, yes.” He replied an enthusiastic smile already growing on his face and the blonde could only smile warily back before he handed over the bottle of water he had been holding to Gaara. ‘Honestly the alpha is far more relaxed about this than i am. Though maybe it's because he doesn't smell anything bad from the kid?’ He considered this for a moment. ‘Yagura does seem more excited about the interview and his dissertation than anything else, pretty harmless actually.’ 

  
The kid assured Naruto that he would not break their trust both for them and himself. He didn't was his paper questioned so he referred to Gaara as Steve within his work and spoke to one his law school friends about drawing up a contract. It stated the he would never give out Gaara’s real name or location and that after the interviews were done all evidence regarding said interviews would be destroyed. So his voice on the tape recorder? Yeah that gets tossed into a fire pit somewhere. It was actually very similar to the other contracts he drew up for the other alphas Yagura was interviewing and was to be the only physical thing included in his paper. All of the alphas had signed with X’s so Naruto asked Gaara to do the same so as not to give anything away. 

  
And okay yes- Naruto was nervous and apprehensive about this entire thing but the contract did help put his mind at ease. At least a little bit. “Okay, glad ya got everything. So this is going to take awhile right? I was going to take a shower will that work out okay?”

  
“god yes! Absolutely!” Yagura said, agreeing to it immediately. “I was actually just about to ask you to leave since some information can be sensitive to them.”

  
Naruto frowned and had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from snapping at the kid to say that  _ he had been asking Gaara. _ He ignored what Yagura said and leaned down to look at Gaara who was sitting on the couch across from Yagura.

  
“hey. Just uh remember- ya don't wanna answer you don't need to.” The blonde spoke in low tones, ignoring that fact the Yagura could clearly hear him anyway. “And if ya wanna stop it at anytime i'm right down the hall.” 

  
Gaara looked at him with fondness in his emerald green eyes. It was as if he were saying,  _ im a big boy and you Naruto should stop worrying. _ Which of course he didn't say, but really? Naruto couldn't help being worried! It was sorta his thing when it came to Gaara. 

  
The alpha gave an agreeing grunt anyway and the blonde straightened up with a nod. 

“oh my god what was that?!” Yagura all but squealed as he leaned forwards his pencil already perched on his notebook. “That sound, what did it mean?”

  
Naruto started to open his mouth to answer but was beat to the punch when Gaara quirked his lips and gave a chuckling sound. The blonde’s knee went straight to being weak and wobbly and- ‘okay i think it's time i left.’ He thought. ‘Before i fall flat on my face from humiliation.’ The blonde took the chance he had and slowly walked away. 

  
“i agreed with Naruto.”

“and he understands you? Even when you use your more animalistic words? I think i noticed that last time as well.” Yagura replied. 

  
“Yes, Naruto can understand me most of the time.” The alpha replied in a soft tone that made the blonde hurry to his room where he was alone.

  
Naruto stood there in the middle of his room, listening to the low intelligible sound of Yagua and Gaara speaking from the living room and felt his frayed nerves calm but he was a man on a mission. ‘I really can't miss out on this opportunity.’ He thought. 

  
‘i mean i have been super good. Haven't watched any pornand havent really jerked off since Gaara come here. Not really.’ He thought. ‘I mean what if Gaara can smell on me? Cuz im not sure if he can or not but i really didn't want to do it if it turned out the alpha could.’ The whole no porn or jerking off was more of Gaara than for himself. 

  
He thought that his mostly self induced slash forced chastity would be the good and noble thing but apparently not because look where he got with that. ‘Waking up raging as hard every morning, cumming in Gaara’s hand, in his boxers in the goddamned hallway. Yeah its seemed like the right thing, probably still is but facts are facts. Im suffering from abstinence, porn abstinence. Hell i tried to fuck another guy and i ended up drowning myself in alcohol.’ Naruto sighed. ‘I was going to call one of my old fuck buddies but Utakata is long term relationship with Saiken and Sasuke…. well he’s god knows where.’ The blonde would have to man up and handle this himself. 

  
Meaning jerk off in silence with the porn muted and behind a locked bathroom door while Gaara was being distracted by Yagura. ‘Gold plan, really.’ naruto thought.

So the blonde had set about digging his laptop out from the seemingly weeks of dust and out of its hiding place and he begged to whichever god was listening that the battery would be at least enough. ‘After all,’ he thought to himself. ‘it’s one thing to sneak a laptop into the bathroom but another altogether to try to bring the charger.’

Once he had he cracked the door open slowly, poking his head and peeking around the hall before he damn near bolted to the bathroom. ‘I feel like some sort of character out of show.’ he thought as he leaned against the back of the now shut bathroom door.    
  


Regardless he still breathed a sigh of relief as being in the bathroom before he sat down on the lid of the toilet to boot up the thing. ‘Man this sucks.’ he thought already feeling the tell tale signs of excitement and arousal start to swim around like fish in his stomach. His member had definitely taken notice of what was happening or at least, what was about to happen. 

After the boot up, he set it down on the hamper across the toilet and started shucking off his clothes save for his boxers. He began to tap his foot in anxious excitement against the bath mat as he clicked into his favorite porn site. Naruto double checked the sound, making sure it was definitely muted before he even clicked into one of the videos. 

There was small thrill of glee when he saw that one of the channels he was subscribe to posted several new videos in the last few weeks since his self enforced chastity. Naruto shifted as he read the descriptions of them. ‘Oh dear god.’ he thought. He was already leaking and it felt like torture to remove his hand which had moved of its own accord, to rub against the front of his boxers. Naruto didn't want this to be over too quickly though not sure when his next chance would be so regretfully he forced himself to put his hand on his hip as he scrolled down through the videos. 

One video caught his eye and he nearly lost his breath as he struck too close to home with the image of a red haired alpha knotting a blonde. ‘God- Fuck!’ he thought, already hard enough to hurt from just looking at the thumbnail. He shifted again, letting the head of his member peak out over his waistband. The cool air stung a touch but it cooled down his arousal some, though the slow building fire in his belly was still there and he knew it wouldn't relent easily. 

The description was unsurprisingly short stating only that “a big alpha knots his new bitch” yet Naruto could feel his throat catch and his mouth dry. He pressed his thighs together, feeling the familiar ache in his ass. 

He glanced to the door, straining and listening to see if he could hear Yaguara or Gaara from in here and to make sure they weren’t coming for him. There were no sounds of voice or steps to indicated either was happening. 

Reassured that he was still very much alone he clicked onto the video, his fingers shaking. Though from nerves or excitement he really couldn't tell. ‘Knotting.’ he thought. ‘One of my guilty pleasures. Not just Were on human but that something so big is being forced inside a hole clearly not meant for it…’ he wanted to groan. Alphas usually only ever popped a knot when they were in rut leaving them vulnerable and horny all at once. And hell is a ball of ice, if Naruto didn't want that. ‘If some guys can deal with fisting than i can totally handle a knot. Its smaller than a fist anyway.’ 

There was a moment where it seemed like time stilted to a stop and that the sound might magically say Screw You! And somehow turn itself on, which of course it didn't. The video started hardly any buffering needed. ‘Grateful for the little things’ he thought eyeing the length. Featuring foreplay and all the prep he would need or at the very least as much foreplay as an alpha in rut was able to do. He licked his lips, ‘going by the length of the video this might also include how the alpha ties off the human. His cock locked inside and pumping spurt after spurt in the writhing moaning of a man and fuck-!’ he thought very suddenly and all too quickly close to the edge. 

He let out a low breath, leaning against the cool tiled wall watching how the alpha stalked up to the human who was pretending that he didn't want it at first. ‘The guys hard-on kinda ruins the illusion’ he thought. ‘But i guess beggars can't be choosers.’

Naruto’s hand closed around the head of his dick and he tried to block out his thoughts and failing. ‘This is probably a manufactured Were. Kept only for breeding and knowing of nothing other han sex and ruts and pheromones.’ He thumped his head against the wall. ‘no, ‘ he thought. ‘What if the Were- what if a Were could want a human simply because he wanted him. Because they shared a secret or something. Well at least the video set that idea up nicely.’ 

The blondes disk was aching, and the alpha hadn't even really touched the man and yet the thoughts alone was enough to push him over where he was teetering on the edge. It was probably easier in his frustrated state, just some small rubs to his sensitive underside of his member and- viola! He came in big thick stripes which splattered across his stomach and chest. 

He bit into his others hands knuckles trying desperately to keep from moaning because- ‘damn! That felt so good~’ Naruto was seeing black spots in his vision but it just wasn't enough. 

The blonde entire body ached with need and the video had hardly even started and Naruto came to the realization that he would need to do more than fuck his fist. ‘I needed a shower anyway.’ he thought as he paused the video and slipping out of his boxers using them to wipe away the worst of his spunk before tossing them to the floor. Another moment to angle the laptop towards the shower and he rolled his shoulders trying to relax. 

‘This is a bad idea.’ he thought. ‘Bad like every other fuckered up ideas concerning sex and Weres.’ But the blonde was driven by this very primal need and letting it take over feels good. 

The shower head was on the furthest end from his laptop to protect it, and the blonde figured that drawing the shower curtain part of the way would help keep water off but still let him see the video. ‘I need this. I need to make sure my thoughts don't wander.’ he thought checking the water temp before jumped head first and either froze or burned. ‘Focus on the actors. Besides’ he reasoned. ‘Fantasies aren't enough right now anyway. I need to watch an alpha fuck something or i will just go insane. Get shipped away to some far away mental asylum and Gaara will end up in the pound or something worse. 

He clicked on the spacebar to start the video just before stepping to the shower. ‘Screen feels small from this far away but its better than nothing. I can still the alphas reddened and engorged cock’ and it made his own feel damn good. 

He spent some time lathering up and enjoying the hot water as the alpha took his own time to finger the human in the video. It wasn't until the man had screamed out in orgasm that Naruto slipped two fingers into his own hole. ‘I wish i could hear it. Wish i could hear the alphas very apparent growls, but this works. I can picture Gaara’s voice instead this way.’ he let out a breathy gasp. ‘Really shouldnt picture Gaara’s voice yet-’ there were shivers pleasure traveling up his spine.

One fingers slipped in without issue the soap and water helping and the blonde lead against the wall of the shower trying to keep his balance as he canted his hips further to give himself better access. In the video the alpha was rubbing his cock against the humans no doubt overly sensitive one. ‘That looks- all of that pressed against-’ 

“Shit.” Naruto breathed as he found his prostate and white-hot pleasure licked at him. He groaned and added another finger. ‘If i were smart i would’ve have grabbed my dildo.’ because the feel of the blonde fingers was suddenly not enough. He ached for something larger, and hard inside him. Ache for it so badly he could hardly breath. 

His ass squeezed around his fingers and he maybe added a third too soon, needing the burn of the stretch more than anything. Naruto’s breath came in short stuttering puff of air and his dick hung heavy again between his legs. 

The blonde had missed some of the action of the video though because when he glanced back up at it, the red haired alpha was pushing in already leaving the man screaming from the look of it. The alpha was snarling and snapping his jaws but of course- manufactured Weres were trained too well to actually bite someone during sex. Otherwise they put mouthguards in to keep them from biting and hurting their partner. It was little plastic thing, just something that the Were could nom on instead but Naruto prefered it when they didn't need that. He didt like how they trained the Weres yet it felt more real without the mouthguard.

The hand he had pressed on the tiled shower wall curled up into a fist as the alpha began to pound slowly in the human. Naruto tried to keep pace with the alpha he really did, however he still so tightly string up he couldn't keep it slow for long. The alpha looked phenomenal too. Lean pale muscles and rolling hips and really just far too much like  _ a certain other alpha _ for Naruto to not go there again. 

“God, fuck, Gaara please!” He all but whine and really how could he not while he fucked himself on his finger watching the alpha in the video. 

  
  


The steam in the air combined with the distance he could damn near pretend he was watching Gaara fuck someone else and- Naruto leaned his shoulder against the wall instead and yeah it was a strange angle to watch the video at but he wanted to free his other hand to grab his dick. There was still plenty left of the video but at this point he really couldn't bring himself to care. He needed to get off now. 

He moaned out way to loudly when he gripped himself but it just felt so damn  _ good _ . Pumping his fingers in and out while jerking himself at a harsh unforgiving pace. The double sensation was too much- too good. 

He came with a dry hoarse shout. ‘I kinda wish i was able to suppress that.’ However the pleasure that a second orgasm had brought him made him too giddy to really care that much at that moment. ‘That really hit the spot.’

He stood there, leaning against the shower wall for just a little while longer idly watching as the alpha fucked his human partner. The human was grinning and stroking the alpha’s face almost too lovingly for a porn video but Naruto found himself not minding a bit. It looked nice and made him smile to himself as his leisurely grazed his prostate a few more times making himself jump and he wished that it was the doing of someone else in the shower with him. 

It was thirty minutes later when Naruto left the bathroom, sated and happy with billows of steam following after him as he walked briskly to his bedroom to slip into some clean clothes. 

Yagura was writing furiously when he stepped out into the living room, using a small towel to clean the water out from his ear. ‘The kid is kinda like Kyuu when he gets into that nerdy research mode of his.’ Naruto thought as he watched Yagura scribble furiously muttering half to himself and half to Gaara. 

“Yo! everything alright?” Naruto asked glancing between the two, before he noticed the alpha had an intense look in his eyes and was staring at him. ‘Crap, has the alpha been looking at me like that this entire time?’ the blonde flashed a grin at him and in turn the alpha simply kept staring. ‘Okay…. I mean this is sort of like how the alpha was to start with but is something wrong? or…?’

“This is incredible!” Yagura exclaimed tapping his notebook when Naruto turned his head to look at him. “Gaara is giving me SO much to work with! I mean do you even  _ understand _ how much humans just  _ assume? _ Oh look-” He said digging around the couch before holding up the Rubik’s cube. Gaara had managed to start solving two sides at a time now leaving the blue and green sides complete. “Alphas are NOT stupider by default!” 

“Or maybe,” Naruto said with a grin as he took the cube from Yagura. “Gaara is simple that awesome. That could be a thing.”

The alpha snorted at his words and Yagura laughed, causing the skin around the long scar on his face to wrinkle a bit. “Maybe so, But this is going to make my paper freaking fantastic!”

Naruto flipped the cube back onto the couch and beamed at Gaara. “I know.”

Gaara only answered with another stare, his green eyes were twinkling though so the blonde could tell he was smiling on the inside. 

  
*****

  
“I’m glad everything worked out okay.” Naruto said as he ate dinner with Gaara later that evening after Yagura had already bailed arms full of various papers and books the next interview date already decided on.   
  


‘Man the kind just seemed so happy.’ He grinned as he thought about it again. ‘Gaara seems to be taking this all in stride. And if i didn't know any better i’d say he looked at Yagura almost like he was a father.’ Naruto thought it over a bit. ‘Guess the alpha was feeling protective over the kid to. Huh. That doesn't make me as jealous asi it had with others. Maybe is because the runt gave off a more of a little brother type vibe that a possible mate vibe?’ Naruto shook his head. ‘I'm really an idiot sometimes.’ 

He felt satisfied and relaxed though, her jerk off session in the shower had seemed to calm down his inner crazy perviness and he resigned himself to having to figure out a way to watch porn more often. ‘Because apparently i really need it.’ he thought before he gave a sort of internal shrug. ‘Well whatever it takes to act normal around Gaara is worth it.’

  
  


They were flopped out in the living room was Make Out Paradise and eating some Mac ‘n Cheese that Naruto had cooked up after Yagura left. Gaara had admitted to being hungry and they had run out of ramen again. It was still good, Kraft makes some good Mac ‘n Cheese and the alpha did seem to mind too much that it wasn't ramen. Naruto figured as long as his alpha was happy he was happy. And really he was glad that he wouldn't be starving. 

Gaara nodded in response to Naruto’s words, and they kept right on eating and watching TV in silence. ‘This is nice. Comfortable even. Just the two of us alone on the couch sharing a meal and hanging out. This is what was missing from all my other relationships.’ He thought with a slight frown. ‘Course not that i have really been in a lot of relationships. There was Utakata of course but it didnt last. Then there was….. Sasuke.’ Naruto licked his spoon only vaguely paying attention to the story. ‘With Sasuke i really thought i would be happy. I mean hell! Sasuke was one of my best friends and the sex…. Gods the sex was awesome but that last little spark was missing.’ The blonde wanted to sigh. ‘Of course we didnt know what it was but now?... i think i get it now. It was this. This easy going casual hang out between all of that steamy sex, the sort of middle ground between sex partners and best bro’s.’ Thats the spark that made Naruto all flutter and warm even though they were just watching TV and eating Mac ‘n Cheese. 

The blonde was left wanting to shake his thought away but he was still to jello from his earlier orgasms to manage the effort it took to really get his shit together. Instead he decided to simply let himself be happy for this moment. 

The sound of Gaara giving a rumbling sound similar to a chuckled surprised him and he grinned to himself, before sitting his now empty bowl on the coffee table beside the alphas already clean out one. The commercial break was going on and there was one for a Were farm on, and the blonde couldn't really describe the elation and relief he felt at being able to hear the Were laughing at the very obvious ridiculousness of the commercial rather than get all upset about. ‘Gaara has meet at least two different Domestic Weres and he got along okay with them. Plus the fact the ones in the commercial seemed happy enough so it could be he is just taking the entire thing easier?’ The blonde glanced at the red headed alpha and hoped that a commercial about Manufactured Were’s didn't come on. ‘Then again, ‘ he thought, considering the sheer amount of time Gaara may have spent watching TV when he wasn't at home. ‘How many of those commercials had he already seen? Did they make him laugh or was he upset at those?’ Naruto couldn't answer these questions and had to shake his head to clear it. 

“So what all did ya talk about?” He asked curious. The alpha blink and turned his attention towards where the blonde was leaned back on the couch.

“Mostly Were Hierarchy, though he want me to show him i was, capable of logical thinking?”

Naruto could tell from his hesitation and tone that wasn't entirely sure what that meant but the blonde just grinned at him encouragingly. “And, were ya?” He asked though he was already pretty sure he knew the answer. 

  
“I solved some of that toy cube. He seemed to like that.”

Naruto let out a loud laugh as he sipped on the last of his beer, before setting the now empty bottle next to his own empty bowl. “That-” He started, “Would be because it’s damn impressing. I mean, shit! I can't even solve two sides at the same time.” 

Gaara’s lips twitched the corners. “It is simple once you figure it out.”

‘Simple my ass.’ He thought, rolling his eyes at the alpha. “And the hierarchy? Did he want to if alphas are really pack leaders or something?”

  
The alpha blinked and nodded. “Yes. He wanted to hear if what you believe about packs is correct. It is basically.”

The blonde grinned, “Ah hell yeah!” You’d made a freaking awesome leader!” The alpha smiled but there was wistfulness in it that made the blonde frown. “So wait, what do you mean by basically?”

“Well for one thing, you seem to think we have much bigger packs than we we actually do. A pack is only about six adults and few pups. The big gatherings which humans have seen is simply a meeting consisting of a number of different packs.”

“Wait really?” Naruto said, surprised at this information. “Huh weird. I kinda always thought you had these really big ass families.”   
  


“Not really.” Gaara said. “Its simple the alpha and his mate with a few other Omega’s, Betas and their pups. When the alpha’s pups get old enough they leave with some of the other Omega and Beta pups and form a new pack. Though of course sometimes a pup stays and an older Were leaves with the new pack. There aren’t any real set rules. 

Naruto tilted his head and looked at him in surprise. “What about other Alpha pups? I mean cant other Beta’s impregnate someone who isn't the alpha's mate?”

The alpha took a big drink of water and nodded. “They can of course. Even though the alpha has first choice. However all other alpha pups are killed at birth.”

The alpha perked up slight and made a pleased sound as the commercial break came to end and Make out Paradise came to an end, however the blonde could only stare at the Were.    
  


“I’m sorry, but what?” He finally asked after a very long moment of silence and the alpha looked over at him with confusion in his eyes. Apparently he had thought they were done with the discussion. “Killed?”

“Well yes.” Gaara said blankly. “Only the alpha’s pups are allowed to form new packs so if any of the other pups are born an alpha they have to be killed. The leaders pups can’t be questioned for dominance later.”

Naruto’s head spun. ‘Killing innocent pups? Still, ‘ He thought trying to remind himself that Weres were different from humans and had different ways of looking at things. ‘Dominance is a touchy thing for alphas and the ability to lead and control a pack is uber dependent on that. Beta and Omegas look to their Alphas for safety and protections. What would a weak alpha be able to do? And yet….’ Pups were just babies.

Would you have done it?” He asked, after they had spent a while just staring at each other. “If you had a pack, would you have killed the pups?”

Gaara looked away breaking eye contact, and looked out into thin air. The alpha looked more worn-out all of a sudden and Naruto wanted to take back the question almost as much as he wanted to know the answer.

“I would have had to.” He answer finally his voice lower. “If anyone in my pack had…’ The alpha drew in a deep sigh and there was a deep sadness ingrained in his emerald eyes. 

“So you do have a pack of your own!” He blurted out, his brain pulled away into distractions from the pups. Gaara blinked startled at the abrupt change in conversation. “Ah sorry it’s just that i’ve been wondering. I mean why aren’t ya with them? Instead of me?”

Gaara opened his mouth before snapping it shut and looking away, unhappiness and discomfort clear on his face. “It doesn't matter.”

And cue oblvious blonde blunt out- Naruto turned to face him more fully. “Of course it matters!” He said a little too enthusiastically. And really he couldn't help it was something he had been wondering for so long now. “Where are they? Wouldn't you rather be with them? I guess they really couldn't all live here of course but you could go and see them. Or they could come here and visit maybe-”

“I dont want to talk about it.” Gaara said, his voice leaving no room for arguments before he rose to stand and the blonde could only stare at him as the alphas snarled at him. His hackles raise and there was a tint of the tell tale red of alpha rage bleeding into his eyes. “Leave it.” He growled again in warning and stalked out of the living room the door to his room -the guest room- slammed shut moments later.

Naruto sat still in absolute silence, simply starting after the alpha his eyes open wide in shock. ‘That, ‘ he thought. ‘Had been Gaara’s alpha voice.’ and there was very little doubt about that in the blonde's mind and it scared him. Gaara had never before threatening used it on him. ‘Whatever happened between himself and his pack was clearly something which hurt the alpha deeply. Me and my big mouth.’ The blonde thought with regret. ‘I had done good so far with no prodding or pushing the alpha so why now? Why couldn't i just leave it the fuck alone? Fuck! Why do i have to be so selfish and wanting to push him just for the sake of my own curiosity.’ 

The blonde wasn't even surprised at the bone deep hollowness in his chest. He knew he wouldn't and couldn't endure it for long, he had after been in the wrong and he wanted nothing more that to soothe the upset Were. ‘i can't purr and or groom him like a Were would be able to.’ if he was honestly his every gut instinct told him nothing he did would be enough but even so…. Naruto couldn't simply just sit there and wallow in depression. 

Slowly, painfully, Naruto got to his feet and slinked over to the bedroom door knocking quietly before hearing a growl so loud he could hear through the wood. THe blonde cringed slightly but he slowly opened the door anyway. 

“I’m coming in Alpha.” The blonde said in a tone that was a lot sadder than what he thought it would be. ‘Damn it my chest hurts.’ he thought. Recognizing it for what it was, pain over what he did. 

  
There was of course no sight of the Were, and the boxes that the blonde had left in the room were still unpacked. Bed still unused. In fact the only thing that really showed the room was in use was the bag of toys the Kurama had brought him a pile of books that lay stacked perfectly straight and neat on the dresser. It didnt matter of course, the blonde already knew where to look for the Alpha.

He stepped over quietly to the bed doing his best to ignore the alphas low continuous growling. When he knelt down next ot bed to look underneath it he was met with the the gleaming green eyes of the alpha. Thankfully there was no trace of the red alpha rage. Gaara however still looked wary and the blonde felt tempted to shift as though it would do something to ease the uncomfortable feeling that tugged at him despite know it would wouldn't do anything. 

“Im sorry.” Naruto said sincerely. ‘I dont think i ever been more sincere when saying sorry in my life.’ he thought with another yank at his heart. “Would you, please come out?”

Gaara’s growled shifted pitched clearly indication a very firm, No and the blonde sighed. ‘Well i fucked up now didn't i?’ After a moment's hesitation and no consideration (really? Its naruto, what did you expect?) he stretched out to lie on his belly facing the alpha. 

“Well, is it… okay if i come in then?”

Gaara’s eyes trained himself on the blonde's face studding him for a long time before he scooted back and closer to the wall. ‘Well that could be one of two things. Either he is trying to get away from me or he is making room. Im going to say he is makin’ room.’ The blonde thought deciding, as he started inching his way under the bed. 

It was slow, and the blonde was very much aware of the Alpha watching his every movement. THe blonde stopped when he was only a few inches away from the alpha looking at him and trying not to breath in too much dust. 

“I really need to clean under here.” he muttered and the alpha huffed blowing up a thick gust of dust into the blonde’s face and he coughed. “None of that, please alpha.” He said croaking and coughing. The alphas green eyes twinkled. ‘Oh okay. Great. Hes mocking me. Yay.’ 

They stayed like that for quite some time, just looking at each other and breathing in dust filled air. ‘Probably not that good for us.’ He thought as he stayed in the stuffy and almost claustrophobic space but at the same time the blonde could see the appeal. It felt safe in a way. Gaara probably felt safe pressed up against the wall, safe and guarded. Naruto’s back had started to hurt and his a chill began to creep into his bones before he began to speak.

“Look, “ He said. “I’m sorry i pressured you for info. It was right of me.” he sighed when the alpha didn't reply. ‘At least he stopped growling when i crawled under the bed with him.’ he thought. “I just figured that you were the age where you would have had your own pack and i was wondering or well fearing actually- i mean fuck.” he took a deep breath and started over. “I think it's awesome that you're here. With me.” When the alpha didn't even make a sound he kept going. “I really like it, but i always thought that there was going to be a day where you would leave me and end up going back to your pack. But now i-” He took a deep dust filed breath and fought the urge to cough. “I think that maybe there is some sort of reason why you don't have a pack and- and please don't have hate me for this- but i-” Naruto closed his eyes as if to defend against a flood of emotions that he should probably have more control over than he did in that moment. “Im selfish enough to hope that this could mean that maybe you would stay. With me for…” he cleared his throat. “Forever.” he whispered and the alpha shifted closer. “And i want that.”

Gaara gave a low rumble and the blonde carefully peeked through his eyelashes to see the alpha looking at him with soft eyes.Naruto gulped and reached out with a shaking hand to wrap his fingers around one of Gaara’s wrists running his thumb over one of the alphas pulse. 

“I’m sorry something happened with your old pack, but you're in my pack now kay? You're my alpha.”

Gaara inched even closer and then- he started to purr. CLoser and closer and they were damn near nose to nose and there hand were pressed between their chests. Naruto couldn't or maybe wouldn't, let go of the alphas wrist and in turn the alpha didn't stop purring. The blonde felt his eyes fall closed again as he let the soothing sound of the alphas purr roll over him like some sort of warm blanket feeling safe in the metaphorical cocoon it had created. 


	20. Chapter 20

‘These past few days have got to have been some of the best days i have had in-’ he frowned. ‘In far too long.’ Gaara had gone back to being almost doting and perhaps that would considered weird, but Naruto couldn't find it in himself to care too much. He loved it after all, Coming home to a purring alpha who is waiting just inside the door. Gaara had looked at him as though he was some kind of god, with wide adoring eyes when the blonde had made pancakes and covered them with honey which made Naruto want to curl up in his lap. The alpha had licked his entire plate clean.

They visited Kurama and Shukaku again. Of course that was mostly due to Kyuu inviting them saying that Mito wouldn’t shut up about Gaara. The blonde wasn't sure what to make of that but the alpha seemed happy about so he decided to leave it and not a make a huge deal about it. He was still trying to recover from the whole revealing his feelings about him staying to the alpha, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. He was in his own way, a private person. Even with his massive larger than life personality and his easy with which he made friends.

  
The second visit to Kyuu’s went a hella lot better in Naruto's personal opinion. ‘Course that might have to do with the fact that the Weres both stayed with us chatting and chilling.’ He had almost frowned at how close Mito had stayed to Gaara before he realized it was closer to how a little sister would cling to her big bro. Once again, Naruto was left with a wonder about the alphas previous pack. After how it went last time he simply left it alone though. Not a word escaping to reveal what he thought. 

  
All and all it Naruto left feeling fan-freaking-tastic after the visit with Kyuu yesterday. There was the sensation of being shaken harshly, and Naruto was woken up.    
  


“Naruto,” Gaara said through gritted teeth. “Naruto wake up.” The blonde’s hand fumbled.

“Sh-” He started flailing his arms as he struggled to sit up, still partially asleep. “Wha?- im up! Whaz goin on?” He words slurred and garbeld by sleep.

The alpha had stopped shaking him now that he was apparently awake and instead started to push him to the door. The blanket was wrapped around his ankle and Naruto flung his arms out to avoid falling, nearly knocking his alarm clock off the night stand. ‘Fuck its early.’ The blonde noted vaguely still tire even as he grew more and more conscious.    
  


“Naruto, you need to leave.” Naruto blinked and pushed his hand through his hair to get it out of his face as he turned to who look at the alpha who just woke him up and kicked him out of bed.

“Whats going on alpha?” He asked shaking the last traces of sleep away.

  
Gaara gave a long drawn out moan, that sounds so- so  _ filthy _ that it was all Naruto could do not to collapse from how light headed he got, arousal pooling in pelvis.

  
“R-R-Rut.” Gaara stuttered out. It was only then that Naruto realized the alpha was basically fucking the bed, his hips making rough but quick snapping motions which the blonde could vaguely see under the sheets hiding most of the alpha lower body. ‘How in the hell did i not notice this?!’ He thought to himself. “You need to leave.”

“Sh-fu-gah! What do i do Gaara?” Naruto all but croaked, his hands clenching around his hair. “What the hell do i do?”

“Leave.” He growled out with another loud moan as the covers fell to the side revealing his pale skinned form. His cock was a violent reddish hue and was hard and swollen where it lay pressed between the alphas stomach and mattress. The boxers which Gaara had taken to wearing to bed were already halfway down his thighs, showing his ass. Naruto's eyes were glued to the movement of the alphas hips and that brief moment felt like whats seemed an eternity The low light of the gleaming alarm cast long shadows which made his limbs seem longer and elgent with the gleam that the developing layer of sweat caused. ‘God help me, but he is beautiful this way.’ 

  
“but i-.” Naruto started to say before yelping aloud in surprised when Gaara lunged at him, knocking the blonde down.

  
“I can't control myself, Naruto.” The alpha breathed heavily, leaning over the blonde who was currently sitting his ass on the floor trying  _ very _ hard to  _ not _ get hard.Which was hard as Gaara's normally emerald green eyes were nearly black with lust, and his face contorted in an odd mix between pleasure and pain. “Please, i cannot bear hurting you.”

  
Naruto flailed about pushing himself up to his feet before grabbing his phone and making run for the door trying not to trip as his eye lingered on the alphas lithe body,

  
“dammit, i want to help you! I Should know what the fuck to do!” Naruto yelled, ignoring his own rule of trying not to swear. Gaara let out a loud yowl, burying his face into the blonde's pillow as he came, spilling thick white fluid onto the sheets when the blonde had reached the door. ‘That's not enough.’ He thought with a faint feeling of dread. ‘I dont know much about ruts, but even i know that's not enough.’

  
‘fuck!’ He thought. Most domestic Alphas were sterilized to avoid the exact thing, and Naruto had watched enough porn to know this was going to horrendous for Gaara if he couldn't figure out some way to help him. ‘Why didn't i think about this before now? I've gotten so used to domestic Were’s i didn't even freaking think to that Gaara would go into rut! not even watching all those porn videos or fantasies and god how stupid is that?!’ Naruto was thoroughly pissed at himself and wishing he had done what Kurama had said and read the damn books he had given him.

  
Naruto grabbed the closest pair of clothes he could reach and ripped the door open. “I will be back Alpha.” He said every bit serious. “I will get something to help ya. Rest. As best ya can.”

The alpha didn't seem to be listening, that much the blonde could clearly tell. Gaara was damn near  _ chewing _ on Naruto's pillow, hips already moving again. ‘Fuck, it shouldn’t look so hot, not when Gaara is in such pain.’ but it was like someone had taken right out of Naruto’s  _ dirtiest _ fantasies. The blonde palmed his member as he stumbled ungracefully out of their bedroom, slamming the door behind.

  
He stood there, leaning back against the door his hand palming his cock as he listening the alphas desperate wails. Naruto's concern for the alpha finally won out over his hard on. ‘Ever since that day with Yagura and we had that whole heart-to-hear under the guest bed everything had been going so well.’ Despite the fact the blonde was still embarrassed about how exposed his feelings like that, he still felt like he was walking on air from how the alpha had accepted him.

‘And now? Now this shit is happening and i'm standing like a dumb ass because GUESS WHAT?! I'm an awful person! That's what! Tell the alpha that i'm glad he stayed -which i am- and then he goes ands trust me enough to stay and I CAN'T EVEN GIVE HIM WHAT HE FUCKING NEEDS!’ 

  
He took a quick but deep breath, not surprised to find out how shaky it was and jerked on the pair of jeans he had grabbed, before sighing at the shirt. ‘Damn it. Its Gaara’s. People shouldn't notice too much though, i mean Were clothes- or at least the ones i bought all looked human. I sure can't tell the difference.’ He made his way to the kitchen where he planned on trying to think without being distracted by the Alphas desperation and noted how soft the shirt seemed. ‘Could be the fabric used.’ He thought idly, taking comfort in the alpha's scent which clung heavily to the alphas shirt as he dialed Kurama’s number.

  
“Naruto?” Kyuu answered sleepily, shukaku moving faintly in the background. “Jesus, what time is it?”

  
“Gaara’s in rut.” Naruto all but yelled, his bullshit tolerance already sitting at zero.

There was the sound of more movement and possibley even sheets and when Kyuu spoke again he sounded far more awake. “What do you mean? Hes sterilized isnt he?”

  
‘ah, fuck.’ Naruto thought. “Well apparently not okay! Now what the fuck do i do?!”

  
Kurama sighed, and the blonde could just  _ hear _ the yelling that he was in for when this was all over. Yeah Naruto really should read the book and yada yada yada, but the both realized that yelling would have to wait. Gaara’s well-being was a hell of a lot more important.

  
“i'm assuming you don't have any toys for him?” He asked.

  
“what wait? As in, sex toys?” Naruto could feel the burn in his ears at the talk of sex toys with his little brother but his concern for Gaara overpowered his embarrassment. “Like, human sex toys or something special?” His brain flicker back to his own dildo which was stashed in the nightstand next to his bed. ‘What the hell would that do for the alpha? Alphas fuck into things. Everyone knows that.’

  
“um… I think it's special toys.” Kurama said, and then there was the sound of him and Shukaku talking in the background. “Right, Shukaku says Akatsuki over near the Yamanaka Flower shop has a lot of stuff for Weres. Head down there when they open, tell them about Gaara and let them tell you what to get.”

“Right. Gottcha.” Naruto mumbled as he squished the phone between his cheek and shoulder to write it down on a piece of paper. “How can can this get?” The blonde asked shoving the paper in his pocket, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“I th-” Kurama was cut off and then the sounds of rustling and incoherent mumblings could be heard before Shukaku grabbed the phone.

  
“Naruto. This can be nasty.” She said plainly, making the blonde want to weep for joy that she was was here and weep for what the Were was about to suffer. ‘At least she is honest though.’ He thought. ‘Ruts, and heat can kill a Were if they are left alone and unattended. They can lose some of their mind and forget to eat and drink. Drinking is SUPER important Naruto. Make sure he drinks but keep in mind that Gaara will probably get dangerous. He won't be able to control himself and will lash out at you or anyone who gets between him and whoever he decides to fuck. Do you not understand?”

“yeah. I got it.” Naruto replied weakly, as he recalled Gaara pleading with him to leave so he wouldn't hurt him.

“His mind is going to be filled with breeding and mating. Listen carefully Naruto. You  _ need  _ to keep him away from other people and other Weres. Keep him in his room and don't go in there unless there's a lull in the rut to give him some food- don't engage him! just stay close in case he needs help. 

  
“shit, what?  _ Help?” _ The Blonde practically squeaked as his brain flew to thoughts of his porn videos. 

  
“i know you dont know him all that well but i think you should be able to hear from his sounds if he goes from frustration to real danger. I’ve never owned an Alpha and all the Weres i've met have been sterile but i think there's a point where Alphas and Omegas get be in serious danger on a physical level because of the Ruts and Heats.”

  
“you mean he could die from a god damned heart attack?!” Naruto all but screamed and his reached out to grab the kitchen counter. 

  
“I don't think he's at risk for that.” Shuaku said, backtracking. “All im saying is stay home with him and make sure he's cared for.” 

“Right.” 

  
“And Naruto? You need to fucking sue that shelter for not fucking telling you.”

“Y-yeah.” 

  
“go prep some food now, got it? Doesn't have to be fancy just filled with protein and fat.” Naruto nodded, though he knew she wouldn't see over the phone. ‘Shukaku will make a wonderful nurse once shes done with nursing school.’ The blonde thought. “Oh, make sure you have water for him. Akatsuki should open at ten and they have electrolyte drinks for him."   
  
“okay. Thanks Shuaku.” Naruto said grateful as he clicked end call. 

Naruto stared at his phone for a long while. Just holding it in his palm. Naruto took a breath before he started to scroll through his contacts to Jiraya’s number. 

  
“This had better be good ya little brat.” Jiraya growled from the other end and the blonde felt calmer from just hearing the old pervs voice. 

  
“I can't come in today.” Naruto said hurriedly and the sounds of rustling sheets could be heard as the old man sat up in bed.”

  
“what? Whats wrong brat?”

  
The blonde felt the inescapable urge to curl up and hide in Gaara’s arms- breath in the alpha's scent. ‘Damnit. I'm going to have to tell him the lie. I hate lying.’ “the shelter didn't tell me Gaara isn't  _ fucking _ sterile and  _ now _ \- He's In Rut! I need to stay home with him and take care of him.”

  
“i see.” Jiraya said with grunt. “Well ‘course ya will stay home with him boy! You don't worry about work. You got everything ya need?”

"A warm fuzzy feel bloomed at the fatherly tone Jiraya had taken on. “I think so yeah. I have Kyuu and Shukaku on stand by just in case though.”

  
“good, good.” Jiraya said, and the blonde could hear a suppressed yawn in his voice. “You’ll call if you need something though.”

  
“i will.”

Jiraya hung up and Naruto spurred into action, falling at the fridge and ripping the inside apart to find something for Gaara to eat now- occasionally tossing packets of frozen meat into the sink to thaw for later. ‘Oh thank god! I wasnt sure i had milk.’ The blonde though with relief as he recalled Shukaku saying something about fats with the proteins. 

  
Naruto sliced and prepped the food as his thoughts wandered. ‘I need to get some more bottled water, oh shit. And gatorade? Something with electrolytes anyway.’ He frowned. ‘And more food. Akatsuki opens at-’ the sound of his alarm clock going off in the upstairs bedroom pulled Naruto from his thoughts. “Mother of all fu-” The blonde started to say spinning to see that it really was seven in the morning. 

  
He grabbed the plate of sandwiches he had been making and grabbed as many bottles of water as he could carry before racing up the stairs to the bedroom. Just as Naruto hit the top of the stairs there was a loud crashing sound and the incessant sound of the alarm abruptly stopped. ‘Well,’ Naruto thought as he went up to knock on the door. ‘It was an old clock anyway.’

  
He didn't bother to wait for the alpha to respond to his knock before he cracked open the door. “Alpha, i have food for you.” 

  
“i do not want it!” Gaara snarled, and Naruto flinched at the harshness of the redheads tone. ‘His alpha's voice is bleeding through.’ He realized.

  
“Ya need to eat.” The blonde replied in a mildly scolding voice as he walked in anyway. “And drink.” He added as he sat the plate of sandwiches down on the bedside table and held out a bottle of water. Gaara accepted the water.

  
The alpha was sweating and there was the distinct feel of disorientation about him, made loud in the manner of his roaming gaze on the blonde and hazy emerald eyes. There at the base of the alphas members the beginning of a knot could be seen swelling. Naruto swallowed and tried to avoid staring as Gaara damn near drank the near half liter water bottle in one swallow. ‘This- this here is the beginning of a rut. No, of  _ the _ rut.’ The blonde felt a wave of horror wash over him at just how ill prepared he really was to handle this. At how much he didn't know.

  
“im going to get some things that will help ya, as soon as i can.” Naruto murmured quietly as Gaara stared back at him with an intense yet out of focus look. “Im sorry im all you have, alpha.” Naruto all but cried as the remorse raged at his chest.”but im gunna do the best i can. I promise.” 

  
The red head gave a deep rumbling sound in his chest his eye looking as though he wanted to say something before his eyes began to glaze over again and his hips moved of their own accord.

  
“just-hold out as best ya can.” Naruto finished, half pleading and half defeated as his hands darted out to grab as many of the Were books his brother had given him as he could before high tailing it out of there. 

  
‘im a massive as dick and way too selfish for my own good.’ Naruto thought with a sigh as he hated himself. ‘Preying on his instincts like that! Unconsciously done or not!’ Naruto wanted to kick himself at how he wanted the alpha to have succomed to his instincts and chase after him and fuck him into the floor. ‘And this is why you're a selfish prick.’

  
  
Were’s:The General Book   
_ Omega’s experience heats once every two months, during which they are susceptible to natural threats. Breeding will be there foremost thought during this time. Impregnation being being the desired outcome. Conversely Alphas will be subjects to ruts once or twice a year. _

  
“well, huh.” Naruto blurted out, before he rubbed his hand down his face and glanced down at his phone- checking the time. Again. ‘Of course he goes into rut now. And of course Akatsuki Doesn't open for another hour.’ With not much else to do besides wait Naruto turns his attention back to the book in his lap. 

  
_ “Similar to Omega’s in heat Alpha’s in rut are extraordinarily vulnerable; relying upon the pack to protect and provide for him for the duration. This notion has gleamed much controversy as it raises the questions of dominance. An Alpha unable to protect the pack on a normal day considered weak and the pack will leave him. However during ruts it's expected that the alpha will require warmth and protection with the pack pleased to tend to his every need. How can this be so? There are many who have tried answering this. Especially Dr. Orochimaru of-” _

  
  
Naruto had to stop and take a breath stopping mid sentence as he recalled Gaara’s pained face. ‘I doubt anyone would just  _ abandon  _ that. Hell, rutting is natural for Weres. Why leave an alpha for it?’ Chewing at his lip he glanced up and over at the stairs straining his ears to see if he could hear anything from the bedroom. Hearing nothing he blinked several times before he was able to get his eyes to refocus back onto the pages, skipping forward a bit.

  
“ _ unlike omega’s, alphas are fertile year round. Able to impregnate other Weres even outside of their ruts. The general standard being that Betas being less fertile therefore leaving the other two subgenders to populate the pack. Omegas unlike alphas are only able to conceive during a heat likely due to the strain heats place upon their bodies. Omega’s in heat will  _ **_always_ ** _ become pregnant if properly bedded. The time between heats is spent tending to pups or other pregnant omegas. Furthermore, studies reveal that while the Alpha is ultimately the one that will take care of Omegas during heats, Beta males are also allowed to participate, especially in larger packs where more than one Omega might go into heat at the same time. The exception to this rule being the alpha's mate who only the alpha himself can bed.  _

  
Naruto frowned and clenched his jaw. ‘I managed to figure out Gaara had a pack and for whatever reason doesn't anymore. And now i need to think about the idea that he probably had a mate as well?’ The blonde felt a shudder rip its way down his spine. ‘Some pretty little omega girl or boy trailing after him that no one else was allowed to touch.’ A sour tastes spread in his mouth at the thought and he flung the book to the front take a quick glance at the table of contents before flipping to the section titled: mating. 

  
_ Mating: _

_ Were’s mate for life, with Were’s mating either with someone of their pack or of someone's else's. Alphas have first pick of course however studies have shown that its not so much a choice as much as a matter of a biological reaction on a hormonal level within the Were. Individual Were’s have their own distinct scent (not unlike humans) however Were’s have evolved to be able to distinguish between scents. The scents carry a number of different things within them such as emotions and even to some extent psychological shortcomings and reactions. This leads many Weres to “sniff out” their partner. This seemingly barbaric practice may seem insufficient with regards to humans but it is vital to remember Were’s judge other Were’s and humans intentions based upon scent. That said mating has little to do with willingness to be a sexual partner.  _

Naruto stopped, sighing deeply. ‘I already know this but….. its good info if nothing else?’ The blonde had been taught that Were’s could smell fear and hostility as a small child, always told that was why you always extended an arm for a Were to scent. ‘I wonder what Gaara smells on me.’ Naruto wondered vaguely. ‘What did he smell on me the night we met? Is what he smelled why he decided to trust me?’ The blonde was a firm believer that Were’s had damn good noses and were even able to pick their way through lies depending on the Were. 

  
With a shake of his head he turned back to the book.

_ “Weres will have sex with just about any other Were if they get into the mood. Much like humans. However mating implies a much deeper bond similar to marriage but deeper and more profound. Were’s mate only once in their life and the loss of a mate is a devastating blow to them. Omega’s whose mate die can and will wither away. Alpha have been known to go into a mad rage ripping their mental states apart from the loss. Beta however are far more level heading though the loss of a mate can still throw them into a deep depression. With all of this said Were’s are fully capable of living without a mate and many domestic Weres feel no desire to mate at all. (Studies suggest that this is due to sterilization as Omegas and Alphas without heats and ruts, are less prone to the need that those conditions bring.) Beta’s never experience heats or ruts and experience a lower urge to mate, further supporting that heat and ruts bring out the primal instincts. (See the book Were’s Hormones:A Study, for more) _

  
‘had Gaara had to go through that?’ The blonde questioned. The sickening knot that had developed as Naruto read about mating, the sadness that comes when they lose them loosened slightly as he thought. ‘No. I don't think so, if he had then according to this book Gaara would be more than just angry his pack was gone. Right?’ Despite this Naruto didn't feel any better, at least not really. ‘Damnit. I should be miserable that he couldn't find some Were that made him happy. Not miserable that i am feeling happy about it.’ Naruto wanted to bash his head in against a wall. ‘Oh but what if there was?’ His blood started to run cold. ‘Some sort of one sided attraction? Dear god is that even possible for Were’s?’ 

  
In a fit of nerves had started reading the next section with a vigor.

“ _ The mating ritual is simple and intimate involving only the two whom are mating. While it was once believed that Were’s would mate in some sort of sexual frenzy and only during heats or ruts recent studies into the matter have revealed that his is untrue. Cases of some mating rituals being shown as nearly romantic as a marriage proposal between humans, showing that Were’s are indeed fully capable of wooing each other. With that in mind, the actual mating does occur exclusively during sex due to the fact that it involves Were’s biting each other as they climax. The resulting mark will scar and (typically called the mating bite) is proof of their mating (not unlike a wedding ring) often to be displayed where anyone can see. The most common place a mating bite is left is the base of the neck where the pheromones are said to be strongest however it can be placed anywhere on the body and have little impact on the bond even without the bond being visible. It is commonly believed amongst many scientists that when the Were’s saliva mix with their mate’s blood it creates a bond on the cellular level. This idea has been further supported by Weres whom they interviewed. They often spoke of mated pairs’ scents changing to more intimately resemble their partner’s. _

  
‘Right so nothing about a one-sided attraction so it… Doesn't happen? That or the book just doesn't really cover it. I mean it's a general book anyway.’ Naruto thought running his hand through his hair as he glanced at his phone again to check the time. ‘Forty minutes.’ He thought noting how long until Akatsuki opened. Naruto bit his lip. ‘I want to check. On Gaara before i leave but maybe just one more look…?’ The blonde quickly flipped through the book to the chapter about physiology, his eyes skimming over the word unto they stopped on the word knot. Blood roaring to his cheeks as he flushed. ‘I can't even read this in indifferent non-fictional book, dear lord why am i like this?’

“ _ The alpha's knot has been the study for many years. Questions such as, Why Does it engorge like that? Does it improve the alphas sexual prowess? What is the similarities between it and the knot of a regular dog? Being frequent while the answers as wild and vary in accuracy. The most simplest answer of all if that the alpha's knot if more similar to that of dog than one might think. Basic fact are as follows: the knot is used to tie off their partner and keep them in place as the alpha ejaculates within the partner. Alphas will empty more than once during climax and in fact will climax multiple times before the knot will deflate enough to release his partner. The knot will only inflate to extreme proportion during rut, and intercourse outside of rut with be normal [read: normal as compared to humans] Alphas can still impregnate but the sperm is more potent during rut. The term “popping a knot” as it's so jokingly referred to as along with the sudden flood of hormones in the system is believed to be the reason why Alphas are so vulnerable during ruts as this causes them to become unstable both physiologically and emotionally.” _

  
The blonde stopped reading, his cheeks and neck a deep scarlet. ‘Alphas really do just, pop knots during ruts. I mean i wondered of course but whoa.’ Many of the videos he watched had featured alphas in rut but Naruto had always enjoyed the videos where the alpha’s dick looked not so different from a human's. ‘Those were never any issue for women and men to take. ‘Gaara looked freaking huge.’ The blonde thought before he could catch himself. ‘Ah! No. No that is not why i read the damn passage. I was only curious. After all i have watched plenty of porno’s to know that alpha could have normal cocks. I wouldn't have to read a damn book to know omegas get slick outside of heat!’ (he watched a video that had Were on Were sex, okay maybe several, before he admitted he really justed wanted to see alpha Were’s banging human men.) 

  
‘It was curiosity. Just me trying to figure out if knotting only happened during an alpha's rut. And now i know.’ Naruto really didn't need to read more. ‘Dont need to. probably shouldn't actually.’

The blonde glanced back down at his phone and felt a deep sigh bubble out of him. The seemingly long day that it had already been and how the day only seemed to grow longer as he thought. ‘Time to get started.’ He thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto banged on the doors of akatsuki, the clock hanging over the cash registers showing two minutes past ten. ‘You're supposed to be  _ open  _ at ten!’ Naruto thought, pissed. ‘Bastards.’

The one guy, with sandy brown gave him a long tired look when he went to unlock the door. Naruto clenched his jaw and pushed past him practically running to the section mark Weres. ‘Damnit.’ He thought staring at what seemed like a foreign world. ‘I know im in a hurry but what the hell do i get!?’

‘Damnit.’ He thought, the image of the barely conscious glazed out alpha coming back to the fore front of his brain. ‘Annnnd my pride and stubbornness are now gone.’

Naruto to glance around looking around for the guy who let him when another employee practically  _ bounced _ up towards him. 

“Hiya! Can i help you?” She asked a bright smile on her face and Naruto could already he liked her. At the very least he like her more than the other dude. 

“Yeah please,” The blonde squinted at her flower covered name tag. “Ino. I needs lots help.”

She raised her eyebrows and blinked, not expecting him to actually say yes. ‘Well fuck it, Gaara needs me.’ He thought with a twist of discomfort.’ Regardless she clasped her hands together and seemed to revert to a serious mode. 

“Right then. What do you need mister?”

“Uh, its Naruto. Just Naruto.” The blonde mumbled. It really wasn't that important of a correction but it made him feel old. “And actually its my alpha that needs help. I got him at a shelter and i thought he was sterile since they didn't say anything but he just went into rut and- well. Uh i came here.” ‘Should i be worried about easy that lie gets to tell every time?’ He thought vaguely. 

“Well, damn.” Ino said seemingly genuine about it. ‘I knew she would be awesome about helping.’ Naruto thought with a bolt of relief. “Well you are in luck because i happen to have a passion for Weres so i know plenty about Ruts and Heats and… hmm.” She crossed her arms eyeing the shelves while absently chewing her lip. Naruto almost starting shifting from foot to foot, his anxiety over Gaara was climbing and he didn't like feeling helpless like this. ‘Damnit, he looked so out of it when i left. I hope he doesn't think i'm abandoning him.’ 

“Annnd, what?’Naruto said after what seemed like forever. She blinked and her eyes snapped up to his giving a soft look and putting her hand on his shoulder. ‘Damnit.’ The blonde as he realized he actually  _ had _ been dancing from foot to foot.

“I was just making up a list of things in my head. Here, come with me.” Ino walked him down another aisle into a more secluded section which held things that was more important for ruts, heats and even held toys for adult Were’s. ‘Freaky.’ Naruto thought with an odd feeling at seeing sex toys on clear display. ‘Yeah they are for Were’s but… human sex toys arent display like this.’ 

“How far gone is he?” Ino asked her eyes flicking back and forth between the bright yellow labels. “And how old?”

“Uh, shit. I dunno.” Naruto said frustrated and a little exasperated with himself. Ino waited patiently and sympathetically. “If he were human i’d say around my age? So twenty seven ish? Maybe a few years older.” 

She nodded at this seemingly useless information. It seemed to make up her kind about something, though the blonde couldn't tell what. “And how far into the rut?”

“Only a few hours. I gotten woke up pretty roughly around 5ish and it was already going by then but not for too long i think. Maybe?” He clenched his jaw as a wave of helplessness washed over him. 

“Naruto,” she said with a warm smile. “You don't have to worry alright? Yeah Ruts can be brutal but the mortality rate isn't as high as you would think. I mean there are studies and stuff but also how would ferals survive on their own if it was?”

Naruto blinked. ‘I hadn't thought about it like that. And i mean, Gaara is feral so he knows how to deal with right?’ Naruto felt stupid. ‘Shit, should i have just stayed home and made sure he ate and drink something? Is that all he needs?’His gut twisted as another though tore through him. ‘Maybe not everything. If he were with his pack he’d have a whole line of omegas and betas just begging to be used by him.’ 

“Yeah, im- okay.” Naruto took a breath and flashed a grin. “Im calming down.”

Ino smiled back warmly and pointed at the boxes of protein bars. “Good, now pick out the one he likes and i will run and grab a basket for you.”

Naruto nodded and eye the protein bars. ‘Okay maybe im an idiot but those look gross and like normal protein bars.’ He shook himself. ‘This is for Gaara not about.’ He thought as he grabbed the chocolate and honey roasted peanuts boxes. ‘Orange? Yeah fuck that.’ No sooner had Naruto thought that did Ino come back up to him with a basket. He looked at with wide blue eyes.

“How many?” He asked with the growing feeling that he really should have thought this through before randomly picking up a feral Were off the streets. 

‘How often does he need to eat these? Is he only eating these? Oh god what about like- hand feeding?

Ino smiled as though it wasn't the first time she dealt with an anxious Were owner and damn if that didn't help sooth the blondes worries. ‘My emotions are really on a rollercoaster right now.’

“Ruts last roughly four days, with day two and day three being the worst. You can take two cartons, it's good for him to eat them outside of rut as well as they have a lot of nutrients. He will need to eat more than just those though so i would recommend making him a proper meal with lots of meat.”

  
“Got it.” The blonde said throwing the chocolate and honey roasted protein bars into the basket she handed him before following her over to the toy shelf. 

  
“He will need to drink a lot as well.”

  
“He likes bottled water.”

“Good, but think about buying some electrolyte drinks for him well. Those are good during ruts since he will be sweating more than usual and producing a lot of….” The woman looked at him with a glint in her eye before raising her eyebrow suggestively. “Other fluids. He is going to need minerals that regular water won't be able to give him.”

“Ah. Gotcha.” The blonde said fighting the rising blush that was creeping its way up his neck. ‘Im some sort of coy guy. Actually i'm pretty awesome when it comes to sex stuff, but thinking about Gaara’s other fluids….’ Naruto's cheeks were full blown red but Ino either didn't seem to notice or simply didn't care as she frowned at the toy shelf before picking a box with a picture of some sort of flashlight on it.

“Your alpha is unmated right, so he doesn't have anyone to help him through this does he? Unless you have another Were of course.” She asked, her tone void of any and all judgement as she turned over the box in her hands as though deciding on something. When the blonde didn't answer straight away she stopped and looked up at him.

“No, it's just me and him.” The blonde said with an awkward cough. ‘Oh god that sounded way worse out loud, jesus fuck im a dumbass.’ Ino though, was appearing more and more saint like by the moment, not saying a word.

Instead she simply nodded as though he had provided some much needed info before digging open the box and pulling a black tube-like thing. The blonde's eyes went wide when he realized what it was. Or at least what it looked like. ‘Holy fuck thats a fleshlight!’ He wanted cringe.

“This is a great way to help your alpha!” She started saying, excitedly and the blonde was half horrified and half embarrassed. ‘I really want to just say shut the fuck up and keep your voice down. But…. There is literally no one else in the store right now.’ His free hand ran down the side of face and ended up covering his mouth. ‘Pretty sure my ears are going to catch fire soon.’ He thought feeling the tips of his ear already burning and likely very red. “He puts he genitals here,” she said poking her finger into the tube. “It will pleasure him and accommodates for his knot, and over here on the other side,” she added turning it to reveal a little plastic film. “Is this expandable pouch! So when spends himself it will expand and catch it all. I'm not sure how much you know about alphas but the cum a buttload when they’re in rut.” Naruto choked at the sentence the hand that been covering his mouth had moved to beat on his chest to clear it. She blinked at him, before she burst out laughing at her own unintentional joke.

“I know some.” Naruto said with a slightly exasperated sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway what next when the pouch gets full or whatever.” He said waving his hand for her to continue. The blonde hadn't ever had an interest in fleshlight, given his partner gender preferences. The most he knew was what he read on a box before giving one to Kurama as a joke.

She pointed at the small clasps on the side. “You just buy refills. This one comes with about ten uses so my guess would be that you will need to buy refills. Also, you going to need to hope your alpha is clever enough to understand if you show him how to cut off and tie on a new between wave or you will have do it for him. Regardless you will need to pull out a new pouch after his knots goes down if you catch my drift.” Naruto nodded, as he tried not to think about holding literal baggies of Gaara’s sperm. “Right.” She said and she slid the tube back into the box, grabbed a few boxes of refills and threw them all into the basket. “You're going to want this as well.” She added taking another box from the shelf and heading it to him. 

“A mouthguard?” The blonde questioned, turning it over carefully in his hands. She nodded. 

“Yeah, he is going to want to bite. It's something they when they get overly excited, like in rut. Also, they generally like to bite during sex.” She took it from his hands and put it in the basket. “It can be dangerous, since if you’re not careful he could bite of parts of his own tongue.” 

“Fuck, really?” Naruto said shock flinging his eyes wide with this new fear. ‘Thats why they had mouthguards in lots of pornos.’ He thought. ‘I just thought it was because the actors didn’t want them bite or mutilate them.’ He sighed internally. ‘Another point to my idiotic self for not thinking with something other than my dick.’ 

“Yes, really.” She replied as the blonde glanced down at the stuff in his basket. 

“Right. So…. food. Drink. Mouthguard, and an alpha specific fleshlight. Anything else i need?”

She grinned, and he almost grinned back. He would have if he wasn't so worried about the alpha all alone at the apartments. 

“Nope that about does it.” She said, before glancing back to the shelf and pushing her platinum blonde pony tail back “although, if you wanted to treat your alpha you might want to get him this.” Ino said as she bent over to grab a much smaller box. There was a picture of a rubber band on the front and she opened it. “I feel like i need to say that you do  _ not _ need to buy the toys but you seem like a pretty decent guy even if you are really nervous.” She smile gently at him. “You just seem like the kind of guy that wants his alpha as comfortable as possible.”

“Yeah.” He said, his voice cracking and much smaller than what he meant. “Um show me this thing too.” 

She nodded and held out the band for him. Its was band if some sort of stretchy material, and a small button could be found on the side. Ino pushed the button and it started to make a buzzing noise. The blonde blinked and frowned. 

“Its a rubber cock ring!” She squeal and the blonde could only gap at her. She turned it off and launched into a explanation. “Its designed like a one size fits all! It expands when the alpha’s knot does too. Here hold out your hand.” 

Hesitantly the blonde did as she asked, only barely managing to make his hand stop shaking as he did so. She stretched the band out and slid it over his fist but wasn't super tight or uncomfortable. ‘Gaara’s knot might be big but it had nothing on a fist.’

“Okay, that impressive.” Naruto admitted.

“I know right?” Ino said grinning widely before pressing the button to start the buzzing again. The blonde jumped in surprise 

It was slight but the blonde could just picture how it would feel against a hard dick. ‘Whoa okay. I think i can picture this too easily.”   
  


“Um. Great.” He said, as she turned off the buzzed amd took of the band. ‘It shrunk back.’ The blonde notes. “I uh, guess i will take that too.” 

“Alrighty. Also remember as long as it's not used and you have the receipt you can return within 10 ten days. And hey, you're a dude am i right?” She said with a loud laugh causing the blonde to flush bright cherry red. ‘The fuck? Like because i'm a guy my sex life is open to discussion? Um no.’ He was about to decide if he want to let it go or get mad, but before he could she moved on and was walking towards the register. Gaara’s troubled face came into mind and he just wanted to get home. “Did you want the drinks too?" she asked over her shoulder. 

“Um, yes? I think should right?”

“You're the owner. The decision is yours.” She started scanning the items. “But i would recommend it. I am putting you in for one pack. They are right next to the door. Just grab whatever flavor.”

The blonde smiled at her, not a wild crazy grin but a true smile. “I appreciate this Ino. Really, you saved me. I mean it! My alpha, he means the world to me not knowing he was going into rut and i just- thank you. I really need to help him.” 

Ino smiled. “Your one of the good the guys Naruto. I can tell.” She arched her brow and grabbed a pen, scribbling down a phone number on the receipt. “You take this and im sure your alpha will make it with no problems! If you need anything else this is my number. Call me and let me know how it goes.” 

“Um, right!” Naruto said with a nd and a grin. She waved bye before giving the vulcan salute. 

He felt immensely better about the entire thing.

  
  
*****   
  
  


The tiny two story apartment looked just like it had before Naruto had left not even forty minutes ago. ‘Honestly why wouldn't?’ He thought with a sigh ‘why is it I always expect to come home to some sort of shitstorm?’ He frowned. ‘Second thought, i’d rather not know.’ He chunked his jack it off at the door, turning the corner and bounding up the stairs two at time to check on Gaara. 

It was silent on the other side of the wall, but Naruto didn't feel any calmer about that. Knocking quickly and then sliding inside and oh- okay yeah. ‘Here there be chaos.’

The bed was a mess. The pillow the Gaara typically slept on had been thrown to the floor. Narutos pillow was sitting in the middle of the bed. It was covered in what looked like sweat and trails of Gaara’s seed. The sheets had been pulled and bundled around the edges with the cover tossed to the ground.

Gaara sat on the floor, near the foot of the bed. He knees were pull up to his chest. his elbows resting on his knees. Naruto couldn't see his face, as it was laid down on the on his arms and knees hiding it. The alpha was breathing heavily, with a low rumbling growl in every other breath. There was gleam on his pale skin from where the light reflected off of the layer of sweat the he had apparently built up. The bottle of water sat unopened where Naruto had left it this morning. 

“Alpha.” The blonde murmured, trying to not get overly distressed at see him in such a state. ‘Human scents aren't are vivid as Were’s but they still hold enough he would be able to tell that i'm hurting just looking at him like this.’ 

Taking a breath, Naruto hefted the bags holding what he bought at Akatsuki and laid them out on the bed. He grabbed one of the electrolyte bottle out of the their box and held it out. 

“You have to drink Alpha.’ Naruto said, turning to see the Alpha had looked up. His eyes were wild, and his pupils dilated. ‘Don't look down. You don't need to look down. It's just a knot. I mean, it's there anyways so just don't. Look. Down.’ The blonde thought trying hard to keep his eyes up. ‘Fuck i looked down.’ The blonde thought wanting to bang his head against the wall. ‘I- am pervert. What am i doing with a naked alpha in rut im my bedroom? Oh right. Temping myself. Because this! It just what i need. Really.’ The peek last only for a second but the blonde just knew that Gaara had seen it. “Alpha, what are you doing on the floor?” He asking opening the bottle and trying very hard to be ad platonic as possible without fucking up. ‘My life in a nutshell.’ He thought grimly. 

“I ruined the bed.” Was the only reply he got, the red reads voice dry and cracking. ‘Obviously he hasn't been drinking anything.’

“Dont worry about that alpha.” He said. “I can wash them, and maybe later we can buy some new ones if you want. Its not a huge deal.” The blonde could only watch as the alpha guzzled the drink. Guzzled it. “The only that matters right now is you.”

He turned back to the bags on the bed, pulling the boxes out and unboxing the toys and food. Gaara was making slight stuttering sounds as he breathed which the blonde assumed meant that the drink helped. ‘Should get him to drink more though.’ 

“I got some special food and drinks.” Naruto said showing him the protein bars and bottles. “I want you to eat and drink these aside from any other food and drink i'm gunna give you. I’ll be staying home as well.” The blonde looked the Were in the eyes, trying not to notice that the red read was licking his lips. “Please eat alpha. For me?”

Gaara blinked before letting out a low growl in acknowledgment, leaning inwards to the blonde. ‘He smells so damned good!’ Naruto had expected him to smell like sweat and seman as it was all over him, but no. Instead he simply smelled like himself, just stronger. ‘I am going to get dizzy if this keeps up.’ He thought swallowing. 

“Um i also got you this!” Naruto added stumbling over his words like a blind man in an obstacle course as he pried the box to the FleshLight open. “You put your, ya know,” he said waving his hand towards the Alpha's cock. “In here and there's this…” ‘okay wow.’ Naruto thought as he trailed off. ‘He just keeps leaning in closer and closer. And- oh boy! Yep. Eyes are meeting for too long.’ He thought, as his brain scrambled around for really anything representing any form of self control. Naruto scooted back. The alpha spread his legs a touch wider. ‘It's not an invitation. It's just- him relieving the pressure. Yep. Thats gotta be it.’ Naruto told himself. In the back of his brain he had to wonder, ‘am i some sort of masochist? Because this is down right torture.’

‘Annnd now i'm licking my lips.’ Naruto realized with a feeling of wanting to bang his hand against a wall. Gaara was studying his face ‘way too fucking closely.’ “Do you… want me to show you?” He asked. ‘Shit!-Fuck-no! God why am i even a thing!?!’ 

Green eyes glanced down to the tube in Naruto’s hands and then back up to his face. He didn't pull away from Gaara’s gaze but he could see from the corner of his eye how the alpha cock twitch and a pre-cum dripped down the length like some sort of kids science project of a volcano. 

“I’ll uh- get some lube.” The blonde croaked out standing on wobble legs, trying to convince himself it was only to help Gaara. And that afterwards he would leave. Then he turned back around and- ‘im a cruel cold hearted dumbass.’ 

Gaara sat his legs spread wide, and the long very abled fingers of his were massaging his inner thighs. His head had fallen back on the mattress as he started up at the ceiling and into oblivion, thrusting into the unsatisfactory air. There was no thought as the blonde walked quickly over and knelt down beside him. ‘I need to help my alpha.’   
  


The alpha peered over at him, the half purr and half growl he was doing only increasing as the blonde hastily squirted (probably too much) lube down the tube, that would have to act as the substitute for a slick hole that Gaara needed. 

“I got ya lotsa stuff alpha.” Naruto murmured in a breathy voice. “I’ll show ya. We’ll this work. Don't need anyone else.” He quickly tugged at the little plastic to make sure it would work. ‘Should’ve read the instructions.’he thought his heart aching with a desperate need to be useful. To help make his alpha comfortable, happy. “I’ll clean up in here make ya all comfy. Get a washcloth for ya and-and..” ‘and be everything and more that you need.’ He thought with a sense of drowning in his inadequacy. Gaara was looking at him, most of the green of his eyes gone to the black holes known as pupils. The alpha looked raw and dangerous. Every bit contained power just waiting to crack and explode. ‘And dear god do i want that.’ The blonde thought slightly bitter. 

Because, Gaara was holding back. The alpha might be sex-crazed at the moment but he was sitting next Naruto. Not some pretty little omega. ‘Of course he is keeping himself in check.’ He thought. ‘Wouldn't want to waste all the precious Alpha semen on a human after all.’ He gritted his teeth at that and moved closer. 

“I’ll show you, and then i’ll just get out. Okay?” Gaara grunted in agreement. “Just be- still for a second-” He planned on wanting to ease the alpha into the feeling of something cold and plastic wrapping around his no-doubt very heated member. 

However, the moment the tip slipped in Gaara let out a completely wrecked sound and thrust up so violently that Naruto almost lost his grip on the tube. The blonde gasped in surprise and the alpha let out a rumbling moan so loud that the blonde became convinced the neighbors could hear it.

Naruto felt like crying. ‘He sounds so-  _ good _ like this.’ The blonde was sitting so close he could feel the alphas muscles as he thrust, his hips laying against his leg. The pure ecstasy and rapture on Gaara’s face lead him to gripping the fleshlight to tight it about hurt. 

‘This wasn't supposed to happen.’ He thought vaguely as his brain short circuited. Naruto could do nothing but stare and feel his own cocks response to Gaara  _ every single movement.  _ ‘Gorgeous. God i'm not even really touching him and i am quite possibly more aroused than i have ever been in my entire life.’

The alpha snapped his jaws, his canines sharpened to near fangs and somewhere the notion of a mouthguard popped up but the moment he started to withdraw, Gaara let out a warning growl and held him down in place. 

“Not leaving.” He breathed. ‘Hell! I sound as aroused as fuck!’ The alpha was staring at him now his growl easing into a pleasant rumbling noise. “Gunna stay and help ya, Alpha. A good little alpha.”

A low groaning sound tore its way from the alphas throat. The alpha curling himself closer to the blonde just as Naruto felt the tube catch on Gaara’s swelling knot.   
  


“Hell yes, Gaara.” Naruto pressed out through half breaths, adjusting his grip on the tube and pumping in time with the alphas thrusts. Oh boy if that didn't garner a reaction. 

The alpha all but wailed, bucking harder with the knot still locked within the tube. Gaara’s thrusts were shorter, sharper and Naruto added a slight twisting to the tube which serves to drive the red head insane. ‘Oh my- fuck! I feel like i'm going to cum too! I need to get out of here before i fuck up my jeans.’ Naruto knew this. Knew yet, but he felt that he needed to help Gaara first. Somehow, the alphas needs were first and he didn't even question this. 

“So good alpha.” He mumbled reached out to run a hand through the alphas sweaty hear. Gaara was practically chewing on the air, drool running down his chin. ‘Im really screwed up, i just want to lick it up.’ He sucked in a breath. “Such a good alpha.” Gaara let out a growl. “A big strong protective alpha. Alpha, alpha. My alpha.”

It wasn't until Gaara hand was damn near clawing at his shirt that he realized what he just said. Dread pooled in his stomach. ‘My own words stopped my hard-on.’ It was probably a good thing as Gaara climaxed quickly afterwards, and whoa if he didn't cum like damned freight train. 

The red head pressed his head against the alpha as he damn near howled out his orgasm. The plastic pouch expanded just as Ino had said it would, catching it all. That didn't mean Naruto couldn't feel the warmth of it, against his stomach because of how close they sat. 

It seemed to have gone on forever. The red head was shaking and sweating even more than before and Naruto could only try to groom him as best as he knew how mumbling praise he wouldn't remember later. 

Much later, as in after he had leaned him with gentle touches and a warm wash cloth, made him eat and drink. After he explained how the tube and other things work before eating and showering. When he settled in the guest bedroom for the night. After all of that, and only then, did the blonde allow himself to jerk off. It was terribly insufficient and when he fell asleep that night he was greeted with dreams of Gaara’s abandoned whines and images of the alpha choking to death on his own tongue. 


	22. Chapter 22

The evening of the third day of Gaara’s rut arrived and Naruto Would lying if he said he wasn't exhausted. Hours had blurred togethers in a string- Clean Gaara, Feed Gaara and  _ don't help Gaara out anymore. _ And wow is that last one a tough one to follow. Because after all, he wanted to help Gaara so badly. Yet he couldn't do that, not without crossing  _ so _ many lines. ‘So far i thinks i've done a decent job of staying in the lines of the  _ Extremely-Concerned-Friend/Owner _ boundary but only just barely. And of course Gaara makes it worse.’ He thought. ‘If i didn't know better i would  _ swear  _ that he wants my help.’

A small ball of anxiety started building in his stomach every time he went in there because it seriously seemed like Gaara wanted his help. And Naruto wasn't worried about an attack or getting jumped. No. The blonde was far more concerned with the fact that he wasn't sure he would be able to resist some of those  _ come-hither _ looks which he  _ must _ have been imagining. ‘Damn, it has to be all my imagination. Has to be. Right?’ And then of course, everyone he knew was calling practically every five minutes to hear how it was going. At first he was grateful, but that got out pretty quickly. By the morning of the third day he had turned his phone off simply to get some rest in between Gaara rough as hell rut waves. ‘Gaara basically confined himself to the bedroom, but he's so,  _ vocal. _ The alphas desperate sounds and whines could heard throughout the entire apartment and Naruto wasn't sure how much more he was able to take. ‘I would feel like complete shit if jerked off to him when he's like this- but damnit!! He is not making it easy! Constantly half hard, even just trying to pee is practically a damned chore.’

So yes. Naruto turned the annoying metal thing of phone off, and was currently stretched out on the couch simply listening to the momentary silence. He was well on his way to dozing off and then- the doorbell rang. Loudly. Naruto’s eyes snapped open and he sighed before pulling himself up off the couch. ‘Fuck, did i order pizza in my sleep?’

He jogged to the door to answer it, hopefully before whoever it was could ring again and wake Gaara up. ‘If hes even asleep.’ Naruto thought vaguely. What he was not expecting to see was Kiba standing there looking grumpy as hell.    
  


“Uh, Kiba?” He asked confused and his friend just took one looked at him and frowned.    
  


“Dude. You look like absolute shit.”   
  


“Well thanks.” He replied sarcastically. “Didn't you get the memo?”

“Uh, that you look like shit?” Kiba smirked and waved him off just as he started to explain about Gaara. And Rut. And basically just bad-juju. ‘Why the hell doesn't he already know?’ He though perplexed, ‘i mean, Jiraya know cuz i told him, kakashi knows from Iruka cuz Jiraya told Iruka. Who also told konohamaru. Kurama and Shukakau both know.’ He frowned. “Look just ya know never mind. I came to ask if i forgot to grab Neji’s scarf here when we last visited. I got to return him to TenTen tomorrow and i can't freaking find it.” The was some faint noise behind the blonde but Naruto didn't quite register it, instead he frowned at his friend's question.   
  


“Dude, why didn't you call?”   
  


“I did.” Kina said with a snort. “Pretty sure your phones turned off.” Naruto blinked remembering that he did in fact turn it off. Tired and simply wanted to be down with the conversation Naruto ran a hand through his hair scratching at his skull. 

“Damn it, yeah it is turned off. But im pretty sure he didn't have a scarf on when he came over here.”   
  


“Can you just freaking check?”

“Look now isnt a good time- Gaara is in-”

  
The blonde was cut off by Neji suddenly popping into view. ‘Shit where the fuck was he hiding?’

“Alpha?” Neji asked and the blonde's face went pale as all the blood in his body froze. 

  
“You brought Neji?” Kiba rolled his eyes while Neji attempted to push he way past them.

“He is a clingy little fuck. Can't even go to the damned bathroom without- damnit what is wrong with you?!” He barked out as Neji finally succeeded in pushing past them. The Omega easily darted out of their grasps and had sprinted to the staircase, taking them two at a time. 

“Alpha!”   
  


“Damnit!” Naruto swore as he took of running after him, kiba hot on his heels. ‘This shit always happens to me.’ Naruto thought wanting to scream.    
  


“What in the hell is going on?!” Kiba said loudly.    
  


“Gaara’s in rut!”   
  


_ “What?!” _

“I thought everyone knew!” Naruto replied fumbling slightly over his words as he stumbled his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. Any other words he planned on saying died in his throat when he reached the landing and saw the two Weres. Gaara was standing outside the bedroom. His red hair was wild but his eyes were far wilder. His skin held the unusual gleam skin had when coated with a layer of sticky sweat and he was breathing heavily as a knot was already on its way to swelling. Neji was knelt down in front of him, a hand on his thigh nearly mewling for him. Gaaras hand was in his hair holding him in place.   
  


“Pretty Omega.”Gaara growled in a voice that the Blonde could barely recognize. Neji bucked his hips and a small wet spot could be seen where slick was leaking out of his willing hole. Naruto felt as though someone had knocked him down and was using his stomach as a trampoline. ‘Gaara looks, almost regal.’ He thought with a vague horror. ‘Skin shiny, and a handsome Omega kneeling before him.’ Naruto felt his insides twist. I should be happy, i'm not his owner of his friend. A  _ friend _ would be happy for another friend if they found someone compatible. Right?’ Naruto wasn't- couldn't, be happy. How could he when all he wanted was to shove Neji out of the way and take his place, Ripping apart his eyes of the omega had objected? Naruto was pulled from his Jealousy fueled haze as Kiba made a strangled sound next to him,

“he isn't going to fuck him, is he?!” Kiba asked panicking. “I can't bring him back to Tenten trashed by your alpha!” ‘We had a conversation like this last time too.’ Naruto thought. ‘The answer had been pretty obvious then but now?’ The blonde wasn't sure, and he could feel the doubt and hurt gnawing away at him.    
  


“Alpha?” Neji said, trying to pull the alpha's attention to himself and Naruto could see the alphas member leaking from just the sound of it. More slicked leaked out from the omega and Gaara clearly liked it. ‘Probably seems just fucking delicious to his Were-Senses.’ And Naruto could feel a twinge of bitterness as that. He was entirely comfortable with himself- he really was. But that didn't stop the blonde from getting upset at seeing the omega be able to take what he couldn't.    
  


“Neji is sterile this shouldn't be happening right?!” Kiba ashed in a hushed tone. A brief moment of confusion whirled around inside his brain. ‘Why the hell aren't we stopping this?’ Before the answer came up quickly behind it, ‘right. Because Weres are physically stronger than humans, alphas even more so. Gaara would be able to take what he wanted. Then again, Neji had his shock collar on, right?’

“Being sterile has nothing to do with wanting sex.” Naruto said, as he throat seemed to close. ‘Damnit those words hurt.’ Neji let out a whine, and his hands inch closer to Gaara’s cock. The alpha responded with bared teeth and a pitched warning growl before grabbing the omega by his long dark hair and pulling it until the entirety of his throat was open and exposed. Naruto look on and to his horror he watched at Neji’s hips snapped forwards and as if he were in slow motion, came. A dark stain could be see spreading over the front of his overly posh khakis and Gaara gave out a snarl of triumph while Kiba gasped in shock.   
  


“Did he- did he just fucking come?!”   
  


The words were distant and foreign on the blonde's ears and every sense he had stretched zeroed in on Gaara. Alpha Gaara. His alpha, who was about to drag someone  _ other _ than Naruto into  _ their _ bedroom to fuck him. ‘Without me.’ He realized. The blonde simple couldn't stand there anymore. He just- couldn't. The blonde stepped forwards, leaving Kiba to stand a gawk like a moron. 

“Alpha,” he started, his voice strong but pleading. “Dont do this.”The alpha's eyes snapped to his, the emerald color in his eyes nearly gone but Naruto didn't back down. Instead, the blonde took a step closer. Neji whined again, attempting to pull Gaara’s attention back towards him however Gaara simply tightening his grip causing the Omega to gasp. “Alpha, please.” Naruto half mumbled, but still aware that Gaara could hear him. “Don't take him. Don't make him yours, don't-” and then the blonde fell silent acutely aware of the fact the Kiba was standing behind him but it looked like Gaaa was at least getting the idea. The alpha growled at him, but it wasn't threatening. Simply, frustrated somehow and then he pushed the omega away.    
  


“Alpha?” Neji called however Gaara turned away and stomped away back into his the bedroom shutting the door.    
  


“Fuckin’ hell dude.” Kiba said in a breathy astonished voice. “You Just fucking talk and alpha  _ in rut _ out of breeding a  _ willing _ omega. Are like a Were whisper or some shit?!”‘The only thing i am,’ Naruto thought with an inward sigh. ‘Is tired.’ 

“Just- take Neji and go. I’ll try to find the damn scarf. Tell TenTen she will get it back later.”   
  


“No, no. It cool man.” Kiba said stepping over towards Neji who was scratching at the door. “Hey Neji. Come on.” The omega turned and his but Kiba simply pulled the remote to the color he wore out of his pocket. The omega must have know what it was as well because he fell silent and stopped hissing. “I hate using this, in fact i haven't ever used this on you before. But if you don't not get your ass in gear and come with me i will, got it?” Neji’s mouth opened then closed. He gave a lonely yoel and then dragged himself after Kiba. Naruto nodded towards Kiba and closed and locked the door behind him. ‘Today is just one of those days.’

  
Not even two minutes later a loud a crash could be heard from their bedroom upstairs. The blonde pivoted and took off up the stairs for the second tile that day as several more crashes could be heard. Gaara was throwing a fit. ‘He's in rut, he needs a partner and then he had one and i just  _ had _ to go and get selfish and jealous and deny it. God i am such a selfish ass!’ Naruto thought despairingly. 

With a tight throat, the blonde slowly pushed the door to the bedroom open. Gaara stood in the middle of the trashed room muttering to himself, though it was too faint for Naruto to hear what he was saying. He didn't have to understand the individual words to see that the alpha was frustrated.    
  


“Alpha?” He asked carefully, as he took a step in. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to expect but he knew Gaara turning and getting right up in his face wasn't one of those expectations. The blonde blinked, and his breath hitched at the unexpected movement but otherwise was still.    
  


“Naruto.” Gaara stated. ‘Dear god, even my names sounds like the most sinful- filthy thing ever when he says it.’ he though trying not to shiver under the alphas intense eyes.    
  


“I- im sorry alpha.” The blonde started. “I know ya wanted him and all. I mean- i you- i guess you only stopped cuz i asked and i-” The blonde really did feel terrible for asking for this of the alpha but what was he supposed to do? Stand and watch as his heart got ripped to shreds?’probably.” he thought with an overpowering bitterness swelling up in him. The air in the room was thick and hard to breath in, and carried the Gaara’s scent to heavily that even Naruto with his piss poor human nose could smell that it was distinctly him. A cold apprehensive feeling swirled with a warm bubbling arousal that brewed from the alphas close proximity. The closet feeling he was able to equate it with was the tension before a vicious thunderstorm. He had seen one once, as a child. The warm sticky feeling as he stood out on a porch watching the sky turn into a violent sea of greys and blues lit up by the lightening for only fractions of a second. It was raw power. And yet, it was intimate in that this was directed not towards the earth or anything but to  _ him _ . ‘Fuck is Gaara seizing me up?’ He thought before shaking his head. “No way. I really need to cut back on porn.’

“Sorry.” Naruto said again as his voice took a dip in octaves coming out low and strained. Gaara was right there at his back his breath warm on his neck growling as though he was trying desperately to restrain himself. “I got jealous and-” ‘and oh.’ Naruto thought he speech cutting off as he felt the alphas mouth on his neck. He wasn't pressing in, merely letting his fangs grazing over the tender flesh. 

The redhead let out a growl that sounded almost as though he was breathing his name but hell if Naruto could tell over the blood roaring in his own ears. The alpha was standing so close behind him that Naruto could feel the alpha's cock rubbing against the his clothes. Goosebumps flourished on his skin, spreading down his back and his legs.    
  


Naruto let out an unsteady breath and cry that was borderline moaning. A sharp but quite commanding noise spilled from Gaara and the blonde's knees, already weak, folded under him. “I'm sorry.” He breathed. “I didn't want you breeding someone else. I'm sorry. I'm selfish, i-i-” Naruto was reduced to mere noises and incoherent sounds.

When Gaara grabbed the back of his neck and pressed him forwards and face first into the covers which had long since been pulled and strung about the bedroom. ‘When.. did i even kneel down?’ The blonde wondered vaguely as his head swam in a mess of hormones emotions and an oddly pleasant blackness. ‘I'm so freaking confused but-’ his brain gave a mental stutter and the tangle in his stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant. ‘Another point to the wicked fucked up shit that is me.’ naruto decided with a tingle of resignation singing through his veins. 

‘God help me if this doesn't feel so damned  _ good. _ ’ He thought pleading to any and all gods that may or may not be, for help. Naruto was feeling every level of good as Gaara glowing all sorts of danger and pressed down on top of him trapping him against the floor and bucking against him. Not even then, did he feel like Naruto was in the wrong. The blonde could only gasp and try not to come from that alone. ‘Hes still in his rut and is probably still half high from the scent of Neji's omegan scent.’ He realized. ‘Out of control of his actions. He would never want to do something like this with me.’ However much that thought hurt, the blonde recognized that it was probably true. ‘I should- push him away. Help him.’ The blonde did nothing. Mostly because he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. The redhead reached for Naruto's hip, his other hand still clamped on the blonde's throat and then- well then Gaara really kicked into gear.    
  


‘Maybe he would’ve you been fine if it weren't for Neji, but now it's too late.’ The blonde reasoned. ‘Hes liable to like explode it he didn't have a warm body with him and i'm the only one left so, logically i just have to help him. right?’

The blonde gritted in his teeth against a rising moan, his hips automatically rolling along with the alphas. ‘This is all well and good, but this  _ soooo  _ doesn't justify why the hell im so turned on.’ The red tag on the collar that the alpha refused to take off jingle in time to every thrust, the normally innocent sounds made filthy and lewd in the moment. ‘This is like- every wet dream come true!’ Naruto took a gasping breath. ‘Damnit focus, alpha first. You- second. Actually last.’ He added as an afterthought. Gaara growled, and Naruto flailed his arms, reaching for the tube that lay a few feet away. And when the red head pressed his mouth and nose against his hair- well. It’s not really anyone else's business if he lost it a little bit.   
  


“Im sorry, im not an omega.” Naruto grunted out, finally getting ahold of the tube and went to try to slip it in between them. “However, i promised i would take of you and i will.” The typically quiet redhead snarled at the tube but the moment he had fucked in to it, he let out a howl of sheer pleasure. Gaaras back arching as a let out the filthy sound. Naruto wiggled attempting to get out the Weres grip but Gaara must have had other ideas.    
  


The seconds the blonde released the tube, the redhead pulled his legs further apart and wedged the tube between them. When the text thrust came it caused it to bump against his ass and perineum. Without a thought Naruto widening his legs unable to feel anything more but searing white hot pleasure as Gaara hover over him and continued to fuck the tube, causing his pale skin to ripple and show off his powerful and lean muscle.

The blonde's hand skittered about the floor in search of- well anything that could be used to get hold of Gaara- himself- of them! The alpha was damn near snarling, the hand on his hip no supporting most of his weight as he thrust into the little tube. This other hand have moved from his throat to latch onto his hair. Naruto could barely breath, Gaara had complete control. It was all the blonde could manage to keep up with the red heads vicious pace. The blonde's clothes chafed and he was plastered with the sweat. Yet at that moment, with Gaara pressing down on him from above as he was face down on the floor of  _ their _ bedroom all he was able to feel was the pleasure that yes- he finally had his alpha. 

  
“Yes,” the blonde said as he let himself float. “Fucking breed me.” He voice was muffled from how his face was pressed against the floor but Narutos faced heated up from his own words. 

There was no time to take it back, because the alpha picked up the pace and while the tubed wasn't very comfortable, Naruto was too far gone to really care that much. ‘I going to regret this later.’ He thought. ‘Fuck later!’ he quickly thought after that as he could feel his orgasm building, climer higher and higher with his move that Gaara made against him. 

That when the snapping sound of opening and closing jaws could be heard. Bitten strangled sounds and the blonde knew that the alpha was close. Another temptation. Naruto wanted the alpha to bite him, wanted it but knew he had not right to. He ripped at the scattered pillows and covers in search of the mouthguard. The alpha probably thought he was he was trying to get away as he growled and tightened his grip in a not as nice way. 

The blonde's breath was knocked out of him when the red head moved to shift his body weight fully onto Naruto. The blonde gave a huff but otherwise was silent as he managed to find the mouth guard. 

“Im not leaving.” The blonde grunted out under the weight of the alphas body and under the weight of the words. He reached for the mouthguards and lifted it over his shoulder for Gaara. The alpha caught on quickly and bit down on it immediately giving out a soft pleased sound as though having something between his teeth at that moment felt amazing. Not even seconds after the thrusts grew sharper and the blonde just knew that the knot had caught inside the toy. ‘Hes going to come.’ Naruto realized stupidly. “He is going to cum, right there while fucking me in between the legs. Pressed down over me. Chewing on a mouth guard right next to his neck where a mating bite would normally go.    
  


“Gaara~” the blonde wheezed out, his eyes closing as he cam in his trousers, his body spasming beneath the the red head. The alpha let out such a pleased noise that Naruto had no doubt in his mind that Gaara had noticed how he reacted. A few more times and then the alpha let out a grunt and spilled.    
  


‘I wish i hadn't grabbed that stupid mouthguard.’ The blonde thought. ‘Even if the bites would have heard like hell. I don't deserve them. But i definitely would have loved them.’

  
  


Slowly, the blonde relaxed coming down from his own high. His body jolt but the occasionally abortive thrust the Gaara made as he emptied himself into the tub. ‘I wasn't really with him since i helped him the first, but i swear he is cumming way more now. But that's probably just because he's at his peak. The bag swelled and rested against his leg. 

  
Gaara had at some point spat out the mouth guard and stretched himself out entirely over the blonde, covering him. Nipping and licking at his hair and letting out a steady contented growl the red head groomed him. Naruto was sticky in his pants, and sore from being on the floor but he couldn't fight the wave of gentle happiness that washed over him as the alpha played with his hair. ‘Probably not a great idea to be here on the floor.” he let himself think. But he discarded that. He wanted to stay in this happy bubble, fear of what might happen after the alpha would come down from his rut induced sex haze. The blonde wasn't looking forward to a disgusted, disappointed face from the alpha. 

Of course, naruto wasn't expecting the alpha to start moving as though he was just waking from a deep sleep. Even more, he didn't expect the redhead to let out a startled gasp before gingerly climbing off of him. Naruto let out a groan and rolled over to his side, sucking a deep gasping breath at the sudden increase of lung capacity.    
  


“Naruto?” Gaara stated, blinking. Uncertainty was clear in those emerald eyes and concern very much present in his voice.    
  


The blonde blinked and glanced up at him, surprised at how the alpha was looking at him. All layers of concern, and not an ounce of disgust. 

“Heya little alpha.” He mumbled flashing a grin at the red head. However the alpha was only looking more and more upset, his pale hands darting out to skim over his body checking for injuries.    
  


“What have i done?” He asked in a dry rasping sound. Naruto frowned. ‘Wait, does he seriously not remember?’ “I forced myself on you.” Gaara said turning still as statue.

“Okay so he can remember that little bit but not where i came so hard i nearly blacked out?’ the blonde swallowed and self consciously closed his legs. ‘Shit did he see the wet spot?’ he wondered.    
  


“Alpha, its fine.” Naruto said catching one of the red heads hands. “Its cool. I was in the wrong.” Gaara’s eyes snapped up to meet the blonds. 

“No.” He said grunted and shifting closer. Naruto swallowed at just how intense the red heads eyes were. “You did the right thing. I had not claim over Neji. Hes domestic and im a ferla and besides i didn't- i didn't really want him. I was merely desperate.” The alpha took a careful measure breath. “I'm glad you stopped me.” Naruto felt his chest warm and then the redhead had to just go an ruin it but twisting his face into the of sorrow. “And i- repaid you by hold you down and-” The typically quiet alpha cut himself off as his body fell into trembles.    
  


“Gaara,” The blonde said leaning on his elbows and looking at him. “It's fine really.” He said. ‘I really dont want him to know, but i don't want him beating himself up over it. Maybe i could like- tell him part of it or something?’ He bit his lip. “Really.” he said when the alpha just stared at him, clear disbelief. “I kinda liked it.” he finally added. 

The alpha made a sound somewhere between a frustrated snarl and a desperate groan, and suddenly he found himself in the alphas arm and being thrown on too the bed. ‘Jesus i knew that the alphas were always strong but this- fuck its a whole other level.’ Before was able to gather his bearing the alpha had already climbed onto the bed dragging the cover up with him. It was then that Naruto was confused to realize that only the bedding that was his was on the bed with them. All of Gaara’s bedding had been tossed into the corner. ‘Why did i not noticed that earlier?’ he wondered. 

  
“Alpha, whats going on?” He asked confused by the alpha didn't bother answering. ONly pulled the cover over them and snuggled closer, wrapping himself around as though he was shielding him from the world. “Uh, Gaara?”   
  


“My beautiful Naruto.” Gaara purred and he started grooming the blonde's hair. “Will never hurt you. My protect you. My own personal sun.” He sighed and started relaxing as he realized he was fighting a losing battle. “Gaara thinks he hurt me and he really isn't going to listen at all right now.’ He wanted to roll his eyes. ‘Thought i was supposed to be the idiot. Guess i will just have to explain to him later somehow. When Rut isn't fogging up that lovely brain. And besides,” he added mentally. ‘Lying in his arms listening to him purr and getting groomed really isn't all that bad.’ If Naruto was honest with himself he would admit that it was just about everything he wanted, unfortunately He isn't. 

Thus the blonde let out a sigh and resigned himself to uncomfortable and sticky pants with Gaara scenting his hair and licking him to attempt to comfort him. ‘Anything to make my- the, alpha feel better.’   
  


‘But still this rut really needs to come to an end soon.’ Naruto thought as he yawned tiredly. 


	23. Chapter 23

In the few days after Gaara’s rut had ended, the alpha- or rather the entire situation was odd. ‘No matter how hard i try,’ The blonde thought. ‘He just is stuck on the idea that he he hurt me. I can't convince him that i liked it.’ 

‘Though,’ He added. ‘I guess i can't really blame him. He knows how humans view Were’s and Were relations. It makes sense he is kinda struggle with the whole  _ I like dudes! You're a Dude, viola!! _ Idea. He probably will continue to struggle with that as long as i don't act like a fucktard and admit to him that my attraction is more that just body. That being gay has nothing to do with it.’ Naruto hated himself sometimes. Wanting an alpha for the near entirety of his life, and then fighting with society norms and laws and then faced with an alpha that he fallen head over heels for. ‘I should congratulate myself at doing this well, really. But regardless, until i tell him he won't ever stop blaming himself for hurting me when i just secretly want him to do it again. Dear god how fucked up is that?’ 

The idea that in Gaara’s eyes he had assaulted Naruto. Of course when the blonde had felt forced to admit that even if he didn't like its not like he would have been able to push him off. The moment those words had slipped out the blonde regretted them. It sounded far harshed than he intended and Gaara looked as though he had mean punched in the face. Weres, alphas in particular, as stronger than the average human. Gaara was definitely stronger than Naruto. ‘Wonder what sort of world it would be if i were the strong one.’ The blonde mused. ‘Probably one with wars, blood and hatred.’    
  


‘And now he is doting on me like i hung the sun, moon and stars  _ by hand. _ ’ The redhead standing forlornly in the doorway when Naruto had to leave for work and standing just on the inside when he got back in the evening. 

‘I hate this. I hate how i am, but i hate how Gaara is feeling because of this.’ Naruto knew he shouldn't keep the alpha in the dark about how he had him when in reality had hadn't. Gaara would not believe for a moment that the blonde would get  _ any _ pleasure from being pushed down and pinned by an alpha, at least not unless the blonde was willing to admit one of his darkest secrets.    
  


‘What happens if i do tell him? Gaara might feel better about himself but what would he think of my affection? Would the alpha only stay and silently, secretly resent me?  _ Would he leave?’  _ Just the idea of Gaara leaving made Naruto's chest and throat constrict. 

The first few days afterward the blonde had spent them simply trying to reassure the alpha that he was okay, and slowly he dropped it. Allowed himself to wallow in it and feel happy about how the alpha would groom him before he slept every night. Wallow in the leaps and bounds of improvement he made in his cooking skills to make Naruto scrambled eggs and purring in his ears to wake him up every morning before his alarm had a chance to screech. 

So the blonde just let himself drift through the days in a blissful haze, and that seemed to calm Gaara as well. Slowly things drifted back to normal between them if a bit more adoring when they were alone. This backfired for Naruto, left him wanting more. Having a taste before being pulled away from it. It was especially bad with Gaara sleeping next to him. ‘but what am I supposed to do? Ask him to sleep else where?’ He snorted. ‘Yeah right. What sort of message would  _ that _ send?’ so Naruto contented himself to receiving more love and affection than he deserved, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Iruka called a week afterward. Apparent he got tired of waiting for the blonde to invite himself over and invited them over for dinner. ‘This could be good.’ Naruto thought. ‘Gaara seemed like he's in a good mood and he could meet Jiraya and just get to know his family in a more neutral environment.’ He wondered why hadn't thought of it before. ‘Definitely better than the road house.’ he thought with a grin as he accepted, Gaara purring beside him, and made the plans.   
  


“Um so, you need to remember that Jiraya is the one in charge in this house.” He explained again as he drove his brilliantly orange car over to his surrogate parents on saturday that week after his rut had ended. “You are alpha of our pack, but he’s kinda old alpha.”

Gaara blinked and held a knowing glint in his eyes. “I am aware Naruto.” he said. “I would never disrespect your elder.”   
  


“Yeah, i know.” The blonde said with a grin. ‘This is wonderful.’ He thought. ‘’I was worried that for while but he seems like hes doing well.’ “ "I just want you to know that you’re my Alpha now, right? So it won’t matter if I show Bobby affection and respect, you and I are still going home together."   
  


Gaara gave a soothing purr in response before looking out at the window. The light hitting his hair like something from a movie. A comfortable silence stretched before Gaara spoke again.

“Humans look at packs- families differently.” He stated. “You grow and move away much as we do however you all become your own alpha. Kurama is the alpha of his family, Jiraya is the alpha of his own. And yet, he is alpha over all of you at the same time.” Gaara looked over at him. “And you, were alpha over yourself and that was good too.” 

Naruto flushed. ‘Gaara speaks a lot more now.’ He thought. Naruto was glad it was chilly on the outside. It was a perfect excuse. “And then you came.” He said. “And it got better.” The words were queit, and seemed slight awkward, because really there was so much more there that he wanted to say but Gaara seemed to understand as a loud content purr rose from the back of his throat and stayed for the rest of the drive. 

Iruka stood with his arms crossed on the porch when the arrived, the rumbling of Naruto's car giving them away. 

He was smiling and Kakashi was sitting leaned back in an old white rocking chair with his nose in a book. Iruka pulled the blonde into a tight hug before turning to face Gaara. The indecisiveness look of whether he would hug him or not. ‘Oh god i have never hugged him.’ He reailzed with horror. ‘Of all the initmate touchs, him basically fucking me and i haven't hugged him?! Im such a dumbass!’

Iruka settled for a smile and a had on his shoulder. “Im glad your rut went well alpha.” Kakashi glanced up and gave a wave. “Gaara. Naruto. If you hadn't showed up there would have been more food for me you know. Consider that would you?” He said as he set the book down to ruffle up Narutos hair and then retreat inside. Gaara made a thank you sound towards Iruka and the blonde caught sight of Jiraya walking over from the garage across the yard, wiping his hands on an dark red oil stand rag. 

Iruka smiled wider at the sound despite the fact that the blonde was almost certain he had no idea what he basically said. 

“Is kyuu coming to?” Naruto asked and Iruka shook his head.

“No. He and Shukaku were to busy with school. However, i do have another surprise for you inside.” he gave a wink and the blonde frowned but then Jiraya had reached them and there was no time to grilled him. 

“So. Your Narutos Alpha.” The old man said, as gruff as ever. Iruka rolled his eyes at him, and the blonde watched with apprehension building in his gut as Gaara squared his shoulders. 

“I am.” The red head stated clearly and Jiraya blinked at his words. ‘Iruka or Kakashi probably said he mostly communicates with sounds instead of words.’ the blonde guessed. 

There was a long drawn out time where the two merely stared as though sizing each other up. When Iruka looked only two seconds away from calling them out, the old man abruptly extended his arm. 

“Good.” Jiraya announced. “He needs someone to look after him and kick his ass before he does something stupid.”

“Hey, im right here! Also pretty sure its supposed to be AFTER something stupid happens.” Iruka snorted. “If that happened it wouldn't prevent you from doing stupid crap.” Gaara didnt even blink at the arm Jiraya extended. 

The red head instead chose to step right into the old mechanics personal space. Naruto and Iruka looked with surprise as Gaara studied the alpha for a long while.    
  


“You were a friend of Naruto's father.” The alpha states. Jiraya got that serious look in his eyes and nodded. “You cared for him when he needed help.” 

“I did.” The old man answer. “Him and his brother needed a home and i wasn't about to let some orphanage take Minato and Kushina’s kids.” 

  
The blonde gave a small smile as his chest felt like it swelled to bursting emotions. ‘Those before the authorities finally gave Jiraya custody….’he thought as a prick of the unease he had felt back then flickered through him. Iruka and Kakashi had already swooped in to by the house next door to the old perverts to help him out. ‘Still think the only reason they agreed was because Iruka put his hand on my shoulder and i grinned at her. Protective services is pretty pro kids happiness. I think.’ 

  
Gaara nodded to himself once before he surprise the ever living shit out of all of them by tilting his own head back and present his pale throat, wide open and vulnerable for Jiraya. 

  
“Thank you.” The red headed alpha stated as Jiraya stared, dumbstruck, at the alpha before flicking his gaze over to the blonde. 

It was a clear display of trust, and the blonde felt his throat catch at the sight of it. ‘Alphas are leader, protectors even. For him to over such trust…’ the blondes insides warmed and he caught his godfathers eye and tapped his nose before glancing meaningfully at the alphas throat. Jiraya blinked, after all its not often that humans scented Weres. Naruto never thought he would witness such a thing. 

  
Just before the moment could stretch out too long Jiraya leaned forward and sniffed. It didn't matter that the smell wouldn't really mean anything to him, or even if he could smell. It was the thought- the gesture that counted. Gaara held a pleased gleam in his eye. 

  
“your a fine alpha.” Jiraya said and Naruto hummed his agreement before finally breaking out into a grin. 

  
“yeah. He really is.” He added, and the alpha looked over at him with a little embarrassed and proud sounding purr that caused Iruka to laugh. 

  
“right then,” Iruka said. “Food anyone?” He said already turning back towards the house leaving them to chase after him. 

“You have any ramen?”The blonde asked, running over to hover near him as he walked. 

  
A loud laugh and a singular chuckle come from behind him and glanced back to see both his godfather Jiraya and his alpha laughing. ‘I just want to kiss for everything. Kiss for how he handled that, for easily going with The old pervert as leader, for just- being.’ Naruto wanted kiss him for simply existing. ‘Im in deep metaphorical shit.’ He thought. 

“if you only ever ate ramen you would get fatter than an elephant in the belly ya silly brat.” Jiraya said his lips quirking in good natured fun. 

“Ha! Looks who talking old man!” Naruto crowed, his blue eyes shining when he say Gaara mouth quick into a half smile at the sight of their playful banter. Before Jiraya was able respond Iruka opened the door and let loose a hoard of delicious smells upon them. 

  
“Hey boy.”

“Yeah?” Naruto replied quickly as the hurried up the steps. 

“Temporary truce.” 

“Agreed.”

“NARUTO!!” Came a loud slightly cracking voice of obito from where he stood behind the counter. The boy ran tossed the wooden spoon he had been using off to the side and darted over to him, before halting and flashing a sheepish look at Gaara. “Woops.” He said, before holding out his wrist for the alpha to scent. 

“Wait, is that…?” The blonde trailed off, taking a cursory sniff of the air himself as he smelled what was in the pot Obito had been cooking. ‘It smells fantastic!’ He thought. “Is that- Tomato Soup?” he asked turning back to look at Iruka. “The only I know that makes tomato soup that even  _ smells  _ this good is-” 

“Oi, Usuratonkachi. It been a while.” 

All of the blonde thought left the planet Earth as Sasuke came around the corner, wrapping his arms around his middle and nearly lifting him off the ground as he hugged him from behind. A strangled yelp left his mouth as the blonde flailed to be let down so he could turn around. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto said with a wide grinned, as the two fist bumped. “I didn't know you were in town man.” 

“Got in just last week. Jiraya and Kakashi told you had some stuff to take care of and let me hide out here instead.” Naruto who had been taking in Sasuke's now long black hair froze at the mention of the “stuff” he had to take care of. 

Like sinking into an ice bath the blonde became hyper aware of Gaara standing right behind him, his green eyes locked onto Sasukes form. ‘Damn.” he thought as he wiggled out the leaner man's grip. 

“Uh yeah. I uh-” The blonde coughed and stepped to the side. “I got an alpha.”    
  


Sasuke blinked at that, and his onxy eyes flickered over to Gaara as if only now eve noticing his presence. “Really?” He stepped forward, not a hint of fear marring his face and the blonde could feel the air tighten around Gaara as he tense. An obvious wary shift in his green eyes. 

“Yep. Surprised me for sure. He went into rut so Naruto stayed home to take care of him.” Obito proclaimed loudly, as if he and Gaara was somehow the best of buddies. 

Sasuke raised a brow and flashed a half smile at Naruto. “I would so.” He said, as he gave a look to ask how it had gone. Naruto shrugged. ‘Nothing happened that i will ever say aloud here.’ Sasuke just nodded and turned back to the alpha with a wrist out stretched for him to scent. 

Gaara bent down, and scented him but otherwise didn't make a sound. No approving grunt when he straightened. ‘He didn't growl so… that's good right?’ The blonde thought so at least. ‘Probably cuz Gaara is uber protective and Sasuke just sorta happened.’ He reasoned with himself as he recalled how it had gone down with his brother Kurama when they first met. 

“We good?” The blonde asked looked at the alpha, and Sasuke gave a short laugh before Gaara had the chance to answer. 

“All good, dobe.” 

Sasuke stretched his arms out above his head as he stepped around the alpha and to the stove to pick up where Obito had left off. Everyone else seemed to relax at the Uchiha’s collected and calm attitude with Iruka and Obito setting the table as Jiraya went upstairs to talk books with Kakashi. 

Gaara’s eyes tracked Sasuke’s every move, and the blonde was at his side in a moment.   
  


“Its okay alpha.” He said in a low murmur, and hell if the redhead didn't let out a soft growl at that. “Sasuke’s just like that. We grew up together, and we worked in Jiraya and Kakshi’s garage together. He’s basically part of the family.”

The alpha looked over at him, studying him carefully before snorting as if trying to get a disgusting smell out of his nose. Naruto felt his stomach clench at the gesture. ‘Okay so, he doesn't think that duck butt is threatening, but he doesn’t like him either.’ Naruto repressed a sigh. ‘Nothing can ever be easy huh?’ He thought as they went about fixing dinner. ‘I wonder if he could somehow tell that we used to be a thing?’ Naruto thought vaguely before he shook away the thought. ‘Of course not, that would be just flat ridiculous.’ However as evening dragged on, the blonde started to second guess that assumption. Gaara watched Sasuke like each time the ebony haired man interacted with the blonde, snarling silently when the uchiha held out a spoon for Naruto to taste the tomato soup, and baring his teeth when Sasuke took the seat on the other side of Naruto. 

The blonde tried his best to ignore that. ‘Can't be real.’ He reasoned with himself. ‘After all, if he doesn't think of him as threat, which he said he does, then that means he views him as a rival of some sort. Which is just not a thing.’ Naruto shook his head. ‘Im probably just projecting or something. Course, maybe he just doesn't like his personality? I mean, not everybody has to love everybody i guess.’

Regardless, the blonde felt squished between the rumbling growly alpha and his collected friend slash ex-lover. Sasuke was recollecting stories of his travels with the collected half smile. Stories of his time up in organ helping out a horse ranch and working the rails to how he just returned from volunteer work with the red cross in Cuba helping with the relief efforts. Even more, how he had been thinking about settling in florida next to set up a gator farm. Everyone was laughing and listening intently, and in honest it was hard not. Sasuke had a way with picking words that made people listen regardless if they actually like what he said or not. Put simply, He was captivating man. ‘If i were to write a story, he would have to be one of the main characters. EIther a hero or villain.’ the blonde idly. ‘Or better yet, an anti-hero.’   
  


However throughout the entire thing, Naruto could hear the faint snorts coming from Gaara, the warm breath ghost along his skin when he did so. This left the blonde confused on where to stand. ‘I’ve known and been friends with Sasuke for ages. But Gaara, he’s my alpha.’

After dinner ended, everyone migrated to the living room to eat some of the pie that Iruka had made, ‘can believe he didn't make ramen.’ He thought slightly annoyed but still enjoying the pie. Obito started talking to Gaara about how he was trying to get Jiraya to quit working as a mechanic and take up cactus farming since it was supposed to be calming. It was a old joke, since old man was always complaining and annoying customers and how his back would hurt at times. Gaara’s eyes swelled at the thought of cultivating a Cactus and Obito happily grabbed a stack of books to show him. Jiraya started to grumble as he realized there was now another person in support of him raising cacti. 

The blonde let out a sigh a relief as he saw how easily Gaara got along with Obito despite tier horrendous meeting the first time. “i am happy that he can give people second chances. I hope he does the same for Sasuke.’ Something in his gut told he wasn't so sure though. 

They all lounged around for a little while, Gaara making his soft little noises of interest and Obito responded by pulling even more texts out for them to fawn over. 

Eventually though, as the sun started to sink into the horizon painting vivia orange and red colors along the skyline the blonde found himself walking out of the upstairs bath and right into Sasukes arms. 

“You lost teme?” The blonde asked with a grin, and Sasuke gave him a half smile, and there was a sad glint to his onxy eyes. 

“I missed you dobe.” Sasuke said quietly and intimately. Naruto's blue eyes flickered over to the still empty stairs before refocusing on Sasuke. 

“Yeah, me too. ya should come back more often.” Sasuke gave a breathy sigh and tugged on his writst, pulling him into what used to be Naruto and Kurama’s old bedroom, though it was now an office guest room combo.

“You know what I mean Naruto.” Naruto glanced down at where Sasuke’s hand was still wrapped gently around his wrist. It was nice, steadying almost. A rush familiarity hit him when he breathed in the dark haired male's aftershave. ‘Still the same one he used when we were together.’ He realized. The little bottle with a fan on it.

“I know.” Naruto admitted, letting Sasuke step closer and and pressed his back against the wall. 

“I remember what you said, back then. When we agreed that there wasn't any spark, as you put it, so we would shouldnt keep going.” Sasuke lifted the blonde's hand to his face and pressed a soft kiss to his inner wrist. “I lied.” 

“Where is this coming from Sasuke?” Naruto asked, pulling his hard away from his mouth, but not moving to push him off.

‘God, seeing Sasuke feels damn good.’ Naruto thought with a dizzying rush, that most likely had everything to do with the memories that they had made together before and the fact that Naruto had need to get laid, preferable with  _ Sasuke _ , ever since he met Gaara. ‘Fuck, i'm still thrumming from Gaara’s rut and all those delicious growling noises that the alpha made from as what could be, but really couldn't be jealousy.’ Which really wouldn't that just be icing on the cake?

“Did you really think that i wouldn’t notice, that alpha of yours staring at me. All. Day.” ‘The alpha's voice always dropped lower when he was aroused.’ Naruto remembered and his dick twitched at the thought. 

  
“Gaara- just, protective ‘s all.” The blonde murmured and kept his his focused on the others chest, not looking up with the other snorted. 

“come to Florida with.” Sasuke said finally, Naruto looked up. 

  
“Wait, what?” He said frowning, at his ex. His really close nice smelling, hot as  _ fuck _ friend. “I can't go to florida. Any weren't you talking about some girl you met? Uh, Sakura?”

Sasukes eyes softened. “You always were such the stubborn one. 

  
“right. Says the dude still clutching at my hand.” Naruto said with a smirk. Amusement shone in his onyx eyes. ‘Why?’ Naruto asked himself. If he was honest with himself, Naruto would admit his missed a lot about Sasuke. The uchiha was smart as hell, and uncomplicated. He was handsome  _ and _ he was strong enough to go toe to toe with him in a wrestling match. Really made him into a force to be  _ reckoned  _ with in bed. ‘and fuck, when did we get so close?’ The blonde breathed. ‘Why is this happening now?’ Naruto couldn't answer either of those. He also couldn't deny that he wanted this to happen, at least on some level. ‘I need to get laid. I haven't gone so long without someone's dick or dildo since i was teen struggling to accept my own feelings.’

  
Naruto was trembling with the sudden need washing over him. His dick was already nearly hard, and their bodies were pressed together in a near painful way. He could feel distinct outline of Sasuke's member as well. 

  
“fuckin’ hell Sasu~” Naruto said in soft moan, slipping up and using Sasuke's nickname. ‘God we haven't even done anything yet.’

  
“i lied.” Sasuke repeated, his tone soft, intimate, confessing, as his lips were only a hairs breadth away from pressing against Naruto’s. “We agreed that we lacked something, but i- i felt something all along.”

  
Naruto let his head fall on to his shoulder, shaking his head. “No. You cant- dont say that now. Not now. I can't give you what you want.” Sasuke hummed and his hands dips down to his hips.

“Maybe i can give you what you need though.” The blondes whole body spiked in pleasure, and Sasuke pressed a thigh between his legs, giving him the friction he wanted. 

  
“please yes!” Naruto groaned and drew in a sharp breath when Sasuke turned him to face the wall. The spin cause the blonde to accidentally knock the door open with his foot and Sasuke and Naruto both froze seeing Gaara standing there. A dangerous look on his face. 

  
His face was dark mask of barely contained storms, leaving the blonde trembling again in Sasuke's arms for entirely different reason when the red color of alpha rage started to creep into the edges of his normally green eyes. 

  
“Alpha.” Naruto whisper, and when Gaara’s snapped to his, there was no softening. That, more than anything else freaked Naruto out. With a final look at the two of them, he left silently. 

  
“Naruto,” Sasuke said clearing his throat and moving back. “What just happened?” Naruto started shaking. ‘Gaara saw. Gaara is angry. I haven't ever seen him that angry.’ The blonde thought. ‘But, he also looked- sad. Disappointed.’

“I- have to go.” The blonde mumbled, running his hand over his mouth at the memory of Sasuke's almost-kiss still lingering. 

  
“okay.” Sasuke said, agreeing. Glancing at the doorway. “Just saying, i won't be leaving town for another few weeks. Im staying with Kiba and i’ll be helping out at the garage.” He gave a kind half smirk and while the blonde wanted to be reassured and comforted be those words all he could see was Gaara’s distressed face. “And, my offer still stands.” 

  
“i can't move to florida.” Naruto repeated rolling his eyes and pushing himself off the wall. 

  
Sasuke smirked, and shook his head. “I know. I was talking about the sex.” The uchiha winked, causing him to let out a shaky laugh. 

“right.” He replied with a laugh. Everyone else was still lingering in the living room, everyone except for Gaara. 

“Naruto,” Iruka called as the blonde stopped glancing around near the doorway. “Did something happen? Gaara just went by and he looked absolutely pissed.” 

  
‘well shit.’ He thought.

  
“yeah, i know.” He mumbled, trying and failing to sound normal. “He's just uh tired after rut and all. Plus he's not all the great with socializing ya know?” Naruto grinned trying make it seem more believable and Iruka started calm. “I think we’re just gonna go ahead and leave.” Iruka nodded, and the blonde spent another few moments saying goodbye before jogging out to see where Gaara had gone.

  
As it turned out, he hadn't gotten far. The redhead was sitting in the blonde's bright orange car, staring out the window with unseeing eyes. Not even reacting when he walked closer.

  
‘damnit. Gaara isn't exactly my Were, i mean he is but it's not like i'm dating him or anything. Honestly messing around with Sasuke isn't cheating.’ The blonde thought. And he knew this, but then, why was it the he it felt like he was? ‘Why? Why does it feel like cheating? I felt bad about jerking off that twink in the bar a while back too. Why?’ He questioned himself. He gritted his teeth, he already knew why. As much as he tried not to, what he didn't know was why Gaara seemed to be upset as well.

The blonde stood, leaning on the hood of his car and think before he finally just sighed and climbed into the driver's seat. 


	24. Chapter 24

The drive back was long, and silent. The moment they got back home and Naruto stopped the engine, Gaara had pushed by the blonde and headed upstairs. With a sigh he followed after the Were, no doubt in his mind as to where he was going. 

The alpha didn't even both shutting the door behind him, clearly aware of his shadow. Naruto walked through the door not even a few moments after the redhead had slipped under the bed of the guestroom. ‘How does he manage to do that so gracefully?’ the blonde thought with a forced distracted vagueness. ‘If i were to do that i would like a dying seal trying to squeeze into a cup.’ Naruto sighed and walked over to the bed, where Gaara was quite. There was no warning growl or any noise as all. His stomach clenched and twisted.   
  
“I- look Gaara. I- am sorry, okay?” He didn't get an answer from the alpha and sank down to floor leaning his back against the side of his bed. Exhaustion crept over the blonde's face, sinking into lines that he wasn't even sure he had. Running his hands down his face he tried to wrestle with the drained feeling that was eating him from the inside out. He was tired, and sad but more than that he lonely. So damned lonely. “I can't do this anymore.” Naruto said finally after a long silence dragged out between the two of them. It was more directed towards himself that Gaara, but somehow it didn't make it any less true. ‘The dam was going to break at some point.’ He mused. ‘And the floodgates have been holding back quite a bit more water than they were supposed to.’ “Gaara,” Naruto started. “I know why i'm upset about this but- would you mind telling me why you’re upset?” All he received was a low growl and the blonde wanted to kick something with his frustration, but settled for not. ‘Violence is not the answer. To this problem.’   
  


“Look, man. I hate talking about this sort of stuff too but i think this time- we need to.” Naruto started at the still unpacked boxes on the other side of the room. ‘How different would my life have been if i just got a roommate instead of living alone?’ He wondered. ‘I wouldn't have been able take Gaara in that's for sure. At least not unless it was someone who really loved Were’s, like Yagura. Or maybe… Ino?’ He rubbed his eyes, as though it would somehow make everything better. ‘I should really call her and tell her how everything went. And reschedule with Yagura, since Rut interrupted everything. Get this sorted out. Figure out what to do with Sasuke. Try to spend more time with my family.’ He let out a long breath. ‘I have a lot of stuff i really need to just do.’   
  


“Sasuke and I- we used to be lovers.” Naruto confessed, his sad voice breaking up the silence in the room. The boxes he was staring at seemed to be glaring at him. “I used to think we would end together for, well- forever. Ya know? And i- i wanted to want that.” The sigh that the blonde let out was deep and damn near soul shattering in the depth of pain he could feel gushing out the floodgates of his heart. “Sasuke, he is a good guy. His own troubles of course but still good. In the end though, I didn't want it. He- he wasnt enough.” 

Gaara let out a soft unrecognizable sound that Naruto didn't recognize. It was like a victory horn playing over countless bodies on a battlefield. Triumphant and sad all at one. As though he was happy Sasuke wasn't enough, but he was sad for Naruto's sake. The blonde couldn't be sure it was that though. His throat closed up at the sound, and he tried to swallow it away, but it hurt. That familiar agonizing burn that came when a person really didn't want to cry but was going to anyway. Pulling his knees up he let his head rest on them as he tried to catch his breath and slow his pounding heart. 

  
“I want you.” He finally whispered, half fearful Gaara wouldn't hear it over his own heartbeat. ‘Huh.’ Naruto thought as somehow the weight that he had been carrying seemed to melt. ‘This- the dread that i thought i would end up. It’s not here.’ Gaara didn't emerge to rip out his throat, so he took that as a cue to continue. “I’ve always been attracted to alpha for- for a long time and you-” Naruto gave short laugh. “God, you're just fucking perfect.” There was the noise of movement, Gaara was moving but Naruto wasn't about to stop talking. It felt far too good to get this all off his chest. “I took you in cuz i felt like i need to help you. Hell, i know i'm supposed to have turned you. I have- no right to be around you. To be around any alpha. I- you’re just- your so-” the blonde turned his head to look at the alpha who had slid out from under the bed and was now sitting next to him, looking at him attentively. 

Naruto paused for a moment before his hand moved to wipe away the dust that had clung to his red hair. Gaara didn't do anything, just let him. “You are everything i have ever wanted.” He breathed before falling silent. Fear and shame burning its way through his body. ‘Yeah this is a lot harder to say to his face.’ When Gaara reached over to let his fingers rest on the blonde's throat, Naruto flinched ever so slightly.    
  


“Naruto,” Gaara said, his voice nearly a purr. “That man, he touched you.” still nearly purring. ‘And-  _ oh _ . He is leaning closer? Please be leaning closer.’

“Yeah. He wanted to have sex with me.” Naruto replied, unable to look away or move.   
  


“Did you desire it?”   
  


“I want you.” Naruto repeated after swallowing over another lump, watching with wide eyes at the dilation of Gaara’s eyes. “You have no idea how much it hurts. Not having you.” 

Gaara was on him then, his mouth hovering Naruto’s, his entire body pressed against his as he crowded jhim against the bedside table.   
  


“Humans do not desire Were’s.”

“I do.” Naruto moaned out, tilting his head in submission and letting his legs spreading as he turned so the alpha could slot himself between them. “I know it's wrong- fuck do i know! Im jacked up in the head, but i want it so damn bad!” The blonde felt as though he was almost crying. “I need you Gaara, and not just because you’re an alpha.” The red head slid closer and between the open space of Naruto's legs, his hands resting on the bedside table as he leaned over him. Close enough to kiss but not, leaving Naruto a trembling mess under the intensity of the alphas stare. 

“What i did to you, during my rut-”    
  


The blonde let out a groan, “I loved it, okay?!” He voice climbing an octave higher than he normally would have liked. “I’ve been fantasizing about doing that except it should have been me instead of that damn toy!” Gaara let out a dangerous snarl, but it was threatening. SImply just meant to shut the blonde up.

“I have wanted that as well.” He murmured as he let his nose run along the human's jaw line. Naruto sat wide eyed in confusion and shock. “Alphas may lose some of their minds during rut, but we are not completely crazy. That would have never happened had i not wanted you on some level.” 

“Ga-Gaara.” He moaned in a strangled voice before the alpha’s jaws snapped near his telling him to be quiet. 

“Do you believe it had been easy for being around you?” The alpha said in a deliciously low voice. “Have you any idea what it had been for me, to attempt control around you?” The alpha warmth breath tickled his ear. “While uncommon it is not weird for Ferals to lay with humans. I have not surprised when my gratitude turned to desire. I had suspected it would since i first scented you, however…” the Were shook his head softly. “I saw how you acted around me. Pulling away. I thought you had not desired it.”

“Fuuuck.” The blonde mumbled, his hands no longer keeping still as he grasped the alpha shirt to pull his closer. He didn't budge.   
  
“You even said as much.” The alpha added. “That morning, when you were calling to me in your sleep. Smelling so sweetly of arousal. I thought that i might have been wrong then, that you did want me. After though you were so upset. Claiming it wasn't right. That it had nothing to do with me.” 

  
  


“I lied.” He whispered, ducking his head when Gaara pulled away to look at him. A low growl rumbled but he ignored the order, keeping his head bowed. “You assumed right okay? I was just- too damn chicken to admit it.”

“Why?”

“Because, with humans, society says its wrong. Everyone i love would look at me with disgust. I thought you might look at me and get angry or disgusted and would leave. I-I couldn't deal with it.”    
  


“I am not leaving you.” Gaara stated in his Alpha voice, and the blonde gave a shudder and moan at hearing it. 

“Why would ya want me?” he asked, as the alpha started ot nosing his way along his temple. “You could have any Were you want. A pretty little omega just for you.”   
  


“You have no idea what your scent does to me.” Gaara groaned, and that pulled the blonde's attention up and he could see the alphas pupils were wide and he noticed that the alpha was shaking as well. The green of his eyes was being swallowed by the black holes formally known as pupils, and his body was vibrating. A sneaky glance down and he could see the sweats the alpha was wearing were tented. ‘Shit how had i not noticed that?’   
  


“Christ.” He choked out, as his hand darted out to brush against the forbidden fruit, causing the alpha to let out another deep groan and when Naruto looked up he saw the alpha hd thrown his head back revealing the length of his fair skinned throat to him.  _ ‘Oh _ .’ Naruto thought as realized the implications of that as his hand traveled, exploring. ‘He is huge, even without his knot being swollen.’ Warm, and pulsing. ‘Perfection incarnate.’ he thought.    
  


“I have been only barely able to control myself, not with your scent of arousal all around. WHen you, pleasure yourself in the shower I-” Another groan ripped itself from the alpha as Naruto tighten his grip around the other's cock.   
  


“You, smelt that?” He asked, a red blush spreading across his face even though he had suspected as much. “I thought it would make you uncomfortable. Like i was some sort of pervert for wanting you.”

Gaara snorted as though that was the most ridiculous notion he had ever heard. “You are away for work I, pleasure myself with your dirty clothes.”

“Shit!” Naruto gasped at the hushed confession from the alpha as his hand sped up on the alpha's cock. Gaara’s snapped closed as he bared his teeth in pleasure. Naruto himself was already leaking in his boxers, aroused enough to feel lightheaded. “Tell me how.” He asked, wanting him to keep talking.

The alphas breath hitched, and he started to rock his hips in time with the blonde's hand. “Sometimes i took your underwear and wrapped it around my nose, other times i wrapped a shirt around my cock. I- when you had helped me with that toy during my rut i was so close to pouncing on you. I didn't want you to hate or fear me though.”

“We are a couple of dumbasses.” The blonde blurted out as his breath came out in short gasps. Gaara’s eyes snapped open and his wrapped his hand partly around the blonde's neck pulling him closer.

“May we continue this later?” Naruto had never nodded to quickly in his life.

“Fuck me alpha.” Gaara made singular strangled sound and crushed their mouths together, eagerly licking his way into the blondes mouth. Naruto's hands clawed at the alphas shoulders heaving himself upwards for more contact, and Gaara responded by grabbing him around the waist and pulling him up to his feet. ‘He tastes like he smells- divine.’ Naruto thought, as he was kissed so demandingly that the blonde's knees threatened to rebel as he stood, making a flat out embarrassingly whimpering sound when their heated bodies pressed together and he could feel the alphas hard dick pressed flush against his own.    
  


‘Is this happening? Really and truly?’ The blonde couldn't believe this had come from him simply confessing his feeling to the alpha. Gaara’s response had been like a damn  _ dream  _ and Naruto was inwardly cursing himself for waiting so long.   
  


“I need you alpha.” He breathed out, causing the alpha to respond in a deep growl.    
  


“Bedroom.” he had demanded, pulling the blonde with him as he started out of the room. Naruto didn't get it. ‘Perfectly good bed right here beside us.’ he thought, but he wasn't going to object to what the alpha wanted. He wanted to hear more of that alpha voice and more of Gaara grabbing at him possessively so he stumbled along after him. They didn't get that far into the hallway before Gaara had slammed the blonde against the wall and grinded his hips in slow, tortuous circles. A searing desire burned its way through him as the blonde tried to catch his breath but failing as he gasped and groan when the redhead nibbled his way down his neck. 

Naruto yelled at the sensations, grabbing for the back of Gaara head and pressing it closer against his neck at where a mating bite would normally go, letting himself sink as the Alpha let his teeth graze at the sensitive skin there. 

  
“Want you.” Naruto whined, lifting his right leg to wrap it around the alpha hip.

The alpha gave a rumbling sound as he lifted his other leg, as he worked at the blonde's throat. Naruto, startled yelped but when with the motion wrapping the other leg around the alphas hip as well, clinging so that he wouldn't fall. Gaara pulled his head from his throat to kiss him, before he started to roll his hips against the blonde's crotch, the erections rolling together in a controlled motion that had Naruto shaking with desperation.    
  


“I will never desire for anyone else.” Gaara grunted and the blonde keened, a sound he had never heard himself make before. “No one else has ever smelt as good as you. My Naruto. My perfect human, all for me.” The blonde's thighs trembled as he thrashed against the red heads grip attempting for him to speed up the bucking movement of his hips. ‘Fuck! i going to cum soon!’ He thought with a single bit a fear. It was far too soon for him to cum. 

“Shit-! Gaara if you want to be inside of me when i cum who had better hurry the fuck up!” The blonde moaned, making the alpha let out a snarl and grab his hair to tilt his head back. Fluttering kisses feathering his throat before nipping at the spot just below the blonde's ear. “I aint kidding.” Naruto added. 

The alpha let out a laugh at the blonde desperation, which wasn't helping anything, but finally stopped teasing him. Gaara let the blonde find his feet before dragging him over to their bedroom and-  _ ‘oh  _ this makes a lot more sense.’ He thought. Gaara wanted him, but didn't want to do do it in an impersonal bed in the guest room. He wanted the blonde on their bed, in their room. ‘Shit i'm blushing just thinking about this.’ the blonde thought.

  
Inside, Gaara wasted no time in slinking out of his clothes leaving Naruto breathless and gulping from see the Were’s toned body. Once again in this state, hard and flushed, only this time it was because of  _ him _ . ‘I made him this aroused.’ The blonde thought happily before getting self conscious at the possible pudge on his belly the Jiraya had teased him about earlier. ‘He has seen me naked before, or at least partially naked anyway.’ the blonde reminded himself. 

Looking on as the alpha moved about the bed making a small nest with the pillows and blankets he started to feel less self conscious. By the time Gaara had turned around with a triumphant look, all of those insecurities had just faded away. Naruto was going to get fucked. By an alpha, and more importantly- it was his alpha.

“It looks perfect alpha.” Naruto murmured, when Gaara glanced about at the nest he made. The pleased purr his let out was lower because of the arousal that thrummed, and it sent a shiver down his spine that the blonde welcomed. ‘Damn fingers.’ The blonde thought as his fingers fumbled when he tried to unbutton his jeans as fast as humanly possible, and Gaara’s mouth quirked in a predatory smile. ‘And- there went my knees.’ The blonde thought with a vagueness when started to sink towards the floor. The alpha caught him before he could completely drop. 

‘Then again, maybe i wanted to kneel before the alpha.’ he thought slightly lightheaded when the idea of sucking the alpha's cock whizzed by his brain. His opportunity passed by quickly as Gaara had all but torn his clothes off and set up on the bed.    
  


He bounced on the pillow mounds and his dick smeared pre-cum on his gut, and before he was even able to catch his breath the alpha had taken him deep in his throat. Naruto let out a strangled scream and his hand clenched at his lovers red hair. Pleasure shot up his spine as the wet heat of Gaara’s tongue ran up his length. White spots clouded up his vision. 

Naruto was damn near crying, his hips bucking before he could even think about it- far too gone for any control. He wanted this for too long, wanted Gaara for too long, to think clearly. ‘Gaaras mouth is on me- an alpha is sucking me-’ filled his brain because after all he had not, after all his desperate searching been able to find and porn video featuring an alpha sucking dick.    
  


The blonde could still remember how badly he wanted to see it. Such proud creatures giving their partners pleasure by putting themselves on the spot and giving up trust so willingly. ‘I like alphas in charge yeah, but this? Gaara feeling pleasure by pleasure me?’ The feeling was almost too much.    
  


“I- im going t-!” Naruto moaned and pulled on Gaara’s hairs trying desperately not to let the alphas purr do him in. “Please, alpha- want you in me so bad.”

Gaara pulled off with a lewd pop, and it took every muscle he had not to erupt right then and there. Slowly he relaxed as the alpha slid up his body, slotting them together. Naruto moaned and bucked restlessly against Gaara when he felt his hardened member against his own. Gaara responded with a light chuckle and kissing him possessively. 

“Charming Naruto.” Gaara rumbled and the blonde was shaking for real now. While the immediate threat of orgasm was over he was still on edge and he had wanted this for far too long.    
  


“Drawer- the drawer gaara.” He mumbled against his lips and he flailed his arm over to indicate his bedside table. The alpha looked over at him and dragged himself over to open it, his fair skinned body half sprawled over top of the tanned blonde. ‘Bliss.’ He thought.    
  


“What am i looking for?” Gaara asked, as he pulled out Naruto’s dildo.

Naruto flushed a deep crimson. “Not that!” On instinct he knocked it out of the alphas curious hands. “I- uh, used to fuck myself on it, but i don't need it anymore. right?” He asked quietly, uncertainty clouding his brain, making him him nervous. 

Gaara turned his gaze back to him, his eyes adoring and calculating. ‘And really that shouldn't be as sexy as it is.’ he thought. “I would very much like to see it sometime.” Gaara said finally.

“Okay.” Naruto heard himself say and before he could get embarrassed a warm feeling bloomed in his chest as the red head’s pleased expression. “Uh, next time. Kay? Just get the tube in there. The purple one.”    
  


Gaara found it easily. A confused expression lingered on his face as he sat straddling the blonde and looking at the tube of Trojan lube, before he opened the cap and smelled it. He nose flared slight at the scent, and Naruto let out a short breath, reaching down to stroke himself a few times as the sight. ‘Fuck- he looks damn good.’ Naruto thought hazily, eyeing the kiss swollen lips and red ruffled hair of the alpha.    
  


“This is- instead of slick?” Gaara asked after a short moment, turning his attention to look over at the blonde who could only swallow.    
  


“Yeah,” The blonde admitted his voice tight. “I uh- i can't produce it on my own. If is was a girl then yeah but um…” He swallowed again. “Human men, we don't get wet. Our holes’ aren’t really built for it. I have to loosen the muscle up and use the lube to ease the slide.” Curiosity twinkled in his emerald green eyes, as he watching the blonde for a long moment. Naruto, nervous and just about to ask if Gaara regretted the whole thing watched as the alpha crawled closer. 

“You have loosen it?” he asked, turning the tube over in his hands. “Or can i?”   
  


The blonde's breath hitched, and he nodded stunned into muteness as he arched up on the bed to get comfortable. Gaara’s eyes darkened the moment when they zeroed in on the blonde hole, leaving Naruto feeling naked and vulnerable. And so damned  _ desired _ . His muscles clenching subconsciously, and the redhead licked his lips at the sight.    
  


“Oh god.” Naruto groaned, lifting his hip higher. Needing friction, but getting nothing but empty air. The blonde let his fingers roll the nipples on his chest to content himself as Gaara inched closer. He knew that if he did give himself any more friction he would definitely come. And it was way too soon for that. The first lick was tentative, gentle. As though the alpha wasn't sure if he really wanted his tongue down there or not, which was quickly corrected by a loud unfiltered moan that Naruto let out. Giving him the confidence, because next was a wide wet lick going all the way from his ass to his balls.    
  


“Human.” Gaara growled, grabbing his thighs and pulling up when the redhead went to sit on his knees, leaving the blonde's legs thrown over his shoulders and hands flat on the bed. “Good.” The redhead said before adding, “Perfect.”

Naruto moaned a long string of incoherent words as Gaara continuously worked him, leaving the blonde with a feeling that fireworks had gone off and ricocheted throughout his whole body. 

  
Naruto’s hand flung down smacking the bed and wailed as his member flexed painfully. “I- I can’t-” the blonde screamed “I- Take- Can’t Take it- Hurts Alpha, I n-need-” The blonde's breath was catching between words as the amount of feelings overwhelmed him.

  
Gaara stopped to give him a kiss and shush him gently, moving him and laying him out on the bed as though he was some sort thing to be worshipped, even going to far as to give a soft kiss to the top of his foot. That was right about when Naruto actually realized he wasn't really breathing like he was supposed to and sucked in a deep breath.    
  
“I am alpha.” Gaara said, his voice thick even as it was calm, surprising the blonde. The sound of the lubes cap being popped open could be heard as Gaara spoke again, “I can and will take care of you, Allow me to take care of you.” ‘The redhead sounded as though he was asking permission, permission to take care of me obviously, but permission to love me.’ he thought and hell if that didn't make the blonde sink into feelings of happiness.    
  
“Yes.” The blonde breathed, letting his eyes flutter as two freshly slicked fingers prodded at his now wet and loose hole as he arched his back and grabbed the sheets in a tight fist when Gaara finally pushed in. The stretched burned, but it wasn't the worse he has ever felt. ‘Eh,’ He thought airly. ‘Gaara did a good job opening me up, but he's still- big.’ 

  
“Another finger.” The blonde said through tightly clenched teeth, and much sooner than he normally would have. His dick as damn near throbbing with want and spilling precome and he really wanted this. “Fuuuck” The blonde groaned, drawing it out as he let his head fall further back. ‘I should have cum out in the hallway so i could let little Naruto down there chill a little.’ he thought vaguely. 

“I will never hurt you.” The redhead growled out in a low warning, as an alpha protecting his lover. Naruto flushed at the words.

“No worries, ya won’t.” He said with confidence. “But your damn big and we need to stretch me otherwise-” the blonde blinked as the metaphorical idea fairy smacked him upside the head. “Wait!” He called out and Gaara went still as a statue immediately and the blonde quickly flashed him the closest thing to a grin he could while so close to orgasm to reassure him. “Grab the dildo, Try stretching me that, i mean its not as big as you are but it’s bigger than your fingers.”    
  


Gaara blinked and for a moment the blonde thought he might say no but then a wicked and wolfish glint shined in those green eyes and the blonde couldn't help the answering smile that spread across his face. The redhead was out and back in what felt like less than a heartbeat with the blondes familiar bright orange dildo in his hand when he returned. ‘I normally need some stretching before using that but i'm pretty sure i have had enough of that.’ he thought ready for it. 

The instant the familiar orange dildo sank into his body Naruto felt his hips buck of their own accord, taking it further in without hesitation. 

“Oh- fuck yeah~” The blonde groaned, letting his hips roll as the alpha pulled and pushed it even further. It felt damn good and then the blonde right back to being a shaking mess in almost no time. “Gunna feel so good with you inside alpha.” he breathed out, letting out a moan when Gaara draped himself over him to kiss him while his hand pushed, twisted and pulled the toy inside him. Naruto could do nothing but surrender to the sensations and try to reciprocate, rocking his hips in a near greedy manner.    
  
Far too soon, it started feeling far to good and the blonde was left begging and making little noises he didn’t recognize with the alphas name. Pleas for release, and please for Gaara’s pleasure both. Then suddenly Gaara shoved the dildo as far as he could, sitting on his knees and looking down to watch the blonde with an ever so slight tilt to his head. The blonde arched his back, his mouth open in a silent, soundless, scream. From the lust shining in the alpha's eyes was clear he was very pleased with what he saw. 

“Please- Gaara” Naruto said in a breathy near whining sound as he lifted his hip causing the dildo to shift and nud his prostate. He moaned loudly, and Gaara ran his finger around the rim testing the give of the muscle. 

“The most beautiful.” Gaara murmured as he gently removed the rubbery dildo and carefully lined himself up. “I will make you all mine.” The blonde blinked seeing that his lovers green eyes held a dangerous wicked glint to them, and then another desperate moan tore its way free from his throat. “You will never think if any other. No other alpha, or human. Not Sasuke- No one.” The alpha growled in distaste as he said Sasukes name and the blonde was left racking his brain with how to prove to him just how much he wanted him. How little he had to worry about Naruto wanting anyone else. 

  
Struck with an idea, the blonde reached up toward the redhead, grabbed at his shoulders and the back of his neck to pull him closer. “Come here, little alpha.” He murmured and Gaara followed willingly when he pulled, pressing harder against his opening as he went. The soft flesh of lips greeted him as he started kissing Gaara nearly the same moment the other started sliding inside. 

  
A shiver travelled the length of Narutos spine before he wrapped his legs around Gaara’s pale waist urging him further in. Complying, Gaara started to roll his hips pushing deeper with ever movement, and pepper his with soft butterfly kisses. ‘Fuuuck.’ The blonde thought as he felt his insides turn to a warm fuzzy mush. ‘I dont think i have ever felt so- full.’ 

With a surge of energy, his grabbed at the alphas shoulders and kissed fiercely, earning a low rumbly growl from Gaara that sent the blonde's body trembling with desire. ‘I have him. Hes mine.’ The blonde realize stupidly. ‘Gaara wanted me too!’ It was unbelievable- incredible. It was almost too much.    
  
When Gaara finally bottomed out, he went still, clutching at the blonde and breathing heavily trying to gather himself. It didn't take long though, and when he pulled out, the red head pushed right back in with a snap of his hips- setting a hard, near harsh desperate pace, and the blonde  _ loved it.  _   
  
He clung to the Alpha, letting himself melt and the Were set the pace. His own member was trapped between them and it caused it to rub deliciously against the alphas toned stomach. Naruto let his head fall back again in a loud throaty moan, as his finger traveled up to entangle themselves in Gaaras red heads to keep him close to his neck. “Fuck. Claim me.” He said heat and passion pooling in his guy. “Make me yours. I want to be yours.” Gaara let out a pleased growling purr and the blonde gasped as a tongues trailed along his collarbone and at the crease if his neck where it met his shoulder. ‘Where a mating bite would normally go.’ He realized. ‘Where's the mouthguard?’ He thought for a brief flickering moment before he gave another full body trembled at the pleasure. ‘Fuck you mouthguard.’ He immediately thought, as a mental image if Gaara biting him rose in his brain and he realized how much he wanted that.    
  
“Breed me-!” Naruto blurted out between panting breaths. The force if Gaara stealing away his ability to breath or think. Words began to tumble out of his mouth without any thought, -like he really thinks much to begin with really- “Breed me full. I want to have your kids- your pups alpha's.” That seemed to drive the alpha mad with desire. The redhead groaned, his hips picking up the pace and a snarled slipped out near the blonde's ear even as the quiet snapping sound of teeth chewed the air. The desperation of the alphas movement was clear and the blonde wrapped his arms tighter around him, hold him closer. 

  
“Mate me.” His whispered in s voice filled with tender love and fear. Vulnerability at admitting he wanted sometime so intimate- so very wrong of him to want welled up. “want you to bite me, want to be yours.”   
  
“N-Naruto.” The alpha said in a low groan- a vulnerable sound making itself heard in the tone of his voice. The first since this started, but Naruto didn’t have time to think about it though because Gaara had braced himself against the headboard and used his other hand- and whoops. Naruto had nearly forgotten about his own orgasm and then it slammed into him. His body pulled tighter than a bow string his flung his head backwards in silent scream as it him. The blondes lungs felt tight, burning as he couldn't quite catch his breath as Gaara sucked on his throat. Naruto fought to maintain consciousness while the red head hovered over top of him. 

  
  


“Alpha~” Naruto sighed, content as rode the high of his oragasm. That single word seemed to have been enough to push Gaara over the edge because moments later Naruto could feel him shudder as he came.    
  
The alphas orgasm was longer than the Blondes, but nowhere near as intense as it had been during his rut. Regardless The blonde could feel the telltale signs if a knot start to form and press against his ass.    
  
The redhead groaned and when his arms seemed ready give the blonde pulled him down on his chest and hugged him close. They stayed like that until the alpha slid out of him and rolled them onto their sides. Naruto had never felt so empty after sex before but before his mood could tank Gaara reached around him and slipped two fingers back in.    
  
He blinked, and glanced over at the alphas content face. ‘Okay, weird.’ He thought. ‘Don't typically have fingers up my ass unless it's like sex related.’ His brow furrowed slightly. ‘This isn't about sex though, it feels more like- he’s trying to reassure?’ Naruto puzzled over the simple and possessive claim for a few minutes before he just decided to roll with it. Partly because Gaara seemed to need it and partly because it felt, nice.    
  


The blonde snuggled in to press against Gaara, and he let himself float. ‘Huh.’ He thought, as he started to really like the feeling of Gaara’s fingers. It felt right, knowing that his alpha was close and would  _ stay  _ close.    
  


“You know,” Naruto mumbled have dozing in complete comfort and made stupidly bold in the afterglow. “I wasn't just saying it to say it.” Gaara hummed a questioning noise, not quite feeling up to opening his eyes. He let his fingers trailed up the length of the alphas arm idly as he spoke. “I meant it. I want you to claim me.”   
  


That made the alpha open his eyes, and Naruto squished any of his fears that he had about admitting that meeting his alphas gaze head on. ‘He needs to know, needs to understand.’ THe blonde thought, trying to keep his emotions as levels as possible to try and project a comforting scent.    
  


“Naruto.” The alpha stated with a wary tone, but otherwise unmoving. He scooted closer to the alpha, clenching around the alphas fingers. 

“I want it, please. I want to be your mate.” Naruto watched as the alpha's eyes widened at the words. “It won't work the same i know, but- i still want it. You and I will know what it means. That will be enough.”   
  


“You do not want me as a mate Naruto.” The redhead said simply, and the blonde felt a dread, thick and icy cold, pool in his stomach.    
  


“Its because im-?”   
  


“It is nothing to do with you.” Gaara said in a sharp tone, clearly telling him to shut up as he interrupted. “You would be a flawless mate. I would love for nothing else.” The alpha slipped his fingers out and pulled the blonde to lay across him. “The problem is me.” Gaara finished, in a strange angry and forlan tone. Before the blonde could sit up and argue Gaara grabbed the back of his neck and pushed in against the crook of his neck. “Sleep now Naruto.” He mumbled out tiredly, the command of his alpha voice clear despite not raising his voice. 

The blonde reluctantly let it go- for now. Confusion at the rejection bubbled up in his brain, but somehow he was too hurt by it. Instead he let his arms curl around his alpha and let himself drift off to sleep.    
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakuto is a character that Gaara actually almost married. She only appeared in the manga but i figured it would be a fun little easter egg.

Naruto felt as though he was walking on air, free and weightless. ‘Everything is so damned effortless now.’ He thought to himself. ‘No more hiding from Gaara, and he goes out of his way to love him and make me feel wanted everyday.’   
  
‘though, nothing bad has changed. Which is good.’ He thought idly. ‘We still watch TV together, and share a bed. Gaara makes breakfast and i make dinner. We play ultimate ninja storm, and Kurama and Shukaku bring Mito over to visit.’ The blonde smiled to himself. ‘If mito noticed anything different she didn't say anything.’ And of course Ino had gushed when he brought him into the store, and the blonde began to see that bringing Gaara to crowded places like the roadhouse or malls wasn't to bad anymore. Gaara was content, as long as Naruto was happy he was happy. The evening saw a return to practicing penmanship and reading and the blonde felt relief soar at being able express how proud his was over  _ his _ alpha.   
  
What had perhaps changed, were the small things that alpha managed to find to express how much he cared. From little like hugging while he cooked or sharing a shower. Cuddling on the couch- little things. Gaara understood why they couldn't express such things out in public, but every now and then the redhead found a way to let his gaze trail over him. The blonde secretly relished those furtive glances.    
  
Some nights, the alpha would spend the time slowly picking him apart and showering him in love and attention and taking him in any way he please. He shivered as he recalled the first time Gaara had taken him from behind. How had cum the moment he entered him. ‘Could have been the extra time spent opening him up or the vibrating cock ring that did that.’ He thought remembering how he had come again when the alpha did inside of him. 

  
‘of course the first time i gave him a blow job was…’ the blonde gave a inward moan at the memory. The alpha hadn't been able to keep from bucking his hips, and the blonde had cum in his pants when he struggled to get them open. Gaara cumming when the blonde's throat constricted around him- which yeah he kinda choked there for a second but he considered it totally worth the look of astonishment that the alpha gave him afterwards. 

Despite all of that though, Gaara still refused to mate him. Not saying anything other than that he was not good enough for him. ‘Ridiculous.’ He thought sighing. ‘Probably just doesn't want to admit its because i'm human.’ And around and around those thoughts circled but he refused to let himself think on that too much. He had Gaara now, here. In his bd and purring for him. The only times he brought it up was in the heat of ex, when he couldn't  _ not _ beg for it.    
  
Though to be fair, Gaara seemed to really like it when he slipped up, begging to mated and breed full of his pups, his kids. The redhead always lost his shit worse than it had been in rut. Which always made the blonde feel guilty as shift afterwards. Gaara dozing beside him. It was obvious that the alpha wanted his own pups. His own kids. ‘Its what all Were’s want i suppose.’ Naruto thought with a tight feeling. ‘The one thing i can never give him. I wonder…. if he already knows buts sumplynto nervous to ask?’ The blonde would always think when the alpha slept beside him, his gut twisting. ‘I mean we haven't used a condom so he's bound to find out sometime just how  _ not _ preggers i'm going to get.’

  
In the past two weeks Sasukes kept true to his word and picked up a part time job at Jiraya’s auto shop. It was more fun than the blonde though it would be, and Naruto always knew Sasu was a great guy but he sorta thought he would bring up the offer to bang him again. Oddly enough, his ex didn't, which made everything feel like smooth sailing. Actually Sasuke even went so far as to assure the receptionist Shizune that had no plans to kidnap it. Of course everyone all laughed about it, but Naruto wondered if maybe Gaara was able to smell duck butt on him. ‘Sasuke is a pretty touchy dude at times, so that occasional high fives or congratulatory slaps on the shoulder is nothing but what does Gaara think about it?’ Naruto wondered for a moment before considering that the  _ very  _ possessive growl he got during slow damn near torturous sex was an answer all by itself. 

‘Yagura is supposed to coming over again to night.’ Naruto thought but he didn't worry that much. Instead, he headed out to store to pick up some grocery items for dinner. He had invited the little runt to stay for dinner which he happily agreed too. Naruto was happy, Yagure was happy, Gaara looked at him with adoration that was unmistakable when the kid wasn't looking. Apparently, inviting the kid pleased the alpha, which made him all sorts of pleased with himself. ‘Damn im turning into such a sap.’ He thought as he finished washing the dishes after dinner. Yagura had already left to go home. 

“So what all did ya talk about today alpha?” the blonde asked, curious, as they cuddled up on the couch watching “Tales Of The Gutsy Ninja” episodes. 

If a person ever asked, Naruto would always claim he didn't like cuddling, but it was really more that he didn't like the word cuddling. The blonde loved the actual act of cuddling, and sprawled out on the couch half draped over Gaara, who had his hands in his hair….. Really how could he  _ not  _ like it?   
  


“Mating.” Gaara said contentment radiating from him. “How we ferals survive in the wild. As well as how we view humans, i suppose.”   
  


Naruto swallowed, bracing himself to ask a question that had burned his tongue and brain for months. “Did you uh, have a mate?” His voice felt small, and maybe it was. Who could blame him for it? ‘What if Gaara had a mate once, if so what does that make me?’ He worried. ‘A rebound?’ There was also the prickling memory of what had happened the last time that he had asked anything about his previous pack. ‘Fuck am i good at pissing people off or what?’ He thought with a wince 

“I did not.” Gaara replied after a long moment spent in silence. Naruto let out a sigh of relief at the answer. “I thought i-” he paused and let out a near nonexistent sigh. “There was a beta, that i liked the smell of. Hakuto. She- well not everything was right but hers was the only one i believed i would be able to tolerate for the rest of my life. That is until, i met you.” 

  
Naruto blinked, trying to keep jealousy out of his blue eyes as he thought of this- Shijima Were.. “Me?”

Gaara nodded. “When you approached outside the bar where we met, i was confused. I was under the impression there was another Were around or that you were a Were owner as i have never in my life smell as human with a scent as…” Gaara paused allowing it to trail off as he considered his words. “As strong as it was.” The redhead viably inhaled, and the blonde let out a smile as the calmness that erupted on his face. “I had wanted to be sure, so i scented you're neck. After that there was little other left, i knew i had to go with you.”

Naruto flushed. “I am glad you did.” He mumbled, feeling his gut twist at the mushiness of it all but let it slide. 

  
“I as well.” Gaara said letting his eyes fall shut and and smile spread across his face. “When my pack left me, when even Shijima left, i had believed my life to be over. Now i have more than i deserve. You are far more than i deserve.”    
  
Naruto blinked and frowned. He wanted Gaara to be happy, but his brain got stuck on a loop of ‘When my pack left me’. 

  
Gaara didn't seem to be have noticed the change in the blondes mood, leaving his hand to rest comfortably on his thighs as Naruto practically straddled him. He looked up at the blonde with a serene calmness in his emerald colored eyes, but Naruto refused to allow himself to be distracted how. He had found something that it had disagreed with his views and he intended to remedy it. 

“Why would anyone leave you?” He asked, watching as a storm seemed to cloud the typically shining green color of the alpha's eyes. “Your marvelous, please alpha. Tell me. I want to know why anyone would want to hurt you in such a way.”

The hands on his thighs tensed and clenched at his skin, turning his head to look away from the blonde. “I refuse.”

  
“But- why?” Naruto asked, pressing himself closer, the soft gentle tone fraying slightly at the edges. His hands were fists pressed against the alphas chest, and for a moment neither moved.

“You will leave me as well.” Came a low and dry response after the silence had stretched out so long that it was as if it could be cut with a blade. Naruto's clenched his teeth, and his eyebrows drew downwards in anger.    
  
“Why would you say that?” He replied, his tone rough and shaky. A mark of anger that he never could get out of his voice. It served its purpose and the Alpha looked up at him in surprise. “Do you think i'm some weak headed fool? I am human Gaara. Humans do a lot of shit. I dont scary easy.”    
  
Gaara opened his mouth before closing it, hesitating. “When i was left alone i wandered for a long time.” He said finally speaking, his eyes not moving from the blondes. “I was unwelcome in the lands of my previous pack. What clothes i had were few, and thin and i was left with no means to hunt for food. After days of rain, and lack of food i was left shivering and weak near a road north of Naka River. It was there that a car of humans found me.” Naruto racked his brain for a moment before he remembered the name of the river that Sasuke’s older brother often took him to when he wanted fish with their cousin Shisui. ‘The Nakano River.’ He thought, as he recalled being called by Sasuke at the ungodly hour of five in the morning crying. 

Shisui had wanted some time alone, and went to the river. It had rained a lot and to release the pressure it was decided to open part of the dam. Shisui wasn't expecting it. It had been a long day and it was well into the night before they heard the results. Shisui kept his life, but he lost his sight. Shortly afterwards his family moved to out to Arizona somewhere where water was hard to find. ‘That river is an omen of pain and unexpected hope.’ Naruto thought stilling not looking away from Gaara. “The humans saw that i was a Were, and offered to help me.” This hands on his thigh flexed, changing from tense to a forced relaxedness. “The only humans i had ever met before then were kind, so i chose to follow them. It was the wrong choice.”

  
“They attacked you.” The blonde stated. It wasn't a question, there wasn't any reason to make it a question. It was what happened the blonde could feel it from the way Gaara's eyes seemed to storm and rage in a distant far away land. 

The alpha nodded. “They took me to a farm house, much further south and a bit to the East than where they had found me. Promising food and shelter until the moment they had gotten me inside. They stripped my of my pants and attempted to-” Gaara blinked and gave an awkward ambarred shrug. 

“They raped you.” The blonde's voice was steel, but the fierce blaze in the Alpha's eyes was brighter.

“They  _ attempted  _ to.”He repeated, a low rumbling gowl flicking to life for a moment. “The called me a Beta and tossed me around for a few moments. I was weak and disoriented however once i understood….” Gaara blinked carefully, pulling the blonde closer. “They learned quickly it was a Feral Alpha that they had picked up. Someone had a knife, and he kept waving in the air and jabbing me with, but when you're in a rage…. You don't really feel much. It wasn't until the slice on my side that i could think enough to leave. I did not want it to get to far, to out of hand. I was weak, and there were too many. It wouldn't have ended well.” 

  
“Did you kill them?” Naruto asked quietly. Surprise at how seemingly innocent the question came. With little fear at any answer.

“I am unsure.” Gaara answered. “There seemed to plenty still moving when i left, but it was dark and i was already weakened. I simply ran.” 

  
“All the way to the RamenHouse.” Naruto mumbled still puzzling over a mental map. “Over the airport?” 

  
“No.” Gaara answered, after a moment of struggling. “I knew that those metal things had more humans and i was sick of humans. Of course i ended up in Human territory regardless. I had inkling of where i was going, in the end i gave up. I was exhausted.”

  
“That's when i found you?” The blonde had stopped blinking, and his eyes burned at the sensation but he was too focused, blinking seemed so very away from what he wanted to know. What he needed to know. “Was that the same night they attacked you?”

  
“No.” Gaara replied, the corners of his lips twitching at the confusion on Naruto’s face. “It took my two days to get so far East of the house.

“With those wounds?” The blonde said, his brain hurting as he recalled the state he had found him and imagine the pain. His fingers absently slid across the skin where the cut had been before.

  
“It was worse when i had left the farmhouse.”    
  
The cool, detached voice he said it in, as though it was nothing. Like saying the mail was here, was akin to a chainsaw to the heart. Gaara sat up, leaning closer to the blonde, and hugging him tightly. It was comforting. ‘And isn't that just stupid?’ Naruto thought stupidly. ‘I wasn't even the one that was hurt and here he is comforting me! I'm not the one supposed to need it.’ But Naruto did, and somehow Gaara could tell. Images of the alpha hurt raced through his mind, and it always hurt to remember those injuries and to know that they had been more, and that he had been all on his own running with no food, shelter clothes or a place to go…. Was excruciatingly painful. 

“Why would anyone do that?” Naruto said. “Humans are assholes, but why would your pack just abandon you? Leave you alone? Please alpha.”

Naruto’s heart was pounding, even more fiercely than it had whenever he got into his old street fights. He couldn't peg the exact reason why, just that he needed to know, needed to know why a community of Weres would condemn another Were like that.

Gaara, if it was possible, hugged him tighter. “You…”

“I won't leave you.” Naruto blurted out, as a sudden thought crashed to life inside his skull. “Is that why you won't mate with me? You always say its because you aren't good enough, is that what they told ya? That you're a bad alpha?”   
  
“I am a bad alpha.” 

“Im calling bullshit.”

“Other alphas, they looked down on me because I was too curious. Too much like a Beta. My brothers and even my sister teased me. Even my father was displeased. However, I- I am an alpha so he had to give me a pack when I came of age. There were a few that followed me. I wanted so badly to show that i was a good alpha. I was not.”   
  


“Yes you are!” Naruto stated heatedly. “Why the fuck would say that?!”

“I am barren!” Gaara finally roared out, snarling. The blonde froze. ‘Shit, Gaara never snarls like that a me.’ The alpha's eyes were still green but there was a hint of gold in the center now. The mark of alpha rage. ‘He wants to scare me off.’ Naruto realized. ‘Well- Fuck that.’

“Gaara-” Naruto started to say, but the alpha let out a deep warning growl, forcing him to shut up. Naruto did, but still didn't move from the angry alphas lap. It wasn't as if he really could anyway, the alphas pale skinned hand was wrapped around his waist and holding him tightly, making it impossible to move even if he wanted. 

“Alphas protect the pack. Alphas  _ further  _ the pack!” Gaara continued and involuntary shudders rippled down his spine at the sheer weight of Gaara's alpha voice. He command voice. “What good is an alpha that cannot produce pups? Tell me!?

He had roared the last line in his face, and the emotional mark that it was could be seen plainly. Making his decision Naruto grabbed ahold of Gaara's shoulder, standing his ground as he sat on his lap.   
  


“They should never have left you for that.” Naruto said steadily, unsurprised at the raw ugly noise he got in reply.

“They should have killed me.” Gaara stated, in a dead voice. It chilled the blonde to the bone. ‘Is this how he feel all day? Every day? When he looks happy and confident, is he actually thinking that he doesn't deserve any of this? That he would have been better dead?’

  
“You, don't want to mate with me because you think it will make me as foul as you?” Naruto half said, half question and Gaara simply looked away.

  
“My pack lived well for nearly two years. Two years is a lot of heats for three omegas, and not one got pregnant, save for Hakuto. And even then, it was only after i had allowed Shigezane to mate with her. Before that, i was the only one to breed the omegas. Not one pup in two years. They were right to leave me to join my brothers pack. Even Hakuto left.”

Naruto, fed up and not able to take any more, reached over and grabbed the alphas chin forcing him to look at him. “They shouldn't have left you.” He said carefully and the alpha's eyes flickered with something other than self hatred. “However, i am glad they did.” Naruto continued, ignoring the whine of confusion and hurt that the alphas face shifted into. “Because if they hadn't left like no family should ever do, then i would never had found you. And ya know what Gaara? You saved me.” Naruto shook the still confused alpha. “You saved me from this monotone drill that had become my life. You are everything i ever wanted, and i don't wanted to ever hear you talk about your death again.”

“I cannot provide you with pups.” Gaara murmured and the blonde rolled his eyes before giving him a kiss and releasing his face. 

“Im human dumbass. Were’s can't knock up humans no more than a human can knock up a Were. Our DNA is different or whatever. The science of it is confusing but yeah.” The alpha quirked his lips. ‘Maybe he hadn't known that was the case?’ the blonde wondered, and he sat back with a sigh. “Actually, i was a little afraid to tell ya because you get all riled up in a good way when i beg you to breed me but…” He sighed again. “Even if you weren’t barren i can't get preggers anyway. No human male has that sort of reproduction system. We are all basically alphas or beta males.”

“But-” Gaara said frowning. “You still enjoy what we do?”

  
The blonde grinned widely, spreading his legs just a bit wider and let himself grind down on his alpha. “I love it.” He gave him another kiss before saying, “Look Gaara, you're shooting blanks and i don't have a womb. We are perfect for each other.”

The confusion lingered on only few a minutes before the possibly the brightest more sincere smile that Naruto had ever seen spread across the red heads face. 

“We are perfect.” Gaara said agreeing, as he reached for another more intent roll of their hips.

  
Naruto flashed a grin, before surging forward to capture Gaaras lips in a loving kiss which quickly escalated. The blonde moaned, and the alpha let out a soft growl. Hands were flying and tugging on the soft fabric of his sweatpants, both feeling the physical urge to act in a physical way on what they had just said. 

“Bedroom” Naruto breathe out in-between fierce kisses and gasps. Gaara shook his head. 

“No. Here. Want you now.”Gaara said, leaving the blonde with desire to laugh at the sheer desperation but only to moan at demanding tone of his lover. Of his alpha. Of what's  _ his _ .

Naruto pushed himself to his knees, letting Gaara push and prodd him. Pushing his fingers into the blondes mouth, Gaara let his other hand wrap around Naruto cock. 

  
“i will fill you.”gaara rumbled, and Naruto keened at the words. “I will mark you, inside and out, making you mine. My Naruto. My mate.” 

  
Naruto felt a jolt of pleasure so sharp his entire body jerked at hearing Gaara call him mate. It felt so damn good, that the blonde was a loss of how to handle jt beyond moaning and thrusting into Gaara’s hand. 

  
“you want that.” Gaara stated his voice bordering on another rumbling growl even as astonishment colored his voice. The alpha pulled him closer, pulling the finger Naruto had been sucking and pressing them against the blondes hole. “You will be my mate, and no one else will be able to touch you. I’m going to bite, make you mine.” Naruto moaned. “You belong to me.” 

Naruto nodded desperately against the red heads shoulder, trying hard to relax his hole for the alpha. The Blonde really couldn't care less that spit was a  _ terrible _ substitute for lube, Gaara needed him. Also the blonde really didn't want to part with him long enough to grab it. ‘Oh dear fucking-‘ Narutos thought blurredly. ‘This is actually happening. Its not a joke or a dream- i actually get Gaara all to myself.’ Naruto was almost grateful there wasn't any lube, he needed the burn-needed the pain to ground him in reality. To remind that it really was happening. 

  
The pain and agony of the near dry intrusion made it all incredibly real, and Naruto groaned as the pain blurred with pleasure sending shivers up his spine. 

  
“beautiful.” Gaara murmured, as he spread the blonder further apart. Naruto arched his back, but his thighs were shaking even worse now. “I will take care of you.” Gaara suddenly softly before he pushed the blonde over and quickly stepped up the stairs to grab the lube- returning quickly. 

  
“sorry.” Naruto blurted out. “An omega-“   
  
“This is not a single omega that has made me feel like you make me feel.” Gaara said firmly, pulling on his alpha voice to calm the blonde. “You are my mate.” 

  
A shuddered passed over the blonde but didnt stop the grin from spreading across his face. The air was stuffy from all of the affection between the two and it was enough to make his head spin. 

  
“I dont see a bite on me alpha.” The blonde said still grinning but equal parts breathless. 

  
Gaara blinked and let the corners of his mouth quirk upwards in amusement. ‘And holy fuck he looks damn hot like that.’ Naruto thought seeing his alpha all shades of confident and strong and just in general drop dead hot as hell.

  
When the alphas hands plunged back in, now slickened with lube the blonde couldn't resist pushing back on them and letting loose a loud groan of pleasure. Gaara had little trouble with learning  _ exactly _ where Narutos prostate was, and even less time implementing his knowledge. The blonde loved every second, loved the feeling of gaara fucking him with his fingers. 

The kisses were rough and fast, the desperation clinging to them like a shadow. Gaara need in, and Naruto wanted him in. ‘For the love of ramen,’ Naruto thought as he moaned again. ‘Everytime we have sex its like its the first time all over again.’ Naruto wasn't exactly sure why it was like that but it was. Gaara was warm, and the blonde was edging closer and closer to the metaphorical finishline as he sat on the red heads lap. 

  
“Gaara” Naruto said gasping and nearly whining when the red head added another finger. Four was typically a lot, but Gaara was big and while they typically used the dildo to prep him neither wanted to. ‘Oh for the lov- fuck me!’ He thought. “I want ya inside when you bite me.” 

  
“where?” Gaara asked between gaspy breaths and Naruto was confused. ‘What do ya mean where? On the couch? The bed?’ Naruto thought quickly thinking the various places they’ve had sex before realizing he was talking about the bite. ‘Where to bite me?’

  
usually mating bites went on the neck scents scent were typically stronger there and it was fairly easy to access during sex. Plus it was super obvious to any and everyone. ‘Of course.’ Naruto thought. ‘Thats why hes asking. Gaara wants to mate me, but knows my society would never condone it.’ Another shiver of pleasure rocked its way through him at his thoughtful strong and sexy ass lover. 

Naruto pushed himself up to roll forward onto his knees, and tugged his shit over his head. Looking dead into the green eyes of his soon to be mate he clamped his hand on his left bicep. 

  
“Here,” Naruto said half-panting. “Bite me here. I can hide it if i need to and fool others into thinking it's something that happened before we got to know each other.” He grinned. “Also, i thinks it easy enough to reach and i can touch it even when we are apart. What do ya think Gaara?”

Gaara rolled his head letting out a soft gasp as his pale skin caught the light from the ceiling. “I think, I ceased listening after the words: bite me here.” 

  
Naruto laughed and wiggled to get his alpha to line himself up. Gaara’s hand reached over and pulled him in for a kiss as he started to slowing inch his way in. 

‘Fuck this is a stretch.’ Naruto thought as the pleasure twisted itself around him. ‘But them again, it always is.’ The stretch kept him whole, reminding that it was real and grounded him admits wave after wave of pleasure. ‘I feel like Gaara enjoys this just as much as i do.’ Naruto thoughtly vaguely as he pushed himself to stretch further to meet the redheads hips. 

  
No sooner had Gaara bottomed out did they start up a furious and brutal pace. Desperation clawed at both of them, and after that talk everything seemed sharper- needier. ‘As much i want him to mate me- he needs it even more.’ Naruto realized as he caught sight of his lovers green eyes. 

“oh hell yes!” Naruto grunted. “Feels so good-“ Naruto bit his lip, trying not to say something since they legitimately just mentioned this. In the end he failed. “Breed me alpha.” Guilt priced at him for saying that. It wasn't as if it was possible. For either of them.

  
The red headed alpha let out a good natured snarl, not minding the impossibility of the demand. Naruto in turn, clung to him kissing as though his life depended on it. It was freeing, in a way. The feeling that for once Gaara was using him, not simply trying to please him. That he trusted both the blonde and himself enough to do that.

  
‘hes needs this.’ Naruto thought, ‘needs it to be convinced. Well, that's fine. I dont spending the rest of my life convincing him.’

  
The biting moment crept up faster than Naruto anticipated. Gaara was snapping his hips in a harsh, steady rhythm leaving the blonde with little other option than to hold on for dear life. ‘Fuck i feel as though i could be on fire!’ The desire to scream, beg and possibly die all occured at the same moment. 

It ceased when Gaara started to bend over him, reaching for his arm- for where they both agreed the bite ought to go. 

  
“Please,” Gaara breath, looking every bit shy, desperate and strong that he was. ‘Oh my huge, sweet, little alpha.’ The blonde thought, Meaning each little word. “Please, I must- I- Bite. I must mate you. Naruto. Mate. Please.” That Gaara had been reduced to single word moments was both endearing and heart tugging. ‘What mad man could resist you? Certainly not me.’

  
“yes.” The blonde mumumered, his body rocking back into him of its own accord. “Bite me. I wanna be yours. Your mate.”    
  
The typically human in appearance teeth of the alpha started to shift. Started to lengthen in the trademark Were style. The pupils of his eyes went from sort of roundish, to something resembling the mathematical plus sign. Fear momently squeezed Naruto's heart. ‘What if it hurts?’

  
The thought had no sooner been born than Gaara bit down, tearing to flesh of his arm. Hard enough to scar. It did in fact hurt. It hurt like a bitch.    
  


Naruto's hand clenched Gaara’s hair and let out a scream of agony. The air left his gut like he was punched and his brain fell to pieces trying to figure out if he was being beaten or cut. An icy feeling swirled in his stomach and his erection waned. Regardless, he stilled held the alphas head close to his chest as the alpha came. 

Trying to ride the pain as gracefully as possible, Naruto let his breath out between his teeth in a carefully controlled breath. ‘Fuck.’ he thought. ‘That hurts. Course, to Weres is more of a pleasure than a pain. And according to those damn books they have better healing. Glad i didn't say anything to Gaara.’ The red head was currently licking his the bite and letting out a rumbly purr. ‘I think i read once the an Alpha spit supposedly has a lot of good stuff going for it, and that part of why they are tougher than other Weres.’ Naruto mused watching Gaara. ‘Course that was in some random magazine so maybe not super reliable info.’ 

“Are you well?” Gaara asked as he slowly realized that the blonde hadn't cum. 

“Ye-yeah.” Naruto said, his voice cracking as he met the alpha's eyes. “I mean it hurt but its okay.”   
  


“You did not like it.” He stated glancing down at the now angry red bite mark on Naruto's arm, blood occasionally trickling out, worry tightening in his eyes. 

‘This is going to bruise, and healing will be rough. Maybe some antiseptic or something?...Nah. No need to stitch and clean every wound ya get. Besides, its miting bate.’ The blonde figured he might wrap a clean bandage or something around it tonight. 

“Its fine alpha.” Naruto said with a grin. “I knew what it was getting into to begin with. It was gunna hurt me more than it would a Were. Im Human silly.”

  
Gaara did not seemed to be eased by that thought, as though pain would be that Were’s were incompatible or something. ‘I dont think thats that case.’ Naruto thought.

  
“I do not enjoy seeing you hurt.” Gaara mumbled as he ran his thumb along the top of the bite. ‘Okay that kinda hurts.’ Naruto thought before shaking it off and grabbing the alphas hand and holding it against it.    
  


“So, We’re mated now right Alpha?” Naruto asked already knowing the answer but still wanting the confirmation. 

“Yes.” Gaara answered, meeting the blondes eyes. 

“You gunna take me to our bedroom and blow me in return for an in interrupted orgasm?”   
  


Gaara blinked and let the corners of his mouth flick upwards, proof he was uber happy. “Yes.”

  
Naruto grinned and let out a loud laugh. “Then i love it alpha!”

Gaara rolled his eyes and gave a playful growl before his picked him up and carried him to their bedroom, and when Naruto feel asleep that night with the bite bandaged up he had a purring mate beside him.   



	26. Chapter 26

It was two days after their mating and Narutos arm was already doing way better. This was a good thing, since he had to head back to work. 

The bite healed up pretty decently and despite the fact he had taken care to clean it every morning and night. ‘Maybe that whole thing about alpha salvia isnt actually bullshit. The bite closed up and the skin already is looking kinda pinkish- sorta like a knife wound healing up.’ Naruto thought as he looked it over in the bathroom mirror. ‘The skin around it looks a little blue green. Like a bruise almost.’ Yellow could be seen at the edges of the bite and Naruto figured it would scar over within the next week or two.

  
Regardless, Naruto loved it. Loved everything about it. It had a sharp look to it that screamed toughness, and the meaning behind it made him go gooey and warm on the inside like a freshly baked cookie. The pain really wasn't too much of a drae back either when he considered it. But more than all of that, he loved what it did to the alpha when he saw it. Gaara always reacted by going soft eyed and snuggling up with him when he saw it or pouncing on him to turned on that he was willing to take Naruto right on the kitchen counter with only olive as lube. Needless to say that was a bit of a messy clean up. Naruto could never quite figure out which of those reaction to expect and finally had just started wearing a tank top around the house to show it off. It was only ever when they were inside and alone though. It was still to fresh looking for them to pass it off as something that had happened when they first met. It would need to be completely healed before he could risking showing anyone. 

Just to be on the safe side, Naruto always bandaged it before slipping into his long sleeved shirts or jackets hoping that if anyone did see it, they wouldn't ask about it. Though, in actuality he wasn't overly concerned, since it was rare to see him without his signature orange jacket. And unlike Kiba he showered at home instead at work. 

  
Naruto hummed “Blue Bird” the latest song to get stuck in his head as he brushed his teeth preparing for work when Gaara slipped in the bathroom behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. Naruto spit into the sink before flashing a grin at the redheaded alphas reflection in the mirror.

  
“I would like to come with you today.”

  
“Uh, sure.” Naruto replied, before spitting into the sink again. Excitement start build as the idea turned itself over and over in his head. “I have to warn ya though. It’ll be boring. I gotta work all day.” Though the blonde had already start imagine Gaara standing there next to him as he bent over the engine of greasy car. ‘Maybe he’ll press up against me as i lean over the engine…’ Naruto thought dreamily before shaking the image away. ‘Fuck, not everything has to be so damned sexual right?’ Naruto wanted to laugh. ‘Right…’

  
“Perhaps.” Gaara replied, taking a deep breath with his nose pressed against the blondes neck. “However, I’ll be where you will be. I would see you.” 

Rinsing his mouth Naruto turned in his arms to face him. “True.” He said, before doing what was probably the cheesiest thing he had ever done with another person. Ever. Rubbing the tips of their noses together Naruto let out a short laugh at the prospect of such a good day ahead of him. 

  
Despite the unmanliness and cheesiness of it, Gaara didn't seem to care. Just gave a rumbling purr before he left the bathroom to slip into some actual clothes instead of sweatpants. A dreamy look spread across his face as Naruto let his hand squeeze where the bite on his arm was. It hurt a bit, but the pain made it seem more real. Like feeling sore right after a hard workout. Like you achieved something worth doing. It helped him remember the pure rapture and ecstasy on Gaara’s face when he clamped down and let his teeth sink into his flesh. Bot for the first time Naruto wished he was able to do the same for Gaara, but no matter how hard he might try he was not a Were. No matter what he would do, he would not achieve the scar like Gaara did to him. ‘Doesn't matter much about the scar anyway.’ Naruto decided. ‘I'm not a Were so a bite from my wouldn't even mean the same thing. Even though i wish it did.’ Naruto sighed and leaned against the sink and ran a hand through his hair. ‘Here i am, with Gaara happily mated and yet… i feel as though i haven't give Gaara anything.’ He hated the feeling. ‘I need to do something, gesture to make him understand but what?’

********

  
“on second thought, i dont think im too comfortable with the idea of having you in the workshop.” Naruto said thinking as they drove up 41st towards Jiraya’s Auto Shop. Gaara glanced over from where he was looking out the window to give a questioning grunt. Naruto rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no. I told you before we left the it's not the place to be running around barefoot.” He replied nodding towards the redheads bare feet.

  
“I dislike shoes.”

  
“Funny, i dislike cuts on your feet.” Naruto retorted, glancing out the corner of his eye to see the alpha looking at his feet frowning. ‘We he obviously thinks his feet are fine.’ Naruto sighed inwardly. “I have an old pair of work boots in my locker at work. Will you at least promise to wear them if you are going to be out by the cars?”

  
“Will you be out by the cars?”

  
“Yep.” Naruto said, as slowed to stop at the intersection. “It my job. I fix up broken cars.” The alphas green eyes to up a wondering gleam to them that made Naruto puff out his chest a little. ‘Of course i also do maintenance and other boring crap but i don't  _ really _ need to say that outloud.’

  
Jiraya seemed happy to see the alpha, and Naruto didn't think he needed to explain that just like he was at his house, he was alpha here. ‘Gaara seems to accept him as head of the house anyway. I wonder if that's because of me or if he just respects him?’ Naruto wondered but shook it off pretty quickly. It didn't really matter either way so long as everyone was happy. 

  
Naruto stopped to explain to talk to the old man and see if he was alright with Gaara being there which if his laughter was  _ anything _ to go by, was totally fine with. Still, Gaara was a relatively unfamiliar alpha so he figured he’d ask. Of course Naruto then took him around on a short little tour and introduce him to everyone, properly. And as he seemed to do with all new people he got along with them just fine. 

  
Sai was off so it just Kiba and Naruto today. Though Tsunade was sitting at the counter of reception while Jiraya hid out in the office both of them tackling the admin part of the workload. Jiraya hated it, but his old bone thanked him for it. Naruto didn't envy either one of them. 

  
Kiba was just as thrilled as ever to see Gaara, and took over the tour while Naruto slipped into his coveralls in the backroom. When he finished and joined them back in the front the blonde was pleased to see Gaara chatting to Tsunade as well. The blonde walked over to the two and had to stop himself from kissing the alpha at the last second, instead wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Gaara paused for half a second to glance at him and quirk his lips as though he knew exactly what Naruto had to stop himself from doing. ‘Ass.’ Naruto thought with inward laugh. 

  
“So, you gunna be good and wear the boots?” Naruto said teasing. Gaara blinked.

  
“I refuse.”

  
“Well then Stubborn,” Naruto said with a grin. “I guess you are staying in here with the old bat all day. No barefeet allowed.” 

Gaara looked torn for a minute there before crossing his arms, his green eyes sparkling in way that meant he was laughing on the inside. “Very well, i shall stay here.”

  
Naruto blinked. “Great, you have fun with the old bat.” He said, dragging it out as if it was quite possibly the worst thing in the world. 

  
“Oh shut it.” Tsunade said smacking Naruto on the back of the head. “You,” she said turning toward the alpha and hooking her arm through his. “Are coming with me.” Naruto frowned at how close she got to  _ his _ alpha. Gaara caught his eye, quirked his lips, and then walked right on after her.

  
“Your alpha is kinda sassy today.” Kiba remarked. “I like it.” 

“Yep, you and everyone else.” Naruto mumbled squint to see Tsunade pull up a rolly chair so that the Alpha could sit next to her. “Okay man, show me what's on the agenda for today.”

  
With a grin that seemed to make his face tattoos disappear he waved for him to follow and  _ oh boy _ did they have a lot to do. A lot of, boring run of the mill maintenance crap to do. It got boring and repetitive way to quickly for the blonde to be happy and left far to many chances for him to glance up and see Gaara and Tsunade sitting in the reception just on the other side of the glass. 

  
‘What does he gave against shoes anyway?’ Naruto questioned, regretting his decision to enforce his own stupid rule. ‘Gaara should be out here, by the cars, watching me. Wasn't that the whole point of him tagging along to work today anyway? Because he missed me and wanted to see what i do all day? Im mean for fucks sake we’re mated right?!’ 

  
Naruto stopped and huffed. ‘Okay that was a little too far. I mean, yeah we are mated. That doesn't mean we gotta be like joined at the hip. If that happened i think i would feel suffocated. Course, he doesn't have to cozy up with  _ tsunade _ .’

  
Lunch hit and everyone plopped down around an old wood table the belonged to Jirayas dad in the back hidden from the receptions view only by a massive ass plastic palm tree that in Naruto personal opinion had zero business being in an Auto shop in the middle of Konoha city. ‘Aren't even near a damn ocean.’ He though with a shake of his head. 

  
The moment that Naruto and kiba walked in from the shop to eat, Gaara had stood causing Tsunade to pause mid-sentence. Which of course was immensely satisfying. The look in Gaaras eyes told him he wanted to kiss him, despite the fact that they couldn't. Couldn't even hold him. ‘My family and friends- they might love me enough not to condemn us. Maybe? But is that worth the risk? And even then, what would that matter if the rest of society never agreed to it and found out as well? There would always be moments where they would be looking over their shoulder to check for cops and Naruto would rather that it wasn't even possible for his family to do that. 

  
Even knowing this, and feeling this way, Naruto grinned and use the pretense of smearing grese on the alphas hand as an excuse to hold it. Gaara made an indignant rumble before his raised his wrist to scent what he had just been smeared with. With a frown Gaara poked his tongue out to taste it but Naruto smacked his hand away. Immediately the whole room with still and stiff at how brashly he had acted towards an alpha. Gaara didn't seem to pay any attention to it, just waited for Naruto to explain, which he did saying that oil grease was something you  _ did not _ want to ingest. Like at all.

  
It was back go work after the lunch break, but Naruto doesn't care as much. He was just being stupid and he knew it. Gaara was his mate, his alpha. He wouldn't leave. 

  
Trouble started around 3 o’clock. With the back up that they were experiencing Jiraya and Sasuke in to help out and Naruto could knew the exact moment he walked in from the stiffening of Gaara’s shoulders and how he turned his head. Eyes more alert and focused on something that was clearly not Tsunade rambling about the latest Type of vodka she had tried. 

  
Thus, Naruto was already grinning when Sasuke headed out into the workshop floor dressed in his dark blue coveralls to join him and Kiba.

  
“Heya dobe.” Sasuke said, smacking him on the shoulder. “Brought your guard dog today did ya?”

  
Naruto hated it when Gaara was called that, by anyone. He also could tell that he was just joking and trying to lightening the mood while feeling Gaara attempt to kill him via staring. If anything the Uchiha looked a little nervous under the alphas watchful eye.

  
Naruto shrugged. “He isn't a guard dog, and besides i think he gets bored at home. I don't actually like leaving him. 

  
Sasuke nodded as Kiba pulled another car from around the front. “Maybe Kyuu could watch sometime?” Naruto just nodded absently. 

  
“Dunno. Havent asked, but maybe.”

  
“I like have him here.” Kiba said climbing out and leaning against the door of the red ‘85 mustang he just brought in. Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes flickered back to glance at Gaara. 

  
“Well, we can rest easy knowing no one is going to fuck with Tsunade thats for sure.” He remarked already walking over to pop the hood and take a look with Kiba. 

  
Naruto couldn't help but grin. ‘Its obvious as the color of a ladybug that he doesn't trust Gaara to avoid jumping him. Though, i can't say i blame him with how Gaara can acts around me.’ Naruto let out a sigh. ‘Sasuke is, one of the most complex guys i know. Considering what sort of background he comes from he super kind. I don't get it. I guess Gaara could see him at a potential rival, maybe? I mean, i could see that considering what happened at Jirayas house.’ Naruto suspected that the alpha could scent the man on him when he was home which drove him to all sorts of levels of possessive. Naruto shivered under his jacket. ‘Not thoughts i need to be thinking while at work.’ 

  
As the day dragged on, Sasuke relaxed, even if Gaara didn't. Naruto had to admit he enjoyed it if only because their roles were reversed from earlier in the morning. Now it was Gaara staring through the window gritting his teeth every time Sasuke got a step too close. Sasuke did that a lot, mostly because he ended up working on the same car but also because that was just who he was and he was in a good mood. He spent the day telling him about the gator farm he started running back down in florida and the woman he started it with, Sakura. The way he was talking about her like some sort of earthbound goddess made Naruto tease him. Sasuke then blushed like an overgrown school girl, and Kiba laughed. 

  
So yeah, they were having a blast. Naruto was glad Sasuke had Sakura waiting for him back down in Florida, even if he couldn't and didn't want to go with him. Sasuke was a guy who love passionately and deeply but more than that, he love freely. In all of Narutos time knowing the man he was the only guy Sasuke had ever shown an interest in and the only person Sasuke ever dated solo. That's the thing about that most people didn't like unfortunately. Sasuke, was a polyamorous type of dude. Always up front about it, and if the two people he was in with didn't agree with it he was cool with it. Sakura, his latest love was actually with another girl named Karin. Sasuke liked both and had commented on how at times Karin reminded him of Naruto throughout the day. Sasuke brushed up against him now and again, and Naruto thought nothing of it. That's how Sasuke was, and that's how the two had always been really. 

  
Naruto was bent over the side of the car trying not to topple in when Gaara finally snapped. To be fair, it wasn't Naruto bending over that did it, it was that fact the when Naruto gestured behind him for the wrench he need Sasuke didn't just hand it to him but bent over to see what it was he wanted to do as well. And it just so happened that he brought his crotch right up against the blondes ass as well. Whoops.

  
It was a brief moment, Sasuke holding a tube out of the way so Naruto could reach the bold to loosen it when suddenly Sasuke wasn't there and a very familiar growl was there. The tube fell and snapped on hands creating a red mark as Naruto lifted his head and turned to see Gaara just then releasing the grip on Sasuke's throat. The bigger of the two, Sasuke, held up his hands and back up. Gaara simply took a step after him the growl still strong .

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alpha.” Naruto said trying to calm the red head down even as the hair on the back of Gaaras neck started to prickle and rise. ‘Fuck im glad Tsunade already took off and Kiba is in shower about to leave.’

  
“I aint meaning any harm alpha.” Sasuke mumbled, jerking when the back of his legs hit the next car over, which was one that had just finished not even an hour ago.

  
Gaara stalked right up to him, getting his face, breathing deeply no doubt scenting the fear on Sasuke. Naruto moved closer as silently as he could, not sure what he could do it if escalated to fight but knowing he couldn't stand by and let it happen either. 

  
“You do not touch him. He is not yours.” Gaara said slowly and carefully as though speaking to a child. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes widen. “Not yours.”

  
‘Oh no.’ Naruto thought with a sinking feeling in his gut even as Sasuke's dark eyes softened. “I know alpha. I lost him a long time ago. I wasn't enough, and he isnt mine.” 

  
Gaara growled in Sasukes face, glaring at the taller man and Naruto couldn't help the arousal that sailed its way through his body. ‘Fuck Gaara looks good putting a larger man in his place so easily.’

  
Naruto walked up and let his hand rest on his the alphas shoulder turning him so he could put his nose to the blondes neck and scent him. The alpha relaxed almost immediately and Naruto head Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. 

  
“Alpha.” Naruto said mildly scolding. “I told you, Sasuke is my friend.” Gaara let out a low almost sulky growl and defiantly grabbed his sides. “Nope, friend.” Naruto said again before turning to look at Sasuke. “Hey man, i'm sorry.” The blonde said in a casual voice as he could muster pretending he had no inkling as to what that was all about. One look into Sasuke's eyes pretty much crushed the hope that it didn't click with him. ‘And really why wouldn't he with how Gaara was saying all of that to him?’ Narutos heart was thumping louder and faster than helicopter blades as he looked into his ex’s eyes. ‘Fuck.’ 

  
“Don't be sorry man.” Sasuke said in a tone that far too sad to be his regular tone. “I meant what i said. I lost. I didn't mean to come between you two.” 

  
Naruto opened his mouth to protest, defend himself, to declare it was just a misunderstanding before realizing it was useless based on what had just occurred between the three of them. Sasuke simply stood there, the third wheel of a bicycle. “You aren't going to turn me in or hate me or anything are you? For being with a a Were?” Gaara tensed and Naruto felt every muscle lock into place. Fear paralyzing him. Sasuke raised his eyebrow before shaking his head fondly. 

  
“I can't really hate love.” Sasuke said. “I mean, it's weird maybe. I guess.” The uchiha let out a chuckled as he leaned against the car and Naruto let a hand run through Gaara’s hair as they both relaxed. “You know, it wasn't all that long ago that two dudes fucking was a huge taboo. I mean, someone has to be first right? Whole, rights movement or some shit.” 

Naruto grinned and laughed, “always the liberal.”

  
“Take your alpha and go home, dobe. I can finish up here.” Sasuke said waving the way with the flick of his hand. 

  
“Tell Jiraya we had an emergency?”

  
Sasuke snorted. “Fuck no, i’ll tell him you got tired of working on shitty ass cars like this-“ he kicked the tire of M-715 Jeep. “Im fairly certain he will understand.” 

  
Naruto walked over to the car, keeping Gaara close to his left. The bite on his arm throbbed a little under the shirt but he let Gaara wrap his hand around it all the same, drawing strength from the pain. 

  
“Thanks Sasuke.” Naruto repeated, letting his hand rest on the others shoulder. The uchiha looked like he wanted a hug but didn't so much as move with Gaara hovering. So Naruto left smiling with the Gaara right behind still glaring at Sasuke. 

  
Once back within the safety of their car, Naruto leaned back in his seat taking deep breaths trying to collect himself. 

  
“You shouldn't have done that.” He said finally, turning his head to look at the red head whom had started to rubbing his head like he had a headache.

  
“I know.” Gaara said, causing Naruto to blink. “You instructed me not to go out there without shoes but i did it anyway. I apologize.”

  
Naruto spared a quick glance at the alphas feet but seeing no blood and not remembering anything particularly sharp on the shop floor he decided that maybe, just maybe he exaggerated the danger. Just a bit. ‘Still, the seriously remorseful face he is making is down right adorable’ naruto though with a grin.

  
“I didn't mean that, i meant you shouldn't have attacked Sasuke.” Naruto said leaning over to let hands rest on his thigh. 

  
That made the alpha darken considerably. “He was touching you.” 

  
“Lots of people touch me.l naruto said, turning his full body to look at him. “Tell me what's going on here, i mean don't get me wrong i love your possessiveness but im still trying to understand what drive it.” 

  
Gaara pursed his lips and refused to meet Narutos eyes. “Im aware others touch you, i can smell it on you. However few touch you with that intent and even fewer with a similar past.” 

“Intent?” Naruto frowned thoroughly confused. “As in like, sex? You smelt that Sasuke wanted to have sex with me?”

  
Gaara growl and bared his teeth in frustration at his own inability to explain it properly. “I smelled that man on you when you left to drink with Kiba and returned reeking of alcohol. That was sexual intent.” Naruto flushed at the mention of his one night stand but didn't interrupt. “It caused a great deal of anger however you and i- we were nothing so i had no right.” The alpha flicked his eyes up to met Narutos, the green of them almost lost to the anger in them. “I smelled Sasukes intent the day i found you two together at Jirayas. Now, after everything you have informed me regarding him everytime i smell him on you, all that comes to mind is simply that. him taking you. However, he can't do that because you are my mate now. Mine.” 

  
Naruto watched the alpha with soft eyes and a fond smile. “I know. I'm all yours, and now Sasuke knows it too. He told you didnt he? You don't have to worry now little alpha. We are mated now so im only yours.” The blonde said all of this even as his gut started to twist in his stomach. A feeling that the mating wasn't enough on the one end.

  
“I apologize for harming your friend.” Gaara spoke up suddenly pulling the blonde from a spaced out moment. “I had creased thinking. All i saw was another pressing up against my mate and i-“ Gaara stopped and looked down at his lap. 

Naruto gave a half hearted smile. ‘So he does think of Sasukes as rival. Its cute but its not right for him to feel like that. He should feel as comfortable as i do. I mean sure i got a little jelloed out over him and Tsunade he still had the mating tying him to the alpha. Not even another Were could steal him away.’ 

  
Then the blonde got an idea. A terrible wonderful splendid idea on how to make Gaara feel equally bonded. 

  
“You didn't hurt, scared but didn't hurt him. Also it was  _ hot _ as  _ fuck _ .” Gaara blinked looking confused. “I told ya, i like possessive.” Naruto turned the key starting the car and started to pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. “Now heres the plan. We are going to go home, shower, have some fucking  _ fantastic _ sex, possibly pizza and then tomorrow after work im going to take you somewhere.” 

  
“Where will you take me?” Gaara asked when the blonde decided to leave it at that.

Naruto grinned. “Im going to but you something that will prove you are  _ all _ mine.” Gaara let his fingers glide along the collar but Naruto shook his head. “Something better. Something for my mate only.”

“I will wait until tomorrow then.” Gaara said nodding slowly as he spoke before pausing and eyeing him. “Or perhaps i will attempt to force it out of you in bed.” 

Naruto swallowed, instinctively closing his legs which his cock twitched at the mere idea of Gaara toying with him in such a manner. 

  
“You are definitely more than welcome to try.” Naruto said, his ears turning red and dick twitching at the purr his got as his answer. 


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto was taking Gaara up to one of the jewelry stores over near Village In The Rain, which was a retirement village for people who had memory issues. He had been to the store, Kaliee’s is what it was called, before with Kurama to buy gifts for Shukaku and and Mito. The stuff wasn't super pricey and the salespeople were always fairly nice. ‘Buying something for Gaara though… thats a whole different issue.’ Naruto thought thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Naruto had of course thought about the pawn shop further away from the city but had decided against it pretty quickly. ‘There might be nicer stuff their for cheaper but for Gaara… it should he something no one else has worn. Something for Gaara and him alone.’ Naruto thought as the light he was stopped at turned green and he was able to turn into the side road and then ino the parking lot outside Kaliee’s. 

  
“Okay,” The blonde said, clearing his throat and pushing the car into park. “I uh- im going to buy you something i want you to wear at all times.” He turned the key killing the soothing rumble of the engine before turning to look at the red head. Gaara was focused on him with the same deep attentiveness he had always granted him and the blonde flushed and tugged at his collar. “Its not like a collar, instead of ownership is a symbol of unity.” Gaara leaned over him and his fingers trail on the shirt where the bite was hidden underneath giving him an inquisitive glance to confirm he suspicions.

“Yeah,” Naruto mumbled happily. “It the human version if a mating. If you want it that is.” 

“Yes Naruto.” The blonde said calmly his lips quirking as though the blonde had just said sole remarkable joke to him. 

“I think its not strange to buy a Were jewelry. Maybe. Could be more of a chick thing though. Unless- Shukaku would buy Mito stuff like this right? Of course.” Gaara blinked and looked entirely mystified by the ramble that Naruto just did. Naruto gave a half smile. “I am going to lie to the people in there. Would you please just, go along with whatever i say?”

“For you, Naruto.” Gaara replied easily and Naruto was glad that he wasn't being difficult. ‘This is something i want to do for him but i really can't draw any attention to it. I don't want to draw any attention to it.’ 

“Awesome, in we go then!” Naruto exclaimed in an attempt of a cheer. 

The air inside was cool and crisp, a signal of a good soils air conditioner working making a welcoming relief to the heat of the sun outside. Gaara glanced around scenting the air as he tried to puzzle together why the climate had shifted so drastically so quickly. The blonde just grinned and walked up to the counter. 

An elegant woman stood behind the counter carefully arranging earrings on a pillow and she paused when he approached before her red lipstick covered lips stretched in a gentle and sparkling smile.

“May i help you in any way?” She asked, her voice calm and soothing. ‘Yeah.’ Naruto to himself. ‘Im doing the right thing. I mean, as long as no one finds out hes feral is not a  _ super _ huge issue to be with him romantically? Just like as bad as if i decided to marry a dog. Or horse.’ He internally grimaced. ‘I hate how people view Weres. I am mated to him and i will return the gesture damnit.’

“Actually yes,” Naruto replied after she had allowed Gaara to scent her wrist acknowledging his alpha status. It wasn't something every store owner did. Usually the scenting thing was reserved for people the Were would meet at more regular intervals so why both being scented by every Were to come in? Still it put the blonde a better mood. His alpha deserved to be respected.

She nodded and slid the pillow of earring back under the glass counter, before tucking her black hair over her ear. “I see, well then. Tell me, what is it that you are looking for?”

“well,” Naruto said glancing down to her name tag. “Sēramu.” He grinned at her as he spoke causing a vibrant pink flush to rise in her cheeks visible even under some of her make-up. ‘Almost expected Gaara to react to that.’ Naruto thought sparing a glance at the alpha who looked far too busy inspecting the slowly revolving showcases. “Im looking to buy my male friend a ring and i want it to be nice. However, i don't have a very large budget.” 

There was a feeling of intense awkwardness admitting his low budget out loud. Jiraya paid well but even so he still had to feed two on only his salary. Buying out the whole store isn't exactly an option. 

Sēramu didn't even blink, simply kept smiling and gestured for him to follow her towards the left. “Our discounted jewelry is found over here.” She stated pulling unlocking a bottom white cabinted from behind her and a pillow out to set on the counter between them before grabbing a second pillow out as well. “Here is the male ring collection though i must admit i have never understood the need to separate jewelry based upon gender.” Naruto leaned a bit closer and he could see that one pillow did have a more feminine feel to it somehow. “Do you know your friends size?”

“Um off the top of my head no.” He mumbled eyeing a ring with a weird ass leaf design going for it. “But uh- thats why i brought my alpha. Hes roughly the same size.” He gestured to Gaara who turned when Naruto mention him before walking over to see what he was looking at. The lie was a thin one. ‘I really hope that after all this time i don't get like in trouble or caught because i bought Gaara a ring.’ Naruto thought internally begging all the gods and goddesses he could think of to protect them both.

“How handy.” She remarked her smile growing a little. ‘Okay, so maybe not the first dude to come in and buy jewelry for their Were and not admit it? That or she thinks i'm the one to embarrassed to admit i like jewelry.’ Naruto wasn't sure which idea was more possible. “Have you decided on a material?” She asked and his gaze returned to the rings again.

“Not exactly.” He admitted. “What do you think Gaara?” 

Gaara blinked and carefully looked over each ring, as though understanding how important this was. The red head made no distinction between the men's selection or womens. ‘Why would he?’ He thought. Noticing the intent and rather serious look on the alphas face Sēramu laughed and the started to explain the designs and the materials at his questions look.

‘I never thought i would reach this point in a relationship, not after how everything had ended with Sasuke.’ The blonde wasn't sure what to make of the coursing happiness he felt, and absentmindedly his hand went to his arm to squeeze at where the sore flesh from the bite was. ‘I think i'm going to miss the pain.’ He realized. ‘I will miss the immediate reminder of it, even without having to see it. Though the scar will still be there.’ Naruto hoped that Gaara understood the meaning of the ring that he was getting him.

Gaara had in that time narrowed it down to two rings. One of them was Silver and the other was Tungsten. Naruto had no clue was Tungsten was but leaned in closer to look at it. It was simple. The edge all cut to a smoot angle and center of which polished to a more dull finish.

“This.” Gaara stated before Naruto could ask him.

“Alrighty, well lets try it on and hope that it fits okay? Since its Tungsten you can't get it resized but it's a good study material. For if your friend does a lot of manual labor for example.”

“Hmm.” The blonde hummed noncommittally watching at how Gaara gently held the ring. “Try it on your right ring finger.” He said and then smiled when Gaara simply blinked at him. “Here.” He said reached over and slipping the ring onto his finger. A small thrill rippled over him at the obvious gesture even if it wasn't the right finger exactly.

“A perfect fit?” Sēramu said surprised but still happy. “Try shaking your hand Alpha to see if it stays.” Gaara did as she asked shaking both gently and sharply. It stayed on his finger causing him to give out a pleased half purr. “Fantastic, now when you try to remove you’ll need to screw it off. That should tell us it comes off easily enough but not so tight that it will fall off.” 

Naruto showed the redhead how to remove it but he didn't mind. It was simply another excuse to hold his hand in public. He was almost tempted to pretend to have trouble getting it off so he could hold his hand long but decided that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

“Do you like it?” Naruto asked, his voice very likely to intimate for company but he couldn't help it. Gaara grunted in a low almost purr. “Awesome.” The blonde turned back to Sēramu who had been respectfully silent watching the two, “isn't Tungsten the one that can't be cut off during an emergency?”

She shook her head. “It titanium you're thinking about. tungsten is perfectly fine and still pretty durable considering the price

“Then we’ll take it.” 

“Great.” She said holding out her hand for the ring. “Let me just polish it up for you, would you like it in a box as well?”

“Yes please.” He said smiling his widest and most charming smile as she disappeared into the back room behind the counter. 

Gaara was smiling to himself and Naruto couldn't help but reach out to take his hand. ‘No one else is in the store and its she's the only worker right now. Its should be fine, right?”

“It looked good on you alpha.” He murmured and Gaara purred softly enough that only they could hear it. 

When Sēramu came back out with the ring with shining brighter and Gaaras green eyes seemed to glow at the sight. ‘Yeah, i think he understands completely what's going on.’

He let her put the ring into the box and then slipped it into his pocket once he paid and thanked her for her help. She waved as they left the store. 

Once they were both safely in the car Gaara turned toward Naruto but the blonde simply started to the car and started driving back home. Gaara gave a questioning look and Naruto smirked. ‘Its obvious he wants the ring now and what's going on. But… eh, let's play this along. Besides this needs to be done right. And handing it over in the car is not the right way to do it. 

Gaara didn't say anything, simply watched him trying to figure out what the game was. He had patience though, and seemed to enjoy waiting and searching the blondes face for clues. 

The moment the two walked in the door Naruto shrugged out of his orange jacket and gestured towards the couch. “Please sit down, Alpha.” the blonde said quietly. ‘Damn, now i'm getting nervous. I never thought the day would come when i would doing this. Getting down on one knee like some sort of cheesy romance movie that plays on the hallmark channels.’ NAruto cleared his throat and just patted the alphas knees to get him to stay seated when he began to kneel.

“Now,” Naruto said with a smile as he pulled the box out of his pocket, holding it carefully. “What i am about to give you is the human version of the mating bite, okay?” Gaara said nothing but watched him intently. “So like a mating bites its a sign of unity and both partners in the relationship typically have one. But, we aren't exactly a regular couple are we?” Naruto said with a smirk and Gaara quirked his lips in response, which relieved the blonde. He kept getting nervous even though Gaara showed every sign of liking where it was going. “Um so, you bite me to show i belong to you so i want to put a ring on you to show that you belong to me. I know the bite didn't exactly go in the traditional place, so i was thinking… Let's not put the ring in the traditional place either. We will put it on the ring finger of your right hand.” Naruto cleared his throat again. “Its good because no one will ask about it that way, and uh-” The blonde flushed a deep scarlett. “Well, this way when we are making love you can put the ring over my mating bite, cuz we’ll um…. Yeah. Face to face and-”   
  


Gaara leaned forward and let his hand cradle the blondes face. “I would love it.” The blonde then proceeded to damn near float away from happiness. 

Naruto nodded and opened the box carefully, traditionally, holding it up for Gaara to see the ring he had picked out. “Well what do you say Gaara? Will you accept my ring and making our mating complete? Half in the Were style and Half in the Human, Would you allow me to mark you as well?” Gaara shifted his green eyes form Naruto's face and down to admire the ring, his features softening. Any thought that the blonde may have had about if it were inappropriate to buy a ring for a Were, or that a proud alpha would never accept such a human tradition went out the metaphorically window as Gaara let out a contented sigh and plucked it from the ring box and slipped it onto his right ring finger. 

“This is you ring.” Gaara stated calming, continuing before the blonde could correct him. “This is your ring on me, as it is my bite on you.”

Naruto grinned. “Yeah.” he replied easily, before leaning forward and flopping out in Gaaras lap. “Humans usually have these large wedding ceremonies, with all of their friends and family present and shit but we can't do that. However, the ring represents the essence of it. So now we are mated like humans. 

‘Well, maybe not exactly.’ Naruto thought as he recalled a marriage certificate but he also recalled that in a way the marriage wasn't Were approved either so he figured it was even. Naruto watched how Gaara admired the ring on his finger and the nervous that rested in his gut dissipated. ‘Everything feels complete now.’ he thought happily.    
  


“What am i referred to as?” Gaara asked suddenly and the blonde was left flounder in confusion. 

“Huh? What do ya mean?”

“I bite you. That makes you my mate.” Gaara stated and held up his hand showing him the ring. “You place a ring on my finger. What does this make me?”

“Ah,” Naruto said with a blush. ‘He was asking about human terms.’ The blonde thought. “Its be h-husband. You’re my husband.”

‘Okay wow. That feels almost embarrassing to say but at the same time it feels really good?’ Naruto blushed. ‘My husband.’ Naruto thought happily as he pulled the alpha closer. ‘Wedding ceremony be damned.’   
  


“Husband.” Gaara said, as thought testing out the word and then found it to his liking.

They gravitate towards each other and the blonde could feel every desire and want rochiet between them as palpable as the tension before a thunderstorm out on the plains of Oklahoma. He didn't want to breath, he wanted to feel Gaara and nothing else. To simply exist. 

Then his alpha was kissing him, slow and loving and near tortuous in its affection. SOs much so that the blonde was worried that he would break down or something. He choked back a sound of want to remain in the back of his throat even as the alpha pulled up off the floor and fully onto his lap. 

“Fuck alpha.” Naruto mumbled equal parts desperate and pained. Gaara responded with an encouraging growl. “Everything with you always feels so- good!”

“Mate,’ Gaara nearly purred and pushed the blonde out onto his back on the couch. “My mate.”   
  


“Always.” Naruto agreed with a hiss as Gaara leaned down to pressed his mouth the blonde throat and then let himself wander down his chest, and finally his T-shirt was pushed out of the way, so the alpha could nip at the blondes chest. The entire time holding down the blondes now twitching hips. 

Naruto arched his back upwards, his hand finding a place grasping the alphas brilliantly bright red hair. He could already feel his member twitching but he wasn't all that surprised. Gaara always seemed to have that sort of effect on him. To be fair, the alpha always enjoyed causing this reaction anyway so no harm in it. 

Gaara was nosing his way further down, inhaling deeply and the blonde couldn't help the groan that was ripped from his chest, and bucking his hips. The blonde let out another deep throated moan as his eyes caught sight of the metallic glema of the ring on the alphas fingers. Impulsivly he ripped the shirt over his head and cast it off to the side so he could he squeeze the mating bite as he eyed the ring. 

There was the familiar thrill of pain as he squeeze it which blurred together with his pleasure and soon had him writhing in the alphas capable hands. Gaara purred his approval as he saw what the blonde was doing, kneading his arm like that.    
  


“W-want you ALpha.” The Blonde said gasping for air, not feeling an ounce of shame out at how wanton he sounded. The blonde knew he was totally head over heels for this Were and could find and sorrow over that, only pride. Pride as he saw how he was affecting his mate. 

The couch was too small for the to both fit comfortable while stretched, so Gaara curled up a bit to get better access at the blondes crotched before promptly ripping the blondes jeans open. Gaara gave a short frustrated growl as he saw the boxers the blonde was wearing. Naruto smirked, knowing how much Gaara disliked it. Far to inconventiant he had replied when the blonde asked why. The blonde had nodded but continued because seriously? chafing is a seriously thing.    
  


Gaara was displeased at the garment and sat up to pull the blondes jean and boxers off completely let out a satisfied humm when he succeeded. The imbalance of the exposure made Naruto moaned and grabbed at the sole couch pillow still within arms reach. 

“Beautiful.” the redhead growled out and the blonde could resist the urge to arch upwards and towards the him, showing off the muscles he had gleaned from the various lifting and hauling labors he ran into as a mechanic. The alphas green eyes seemed to glaze over at the sight of him. It made him feel powerful. It also turned him the fuck on. 

“Come on, Alpha. I need you.” 

That was definitely the correct thing to say, as Gaara may be an unusual alpha and defying some instincts -and human prejudices- he was still an alpha. And no alpha could or would ever ignore the pleas of their mate. 

Gaara let out a purr, and leaned down and promptly swallowed Naruto's pulsing throbbing member in one try. He bucked up with a hoarse shout, unable to resist and Gaara simply let him. He let the blonde weave his fingers into his red hair. Even when he started bucking his hips a little too fast too soon. But fuck did it feel good. It was skill that Naruto admired him for because either he had like zero gag response of he was really good at ignoring it. Naruto slid effortlessly down the alphas throat and it seemed that every movement had him seeing stars. Then Gaara started to purr and the vibration travelled up his length and the up his spine leaving the blonde to gasp and moan as his entire body shuddered. 

“Holy-Fuuuuck.” Naruto panted out as he tried to slow himself or else face the fact that he might finish waaay to fast. “You are breathtaking alpha. Alpha- alpha my alpha.”

Gaara reached up to steady the blondes hip and pulled away to lick him, popping away with a lewd popping sound. 

“You make some of the most fascinating sounds, mate.” Gaara said easily, and the blonde flushed. ‘Does he even hear himself?!’ The blonde wondered. The blonde loved everything about Gaara, but mostly he loved his sounds and in fact Gaaras more animalistic sounds had made him cum embarrassingly fast. The alpha purred and slung the blondes up over his shoulders high in the air, resuming his actions on the blonde member.

“Oh- please Alpha!” He breathed, his hips snapping forward on their own as Gaara toyed with him.

“Call for me properly.” The alpha stated, as he took a breath of air.

“Shi- Nng! Y-yo-“ Naruto moaned. “I c-cant- what do you- ah!”

The red head was adept at finding and taking advantage of every pleasure point the blonde had. Each move making his brain turn to mush. The blonde let out a whine when Gaara moved and nipped at the inside of his thigh, and bucked up as much as he was able considering how Gaara had him folded up on himself. 

“Want-“ the blonde struggled to get out at he panted, his body jolting with pleasure when the alpha chuckled. Naruto could  _ feel  _ the sound of the red heads vocal cords against his thigh from when he chuckled. 

“I would like to see you cum, mate of mine.” Gaara pressed out causing Naruto to tremble. “I wish to see you at your most beautiful. The face you show only to me. However, first you must gove me what i asked.” Naruto moaned. ‘Shit- fu- what? What?’ Naruto gasped when Gaara pressed his lips to the blonde dick, blowing on it. ‘Whats he want? Wants?’’ He could feel his stomach coil tightly and a stinging sensation built up in his eyes marking the early signs to crying. “Call me properly.” Gaara murmured calmly once more, and the blondes eye flung open.

“Husband.” Naruto blurted out and relief flooded through him when Gaara nodded, encouraging him. “Husband, please, make me cum- let me cum.” The swirling, dizzying relief that flooded his brain after he said that made Naruto think that it was going to cum right then. 

Gaara was letting out a steady purring growl, as he swallowed him up again. ‘I want him inside.’ Naruto thought as a tear escaped from the sheer overwhelming sensation that attacked him emotional and physically. He was very happy. ‘I dont think i could make it that long though.’ He felt so strung tight that he could barely breath as though his every cell was running headlong into a ecstatic oblivion.

“You are my husband.” Naruto breathed out, his bucking increasing as what little self control he had fell into tiny little pieces. “I am your mate.” And then Naruto just  _ knew _ he was going to cum. “Only for- i- i cum only- for you!”

It was the last little purr that finished the blonde. The vibration from the alphas throat caused him to arch towards the sky as he released deep into his husbands throat. His body was stiff and taunt and his vision cloudy over by black spots and he yelled like his gut had been punched from him trying to relieve the pleasure that was tearing him apart from the inside out. 

His body fell slack and he slumped back against the couch, breathless, with his hand still grasping the alphas hair tightly. Gaara quirked his lips upwards at him before he set to licking him clean.

“Damn Alpha.” Naruto grinned sleepily at his red headed lover. 

Gaara finished and gave a last kiss to the blondes inner thigh, “my beautiful mate.” He purred out before he straightened himself up. ‘Im pretty sure i could fall asleep like this.’ He thought with contentment.

Shifting over slightly to let the alpha crawl up and flop out on top of him Naruto released a small sigh of utter contentment. Gaara let his head rest on his shoulder as he splated out his hand to press his ringed hand against the mating bite.    
  


“Wha ‘bout yu?” Naruto slurred out as he start to drifting back and forth to sleep. Gaara hummed as he snuggled himself into the blonde chest.

“Perhaps a shower.” He suggested as he didnt move an inch. Naruto's eye cracked open at the idea.

“Only if you allow me to take care if ya- husband.” He mumbled out with a laugh. ‘And to think i was so nervous about buying a ring and thinking he wouldnt understand.’ All of his doubts had been blown out of the water though, because right then he was so completely happy. So contented with Gaara, he was sure he had done the right thing. 


	28. Chapter 28

Nearly three weeks later, the ring still rested on the alphas right ring finger and the two invited Yagura over for his third and final interview with Gaara. Naruto was in the kitchen sitting on the counter cooking some ramen while the alpha and the little runt sat in the living room talking. The indistinct sound of their voices soothed the blonde so he hadnt even bother to put on some music while he waited. On impulse he even tossed an a punpkin pie into the oven though he was unsure of the outcome. Baking and cooking was something he learned by necessity and flavours were never something he had perfected. 

After mating Naruto couldn't have felt happier or at least thats what he had thought. Giving Gaara that ring, calling him husband when they were alone, gave him a glow he just couldn't shake in his heart. Some people asked about the ring but he shook them of saying it was just something he had wanted to buy for his alpha to celebrate how well he was doing and shit. 

  
Of course, everything was going extraordinary and not  _ just _ because they mated. Naruto felt proud to be able to brag about his smart alpha. Gaara was already reading and writing by himself. (The blonde had in fact bragged so much that even the typically stoic Gaara looked embarrassed. Needless to say everyone was aware of what an intelligent Were Gaara was.) Naruto couldn't help it though, at least not his in mind. The alphabhad already worked through all of the training books that Kurama had given him, managed to count to 100 and solve the rubik's cube-  _ twice!  _ Kyuu couldn't get Naruto to shut about the cube thing. ‘I still can't solve that stupid cube.’ Naruto thought idly as he recalled the countless cheat videos he had watched on youtube. 

  
It was the night he showed Gaara the YouTube clips on solving the cube that he walked into the bedroom to find the red head watching porn on the laptop. The conflicting feelings it caused were indeed great. On the one hand, he was proud his alpha had already figured how to go from one page of the web to  _ literally any other page, _ (unlike Jiraya who found the entire thing to be a confusing mess) annoyance that it simply  _ had _ to be a damned porn site featuring —you guessed it— alphas. ‘Probably clicked on the favorites tab.’ He thought and reasoned at the time. And finally dread at what the alpha might think. 

  
Gaara surprised once again though. After listening to Naruto stumble his way through explaining that he loved Gaara for him and not just because he was an alpha or anything and that the fetish was just a bonus the Were turned back to look at the porno— which had been playing in the background the entire time —because hey, Why not?— and asked if they could try that position next. Naruto went dizzy with how quickly he got aroused. 

  
When the blonde invited Kiba and Obito over Gaara learned defeat in Call Of Duty. The blonde made the either the worst mistake or best decision ever when he teased him about for the  _ entire _ evening. Gaara returned the favor by snapping a cockring on him and then sucking him off so slowly and wonderfully that the blonde had broke down crying from the alphas edging. The alpha only pushed into him when Naruto started begging and pleading to cum and for mercy. ‘Really wish i had a picture of his smug smile. It would have been a fantastic screensaver for my phone. Though i guess that wouldn't be the smartest thing.’ He thought. ‘Still— Best. Blow job. Ever.’

  
The two even visited Kurama and Shukaku who surprised Gaara with new training books. The red head had honestly been thoroughly surprised as though he hadn't done anything to deserve it or something. Mito had quickly dragged him up to her room to get started on the harder ones and Naruto was so thrilled that they got along that he was smiling like a huge idiot. Shukaku spent the evening laughing and calling him a cute mumbling moron. 

  
The day after everyone gathered at Jirayas for a family dinner, which included Sasuke. However the alpha was on his best behaviour. Sasuke was pretty respectful as well and the blonde sighed in relief as he realized that no one would would be attacking anyone and that secrets would stay secrets. 

  
Actually if the blonde was honest, it seemed that the two got along far better now after the incident than before ‘probably cuz he admitting that i wasn't his anymore. That or the ring.’ Gaara had taken to running his fingers over the ring as though he were petting it when he believed no one was looking. Either way Naruto was glad the two were getting along. And if Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the sight of the ring, well it's no huge issue. 

The alpha even came with him to work a few more times. Even there the two seemed to get along— the blonde had even caught them talking to each other! Of their own accord! Gaara hadnt snarled or anything. Even more entertaining was how Gaara finally put in the Narutos old work boots to come out into the workshop. The red head had wiggled and stomped his way around like a cat with scotch tape stuck on its paws. The alpha ended up just sitting on a stool and watching the blonde work. 

  
Regardless, today it was Naruto's day off and Yagura's last visit. Or at least the last visit regarding his dissertation. The two had grown rather fond of the little runt and were considering inviting him over more. ‘I need to expand my friend circle anyway.’ The blonde thought as he pulled the pie out and set it on the counter to cool. ‘Maybe i’ll call up Ino from PetWorld. She seemed pretty energetic and fun to be around easy to talk to.

  
Yagura had explained when he walked in that he had actually already started writing the paper but was holding off on the alpha testimony parts on purpose but he was super eager to get them done. ‘Still, he could at least have a slice of pie before he goes. I need an honest opinion of how terrible it is.’

  
He started humming the latest song by B.A.P when the doorbell rang. Yagura and Gaara didn't seem to mind or even move an inch so the blonde walked over only to see Kyuu standing on the other side. 

  
“Still feels weird to use the bell man.” Kurama said grinning as he walked in and the blonde only rolled his eyes. 

  
“I told ya, im pretty sure it's fine to just use the key now.”

  
“Yeah, im not riskin it”.

  
“So, not that i don't love you and all that sally shit but what are you doing here?” Kurama grinned and held up a barnes and noble plastic back.

“I found out they just released a new book in the series i’ve getting Gaara so i figured i’d swing by and drop it off.” Naruto grinned. ‘Having Kurama care about Gaara like this is awesome.’ He thought happy that his family like the alpha as much as they did.

“Sweet, come on in, i’ll grab the money for it.”

  
“Dude, Naru, its cool.” He replied with a chuckle. “My treat.”

  
“Your spoiling him.” He said. “Oh do you want...a slice….. of pie?” Narutos sentence melted away when he turned to see Kurama had stopped in his track when they reached the living room. His little brother had a fixed stare on Yagura, who started staring right back. 

  
“Yagura.” Kurama stated in an odd tone.

  
“Kurama.” Came Yagura's stiff reply, fear obvious in his words. 

  
“Uh, you two uh- know each other?” Naruto said trying to be cheery and ease the tension that suddenly gripped the room. ‘What the fuck it going on?’ Naruto thought worried and confused. The alpha sat on the couch looking between the three of them confusion clear in his eyes. 

  
“Uh, yeah. We— uh school…” Yagura mumbled out and looked away. The atmosphere of the room dropped ten degrees. Naruto couldn't be sure why. 

  
“What, Kyuu bully ya?” The joke was half assed but the blonde felt unease eating away at him.

“Its…” kurama cleared his throat and set the bag with the book in it on the side table next to the couch. “I got you a present alpha.” He turned to look at Yagura. “You uh, keep going. Don't let me destroy anything for you.”

  
“Kyuu—“ Yagura started but Kurama just turned to give Naruto a look that the blonde _ knew _ meant  _ follow me _ . 

  
“Everything’s fine.” Naruto said to Yagura's wide eyes and Gaara inquisitive look. “You guys keep going. I have some ramen on the stove so would you check on it in a few minutes if i'm not back?” The alpha nodded, and the blonde turned to hurry up the stair after his brother who he found pacing back and forth in their bedroom. 

  
“Spill.” Naruto said the instant he shut the door behind him. His little brother made an exasperated sound, his hand running through his hair as though he wasn't sure where to start. 

“I know him from school, we are pretty good friends. He and Shukaku took some psych classes together last semester.”

  
“And yet he looked like you caught with his hand in the ramen bowl ir cookie jar or— whatever.”

  
“I know what he is doing here.”

  
“Working on his dissertation.” The blonde blurted out before he could stop himself. ‘Wait. He knows that then….’

  
“How much do you know about Gaara?” Kurama stated as if he was about to say some awful news. The blonde stood frozen to the spot, even as his little brother sat down on the bed. The bed that Gaara and Naruto shared every night. “How much do you know about his dissertation?”

  
“Look, Kyuu…” Naruto said before stopping. He suddenly had no idea where to go with that sentence. The icy dread the head start creeping up on him when his brother looked at yagura now had a tight hold on his gut. ‘This could be it.’ Naruto with tight throat. The blonde was so happy, he forgot what normally happens whenever he started to get too happy. How something always went wrong when something good happen. ‘It happened with My parents and Sasuke. It happened to Utakata. Everytime something seemed to start going right, something came along and smashed it.’ Fear made him want to scream all while trapping his words out of reach to be able to. ‘Will i lose Gaara now too?’ Naruto didnt realize he stopped to breathing until Kyuu had shaken his shoulder to wake him from his trance state.

“Hey, Are you okay?” His little brother asked concern clear in his voice and that alone was enough to pull himself back together again. He pushed Kyuus hand away, stepped back and crossed his arms.

  
“What is it that has your panties in a wad you fox brat.” Kurama sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, much like the blonde did when he was embarrassed.

“Yagura is writing a paper on Were’s behaviors, specifically those of alphas.” 

  
“Yeah, i know that.”

  
“Would you let me finish?” Naruto rolled his eyes. “He's been interviewing alphas and even asked me to draw up a contract to protect their identities.”!The blonde closed his eyes for a second as he recalled what Yagura had said. “ _ I have a friend who is at law school _ ” ‘and of course the universe is an ass and just had to make that  _ friend _ my little brother. Oh joy. This is why people shouldn't have friends.’ 

  
“We signed that contract.” Naruto said as he finally opened his eyes to see Kurama looked over at him with sadness in his eyes. 

  
“Naruto, he told me the only left he had to interview was a Feral.”

  
“So, you assume Gaara is feral just because of that?” Naruto was tempted to make up some sort of lie. The beginning of frustration and stubbornness were beginning to show up Kyuus face though, and Naruto just knew there was no point in arguing. The fox brat could be damn stubborn at times. “Dont bull shit me.” Naruto said, and a wave of pure exhaustion ripped through him and he sat down on the bed next to his brother. He was tired of lying. He hated it. He wanted to be able t tell someone, to say  _ look at us, look how happy we are together you fuckers! Ahahah!  _ “I know Gaara is feral.”

  
Kurama’s mouth dropped and then closed. “You- what?”

  
“I didn't get him at a shelter, i- i found in the bushes behind the RamenHouse wounded like hell. I took him in.”

  
‘Damn that feels good to say aloud.’ The blonde thought, he was just to smile hoping for the best when he saw his little brothers expression of complete horror. ‘Me and my mouth.’ 

  
“You knew?!” Kurama stated. “You knew he was a feral?! You knew and brought him here  _ anyway?! _ Are you insane?! Fuck Naruto! I took him to meet Mito— We left them alone! Not to mention the law! Have you lost it completely?!”

  
By the end of it, Kurama’s voice had risen and Naruto shushed angrily. “Will you calm  _ the fuck _ down?”

  
“Calm  _ down?! _ ” Kurama said his eyes wide, but he lowered his voice anyway. “Ferals are dangerous Naruto. Dangerous and its illegal to house one, and you brought one into my house! Did you even think about what could happen if someone found out? You realize that one of the possible punishments is  _ life in prison _ right? Without any prospect of parole for intentionally bringing in a dangerous weapon toward others. 

  
“Shut up! Would you fucking listen to yourself?!” Naruto siad standing up and facing his brother. “Not even ten minutes ago you were buying him  _ gifts _ and know that you know he's feral suddenly hes dangerous? He is still the same  _ fucking _ Were Kyuu. Not a damn thing has change but how  _ you _ view him. 

  
Kurama paused at that, as though evaluating himself and the blood took a deep breath to calm himself. He didnt want to end up screaming or fornGaara to burst in here now. Still, it was hard to control himself when his brother was saying shit like that about his mate— about his husband.

  
  


“Okay.” Kyuu said finally and Naruto eyed him cautiously. 

  
“Okaaay what?” 

  
“I shouldn't judge Gaara just because he is a feral. I mean, that's what this dissertation is all about right?”

  
“Uh, partly yeah. I think.”

“Alright. So,” Kurama said sighing, both of them sitting back down on the bed. “What happened to him, really? Ferals typically live in packs right?” Naruto looked away nervous at the idea of talking about with Gaara. Without his approval, it was a pretty personal thing after all. That and talking about left a bad taste in his mouth. ‘Still, this something that Kurama probably needs to hear.’ 

  
“They abandoned him.” Naruto admitted after a short silence. “Gaara, well he had a pack of his own. A leader and everything but…” He sucked in a breath and did his best to remain as neutral as he good. Kurama was obviously trying to do the same. “He uh- wasn't fertile enough. His sperm just didn't want to catch on so that made him useless to the pack. They dumped him.” 

  
Kurama held a look of confusion, and sympathy. “I- didnt think Were’s would do something like that.” 

  
Naruto slowly nodded. “I didn't either but thats what happened. Afterwards, some humans found him. Tried to take advantage of him. Gaara though he fought, got beat and cut so he fled.” The blondes breath caught as he recalled the wounds that the red head had when he took him and pictured how much worse off he was when had first start fleeing days before he found Naruto. “I found him a few days after and i- i simply couldn't leave him. I couldn't leave him Kyuu.” 

  
Kurama gave him a long and measured look before sighing. “Yeah, I can see that. You-“ his brother laughed. “You act like the biggest badass but you have one of the biggest hearts i have even known. Softie.” Kurama laughed again and then stopped frowning as his eyes landed on the bed. “Dude,” he said grabbing one of the blankets and turning towards him. “Whats going on here?”

  
“What?” Naruto said, feigning confusion even as his voice crack and climbed an octave. The mating bite on his arm was tingling his mouth went dry. “A guy won't cuddle?” Kurama nodded slowly as though he was about shake it off but something was nagging at him. ‘Probably all the years we had to share a room and during road trips.’ Naruto wincing. ‘I never did use more than one pillow.’

  
“I guess.” Kurama said finally almost ready to shake it off and suddenly- Naruto didn't want him to. He didn't want to lie anymore. He was tired of it all. He just wanted one person to know and support him. 

  
“Gaara sleeps here. With me.” Kyuu stopped, blinked and stared at him. Naruto could see his brother trying to piece together why the alpha would do that. He sighed, “look when you two first met you scared him into thinking someone could attack at anytime. He slept on the floor outside my door trying guard me, and he didn't stop so i just let him in here. At least he’s comfortable.” Naruto felt so relieved saying that, so liberated. 

  
Kurama started squinting though and hell of the blonde didnt start to get nervous at that. “How long was he staying with you before then?” 

  
“Before he sorta attacked ya?” Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked away. “...three days…mayebe four?” Kurama jerked back.

  
“Three days?!”

  
“Just- chill kyuu.” Naruto said, resolutely deciding not to tell him that Gaara was asleep for most of time then. 

  
“I refuse!” Kurama said raising his voice and Naruto glanced at the door. “You took in an unknown feral- which is illegal- and after three days he attacked your family and you kept him anyway?! Are you fucking insane? I mean who does that!?”

  
“I said calm THE FUCK DOWN!” Naruto yelled grabbing at his hair and feeling like kicking something. “Jesus fuck Kyuu! Gaara was sorry okay?! He even suggested that  _ i  _ throw him out, but seriously what good would that do? He didnt know. He was just trying to protect me. Besides i want to make it work!” 

  
“Why?” Kurama said with a harsh edge to his voice. Naruto had never heard his brother use that voice before and the blonde squared his shoulders. 

  
“Because, i love him.” Kurama just started him, shocked into silence. They stood there for a long time but Naruto couldn't blame him. ‘I haven't even actually said that to Gaara. Hell i haven't even said it aloud before.’ He felt like he somehow toppled over the world and was equal parts free and on the edge of falling down into a deep canyon. ‘God it feels good to say that out loud to someone. I never thought i would do that. I mean, we mated and exchanged a ring but just- to actually say it powerful in a way those hadn't been. Somehow.’

  
“You- what?” Kurama said finally his brain obviously still not puzzling it together.

  
“You know what? Fuck this.” Naruto had it with secrecy. He tugged the sleeve of his shit up and showed the mating bite to Kyuu. The bruising color had already faded to a dull yellow and it didn't hurt. The bite itself has healed into nice slightly raised scar. 

  
“We mated.” Naruto stated, exhaustion creeping into the edges of his voice. Kurama’s eyes grew three sizes ranging from confusion to horror and finally settling between nausea and the very clearly desperate desire to accept his brother.

  
“Mated?” Naruto said nothing just mentally prepared for the shirt storm he knew was coming. Just as it was illegal to take in a feral Were, it was illegal to mate with one. Though for different reasons. Mating a Were was like marrying a horse. It wasn't done and was viewed like bestiality and definitely wasn't something be proud of. ‘Still though, the consequences of mating with a Were is certainly better than taking in a feral.’ 

  
“Although, i didn't bite Gaara. I gave him a ring instead.” Kurama exhaled softly. 

  
“A bite for a ring.”

  
“A Were for a human.” Naruto responded firmly. Kurama started to shake his head but thankfully he wasn't screaming bloody murder or started dragging him down to the police station or psych facility.

“Damnit Naruto. What have you done?”

  
  


“Do have any idea how i felt before Gaara? I was lonely. I wanted what you had Shukaku had, and i tried- really. Nothing ever felt right though. Not even with Sasuke. It was like i didn't fit in. Everyday was just an endless drone of nothingness.” 

  
“I never knew you felt like that.” Kurama mumbled and the blonde simply shook his head. 

  
“I didn't want you too.” Naruto replied sharply and Kurama just looked sad. His Little brother had fallen back onto the bed, hunched over his knees and still looked at the blonde trying desperately to understand. “It was my problem. How would bugging you with my issue make it any better?”

  
“Why do always do that? You always take everything upon yourself.”

  
“Not anymore.” Naruto said with half smile as he let his hand rest over his bite. “I haven't felt any better.” Kyuu’s eyes softened and he looked at the blonde for a long moment. Naruto didnt move. 

  
“Ya know…” Kurama finally said. “I think i get it. At least somehow.” 

  
“Huh?” Kurama sighed and leaned back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. 

“You and me, we didn't grow up with Weres. I mean we saw them and everything but its not like Shukaku. They had a Beta when she was younger, before the got Mito. To her, Were’s are like pets since thats how he family treated them but i-“ he looked over and cracked a smile. “I uh- always thought of Mito as like a litter sister instead of pet ya know?”

“Yeah.” Naruto said with a short laugh. “I do know. I always thought of her like that too.” Then, when faced with a screwed up situation as he was Kyuu did best thing he could have done. He laughed. It wasn't long or loud, it was small but it was start. ‘Yeah, everything will be fine.’ Naruto thought. 

  
“You are fucking a Were” Kurama blurted and Naruto grinned. 

  
“Yep.” He replied with a laugh which just fuelled the younger ones laughter. 

  
“Wait no- he an alpha!” Kurama bent over as his face started to turn red. “Hes fucking  _ you _ .” The laughter felt good, refreshing. That his supported him like he did. 

  
“Yeah, he is.” Naruto agreed breathless and Kurama lost it, falling to floor in a fit of child giggles and weird laughs. 

  
“Your- yours the bitch now Naru!” Kurama roared out as he held his sides together. Naruto tried ro indignant but couldn't. 

  
“Oh fuck off bitc-“ that both froze as they realized what he was about to say then suddenly they we back to laughing like oversized children. Kyuu had his hand up pointing and the blonde was acting like it was a laser pointer and kept trying to dodge it. He was just so damned happy. 

  
After the two get the fits of laughter out of their system the both took a deep breath. “So what now?” Kyuu asked. 

“Now? Things keep going like before.” Kurama looked over at him. 

“Yagura is probably still panicking.” Naruto hummed and then pushed himself up off the floor and opening the door. “Hey, did you mention pie earlier?” They headed back down the stairs and while they each ate a slice of pie they assured Yagura that nothing was wrong and that his dissertation would not be compromised. Then when Yagura left they waved, and sat down to tell Gaara that Kyuu knew everything now. ‘Not everything though.’ Naruto thought as he had sat there listening Kurama talk to Gaara. ‘My alpha fetish is one that i fucking taking to the damn grave.’ 

  
Gaara however had listening intently and when they finished and asked what he thought about it then redhead simply blinked and stated, “As Naruto is fine with what's happening I see no reason not to be.”

  
Gaara still wore the collar all the time, though the blonde suspected that the alpha saw it as some sort of gag. The blonde thought the collar was hot as fuck so he didn't mention it. If course, they still had to pretend. Kurama may know but no one else did so it was just as well that he still wore the collar. Also Naruto may have developed a thing for pulling in it during sex. Another thing that the alpha figured out and took advantage of and that  _ no one _ needed to know.  _ Ever _ . 

  
Kurama had agreed to not tell anyone about how Gaara was feral, but he was more uncertain about the mated slash dating aspect. It took a little convincing to get him to agree to have only Gaara and Naruto tell anyone else. Though he admitted guilt and unease at keeling something like that from Shukaku. Naruto figured he should tell her that he was mated but wasn't sure how. Or when really.

  
“I am please you informed Kurama.” Gaara mumbled as they snuggled up in bed. 

  
“Really?” Naruto mumbled, surprised and still half asleep. 

  
“Hiding what we are to each other does not bother me.” Gaara said, “However, i desire your happiness and i believe you would be happier if your pack approved.” Naruto thought about that as he dozed off. 

“Yeah, i guess your right. I mean, how i felt when Kyuu found out kinda confirms that but…. i wasn't  _ miserable _ having to hide it either.” He breathed out as his eyelids got heavy. ‘What i hate, is how humans view Weres and how they treat them. The world needs more people like Yagura and Kurama.’ 

  
“Either way,” Naruto yawned out. “Im happy so long as your with me Gaara.” The red head let out a soft purr and Naruto drifted to sleep knowing he was safe in Gaara’s arms. 


	29. Chapter 29

The afternoon sun blaze brightly as Naruto leaned back on his arms enjoying the breeze of the park. Shukaku had cooked ramen and Kurama had invited the blonde and Gaara to go to the park with them and Mito. It had been on two days since Kyuu found everything out about and the blonde was still nervous about everything despite the excitement he felt at the invite. On the phone call Kurama had pretty much implied that today was as good as any to tell Shukaku about Gaara and the blonde was running out of reason why he shouldn't. Glancing around the blonde frowned at the park. ‘Its just a dog park designed for Were’s. Treating Were’s like dogs. Fucking disgusting.’ Naruto thought shaking his head. ‘Mito always loves it though, so i guess its okay.’ He decided as he looked over at Shukaku who was currently laughing at something Kyuu had said. 

Naruto was stretched out on a blanket next to Kurama and Shukaku munching on ramen as he watch Gaara interact with some of the other Were’s. The red head had developed a small entourage of other Weres fairly quickly and had started arranging them. ‘He looks fabulous like that.’ Naruto thought only half way listening as Shukaku rambled about their weekend plans. ‘He deserved a pack. A pack to lead all his own.’ He watched how he aligned them, grunting and glaring to get each Were to sit in a semi-circle before him. Equal parts pride and sorrow stabbed at his chest. ‘He deserves this, deserves to be free, proud and respected. He should have this. I may want to myself but even i can see that he should get this.’ 

As though he could hear his thoughts or smell his discomfort, Gaara glanced over at him and quirked his lips in a half smile. Mito grinned and waved at them before the both turned back to the semi-circle in front of them. Naruto chuckled as he watched how the Beta’s and Omegas seemed to trip over themselves to get his attention. ‘Damn if im not careful my melancholy is going to turn into arousal.’ Naruto thought as he watched. 

The sounds of snickers pulled Naruto back away from his alpha as he glanced over to see Shukaku laughing. “What?” Naruto asked flushing slightly as he stabbed at his ramen. 

“Gaara seems like he is enjoying himself.” Shukaku said with a smile and Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“He looks like hes holding court.” Kurama commented as he took a drink of his lemonade. ‘Fuck im glad Kyuu hasnt started treating any different after finding everything out.’ Naruto though happily. 

“Yeah, uh- well he’s an alpha so….” naruto replied with a shrug as he handed over the now empty styrofoam cup to be thrown away with their plastic forks and plates. “Its good to remind him of that.” 

“We remind him all the time.” Shukaku said with a roll of his eyes and Naruto just grinned. 

“Calling him an alpha isn't the same thing ya know.” Shukaku sighed and made a face. As she opened her mouth as sound from the Weres made them pause and then to look at them. Another alpha was standing there, a small red tag dangling from his collar. The alpha was tall with dark hair coming out from under a strange head garment he wore and redish purple streaks on the side of his cheeks. Naruto frowned to see that the alphabhad his own little group in two. ‘Is he out to recruit more or pissed off Gaara swooped in and stole all the attention. Regardless he was communicating with Gaara. The others looked angry, and under certain. Gaara was calm and collected almost bored. Naruto immediately turned to face the interaction more fully just as Kurama joined. 

  
  


“Trouble?” Kyuu guessed only sounding semi-surprised. “Baki is always a trouble maker alpha. Glad Beta’s dont have turf wars.”

  
“No.” Naruto stated confidently. “There isnt an alpha in this park that could beat Gaara.” ‘Him being a feral could be an argument some would make but Gaara is simply just awesome.’ Naruto had absolute confidence in his mate and this confidence seemed to calm Kurama somewhat as he laid back down. Shukaku however, was not so easily swayed.

“We need to break it up.” She said but the two guys both shook their heads. 

“Gaara is alpha.” Naruto stated, and it wasn't until Kuruma cast him a funny look that he realized his grammar had slipped into pack speech. ‘Luckily Shukaku didnt notice.’ He thought mildly grateful for the little things 

Instead the lively woman had stood up and was calling Mito back over to her. Mito, glanced over but didn't move, instead grabbing and clutching at the back of Gaara’s T-shirt. The beta stood up when Gaara did as did the rest of the group. 

Gaara didn't wait or hesitate and simply stepped right up into the other alphas personal space and growl for all three of them to hear from across the park. The scene had attracted the attention of other Weres however their owners didn't seem to care enough to get up or even look up from their phones.

  
  


The other alpha —Baki— looked  _ very _ displeased at being interrupted and hissed before promptly reaching out and grabbing one of the closest Beta’s. The girl whom he grabbed let out a shriek and Gaara reacted by backhanding Baki. The motion was so quick the Naruto wasn't able to see it. 

Shukaku gasped however Kuruma and Naruto both simply watched with still expressions. ‘That Baki alpha needs to learn his damn place.’ Naruto decided. 

Baki released his hold on the beta and snapped his jaws at Gaara and started to growl before being backhanded again. The red head showed no distress and in fact looked as though he was simply correcting some crazy kid. Finally Gaara grabbed him by his collar and pushed him down to his knees, snapping his jaws near his ears. Naruto turned and cast a wide grin over at Kurama and Shukaku flashing a cocky smirk. Baki had finally left with his smaller group of Were’s. More sullen then it was when they started. 

“Told ya~” Naruto hummed and Kyuu snorted. Naruto could see him smile. Shukaku didn't look all that happy. 

“We should make sure they are okay right?” Naruto glanced back to see that Mito had started snuggling up against Gaara’s side again. 

“Eh, they’re good.” Naruto said dismissively. “If they weren't Gaara wouldn't be relaxing like that.” Shukaku didn't look all that convinced but didn't say anything. 

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” She asked and the blonde felt his stomach drop worse than the drop of a roller coaster. 

“Uh, what do ya mean?” He asked even though he already had a pretty clear idea of what she was talking about. He looked over at Kyuu and his suspicion was confirmed. 

“Well, Kurama said that you had something you want to talk about.” She before frowning slightly. “Said had to do something with what Mito has been saying about Gaaras smell.” 

“Wait what? What about his smell?” He asked but Shukaku waved him off.

“Oh i dont think its anything serious. It's Just that a couple weeks ago she said that his scent changed for some reason and then didn't want to say anything else. I forgot about it until recently.” 

“I told her that's what you wanted to talk about. Face to face. “ Kurama said this while watching him intently and the blonde gulped again. 

“Um, yeah.” He mumbled as he absently squeezed the arm with the mating bite. ‘Damnit.’ Naruto thought. ‘I don't like this. Not everyone is going to be okay with this.’ Naruto knew this. He still wanted Gaara, more than anything. ‘In the long run he is all that matters. But i still don't want to face this sort of immediate rejection. Fuck, at least she won't ever know he's feral. That's something i wont tell her.’

“Naru? Whats wrong?” Shukaku asked and he realized just how hard he was squeezing.

“Im good.” He mumbled as he looked over to see the alpha was still thoroughly immersed with his little group. ‘He isnt going to come over at all.’ 

“No, your not.” She replied gently but the blondees head pulsed as though she had just yelled it in his ear. Naruto started to sweat and he could feel his heart was racing. ‘Fuck am i having a fucking panic attack over this? In the middle of a damn park in broad fucking daylight!?’ 

“Oh let him talk.” Kurama scolded her, as though he likely knew what was going on in the blondes head. 

“I- its- i dont have anything to talk about.” Naruto swallowed and squeezed his arm again. ‘Fuck. Am i not getting enough air?’

“Naruto.” Kyuu said sharply. “We have to talk about this. ‘Fuck- why?’ He thought. ‘Why do we need to talk about this at all?! Kyuu accepted and Sasuke accepted. Actually sasuke basically cheered him on and everything is great. We laughed and talked, everything should be fine. Fuck fuckikty fuck.’

  
  


“No, we- no….” Shukaku started looking between the two of them alarm growing on her face.

“Boys, whats going on?”

“Naru?” ‘Well shit biscuits.’ He decided.

“We’re mated.” He blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“What are you- what are you talking about?” She asked, genuinely confused. The blonde shuddered, but didn't move to look up at her.

“Gaara mated with me.” Terror spread as he worried if someone else overheard. ‘Why the fuck did kyuu bring this up in the goddamn _ fucking _ park?!’ “I gave him a ring- we are a uh- couple.” She opened her mouth and the closed it too shocked to do anything else. When she looked over at Kurama there was fear in her rounded eyes.

  
“Is this true? Did you know about this?!”

“I found out a couple days ago. We already talked about it. It seems fine Shukaku.”

“Fine?” Shukaku said. “ _ Fine?!” _ Naruto winced at the repulsion in her voice. She was repulsed. ‘She is repulsed.’ Naruto realized as he shrunk down within himself. Kurama had surprise written all over his face. ‘This is exactly how i thought she was going to react. Am i going to lose my family now because of something i cant help?’

  
A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder and the blonde looked up to see Gaara standing there. The blonde leaned into his touch and Mito stood just behind him looking between them all with confusion while the Weres behind stood silently just watching. Naruto had the strange urge to curl in and hide against his stomach but was able to ignore the urge.

“What is happening here?” Gaara stated evenly, pulling on his alpha voice causing Kyuu and Shukaku to jerk back and look at him. Mito gave soft questioning whine. 

“Nothing.” Shukau said looking away and standing together their things. “We were just leaving.” 

“Shuu,” Kurama started to plead but the woman was already hefting the bag up and over her shoulder. 

“No Kyuu!” She responded. “I cant deal with this. I-l-“ she looked over at Naruto and Gaara her face morphing between expressions of sadness confusion and disgust over and over again in some sort of loop. The blonde looked away unable to meet her eyes. “Come Mito.” Mito whined, looking between Gaara and Shukaku before eventually running after her owner. Kurama yelled at her. 

“Shit.” He muttered as he turned to back to Naruto. “Its fine, Naruto. I’ll talk to her.” 

“No, dont.” Naruto said swallowing. “It's fine i get it. It was i was expecting after all.” Naruto tried crack a half smile. “Just so long as you dont hate me fox runt.” 

“No one hates you, she was just surprised and i shouldn't have pushed you like this. I’ll call you later when shes calmer and we talked about it.” Having said that Kyuu turned and started to jogged after Shukaku. The blonde felt miserable. Numb and cold inside with the only warmth found in the comfort of Gaara’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Lets go home alpha.” He mumbled, devastated with how Shukaku had reacted. His voice cracked and he stood up. Gaara had been watching Kyuu but when Naruto spoke he turned back looking seconds away from kissing him. The red head must of thought better of it and instead leaned in to scent the blondes hair lightly, allowing Naruto to lean on him.

  
“Come.” Gaara stated, before turning back to his little group and producing a series of noises that the blonde could only interpret as a good-bye. The Weres grumbled but started to leave. The two of them started walking to the exit with Gaara leading Naruto by his elbow as though he was some sort of flower. ‘Im not a flower.’ Naruto thought dejectedly. ‘Well…. normally anyway.’ 

  
The alpha paused at the gate and it was only then that Naruto turned to see a little omega boy had been following them whilst clutching on to the red heads shirt. Gaara knelt down to gently pry the boys hands off. 

  
“You must return now, Shinki.” The alpha stated, firmly but not unkind. The boy frowned.

  
“I dun wanna~!” The replied defiantly refusing to let go of Gaara's hands. “Baki’ll come and hes a meanie!” The alpha quirked his lips, producing an amused hum. Regret swamped him. ‘We will never have children.’ He thought as he watched Gaara interact with the little boy. ‘He would have made a freaking awesome dad.’

“Baki seems strict, however-“

“Hes a meanie!” The omega yelled stomping his foot, stopping only when the red head cast a sharp look at him.

“Baki is alpha.” Gaara said finally as he knelt down in front of the boy. 

“A bad one.” Naruto quirked his lips. ‘Double points for the kid.’

  
“If he troubles you must retreat to your owner. Your owner will protect you.” Shinki pressed his lips together but nodded.

“Are you coming back?”

“I will return,” gaara stated simply as he stood and petted the Omegas head. “However it will not be today. My mate needs me now.” Gaara stated simply, causing Naruto to freeze up at the thought that someone might overhear. A quick glance indicated no one else was around. The small omega peered at the blonde for a moment before nodded wisely.

“Good alpha.” He said confidently, as though reminding himself and Gaara before giving him a hug and dashing off into the arms of some humans the way only small children can. 

  
“Those humans will keep him protected.” Gaara stated with a content look on his face before turning back to him. Naruto gave a tired smile as she walked to the car. The sun was bright n the sky and shined directly on it. ‘Its going to be hellishly hot inside there.’ He thought idly, but he wasn't all the worried about it. ‘It will be nice. A break from the cold that seems to be growing in my bones.’

“Is it okay, that you told him?” The blonde questioned as he pulled his key out of his pocket. “Telling him I am your-“ Naruto hesitated, “mate?” The redhead dont reply until the were both seated safely in the car. 

“Were’s do not judge as humans do.”

“I guess not.” He mumbled starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. 

“I mean that relations with Humans is not viewed with contempt.” Gaara clarified as he took Naruto's right hand into his own. “Or at least it is not with ferals. I had not done it myself but i knew some that who had sex with humans on a number of occasions.” Naruto raised his brow. ‘That is not something i read about.’

“Isn't is weird then? If a Were lives as the humans pet and then they fall in love? Thats…” Naruto stopped. ‘This is a lot like what happened to us.’ He swallowed. “That would be weird, right?”

“Perhaps.” Gaara answered. “But i believe that domesticated Weres have dulled senses. They may not view humans in that way. Sexual compatibility is heavily based on smell and so far all domestic Weres that i have met have exceedingly poor smell senses.” He hesitated. “Indeed many of your domestic Weres smell nothing like that of ferals. It may affect libido as well as other instincts. Out of all the Weres I met today, none were mated despite the fact that most of them were more than old enough. It seems that it simply don’t it occurs to them.” Gaara breath out. while having a human as long-time lover is uncommon I’ve never heard it to be unaccepted.”

“What about the whole reproduction thing?” Naruto asked as he turned down another street. The apartment was just down the street. “Your pack rejected you cuz you cant have pups, so would it be okay with a human as a mate? Humans and Were’s can't have kids.”

The red head quirked his lips. “I said lover, never mate. I would not have a pup with a beta male either as they are like you. Ferals judge matings that will have no pups much harsher than sex between species.” 

“Okay, so…” naruto tried as he pulled into his drive away. “If you were fertile they wouldn't approve of our mating same as humans?” Gaara tilted his head. 

“Likely not.” A black feeling bloomed in his gut. “I guess we ruin it for each other.” The red head leaned over and gave a kiss on his neck. “However i- would still make the same decision at every chance i got.” The blonde drew in a short gasp.

“Can we ah- go inside alpha?” He replied as the alpha grunted. When they entered the apartment Naruto kicked his shoes off and pulled the alpha into the living room. He was ready to just sleep forever with the alpha curled all around him. 

“I just want sit for a little while.” Naruto said and the alpha sat down and adjusted to accommodate for him as the blonde sat and curled against him. “I want you to hug me and groom me and i want to hear you purr.” Naruto hated what he was feeling. Hated that today, just having his alpha hadn't been enough and it killed him inside. ‘All i wanted is my family to love me as am and accept me.’ Tears rolled down his cheeks. ‘Fuck this hurts more than i thought it would.’ 

“Mate.” Gaara murmured pulling the blonde closer so he could lie stretched out over top of him. “I will protect you, Naru.” ‘Even from myself?’ The blonde wondered miserably.

“I need to be like- a chick right now.” Naruto sighed pressing his face into Gaara’s chest. “This sucks- damnit. I can't deal with this right now. Its just- why? Ya know? Why do people choose to inflict pain on others?” 

“I believe it is not always about pain. It is about world they perceive and what the future they expect. To go against expectations, always inspires some degree of hatred and envy in others.” Gaara breathed out running his hands through the blondes hair. “Sleep now, mate.” They hadn’t eaten dinner, and it was still early in the evening but none of that mattered as Gaara started to purr. The bonde drifted off to sleep faster than he thought possible, his raging emotions taking their toll finally.   
  



	30. Chapter 30

He woke with a start several hours later. The room was dark and the couch was cold next to him. 

“Gaara?” The blonde called out rubbing his eyes. They felt bigger, and crusty. ‘Fuck im dumbass. Fuck them. I love Gaara and he loves me so the fuck the whole goddamned world.’ ‘Now where the hell is my redhead?’ Naruto stood and stretched before wandering around the apartment, flipping on lights to ease the depressive darkness and even stopping to use the bathroom but still found no signs of Gaara. 

“Alpha?” He said, glancing around the empty and silent apartment. He walked into the guest room and looked under the bed but found only dust bunnies. ‘What in the hell is going?’ Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he went to stand in the center of his living room. “Just when i get over my crisis and everything is going to be fine Gaara goes missing.” He said aloud. The noise of the words felt wrong. The air itself felt oppressive, as though it were content to suck the life from his bones. 

  
He looked to see the coffee table was devoid of any note. Gaara had learned to write, though it often looked like it was done by a five-year old and typically had spelling and grammar errors. Still there was no note that the blonde had sort of expected from his usually considerate partner. 

‘Did something happen?’ He questioned and his stomach got a little sick at the thought. ‘Fuck, could it have been those humans who had attacked him?!’ Naruto frowned. ‘No, that can't be right. Even if it was them they wouldn’t just leave me. Turn me in, or take me with them but left me? Not likely. Shit i need to call someone, i need to find Gaara.’ He reached for his phone but paused. ‘Wait no that could make things worse. Gaara is wearing his collar- and the only ones who know he is feral is Kyuu and Yagura. I should just…. wait.’ Naruto bit his lip. 

  
“Fuck!” Naruto yelled feeling ready to throw something at the wall. He looked back to his phone and was about to call Kyuu when he heard keys jingling at his door. He froze for a second before shoving his phone into his back pocket to go see his little brother. ‘What's Kyuu doing here?’ He wondered as he turned the corner only to see that it was Gaara coming inside. And not just Gaara, but Kurama, Shuaku and Mito as well. ‘I forgot i gave Gaara that key.’ The blonde thought as he watched how the alpha casually pocketed it. ‘I never knew that he used it.’ He thought and before he could ask what was going on the alpha noticed him and walked over to pull him closer. 

Immediately Naruto had grabbed onto him and took a deep breath —breathing him in— but kept his eyes focused on Shukaku and Kyuu. 

“Whats going on Alpha?” The blonde stated thoroughly done with the entire situation. Shukaku seemed to crack at his voice. Tears started flooding down her cheeks and sob came out so suddenly that Kurama actually jumped. He didn't get a chance to comfort her or even try to before she had flung her arms around his neck. (Gaara escaping just in the nick of time, leaving him to fend for himself.) 

“I am sorry!” She wailed. “I am so sorry Naruto! Please dont hate me! I didnt mean to hurt you, i wasn't thinking! I was surprised and i- im so sorry- sor-sor-“ he worlds descended into incoherent sobs and Naruto raised his brow at her before staring at the other three with desperately needing an explanation. 

Mito looked anxious to comfort her owner but held back while Kyuu watched her with sympathy and Gaara was like a stone statue next to him. A statue of determination who cast a righteous judgement. 

“Gaara came over about an hour ago.” Kurama said as though that explained  _ everything. _

“What? By himself?” Naruto asked, despite already knowing the answer. A look at his alpha and Gaara nossed. ‘I really need to put an id on the collar. all sorts of shit could happen at night.

“Um, yeah.” Kurama said nodded. “Came to tell us you were sad and-“ his little brother stopped and shook his head. “You know what, no. Thats not what happened. Gaara came to our place and was hell bent on tearing us apart. He nearly kicked in the door.”

“What?!” Naruto said, turning to look at Gaara in surprise. The red carefully avoided his eyes, instead eyeing the doorway as though it was the most interesting the of all of history. 

Shukaku gave a short almost pained sounding laughed and pulled away. “That he did.” She said wiping his nose with the back of her hand. “He was terrifying.”

“Alpha rage.” Mito stated calmly as she began to dig around in shukakus purse for hand sanitizer. Narutos face when pale and just as he turned to say something to the alpha Kurama held up a hand to stop him.

“Don't Naru, Gaara was right to do it. I let him in, and he was chewing us out pretty bad before Miro got him to calm down. He was snarling that you were sad- that hurt his mate. And ya know what? We did. We did hurt you.” Shukaku was quite as she scrubbed his hands with the hand sanitizer that Mito found for her, but nodded along to kyuus words. Narutos ears went red and he glanced over to see Gaara was still pointedly not meeting the blondes eyes. 

“We did hurt you.” Shukaku said, “or rather i hurt you. Its just- its really new. A relationship between a Were and a human? I know that some states says that its against the law, and in some is just really really looked down on but i never thought… I was always taught it's wrong, like have relationship with a dog or a small child.” She pursed her lips and looked at Gaara. “He, isn't either of those things. I’ve read drafts of Yaguras paper, and i talked through things with him and i even agreed to a lot of what he said and yet when i found out about you two- i just couldn't handle it. Im sorry. Im wrong.”

“Your not wrong exactly. I mean, it's just- another perspective?” He sighed. “I get it, really i do. Something we think that just writing a piece of paper and agreeing with an idea solves everything but it doesn't. It's harder to implement change than it is to think of change.” 

She frowned. “Still, its an old fashioned and fairly narrow sighted way.” Naruto couldn't argue with that point. “I mean i even know about the line of manufactured Were basically meant to be glorified sex puppets for human pleasure.” She shuddered. “And i still acted like that.”

“Still not the same as when your brother in law is the one being mated is it?” She shook her head. 

“Maybe, but that doesn't justify behavior.” She gave him a hug. “As i get older i find that more and more of those seemingly black and white lines seem to find more in greys. Besides, you can't argue with love can you?” 

“No.” He mumbled smiling a little when he heard Gaara please little hum.

“Naruto, im sorry man. We hurt ya.”

“Not we,” Shukaku stated firmly. “I hurt you. I am sorry. But we both do still love you!”

“Look man, you decided who you want to tel and when but we want you to know we have your back. All three of us.” His brother stated solemnly, and each of them nodded. 

Naruto was grinning. “Alright geez i forgive you! stop being so sappy!” Kurama punched in the shoulder and Gaara wandered off towards the kitchen in his hand resting on his stomach for a moment. 

“Food.” The red head stated as the blonde raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto grinned and flushed with happiness and laughed. 

“Yeah, i could do with some food too. How about it?” He asked his brother and sister in law. Mito had already followed behind the alpha. Kurama raised his brow. 

“That depends oh brother mine.” 

“Shut up bitch.” He replied with a laugh shoving him as they all went to the kitchen. None of them caring in the slightest that Naruto had almost zero good food or that it was past midnight. All of them to happy to care. 

Naruto wouldn't admit (at least in front of anyone other than his alpha) that the fact that his alpha was willing to go berserk on anyone who hurt made him feel as though he was on cloud nine. Though, he would admit a thousand times over that it felt good to have the support of his family. 


	31. Chapter 31

Naruto moaned as the alpha pushed one his fingers into him. The two was laid out on their sides, chest to back and Gaara was running one of his hands up and down his chest and stomach as he languidly thrust into his mate. The blondes whole body was heated and his breath came in short huffs. 

Still the alpha was steady and relentless with his slow torturous pace, nibbling on his ear and licking his neck on occasion as he murmured words of praise and sighed in pleasure into the blondes ear. Each of which sent delicious shiver down the blondes spine. 

“Gaara” naruto breath, trying to press his hips back as best he could, hoping to get the alpha to speed up. 

“I need you to feel this Naruto.” Gaara murmured, grabbed the blondes hips, and keeping the pace steady. Naruto moaned again at the sound of Gaaras voice. 

“I can fucking feel everything~” he breath and the alpha quirked his lips before pressing a soft kiss to his neck and moved his only free hand, wrapping it around Naruto’s member and keeping it in time with his thrusts. 

“Are you certain?” The alpha whispered, nibbling on his ears again. Naruto moaned in reply. Gaara decided to indulge him, and picked up the pace. Each harsh thrust and stroke to the blonde member timed perfectly together. Naruto writhed in pleasure in his arms, unable to keep his voice down as he cried out in pleasure. 

Just when Naruto was ready to cum the alpha wrapped his finger tightly around the base, acting like a cock ring causing Naruto to nearly cry as the pleasure bordered on pain from her want to come so badly. 

“My mate.” Gaara murmured and Naruto tilted his head to plead with him, only to be given a devastating kiss and another harsh thrust of his fingers just as the alpha released his dick. Allowing him to cum spectacularly while kissing the alpha.

They lay there afterwards, a tangled mess of limbs in there bed. ‘This is good.’ Naruto thought. ‘Kyuu and Shukaku left a few hours ago and then Gaara decided to show much just how right they were together. The blonde moaned just thinking about it. The alpha had already made him cum earlier just from licking him open and the look of sly look of satisfaction on Gaaras face had sent then both spirling towards another round- which was fingering him into oblivion. Despite all of that, Gaara hadn't actually thrusted into him even though he pleaded and begged. No, Gaara had gotten it into his mind that he needed to show the blonde how loved he was and apparently thought sex was a good way to do so. 

The moment the alpha slipped his fingers inside the blond had to fight to keep from cumming again. The action just felt so damn right and awesome as hell. ‘Of course he didn't have to move slower than a snail.’ Naruto thought, not really bother to complain because he agreed that those had felt  _ amazing.  _

“Gaara.” Naruto breathed grabbing the alphas hand which had been wandered away from his member and up to roam his chest. “My alpha.” Gaara nipped at the blondes ear, intertwining their fingers as he did so. “Mine.” Naruto moaned as he felt the ring on Gaara finger press into his skin. The alpha gave a purr and shifted to hover over him.

“You are splendid Naruto.” The alpha said, let his free hand dip deviously back down to stroke the blondes now overly sensitive dick. Naruto yelled, as his entire body arched upwards in pleasure. Everything was sharp. That had been his second time cumming in two hours and he doubted he make it a third yet the red head seemed intent to do just that and reduce the blonde to babbling nonsense. He succeeded.

“Gaara- alpha- m-my” he moaned. “Mine! All- fuck- hu-husba- no o- one- say- dif-  _ frent _ !” Gaara tightened his hold on his hands and released his hold on the blonde over sensitized member to blow on it causing the blondes entire body to tense and arch for a moment. A sly glint came into Gaara green eyes and Naruto felt his heart jump at seeing it. Quickly the alpha slipped his now free hand back down to the blondes hole, finding and pressing his fingers against Narutos prostate. Naruto cried at the feeling of it- the intensity of it. His body was wound up as tight as a spring despite having just cum. 

“Mate. You are mine and i will protect you.” The red head pressed his finger on the little bundle of nerves over and over relishing in the silent screams of pleasure he ripped from Narutos throat. Gaara groaned as he watched the blonde, his own breathing in shambles. The alpha has slipped the cock ring on himself in favor of concentrating on him and Naruto could only hold on as the blonde started pressed another few fingers into him. The blonde could only breath and feel as the alpha set about taking him apart bit by pleasurable bit- not even noticing as the alpha pulled the cock ring off himself until he had pulled his fingers out as well.

A whine slipped up but before anything else could happen the alpha pushed and rolled him over onto his belly, tugging his hip higher into the air to push into him. Thats when Naruto felt it.

“Fuck Gaara your knot!” He moaned, as the alpha pounded him, his hands and knees trembling slightly to keep up and try push back in the knot. It was unusual for an alpha's knot to swell up completely outside of rut, thought Naruto had learned that a little swelling was normal during sex and Gaara had enjoyed pressed is against the blonde ass. Naruto meanwhile took to massaging it specially whenever he was sucking the alpha off, though it never went beyond that. Gaara explaining that it would likely not swell outside of rut and it didnt really matter anyway the sex was still amazing. Now however, it had started swelling up steadily and pressing up against the blondes sensitive and now thoroughly stretch rim.  _ And fuck did he want it. _

“Need to-“ Gaara said struggling to speak while breathing so heavily. His thrusting had quickly fallen apart as his body realized it could finally cum. “Need to knot you- breed you. My mate, mate,” that alpha moaned. 

“Hell yes.” Naruto said tilting his head back as the alpha let one of the hands that had been holding his hips grab his hair. “Do it alpha!” Gaara snapped his jaws into the air but didn't lean towards the mating bite. Only pushed the knot harder against the blonde body, one of them would have to give. 

Naruto grinned as a brief flash of pain which quickly morphed into please as he felt the half filled knot pop inside of him. It hurt somewhat but the alpha had spent nearly two hours preparing him for this and the blonde just rolled with it.

There was a breath pause and a slow roll of his hips as Gaaras brain tried to catch up with what was happening which Naruto used to lean down onto his elbows to brace himself from what he  _ knew _ was going to come next. The alphas thrust were shorter, but he made up for it in sheer power and pace and Naruto wailed as the alpha managed to find and nail his prostate again. The alpha gave a pleased hum, and the blonde was reminded how badly he wanted to cum and unsure he was he would be able to.

“I- alpha- im gunna- i cant- let me- i cant cum!” The blonde all but weeped and Gaara snapped his jaws again. They should have used a mouth guard but neither expected this to happen, and the blonde sorta relished the chance at being bitten again. “Bite alpha.” Naruto pressed out. Understanding quickly, the alpha let his hand free from the blondes to steady himself as he dragged his body over Narutos and his other hand clamped down tightly on the mating bite. The moment he did so Naruto gasped and reflexively clamped down on Gaaras knot. 

“Naruto.” Gaara stated, causin Naruto to shudder. “Im knotting you.” Naruto wailed. Gaara snapped his forward nailing the blondes prostate one more time as he started cuming and cuming hard. “Mate” he murmured shuddering and arching his back a little in an attempt to thrust while cumming. “Breed you full.”

Just when Naruto was sure he would either go insane or die from the sensations he felt his cock slowly trickling cum. The best his body could do after so much, but the orgasm felt like it continued on for ages and he could hardly breath. 

Gaara was still humping him as the blonde was pulled from his orgams trance to find the alpha eas back to sitting on his knees. Naruto had never felt so full. ‘He didnt cum as much as had when he was rut.’ The blonde thought idly. ‘Still more than usual.’ He decided as some managed to make its way past his now more deflated knot and begin to trickle down his thighs. 

As Gaara breath and carefully moved them both back down to laying chest to back. Naruto sighed. “I didnt think…” he mumbled exhausted though still hally he could feel the alpha still in him despite that fact that his knot was nearly all gone. “Didn't think you could do that outside of rut.” 

Gaara purred contentedly and pressed as kiss to the back of his neck. “It wasn't full.”

  
“No, i know.” He murmured yawning. Naruto felt tired. It was almost dawn, he just had three  _ amazing _ orgasmins in about two and half hours and the day had been an emotional rollercoaster. “But it was bigger than normal.” 

Gaara seemed to purr louder at that. “If the sex is good enough, or the mating is strong enough,” gaara paused as he wrapped his arms around the blonde middle to hug him closer. “It can happen like this.” 

Naruto flushed red. “Says Nothing about it in the books.” 

“Its not always, only sometimes. It never happend to me before. Though i recall my older brother, kankuro. He Used to brag about his knot popping out of rut though. 

  
“like thats a great thing to brag about. So the dude had a strong libido, why shove that into everyone's face?”

“You misunderstand,” gaara said gently, let his chin rest on the blondes shoulder. “He wasn’t bragging about himself but about his mate. She made him feel so loved and happy his knot popped even out of rut. She was everything to him and he delighted in bragging about that.”

“Oh.” Naruto said, not quite knowing what to say. “So…. just now….” Gaara rolled his shoulders as though mildly sore and pulled himself out of the blonde so he could pushed the blonde to lay out on his back. A gentle smile spread across his face as he started to press soft quick kisses all over the blondes face.

“I love you Naruto.” He stated his tone borderline worship sounding in his reverence causing a shiver to run down the blondes spine from the weight of those words. 

“My little alpha.” He replied, reaching up to let his hand rest on the alphas cheek.

*******   
  


Kurama stood on Naruto and Gaara’s small apartment porch watching a bright orange car glide down the street a slow yet steady speed. Naruto stood beside him watching and smiling brightly.    
  


“I cant believe you let Gaara drive.” Naruto frowned as he slowly turned towards him.

“Driving is a useful skill Kyuu.” He said calmly and Kurama had to fight not to crack up laughing. 

“Yeah, but you let him drive the  _ Hokage.  _ You don't even let  _ me _ drive her.” Kurama smirked at his older brother. “If i didn't already know you were in love with him this would have told me. The blonde laughed loudly, turning to face the street again to watch how Gaara came around the corner for the third time. “Oh shut up bitch.”

Kyuu laughed again. “You can't say that anymore,” he reminded him gleefully. “We agreed upon Monster, but feel free to call me almighty nine tailed fox lord

“Yeah i know, but fuck. Your not a monster and it feels wrong to say it.” Naruto said whining as he plopped down to sit on the steps. “And you are so not a lord if anything.”

“Oh, but im bitch am i?” Kyuu replied as he went to sit down next to him.

“Damn straight you are.” Naruto countered as he waited for the alpha to emerge around the corner for a fourth time. Kurama relaxed next to his brother waiting as well. ‘As with other things he seems to be a natural at this as well.’ He thought eyeing the blondes contented face. ‘Though, not even 90% of Weres can drive since they have to be specially approved just to take the test and be a specially manufactured Were meant for driving and operating machinery and shit. Pretty sure Naruto just said to hell with special approval crap.’ He thought. ‘Well whatever. As long as they are happy.’

“So, not that i don't like love you or anything Naruto but what's up? You don't normally invite your baby brother over to watch you alpha drive in circles around the block.” 

  
Naruto looked over. “Ramen?” He asked and Kyuu just nodded mutely.

‘Must be important if he needs Ramen just to talk about.’ He thought waiting until Naruto returned with two bowls of Ramen. Though the blonde didn't miss the chance to sneak an ice cube he had grabbed down Kyuus shirt and laughed when Kurama gave a little shriek. “Fuck!” He yelled. “That was cold asshole.”

“Gets ya every time.” Naruto replied and then they ate their noodles in silence for a while as Kurama waited for the blonde to get his word together enough to make coherent sense. 

“We’re moving.” Naruto said bluntly. ‘Seriously, he has zero sense of tact.’ Kurama thought before he nodded. 

“Okay, cool. Where?”

“Arizona.” He said flatly as he finished the last of his ramen. “Hot as balls, Arizona.”

Kyuu raised his eyebrow and took another bite of ramen. He frowned. “Okay. So… why?” Naruto was silent for a few minutes and the sun bounced of the Orange paint of  _ Hokage  _ as the car glided in past. 

“What do you know about the E.W.R proposition?”

Kyuu frowned again, thinking. “Its the legislation piece for Were Rights isnt it? I hear Yagura talking about it the other day but i don't remember much of it.

“Well, yeah among other things. All restaurants would be required to serve Weres, and they would be allowed to own money and possibly even land. The could own objects at the very least and store would be required to sell to them as well.” Naruro explained simply. 

“So, Were and Human relationships might be allowed.” Kyuu said guessing. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “Its the only the State of Arizona but its a least something.”

Kurama sighed softly, “the rest of the family would support you ya know.” He murmured softly only to see the blonde clench his jaw. 

“Ya dont know that kyuu.” He said and Kurama looked up towards the sky. ‘I guess i dont.’ He thought recalling how Shukaku had reacted, and how poorly he predicted that reaction. 

  
  


Since then, Naruto had been stubbornly refusing to tell anyone else, and as much and Kyuu wanted to believe otherwise, he figured it had something to do with Shukaku's reaction. She still felt god awful about it though no could really blame her. It's definitely not something you spring onto someone like he forced Naruto to do. Now nearly five months has passed and in that entire span of time they hid their relationship with a carefully guarded caution. ‘They’ll probably keep hiding it.’ Kyuu thought sadly. 

“They haven't passed it yet.” Kurama said still looking up at the sky and watching how the sun cast varying shades of reds and purples as it began its descent. Naruto sighed.

“Yeah. I know. But even if it doesn't get passed, its still a big step for it to have even put up for discussion. At least people over there are willing to consider it, even if they dont want to accept it right now.” The blonde half heartedly punch his little brother in the shoulder. “Baby steps bro, baby steps.” Kurama rolled his eyes but he understood what the blonde was saying. ‘Even if there are some people here like that, there hadn't been a proposition made here.’ 

“True.” Kurama added leaning back on his palms. “And they do have more lenient laws over there for Were’s. They don't allow shock collars for example.” 

“Exactly!” Naruto exclaimed setting down his now empty ramen bowl beside him. “So, even if Were to Human relations were never formally allowed maybe i could be around people who are in the same boat.” The blonde ran his hand through his hair. “Its- i just wanna be able to hold his hand in public. Is that really to much to ask?”

Kyuu looked over at him. “No, not really.” He agreed and Naruto relaxed. “I think it awesome you taking this step for your relationship. You deserve to be happy.” 

“Thanks.” Naruto said with a grin. “You too ya sap.” 

“Sap is the lifeblood of a tree~” Kurama replied with a hum. “But we are all gunna miss you.”

“Me too. Im going to miss everyone. But i need to this, for Gaara and for myself. Besides, visiting is a thing. Just come on over any time.” 

“Right like you would ever miss Irukas thanksgiving dinner and live to tell. Also have you thought about work?”

“Yep!” He said cheerily as Gaara started to pulled up into the nearly unsuablentiny drive way they had. “I already talked to Jiraya, about it. He had an old war buddy named Gumunbunta in Suna. The guy said he’ll let me on as a trial run for six months and if im good he’ll hire menon for real.

“Awesome man!” Kyuu said, watching how Naruto's face lit up as the alpha got out of the car. “What's Gaara think of everything? Also, Suns?”

The blonde flushed a bright red. “He uh- said he’d follow me wherever i go. And Sunas a small town a little East of Tucson.”

“Sappy.” He replied laughing at how the blonde shrugged. “When are leaving?”

“At the end of the summer. But don't worry okay? I know your starting a new semester so i was planning in asking Kiba and Sasuke to help me move. Its gonna work out.” 

Kurama shook his head just as Gaara was coming up the steps to sit next to them. “Dont be a fucktard, im helping. And hey, i wanted to check out the “Jinchuriki” collage which is fairly close. Hell maybe i’ll make a weekend out of it.” 

“Nerd.” Naruto said smirking. Gaara looked over and looked liked he really wanted to kiss him but held off knowing they were outside. ‘Naru’s right. It would he better for both of them if they moved somewhere more accepting.’ He thought.

“Ramen?” Gaara asked and they started to stand. 

“Yeah.” Naruto responded grabbed the empty bowls and heading inside. “You did fantastic driving today alpha. Ramen or pizza?” 

The red head paused before saying, “Pizza.” 

“More Ramen for me~” the blonde said happily and Kyuu shook his head. “You want pizza too Kyuu?”

“Only if i get veggie~” kyrama replied with a smirk knowing how much Naruto  _ hated _ veggies.

Naruto scrunched up his face. “I was wrong, you are a monster.” Kurama rolled his eyes and smiled. ‘Oh what a wonderful world.’ He thought before a loud crashed sounded from the kitchen.

“ _ God damnit i hate veggies!”  _ Came a loud yell from Naruto. ‘Yep. Everything will be just fine.


End file.
